De nous deux a Jamais
by Toune
Summary: Il a vécu une tonne de déménagements, il est solitaire et il est très proche de ça famille... Elle a vécu la mort d'un proche, pour ensuite déménager chez son père, elle ne croit plus en rien. Mais une rencontre changera ses deux personnnes...
1. La vie avant tout, 1

◊**P**rologue :;

_« La vie avant tout »_

POV Edward  
...Mon cadran retentit. Et annonçais 5h30

Je soupirai

Je n'avais en aucun cas l'envie de me réveiller maintenant...mais pourtant il était déjà l'heure de me lever. Il faisait noir dehors, les lampadaires à l'extérieur était encore allumés et éclairaient ma chambre. J'avais l'impression d'avoir passer la nuit debout... Et la journée qui s'annonçait ne me remontait pas le moral. Je devais quitter Phoenix, cette ville que j'aimais tant, pour aller dans une petite ville appelé Forks. Déménager, je ne m'y habituerais jamais. Mais cette fois c'était la première fois que sa me rendait triste à ce point. Cela faisait près d'un an que nous y vivons, à l'habitude nous pouvions faire plus de trois lycées en une année scolaire. Étant resté ''Longtemps'' ici j'avais eu le temps de me lié d'amitié avec plusieurs personnes.

Mon père était un médecin reconnu, et toute bonne hôpital ce battait pour l'avoir a leur coté. Voila le pourquoi du comment de tous ces déménagements. Mais ce départ était en partie pour rendre ma mère heureuse.

Ma mère, étant femme au foyer avait beaucoup de temps libre. Donc il y a quelque temps elle avait décidé de se rendre à Seattle avec une amie afin de passer un petit temps entre fille. Étant là-bas elles avaient donc visité les petites villes qui entourait celle-ci. Elle avait tous de suite eu le coup de foudre pour cette petite ville appelé Forks. Sur son chemin elle était tombée sous le charme d'une grande maison. Pour ne pas dire énorme...

Le sujet à été vite clos. Mon père serait assuré d'avoir un emploi à l'hôpital de Seattle ayant déjà reçu plusieurs offre de celle-ci. Même-si le salaire était beaucoup moins élevé qu'ici, il voulait voir ma mère heureuse.

Ma sœur et mon frère était beaucoup plus enjouer que moi à l'idée de quitter Phoenix. Moi on ne m'avait jamais demandé mon avis, mais mes parents savaient très bien mon point de vue. J'en avais mare de tout sa, je voulais mener une vie comme tous ados ayant une famille ''Normal''.

Ma sœur était déjà impatiente de faire les boutiques pour la décoration de la nouvelle maison avec ma mère. Et je savais qu'elle avait l'intention de nous trainer toute la famille dans les boutiques pour nous habiller de la tête au pied. Comme excuse, le temps là-bas était beaucoup plus froid qu'ici donc il nous faudrait de nouveau vêtement pour l'école. Même si Emmett n'aimait pas plus cela que moi, lui et Alice complotai en me faisant essayer des vêtements ridicules pour rires un peu et moi cela m'embêtait beaucoup. Esmé et Carlisle eux y allait avec joie, ils ne voulaient en aucun cas faire de la peine à leur unique fille.

Alice avait 16 ans, une vraie bombe d'énergie et très excentrique. Elle bougeait sans arrêt, elle sautait, dansait et criait tout le temps, ce qui me tapait sur le système, mais c'était la personne dont j'étais le plus proche dans la famille. Mon grand frère Emmett avait 18 ans. C'était un grand sportif, musclé. Il avait toujours des dizaines de fille à ses pieds, mais il n'avait jamais osé s'attacher à l'une d'elle de peur de devoir la quitter et souffrir. J'étais le seul avec qui il en avait discuté car il savait que je vivais exactement la même chose que lui.


	2. La vie avant tout, 2

◊**P**rologue :;

_« La vie avant tout »_

POV Bella  
Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais je préfère de loin Bella, il n'y a pas très longtemps de cela, je vivais avec ma mère et Phil son mari. Ma mère c'était remarier avec lui il y avait quelque mois de cela, il était plus jeune qu'elle mais elle était heureuse alors...  
Je n'allais pas à l'école, mais j'avais des cours par correspondance à cause de tout nos déplacement d'une ville au l'autre...Phil jouait au Base Ball, donc nous n'avions pas vraiment le temps de nous installer à un endroit précis et d'y rester...  
Depuis quelque temps nous étions en Arizona, mais je ne sais trop dans quel ville, puisque nous changeons a tout les mois. Moi, J'appréciais beaucoup cette vie, même si certain disait que cette vie n'était pas fait pour une fille de seize ans. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à aller vers les gens, donc ne pas aller dans une école ne me portait aucun problème. Jusqu'à maintenant... parce qu'un événement a ruiné ma vie ...  
Il n'y a pas longtemps, ma mère et moi allions rejoindre Phil pour l'un de ses match, nous étions sur une lumière rouge et attendions qu'elle tombe Verte... Et c'est la que tous mon calvaire a commencé, une fourgonnette se dirigeais a toute vitesse droit sur nous et avant de pouvoir dire quelque chose a ma mère, tout a surgis sous mes yeux... Je vis cette fourgonnette nous foncé droit dessue et percuter notre voiture et je ne pu regarder plus longtemps, j'ai fermé les yeux... Une audeur de rouille.. et de sel envahi la voiture, c'était insupportable, je croyais que sa venait de moi parce que j'avais mal a plusieurs endroit mais je n'osais plus bouger, je retenus donc ma respiration car je ne supportais pas l'odeur du sang... et j'ouvrais les yeux tranquillement afin de voir les dommages...Je n'avais aucune blessures voyante, mais je la vie alors assise a mes coté, derrière le volant, elle était recouverte de sang et respirai rapidement et bruyamment, comme si elle manquait d'air... Elle criait et essayait de bouger, mais au moindre mouvement ses cris s'accentuait... j'aperçus alors que sa portière lui traversait pratiquement le corps... elle était dans un sale état... je n'avais pas encore réalisé se qui s'était passé... mais pourtant je pleurai toute les larmes de mon corps et essayait de la rassurer. Tous ce que je savais c'est que j'étais idem et que ma mère souffrait beaucoup. Je savais qu'elle me quittait tranquillement, je savais qu'elle n'était pas en état de parler...

Et les secours son arriver quelque temps après... ils m'ont sortie de la voiture. Je n'avais que quelque égratignure. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de la sortir de la car son corps était pratiquement couper en deux, et des qu'ils retireraient la portière elle mourrait...

Je ne réalisais toujours pas... pourquoi cela m'arrivait a moi... pourquoi est-ce que j'étais aussi malchanceuse... Je me suis assise près de la voiture, je suis resté la ses coté jusqu'à ce qu'elle tire son dernier souffle... Lorsqu'elle a arrêté de respirer et que ses yeux se sont fermer, je suis tombé face première sur la route et un sommeil profond m'a pris au dépourvue. J'ai passé quelque jour à l'hôpital. Quelque médecin m'approchai, me faisait des tests, mais je me laissais faire et ne les regardait pas, après 2 jours ils m'ont transférer dans un autre hôpital... pour le job de Phil car il devait changer de ville... at il a donc pris 4 mois pour rester a mes coté et faire son deuil...mais dans cette ville, dans cette hôpital, rien ne m'atteignais... Oui les médecins étaient différents mais aucune attention je leur portais... A ma sortie de l'hôpital j'ai essayé de reprendre ma vis d'avant, une vie normal, comme si rien ne s'était passer.

J'étais tombé moi aussi, je tombais tranquillement, mais avant j'essayais de cacher mes pleure sous un sourire, seulement pour m'accrocher un peu plus. Ma mère ma quitter se jour la, elle c'est accrocher le plus qu'elle a pu, mais la mort a eu le dernier mot dans cette bataille. Mais ce n'est pas juste, elle est morte, Renée était la mère parfaite, celle que tout ados aimerait avoir...Parfois j'avais l'impression d'être la mère...mais tous les jours tristes elle savait écouter et consoler. Mais maintenant c'est fini tout sa. Plus rien ne m'atteignais, tout comme si j'étais partis avec elle se jours la... J'avais en quelque sorte perdu ma mère, ma grande sœur, ma meilleure amie... Ce que j'avais de plus précieux... Je n'avais jamais sourit depuis... Je ne vivais plus du tout... la seule chose que j'étais en état de faire était de me lever tout les matins...  
Bref, depuis quelques mois je vivais donc seule avec Phil mon beau-père... Phil devait reprendre le boulot bientôt, il devait donc recommencer a voyager, puisque j'étais enfant unique il refusait de me laisse seul dans cette état... et ne voulait pas me trainer avec lui car selon lui je n'étais pas en état de voyager... Lui et mon père on donc discuter et on décider que j'irai vivre chez mon père... Cela ne me dérangeai pas plus que sa, car ici comme ailleurs elle n'y serait jamais... Et cela faisait 2 ans que je n'avais pas vue Charlie, peut-être qu'aller avec lui m'aiderais.

Le milieu de l'été déjà... dans quelques semaines à peines j'allais vivre à Forks...  
Mon cadran affichai 7h00, je m'étire le bras et l'éteins. Malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas encore sonné, j'étais déjà réveiller depuis longtemps. Comme d'habitude à mon lever les draps de mon lit était tous défaits. Ma nuit devait avoir été mouvementé... mais pour le moins de monde je métrise tout... le jour du moins... Car la nuit tout me revenait en tête...Depuis que ma... l'accident je dormais très peut...  
Comme si m'a nuit avait été normal, comme si je n'avais pas refait ce rêve je me suis lever, tout en m'étirant, je suis allé a la sale de bain et me suis glisser sous la douche...


	3. Le grand départ, 1

◊**C**hapitre 1 :;

_« Le grand départ »_

POV Esmée

Il était exactement 5h40 du matin, j'étais debout depuis 4 heures, étant incapable de me rendormir. J'étais impatiente de partir. J'avais un peut peur de leur réaction face a la maison, cela me rendait un peut nerveuse... Tous le monde était debout et avait commencé à embarquer des boites, excepter Edward évidemment, il avait pris l'habitude de ce lever tard, mais nous ne pouvions pas rester toute l'avant midi ici. J'allais donc le réveiller.

POV Edward  
TOC...TOC...TOC...  
Quelqu'un toqua à ma porte.

-Entrez  
Je m'enfouis sous mes couvertures, en soupirant

-Aller, il est l'heure de te lever mon grand, nous partons dans moins de 3 heures. Et il reste les meubles et plusieurs boites à mettre dans le camion.  
À cette idée je me callait de plus en plus dans mon lit.

POV Emmett  
Ma mère essayait en vain de tirer Edward de son lit, mais elle en était incapable, il ne le regardait même pas. Moi je savais par quel moyen l'en sortir, même si il n'apprécierait pas beaucoup. Mais je ne pu résister, alors je lui criais :

-Et à moins que tu ne veules aller dans le camion avec ton matelas tu ferais mieux de déguerpir.  
30 secondes plus tard je me retrouvai sur lui a essayé de le débarquer du lit. Il n'avait pas l'air enjouer à faire un bagarres entre frère se matin. Il avait une mine à dormir debout, et me faisait la tête.

POV Alice  
J'entendais Emmett rire et Edward se plaindre, je me demandais vraiment ce qui se passait, Je me dirigeais donc vers l'endroit d'ou venait tout ces bruits. Arriver devant la chambre d'Edward je vis Emmett qui essayait de sortir Edward du lit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de les rejoindre.

-Chouette un bagarre! Edward défend toi un peut !

POV Edward  
Un petit lutin sauta sur Emmett, mais elle se retrouva tout de suite au sol. Se qui nous fit rire de plus belle. Et je décidais de m'amuser un peut avec eux.

POV Esmé  
-Faites attention à votre petite sœur les garçons!  
Insista ma mère.

Je détestais lorsque les garçons jouaient comme cela avec Alice, ils pourraient la blesser n'importe quand !

POV Edward  
Ma petite sœur n'était pas du tout fragile, mais ma mère sen inquiétait beaucoup...trop. Souvent c'était même Alice qui insistait pour continuer les bagarres. À croire que sa l'amusait beaucoup.

À l'unisson nous crions à cette dernière.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas maman!

POV Carlisle  
Cela faisait 15 minutes que j'attendais les garçons, ils faillaient faire vite si nous voulions arriver à Forks de bonne heure cette après-midi afin de pouvoir vider le camion avant la nuit. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'interrompre leur petit jeu. Les meubles étaient beaucoup trop lourds pour que je les emporte tout seul, c'était donc inévitable j'avais besoin de leur aide.

POV Edward  
Près de cinq minutes plus tard, mon père nous interrompit.  
-Les garçons j'ai besoin de vous.

Après avoir mit quelque meubles et plusieurs boites dans le camion, nous primes une pause, je me dirigeais donc vers la cuisine et engloutit un bol de céréale, ensuite je pu me réfugier dans ce qui autrefois était ma chambre.

J'allais m'asseoir près de la fenêtre, perdu dans mes pensées. Je regardais le soleil qui faisait tranquillement son apparition à l'horizon. Je savais très bien qu'ils étaient tous impatient de partir, tous sauf moi bien sur, comme toujours. J'étais assis sur cette chaise, la seule chose qui restait de mon monde ici.

J'entendais les sauts d'Alice qui se rapprochait tranquillement. Et plus aucun bruit, je savais très bien qu'elle était plantée debout dans l'entré de ma chambre.

-Je sais que cet endroit va te manquer, mais fait plaisir à maman et montre toi un peut compréhensif. Edward ne regarde pas les apparences, mais chacun de nous ne pourras oublier cet endroit, cette ville vas énormément me manquer tu sais !  
Lâcha la voie d'Alice derrière moi.

Son ton avait changé au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait aligné les mots. Et je savais très bien que son sourire s'était dissimulé afin de laisser place à un regard triste.

-Je sais Alice, mais tu sais que je suis celui à qui cela manquera le plus. Je m'étais enfin fait de vrais amis.  
Marmonnai-je.

Toujours devant la fenêtre, je me retournais pour lui faire face.

-Mais nous allons nous faire une nouvelle vie ailleurs et tu rencontreras d'autre gens, je sais que c'est facile a dire main pas a faire, mais tu verras tout ira bien. Arrête de t'embêter avec tous sa...

Je savais très bien qu'elle ne partirait pas t'en que je n'aurais pas changé d'avis, mais je ne savais quoi lui répondre. Au moment ou j'allais lui dire de quitter ma chambre elle me coupa.

-Tu vas voir tout vas se dérouler comme sa la été ici. Mais en plus nous allons avoir une maison. Pense-si un peut, tu pourras jouer du piano à l'heure que tu en auras envie, sans avoir peur de déranger les voisins.

Elle marquait un point, mais je ne pouvais lui laisser la chance de le savoir. Donc je me retournais avant qu'elle ne puisse apercevoir le peut d'espoir qui s'affichait sut mon visage.

-Sur ce, je te laisse finir, même si je vois qu'il ne te reste que cette chaise à descendre. Dépêche-toi, je crois que papa et Emmett voudraient un peut d'aide pour embarquer le reste.

-Dis-leur que j'arrive toute suite.  
Répliquai-je.

POV Alice  
J'étais inquiète, je savais qu'Edward le prenait mal, Et que ma mère sen rendrait coupable. Moi aussi j'étais triste de partir mais je le gardais pour moi, de toute façon nous savions que cela arriverait un jour ou l'autre, Emmett lui aurais pu rester ici car ayant 18 ans mes parents lui laissait faire ces propre choix. Je crois qu'il avait décidé de venir afin de ne pas trop décourager Edward.

POV Edward  
Je descendis l'escalier, mais à peine rendu au milieu, impossible d'aller plus bas. Des boites encore des boites partout dans l'entré... je devais donc sauter en bas de la ou je me tenais. Sans tenir compte du regard que ma mère me portait, je sautais.

Une heure plus tard nous étions enfin près à partir. Je regardais une dernière fois la maison avant de monter à l'avant de ma Volvo, qui m'avait été offert pour mes 17ans. J'étais un fou de la vitesse, mais lorsqu'Alice montait avec moi, je mis tenait en respectant les limites afin de ne pas faire paniquer ma mère.

Le voyage fut long et ennuyeux, Alice ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger et chanter, Emmett, lui dormait bien dur a l'arrière de ma voiture, puisqu'il ronflait. La semaine dernière mon père avait fait envoyer sa Mercédès ainsi que le Jeep d'Emmett à Forks. Pour pouvoir louer le camion. Sur le chemin on pouvait voir le sable se change en verdure, ainsi que le soleil laisser place a un tat de nuage... Un peut déprimant OUI!

Le soleil devenait de moins en moins présent au fur et à mesure du temps passé dans ma voiture, je regardai tout autour de moi et de plus en plus d'arbre couvrait des kilomètres à la ronde...

Une grosse pancarte nous informa que nous étions arrivés à Forks.

POV Alice  
Il était l'heure de réveiller Emmett. Donc je me jetais sur la banquette arrière afin de le secouer. Il dormait très dur donc cela me pris un petite moment. Mais Lorsque je l'entendis rire je devinai bien qu'il ne dormait depuis un moment et je le frappais. Je retrouvais dons mon siège avant.

POV Edward  
C'était une petite ville bien calme, aucun chat dans les rues et pourtant il était 3heure de l'après-midi. Aucun soleil n'apparaissait, seulement un tat de nuage qui menaçait à toute seconde de ce transformé en Pluit.

Mon père s'arrêta affin de faire le plein d'essence du camion et je fis de même pour ma Volvo. Quelque minutes plus tard je laissais le volant a ma mère afin qu'elle dirige mon père pendant qu'Alice montait avec celui-ci.

POV Esmé  
J'étais au volant de la voiture d'Edward. Je prenais la route jusqu'à l'intersection, je tournais a ma droit sur cette rue et continuait un petite moment, les garçons me regardait avec un air surpris mais ne parlait pas, puis je tournai a gauche dans un petite chemin d'asphalte pratiquement entourer d'arbre.

POV Edward  
Nous étions dans un chemin étranger, à quelque minute de la ville, puis elle tourna sur un chemin complètement désert en pleine Forest.

Emmett me regarda avec questionnement et dit :  
-Tu rigoles, je croyais que la maison c'était trouver sur ton chemin.  
-Bon d'accord j'avoue m'être un peut perdu.

Nous ne pûmes noue empêcher de rire.

Quelque minutes plus tard ma mère ce gara dans la cours d'une immense maison, la toiture était noir, il y avait deux balcon a l'avant, elle était d'un bleu incroyable.

A peine sortie de la voiture qu'Alice sautât sur ma mère.  
-Wow maman, elle est magnifique. Je l'adore !  
S'écria-t-elle.

-Je sais, c'est pour cela que je vous ai trainé ici.

Je regardait les alentours, tous était si beau, je savais que je pourrai m'habituer assez vite a ce calme, même si j'avais peur de trop m'attacher a cet endroit.

Il y avait une maison pas très loin de la notre, aussi grande et aussi belle. Dans la cour il y avait 3 véhicules, une Moto Ducati, une BMW, et un mustang qui datait des années 90, très beau modèle. Je n'y portais pas plus attention.

POV Alice  
En entrant je montais tout de suite a l'étage afin d'avoir la plus belle chambre. Je les visitais une a une, Et tombait sur une merveille. Elle était 4 fois mon ancienne chambre et avait un dressing presque aussi grand, ce qui était parfait parce que j'avais beaucoup de vêtement, les couleurs je ne les appréciai pas beaucoup, mais de toute façon j'allai men occuper...

POV Emmett  
En montant à l'étage Alice criait et rirait. Je fis donc un petite tour des chambre, une était très grande avec un dressing aussi grand, bien entendue je n'avais pas besoin de toute cette espace pour mes vêtements, et Alice semblait déjà l'avoir choisie. Devant celle si se dressait une chambre assez ordinaire, mais plus grande que la moyenne, elle me plaisait bien puisqu'il n'avait rien de spéciale. Ensuite une grande chambre avec 2 garde-robe une grande vitrine. Qui menait a un petit balcon, je savais qu'Esmé voudrait celle-ci. Et ensuite la dernière était la plus grande je crois, elle possédait une bibliothèque sur un des murs et aussi un balcon. Je savais qu'Edward l'adorai, peut-être que sa lui ferait un peut plaisir. Il avait assez d'espace pour y entrer son piano. Donc je crois que tout le monde serait heureux, sur cette étage il y avait aussi un bureau... Que Carlisle prendrai probablement et une sale de bain pour chaque chambre comptant.

POV Edward  
Lorsque je revins à moi, j'étais tout seul dehors. Je pris donc une grande inspiration, et me dirigeais vers l'escalier. Je montais alors sur le perron et ouvrit la porte d'entrer. Un grand hall magnifique menait à un immense salon. Une cuisine très moderne ce laissais découvrir derrière deux portes française vitrées. Elle était presque a air ouverte, les murs était recouvert d'immense fenêtres d'où nous voyons toute l verdure extérieur. Plus loin sur mon chemin se trouvait une sale à manger. Rien ici n'était ordinaire. Je montais a l'étage et découvrit que les chambres avait été choisi, je m'avançais vers la dernière porte du couloir, j'entrais tranquillement. Cette chambre était immense. Une grande fenêtre menait à un petite balcon, qui donnait une vue sur notre jardin. Une grande étagère faisait un mur complet, je pourrais donc y déposer mes livres.


	4. Le grand départ, 2

◊**C**hapitre 1 :;

_« Le grand départ »_

POV Charlie

Cela faisait près de 2 ans que je ne l'avais pas vue... Ma grande fille venait vivre avec moi et j'en étais heureux malgré les circonstances. J'étais impatient de la voir, elle m'avait tellement manqué. J'espérai lui redonner le sourire et la voir heureuse de nouveau. Je savais que cette épreuve avait été dure, mais je l'aiderais à passer par dessue tout sa.

POV Bella  
Aujourd'hui je quittai cette ville, dont j'ignorai totalement le nom. Nous y étions depuis cette tragédie, ce qui m'avait enlevé toute vie humaine... Mes boites étaient déjà toute faites, et nous devions partir d'ici 7h00, mon avion n'était qu'à 10H00 mais nous devions faire 1h30 de route avant d'y arriver.

Assise dans la voiture de Phil, je prenais vraiment conscience de ce qui se passait... Je réalisais enfin que je quittais le soleil, que je quittais tout mes souvenir, que je quittais tout autour de moi pour aller dans une ville qui ma paraissait inconnu, mais qui ne l'était pas vraiment. Et tout sa parce ma mère est morte... Je ne supporte plus le soleil depuis se jour la, non enfaite je ne supporte plus rien de joyeux. C'est pourquoi je croyais que Forks pourrai être bien pour moi, c'est une petite ville qui comme je pourrai le dire était très désespérante... C'était la ville ou j'étais née, ou lorsque j'étais petite j'allais rendre visite tous les étés à mon père, jusqu'à mes 14 ans...la ville ou depuis 2 ans je n'avais jamais remis les pieds...

Je devais donc prendre l'avions aujourd'hui le 30 aout pour me rendre à Forks. Je ne pouvais pas retarder les délais du départ, car mon père avait insisté pour que j'aye au lycée de Forks... Pour un accident toute m'a vie allait en subir les conséquences, j'avais déjà assez de mal a faire mon deuil, fallait-il vraiment que j'en endure autant.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'aéroport avait été assez silencieux mais a ma plus grande surprise c'était dérouler assez rapidement. J'avais passé tout mon temps branché sur mon Ipod.

Nous entrâmes dans l'aéroport, et comme nous nous étions arrêtés pour manger en chemin, mon vole allait bientôt décoller. J'allais faire enregistrer mes valises et nous nous assîmes sur des bancs libres. À peine quelque minute plus tard le vole en direction de Seattle était annoncé. Je me levais et pris mon sac, Phil m'enlaça... nous nous étions un peut rapprocher depuis la mort de ma mère.

-Prend soin de toi ma belle, et appelle moi lorsque tu arriveras là-bas.  
Me dis Phil avant de me quitter.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Il savait que ma mère aurais voulus que je sois heureuse de nouveau. J'avais passé quelque mois en sans compagnie et avait essayé de lui parler, a vrai dire, j'écoutais plus que je ne parlai, il avait pris l'habitude de se confier a moi... Il était loin d'être en meilleure état que moi, j'avais même peur qu'en partant il ne fasse une dépression ou de quoi du genre.

Entré dans l'avion je cherchai tranquillement un siège. J'en trouvais un rapidement, car l'avion était pratiquement vide. J'étais assise toute seul dans ma ranger et écoutait de la music, Debussy, j'avais pris l'habitude d'écouter la musique de ma mère depuis son départ, je pris le temps de me reposer et de dormir un peut. A chaque nuits je revoyais l'accident donc impossible de refermer l'œil après m'avoir éveillé...Toutes les nuits ma tête s'emplissait de ces affreuse image, pendant que mon cœur se vidait peu à peu.

L'avion atterrie quelque heure plus tard, j'attrapais mes quelques valises et me dirigeais vers la sortie. Ce ne fut pas dur de trouver Charlie qui se trimbalais dans sont uniforme de chef de police, un peut embarrassant.... Il n'avait pas changé... Ce fut encore pire lorsque je vis qu'il était venu avec sa voiture de patrouille...

-Je suis heureux que tu viennes a la maison Bella, tu vas voir rien n'as changé !  
Je ne men doutai pas vue les gouts qu'il avait pour la déco...

-J'en suis sur, comment vas- tu ?

-Très bien, et toi Bells ?

-Bien...

Il prit mes affaire, les mit dans le coffre arrière et nous partîmes vers Forks. La ville n'était que très peut accueillante, tout était vert, trop de vert. Le nombre d'habitant était limite à moins de 4000.

Charlie n'avait pas mentit, la maison n'avait pas du tout changé.

Nous montâmes à l'étage.

-Hm, J'espère que tu aime le violet, c'est la Dame du magasin qui a choisi ton couvre lit.

-Oui, le violet c'est très bien...

Les seuls chose qui avait dans ma chambre se limitaient au berceau dont un lit double le remplaçait, une table avec un vieil ordinateur était en dessous d'une des deux fenêtres. Et un bureau avec des tiroirs était accoté sur l'un des murs. Les couleurs était toujours les même que dans mes souvenirs.

-Si tu veux tu pourras peinturer les murs d'une couleur que tu désire.

-C'est très bien comme cela, mais merci.

-Derrien ma belle tu ma manquer. N'oublie pas de te reposer tu commence l'école dans à peine 2 jours.

-Tu ma manquer aussi papa...

Il me laissa seul...une des choses que j'appréciais par dessue tout de Charlie, il ne s'éternisait jamais.

Je pris le reste de l'après midi pour ranger tout mes affaires. Ce qui fut bien moins long que je ne l'aurais imaginé... je n'avais pas beaucoup de vêtement, j'avais emporte peut-être 5-6 livres, ma trousse de toilette, et à peine quelque autre truc.

Je venais à peine de finir de ranger mes vêtements que mon père m'appela...

-Bella viens ici j'ai des gens à te présenter!

Je descendis les marches tranquillement, je détestais avoir à faire la rencontrer d'autres personne, je n'étais pas une fille très sociable, et j'étais assez timide...

En bas se trouvait un homme en fauteuil roulant, il avait de long cheveux noir et souriait sa peau était beaucoup plus foncé que la mienne. A coté de lui ce trouvait un garçon d'environ 1 ans de moins que moi, il avait aussi les cheveux noir mais beaucoup plus cours que ceux de l'homme. Je me doutai fort qu'il était de la même famille vue leur ressemblance.

-Bella te souviens tu de Billy Black ?

-Hm...

-Il vie sur la réservent, quand tu étais petite on y allait tout les jours.

-Ah, oui j'étais souvent avec c'est fille ?

-Oui c'est sa...

-Bonjour Bella, content de te revoir, j'espère que tu vas te plaire ici. Ton père n'as pas arrêté de parler de ton déménagement.

-N'exagère pas quand même Billy...

Bells vas dont dehors avec Jacob il va te montrer ton cadeau de bienvenue.  
Je sortie dehors tout en suivant le jeune garçon.

-Mon père n'en voulait plus, et ton père à décider de nous l'acheter.

Il regardait devant lui, je suivie son regard et vie une camionnette rouge, tout à fait le genre de véhicule dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Je n'arrivais pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Elle était a moi, et pourtant je n'y croyait pas encore...

-Alors Bells tu l'aime ? me demanda mon père qui se trouvait derrière nous.  
Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et lui sautât au coup... Il n'était pas habituer a ce genre d'attention et pris donc un petit temps avant de déposer ses main dans mon dos.

-Je crois que c'est un oui, Dit Billy

-Merci papa, mais c'est beaucoup trop.

-Non Bells sa me fait plaisir !

-Et maintenant qu'elle est achetée aucun moyen de remboursement n'est permis. Dit Billy

-Bells j'ai invité Billy, Jack et Leah la petite amie de Jack à venir manger demain, auras-tu un peut de temps à nous consacrer ?

-Bien sûr que oui papa!

-Nous sommes un peut presser nous Charlie, On se voit donc demain ?

-Oui à plus tard !

Je remontais a ma chambre et décidait donc d'aller prendre une douche. Je pris ma trousse de toilette, un jeans et un tee-shirt a manche longue et me dirigea vers les toilette... J'enlevais rapidement mes vêtement et sautait sous la douche, ce qui me détendit tout de suite. L'eau chaude m'avait toujours procuré un bien fou. J'y restais environ 30 minutes. Lorsque je sortie une odeur alléchante de Pizza m'ai venu au nez, et je ne pu m'empêcher de la suivre.

-Bella, j'espère que le Pizza te convient ?

-Oui papa, mais si tu veux je pourrai cuisiner de temps en temps, c'est une habitude que j'avais pris avec maman et Phil.

Mon père n'avais jamais su cuisiner, ma mère non plus d'ailleurs... Je m'étais toujours demander comment il avait arrivé à vivre avant que je sois au monde... Je savais pourtant que cela ne devait qu'être un point de leur séparation. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment débrouillar n'y l'un n'y l'autre.

-D'accord puisque tu aime sa, je ne te retiendrai pas. Je te laisserai un peut d'argent pour que tu puisses aller faire les course si tu le désire !


	5. Confrontation, 1

◊**C**hapitre 2 :;

_« Confrontation »_

POV Emmett

Nous étions la depuis deux jours, deux jours très ennuyant...Et c'est la que je l'ai aperçue pour la première fois, je lavais mon Jeep, j'ai à peine tourné la tête pour voir qui conduisait une BMW dans cette petite ville...et j'ai vue une belle blonde, les cheveux dans le vent...qui c'était garer dans la cours d'a coté...Elle été magnifique, je n'avait de yeux que pour elle... une fille comme jamais je n'en avait vue avant. Elle n'était pas comme les autres, elle était beaucoup plus, je ne pouvais passer un instant sans me demander se à quoi elle avait pensé lorsqu'elle m'avait fixé, nos regard c'était croisé, mais j'avais vite retourné la tête...

Et pendant tous les jours qui suivirent, je guettai ses moindre gestes... je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder... Une semaine avait passé et je n'avais encore osé lui adresser la parole...

POV Edward  
Déjà une semaine que nous étions arrivées et cela avait passé assez vite, plus vite que je l'aurais cru... Ma mère et ma sœur avait pratiquement fini la déco, et je dois dire que la maison était encore plus belle comme cela. J'avais pris le temps de visiter un peut le cartier, mais rien ne m'intéressait vraiment, apport que j'avais aussi pris la peine de faire un tour dans les bois, moi passionner de la nature, j'avais trouvé un endroit magnifique, en effet c'était une clairière avec un ruisseau entourer d'arbre...

POV Rosalie  
Je regardait la télévision, j'étais assise sur mon lit...j'entendis une auto entré dans la cours d'à coté... Nos nouveaux voisins étaient arrivés depuis quelques jours, et je ne l'ai avait jamais vue encore, alors je me précipitais vers ma fenêtre. L'homme, le père... enfin je crois... était très grand, il avait les cheveux blonds, un peut comme ma famille. Une femme le suivait elle n'était pas très grande, mais très jolie et j'en déduis que ce devait être sa femme, elle avait cheveux brun mi-long et souple, un très grand sourire était afficher sur son visage. Un garçon les suivait, de la même grandeur que mon frère Jasper, il avait les cheveux cuivré un peut dépeigner, il était très beau, mais pas vraiment mon genre. Une petite fille suivait en sautillant, elle devait avoir 16 ans environ, elle avait les cheveux court d'un noir corbeau qui pointait dans tout les sens, et elle ressemblait a un petit lutin, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette jeune fille me disait quelque chose. Et enfin je le vi, un homme, si je peux me permettre de dire cela, il était d'une beauté, très grand, presque qu'aussi grand que mon frère mais un peut moins, il était musclé, les cheveux brun très foncé. Je ne pu cesser de le fixé a partir de se moment. Il dégageait quelque chose.

Je revenais de l'épicerie, j'entrai dans la cours avec ma BMW, après avoir éteins le moteur j'ai entendue quelque bruit et J'ai aussitôt regardé chez les voisins... Il était la a lavé son Jeep... Il regardait dans ma direction...Je l'ai fixé quelque temps avant qu'il ne croise mon regard... je les soutenue quelque instant mais il a fini par regarder ailleurs... J'entrais alors a l'intérieur de la maison et le regardais de ma chambre, un endroit un peut plus discret pour le mater un peut.

POV Alice  
J'avais décoré toute la maison, apport le sous-sol avec Esmé c'était d'une beauté, et je devais finir avant le rentré, donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de sortir et j'ai passé les vacances enfermer a l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas très dur, puisque apparemment ici il ne faisait soleil que 10 jours par année... Donc je n'ai manqué que quelque journée de soleil...

POV Esmée  
Ma fille avait du gout en matière de décoration, et je savais bien qu'elle retenait de sa mère. J'avais toujours aimé retaper les maisons ou nous déménagions. Et maintenant j'avais une coéquipière ce qui était beaucoup mieux car en même temps je passais du temps avec ma chérie. Les vacances finissait a grand pas et Alice avait passé toute c'est journée a l'intérieur.

POV Carlisle  
Je travaillai depuis quelque temps, et avait découvert que moi et l'un des chirurgiens avion déjà travailler ensemble l'année dernière... Et que c'était notre voisin. Je l'avais donc invité à venir manger avec ces enfants le weekend prochain.

POV Edward  
C'était ce soir qu'ils venaient à la maison. Je n'avais jamais vue Emmett mettre autant de temps dans la sale de bain. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il y était enfermé.  
Toc...Toc...Toc...  
-Emmett sors de la, Tu n'es pas le seul a devoirs prendre une douche.

-Tu n'as qu'à aller en bas.  
Répondit-il.

-Non Esmé y est déjà, et Alice y vais après.

Après quelque minute il se décida enfin à sortir, mais rien en lui n'avait changé.

J'entrais... la sale de bain était totalement embué, a croire qu'il n'avait utilisé que l'eau chaude. Je me glissais sous les jets chaud de l'eau, et pris une douche rapide. Lorsque je sortir il était 17h15 et ils arrivaient à 17h30.

17h30 arrivait à grand pas. Et la sonnette résonna dans toute la maison, ce qui nous fit sursauter. Mon père alla répondre. L'homme devant la porte était très grand, il avait les yeux bleu tout comme c'est deux enfant, ils avaient aussi les cheveux d'un blond éclatant. Le garçon derrière était de la même grandeur que moi, il affichait un visage surpris, qui se changea assez vite pour une mine triste... son regard fixé derrière moi, je regardais et il fixait ma sœur qui avait perdu tout sourire à l' instant où ils étaient entrés. Les deux se mirent regarder le sol.

POV Alice  
J'avais déménagé ici, et il fallait que lui soit-la... Il était toujours aussi beau, Alice sa sufi arrêter de penser a sa, c'est un nul, il ne t'a jamais donné de nouvelle, me répétai-je dans me tète. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il fallu que nous tombions dans la ville ou il restait. Les questions arrivaient a grande volé dans ma tête...Combien de temps je pourrais lui résister, combien de temps je serai triste, combien de temps je me sentirai mal a l'aise. Je ne pouvais penser à autres chose, pourtant je l'avais devant moi et sa me rendait heureuse. J'étais triste, frustré, surprise, mal a l'aise... Mais pourtant tellement heureuse de l'avoir devant moi. Il m'avait surement oublié, je devais être comme une inconnue. Je devais arrêter d'y penser...

POV Jasper  
Elle était la, Elle... celle qui m'avais fait perdre le sourire, celle qui avec toute sa délicatesse m'avais fait tomber sous son charme un jour et ne m'avait jamais laissé l'oublier. Celle avec qui j'avais passé les meilleurs moments de toute ma vie et qui me manquai tant. Je n'avais pu l'oublier mais j'avais été incapable de l'appeler et n'avais pas pu, de peur qu'elle se soit passé de moi et aussi parce que comme un imbécile j'avais oublier son numéro chez sa copine... Elle devait me prendre pour un idiot, non j'étais un idiot... Elle devait m'avoir oublié... avoir passer a autre chose, au coté d'elle te sans elle je ne suis rien... Nous nous étions vue que 7 jours et il y a de sa déjà plus de 5 mois, mais je ne pouvais l'avoir oublié, je la connaissais a peine mais l'aimais temps.

POV Edward­  
L'homme s'avança et sera la main de Carlisle.

-Bonjour Carlisle. Dit-il. Heureux de te revoir.

-Moi de même, Laisse-moi te présenter ma famille. Voici ma femme Esmé.  
Esmé s'avança et lui sera la main.

-Mon ainé âgé de 18 ans Emmett.  
Emmett toujours fixé sur la blonde s'avança vers l'homme et lui souris a elle...

-Edward qui a 17 ans.  
Moi je lui fis un signe de la tête tout en souriant.

-Et cette petite beauté c'est ma fille Alice qui a 16 ans.  
Alice lui fit un sourire forcer et alla s'asseoir au salon...

-Laisse-moi te présenter les miens. Alors voici mes enfants, ils sont jumeaux et ont 17ans, 18 ans dans moins d'un mois.

-Voici Rosalie  
Elle sera la main à Esmé et a Carlisle et souris a Emmett

-Ainsi que Jasper.  
Lui me paraissait plutôt blizzard, il ne fit qu'un bref signe de la tête et regarda le sol ensuite.

Nous nous mimes a table, mais seulement les parents parlait. Emmett et Rosalie se fixai. Alice elle ne disait pas un mot et regardait son assiette, ce qui était très troublant venant d'elle. Jasper lui paraissait réfléchir à quelque chose.

Lorsque tous eu fini de manger nous nous éclipsions et descendit au salon du sous-sol afin de laisser les parent discuter.

-Quelque veux jouer aux jeux vidéo  
Lanca Emmett afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

Jasper qui n'avais pas dit un mot de toute la soirée ce porta volontaire.

Nous étions tous assis. Moi j'étais sur le fauteuil, il y avait Alice au bout du divan suivi de Rosalie, Emmett et de Jasper. Il eu un long silence avant que quelqu'un ouvre la bouche.

-Vous venez de Phoenix c'est bien sa?  
Demanda Rosalie

-Oui!  
Répondit un Emmett souriant.

-Nous y somme aller l'hiver dernier pour Les fêtes c'est un endroit plutôt agréable.  
Dit Rosalie.

-Pourquoi êtes vous venus ici?  
Demanda brusquement Jasper.

-Excuser mon frère il a vécu des choses difficile et depuis il est un peut casse pied.  
Elle le fixa un instant, je pouvais lire la colère dans ses yeux, et ce dernier ce calma.

-Parce que m'a mère nous y a trainer.  
Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude d'Alice de répondre comme sa et de plus je croyais qu'elle aimait bien cette endroit. En tout cas avant se soir...

Ce fut bref mais la conversation finie ainsi.

Après leur partie nous nous assîmes pour discuter.

Rosalie fixai sans cesse Emmett, se que le fit sourire.

-Aimez-vous la ville?  
Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui quand même, sauf que le soleil me manque, Je crois que c'est Edward qui apprécie le plus la température.  
Dit Alice

-Moi je commence à beaucoup apprécier.  
Dis Emmett en regardant Rosalie...

-Ah Oui. Pourquoi ?  
Dis Rosalie en me regardant.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est joli.  
Ai-je répondue

Je soupirai, je voulais couper cours je n'avais pas envie de parler de moi.

J'aurais voulu rester avec eux plus longtemps mais depuis déjà quelques minutes cela me paraissait impossible. J'étais assis sur le fauteuil et perdu dans mes pensé. Jasper et Alice étaient assis à chaque extrémité de long divan. Ils ne se parlaient et ne se regardaient pas. Ils étaient fixés sur la télévision. Alice qui ne parle pas... Quelque chose était louche et j'allais le découvrir.

POV Alice  
Je mettais assise le plus loin de lui afin de pouvoir l'éviter, de ne pas avoir à entendre sa voie ou même a le regarder. Cela me faisait très mal mais je ne serais jamais capable de passer par dessus cette épreuve en étant collé à lui.

POV Emmett  
Elle avait accepté de discuter avec moi, nous nous étions éloigner un peut. Mais je m'en voulais d'avoir laissé Edward avec c'est deux la qui ne disait rien du tout, mais je savais qu'il me pardonnerait. J'étais heureux de pouvoir être près d'elle, de pouvoir sentir son odeur si attirante. Elle m'avait séduit et je ne pouvais l'ignorer.

POV Edwrad  
Il était l'heure pour les Hale de quitter la maison. Nous nous dimes au revoir et ils partirent.

Je regardais attentivement Emmett.  
-Elle est en trin de te rendre fou. Qu'est-ce que c'était ces yeux doux et ces sourires en coin ?  
M'écriai-je en rigolent.

-Arrête de faire l'idiot Edward...Elle est en terminal tout comme moi, nous aurons peut-être des cours ensemble.

-Emmet, tu agis comme un enfant qui vient de recevoir un jouait.

-C'est la première fois que sa ma faisait ca Edward. Comprend-moi c'est tellement différent qu'a l'habitude. Elle est tellement ... wow...

-D'accord... Si tu le dit, mais fait attention à ce que tu fais. Je ne voudrais pas que tu regrette.  
Je dis sa en franchissant le dernier escalier.

-Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu te prive encore alors qu'on est ici pour longtemps que moi je vais faire comme toi...

POV Emmett  
Edward avait encore peur qu'on déménage et était toujours sur ses garde, il devrait bien comprendre un jour que nous étions ici pas que temporairement. Si mes parents avaient acheté une maison c'était pour y rester. Il n'avait jamais eu de petit amie... tout comme moi ... mais ici il ne devait pas se privé... même si on ne connaissait personne encore apport les Hale... L'école commençait bientôt... Il devrait au moins essayer...


	6. Confrontation, 2

◊**C**hapitre 2 :;

_« Confrontation»_

POV Bella

La journée suivante se passa très lentement, mon père n'était pas la donc j'en avais profité pour sortir de ma coquille et voir un peut la ville. J'avais fait quelque tour en voiture afin d'essayer ma super camionnette. Mais la ville était complètement déserte, je me demandais même comment des jeunes de mon âges pouvait réussir à vivre dans une ville aussi calme et déserte.

Mon père avait encore prévue de commander de la pizza pour se soir même puisque Billy, Jacob et Leah venait passer la soirée chez nous. Il m'avait dit de ne rien préparer et comme il y avait un match de Base Ball à la télévision ils voulaient manger rapidement. Vers 5h00 ils arrivèrent. Jacob et Leah discutèrent un peut avec moi le temps que le Pizza arrive. Leah était une jeune fille souriante, aimante et très jolie, elle avait le même âge que Jacob.

La pizza arriva quelque temps après. Je distribuais donc une part pour tous dans une assiette et leur emportait au salon. Nous mangeâmes tous en silence. Le Match venait de commencer, moi qui n'aimais pas vraiment le base Ball je décidait de tout ramasser et Leah vint m'aider.

-Retourne voir le match avec eux je vais m'en occuper.  
Lui dis-je.

-Non, j'insiste pour t'aider, et de toute façon quoi de plus ennuyant pour une fille que d'être accompagner de garçons fou devant une télé qui regarde d'autre gens courir et frapper dans une balle.  
Nous rime toute les deux à cette phrase.

-Moi non plus je n'aime pas beaucoup le Base Ball.  
Un cours silence fut avant qu'elle ne l'intervienne. Nous nous assîmes à la table avant qu'elle reprenne la conversation.

-Tu viens de l'Arizona c'est bien sa ?

-Oui.

-Comment c'est là-bas ?

-Très beau et très chand. Très différent d'ici. J'avoue que sa me manque un peut.

Depuis le début de notre conversation j'avais l'impression que Leah n'était pas très alaise...

-Okay, sa ne devait pas être agréable pour toi de changer d'endroit si rapidement et...pour une raisons comme celle-là... j'ai su pour l'accident, Je suis vraiment désoler, sa n'a pas du être facile.

-Non sa ne la pas été.  
Je laissais s'échapper un long soupir de malaise...

-Mais ce n'est pas grave, je fais avec, je vis une journée à la fois. Qui t'a informé?  
Du moins je ne sais pas si c'était elle ou moi que j'essayais de convaincre.

Depuis l'accident je m'étais réfugié dans une bulle...qui menaçait tout les jours de plus en plus d'éclater. Je sentais ma gorge se sécher et se serrer de plus en plus, je me retenais mais j'ai fini par lâcher les armes... Tout ces émotion cacher depuis tant de temps on rafait surface... et lentement une larme à glisser sur ma joue, en entrainant une centaine derrière elle. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Leah me pris dans ses bras. Elle essayait de me réconforter, au début mes pleure n'ont qu'amplifier... je n'avais jamais pleuré autant depuis sa mort...

-Tout le monde en parle... je suis désoler, je n'aurais pas du en parler. Mais si un jour tu cherche quelqu'un avec qui parler de cela, je serais la!

-Merci.  
Lui dis-je entre deux sanglots.

Que de mauvais souvenir me revenait en tête, j'avais presque retrouvé une vie normale, mais maintenant tous le monde ici à Forks seraient au courant... Un moment de silence s'imposa. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'aurais pu partie et aller a ma chambre, mais avoir du réconfort de quelqu'un, même si je ne la connaissais pas beaucoup, me faisait un bien fou.

-Tu avais un copain là-bas?

- Non je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de m'en faire on voyageait beaucoup, et j'avais l'école a la Maison donc je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis.

-Tu vas voir ici sa va changer, et je suis sur que les garçons vont tous être a tes pieds.  
Je l'espérai en tous cas j'espérais avoir des amis.... Je n'avais jamais eu de vrai amis, même si d'un sans j'aimais être toute seule d'un autre j'ai toujours rêvé d'être entourer de gens...Et se serai encore plus bizzarre si je me faisais un copain... mais qui pourrai bien s'intéresser a une fille solitaire comme moi... qui passe ses journée à lire ou a écouter du classique... Je n'étais pas très habituer a cette situation, je n'avais jamais vraiment discuter avec une `` amie`` apport avec ma mère... Mais Leah était très sympathique, et je voulais très bien la connaître davantage.

-Toi et Jacob vous êtes ensemble depuis combien e temps?

-1ans et 4 mois dans quelques jours.

-Un sacré bout de temps, quand on vous regarde on croyait à une amourette de quelque semaine.

-Je sais, on na jamais changer l'un envers l'autre, c'est peut-être pour cela que sa a marcher... et je crois que sa va encore durer.

-J'espère pour vous deux, vous me sembler deux personnes très gentille.

-Merci toi aussi.

La cuisine fut vite nettoyer, mais comme nous n'aimions pas le Base Ball nous restâmes assises à table.

-Alors les filles on se fait copine, copine ?  
Dit Jacob en entrant dans la cuisine

-Étonnant que tu sois venu, habituellement tu ne laisse jamais la télé pendant un match. Pour rien nos monde...  
Dit Leah en le regardant.  
Tout en se retournant vers moi elle ajouta..

-Et croit moi Bella... J'ai tout essayé pour lui décoller le nez de sa télé lorsqu'il avait un match...

-Pause publicitaire.  
Dit- il...  
Nous rime tout les deux.

-C'est ce que je me disais.  
Dit Leah en se levant.

Ces deux la ce taquinai beaucoup, il était beau a voir. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa... je tournai la tête. Je trouvais la situation un peut embarrassante...

Il retourne dans le salon... Moi et Leah continuâmes a parler...

Le match était presque fini. J'avais appris a connaître Leah et elle était une personne vraiment géniale.

-Leah tu viens ou tu passe la nuit ici?  
Cria Jacob

Je les saluais et montait a l'étage afin de me laver et de dormir. Encore une fois l'eau me fit un bien fou, je crois qu'ici était le seul endroit ou j'arrivais à être heureuse et ou tous mes problèmes je les oubliais. Après m'avoir rasé les jambes je sortie rapidement de la douche.

-Bonne nuit papa  
Criai-je du haut de l'escalier.

-Bonne nuit Bella, ne soit pas en retard demain. Et bonne chance.

Donc sortie de la douche je m'assoie sur mon lit prend un crayon, tirai mon journal du tiroir de mon petit bureau et commençait à écrire...

_**Jeudi 3 septembre**_

Hier je n'ais rien écrit...  
Hier j'ai laissé tomber...  
Hier j'ai versé toute les larmes de mon corps...parce j'ai peut-être enfin compris...  
Compris qu'elle ne serait plus la... que tout mon être serais vide a jamais et que la Isabella d'avant ne reviendrai plus... qu'elle avait quitté mon corps se jour la... La Isabelle joyeuse, heureuse, souriante... Elle n'existe plus... Tout se que l'on voit a l'extérieur n'est que mensonge... n'est que ce que j'essaie de faire croire au autre et a moi-même...  
Je suis née sous la mauvaise étoile... tout les jours de soleil me paraissait plus gris les un que les autres...dès qu'un éclaircie se profile devant moi, tout se que je veut y voir c'est la lumière au bout du tunnel... Celle qui pourrait tout arranger... certe j,ai envie de partir d'en finir, et même la j'en aurais jamais le courage...mais si la mort viens d'elle-même a moi pourquoi ne pas la laisser venir puisque rien d'autre ne pourrais mener ma destiner, éteindre ma douleur, cette douleur insupportable caché au plus profond de moi.  
Maman, mon dieu que j'ai mal... si tu pouvais m'aider... si tu pouvais revenir... mais tout sa est impossible... Tu me manque tellement...  
JE N'EXISTE PLUS...Certes mon cœur bas toujours... parfois vite d'autre fois plus lentement... mais il est toujours la...Certes mon cerveau réagis...mais il en montre beaucoup trop au autre... il ne m'écoute plus...Je suis toujours aussi détruit par ce qui m'arrive...J'ai de la difficulté à me mettre en tête qu'un jour je pourrai me remettre a aimer ou a sourire...

Les larmes coulent sur mes joue et ne veule pas cesser... je suis a jamais pris dans se corps... se corps qui accepte cette déception... qui réagis sans me demander mon avis...Lorsque j'eu cessé de pleurer je me mets au lit... Et m'endors rapidement.


	7. Fascination, 1

◊**C **hapitre 3 :;

_« Fascination»_

POV Edward

La nuit avait été longue, les bruit a l'extérieur m'avait empêcher de fermer l'œil. Aujourd'hui vendredi, nous commentions l'école... Encore une journée que je voulais passer au plus vite pour l'oublié.

Alice vint me réveiller a 7h00.

-Aller réveille Eddy, l'école commence à 9h00 et nous devons y être à 8h30 pour l'inscription.

-Alice tu sais que tu aurais pu me réveiller à 7h45. Eh ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ca.

-OUI! Mais j'avais envie de t'aider à choisir ce que tu allais porter pour la première journée.

-AH! ALICE...

-Je voit que tes de bonne humeur se matin mon cher Eddy. Et pas la peine d'essayer, tu sais très bien que je vais gagner

Elle faisait toujours cela!

-Tu ne changeras jamais...  
Grognais-je

-Eh bien pour etre franche, j'en avait pas l'intention

Après m'être habiller, je descendis en bas et pris mon petit déjeuner. Ensuite, nous prime ma voiture pour nous rendre au lycée. Je savais déjà le chemin puisque j'avais visité un peut la ville.

En arrivant à l'école il n'y avait qu'une autre voiture sur le parking. Il s'agissait d'une vielle Chevrolet rouge délavé. Je me stationnai donc à coté de celle si.

Nous dûmes nous rendre au secrétariat, l'endroit n'avait pas été dur a trouver, car sur l'un des batiments était écrit en grosse lettres rouge : Accueil.

En entrant une femme nous accueillie, elle n'était pas plus grande qu'Alice, avait les cheveux d'un rouge éclatant et ne cessait de nous fixer

-Vous être les Cullen n'est-ce pas ?  
Dit la femme au comptoir.

-Oui!  
Répondit Emmett

-Alors voici vos emplois du temps. Je vous remets cette feuille que vous devez faire signer à tous vos professeurs et me la ramener a la fin des cours.

C'était toujours la même baratin, règlement du lycée, déroulement des cours, ou la cafétéria et nos cours se situait, comment s'y rendre et tout le toutim de la rentrée, c'était désespérant Ses explication fus tellement longue que nous arrivâmes en retard a notre premier cours... J'avais maths.

J'avais à peine quelque minute de retard. Je donnais mon papier au professeur afin qu'il le signe, et il me présenta à toute la classe.

-Tout le monde un peut de silence s'il vous plait. Je vous présente Edward Cullen.  
ATROCE fallait-il vraiment qu'Il fasse cela.

-Lui, son frère et sa sœur son nouveau, cette année, j'espère que vous allez bien les accueillir.

Plusieurs des filles de la classe me regardait et me dévisageai, plusieurs devenaient rouge lorsque je les regardait et d'autre détournaient le regard, J'était habituer a cela mais je men moquai un peut. Elles paraissaient encore plus idiotes à mon œil.

Il me pointât un endroit ou m'assoir, J'y allais le plus vite possible j'avais déjà été assez remarquer pour le cours... A coté de moi était assise une jeune fille, elle était brune portait des lunette... aucun style en particulier, elle avait simplement l'air sympathique.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Angela Weber!

-Salut, Moi c'est Edward

-Si tu as besoin d'aide pour te retourner dit le moi. J'ai aidé l'autre nouvelle se matin.

Elle paraissait assez gêner. Se qui me fit sourire

-Tu as aidé ma sœur ?

-Non. Répondit-elle. Une autre nouvelle, elle s'appelle Isabella Swan, Elle est très sympathique.

-D'accord. Alors merci si jamais j'ai besoin de toi je te fais signe.

J'étais soulager de savoir que nous n'étions pas les seuls nouveaux. Peut-être qu'on se ferait vite oublier et qu'elle serait celle dont tout le monde parleraient

Le cours passa vite, comme c'était la première journée le professeur ne donna aucune matière et nous permettait de s'occuper. J'ai donc écouté de la music une bonne partie du cours

Après le cours je me rendait a mon casier pour prendre mes chose du deuxième cours. Je ne pris pas la peine de chercher Emmett et Alice, je savait qu'il devait déjà savoir intégrer, comme a toute les autre endroit ou nous étions aller...

C'est avec mon plus grand malheur que le deuxième cours ce passa beaucoup moins vite que le premier... la plupart des gens en sport s'occupait comme il le pouvait... mais moi je ne savait trop quoi faire...J'était bon, mais je ne connaissait personne donc... a mon plus grand bonheur, La fin des cours fini quand même par être annoncé

J'arrivai a la cafétéria, mon frère et ma sœur était assis avec Rosalie, Jasper, lui était dans la fil pour se prendre a manger. Lorsqu'il me vu, il me fit signe d'aller avec lui. Nous payâmes nos repas et allâmes nous asseoir.

En arrivant a table personne ne parlait

-Comment ses passer ton avant-midi Edward.  
Ma lança ma sœur

-Un peut longue et vous

-Pareille.  
Dit Alice

-Pas si pire.  
Répondit Emmett en souriant.

POV Emmett  
En entrant de ma première classe j'avais tout de suite repérer Rosalie, elle m'avais fait un signe de la main afin que je me joigne a ses coté. J'avais tout mes cours d'avant midi avec elle donc sa c'était bien dérouler

POV Edward  
Rosalie Annonça qu'elle ne restait pas longtemps avec nous, elle avait des auditions de cheerleading, et avait insisté pour qu'Alice les essaie. Tant qu'a Emmett lui avait les sélections de Basket Ball. Je me retrouvais donc seul avec Jasper, ce dernier avait décidé d'aller dehors, et moi d'aller faire un tour a la bibliothèque

Je la trouvais rapidement grâce au plan que la secrétaire m'avait donné. Elle n'était pas très grande. Je m'installais a une des tables tout au font. J'avais une bonne partie des livres qui était ici, chez moi. Les autres je les avais lus ou ils ne m'interagissaient pas. Alors je pris un livre que j'avais bien aimé. Je croyais pouvoir être seul un bon moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre. Elle me scrutât tranquillement et alla poser ses choses sur l'une des tables les plus éloigné d'où j'étais. D'un air absorbé elle regarda les bouquins, en attrapa un et alla s'assoir...Elle avait ouvert son livre un peut au hasard et avait commencé à le lire. Elle était si belle, mais aucun sourire ne s'affichait sur son visage... De temps à autre je rencontrais son regard brun chocolat qui à toute les fois me faisait chaud au cœur. Mais qui était-elle ?

_**«Pendant un mois d'un séjour enchanteur au bord de la mer, je fus jeté en présence d'une créature éblouissante, qui me parut une vrai déesse aussi longtemps qu'elle ne fit aucun cas de moi...»**_

C'était une telle mélodie. J'avais sursautais en entendant sa voix, et avait fait tomber ma chaise.  
Bonjour l'image que je donnais de moi ....

Elle me fixa et rougit, a croire qu'elle venait de comprendre. Elle avait lu quelque phrase a voit haute sans s'en rendre conte, juste assez fort pour que je reconnaisse se qu'elle lisait. Exactement le même livre que moi... Les hauts de Hurlevent. Elle avait rebaissé les yeux sur son livre et semblait si concentré, mais je n'y portais pas plus attention que sa. Reprenait ma chaise qui avais tombé et me dirigeai tout de suite vers mon casier. Et la cloche annonçait la fin de l'heure du diner

Je me dépêchais de trouve le chemin pour me rendre à mon cours de Biologie. Comme je ne connaissais personne, j'étais assis tout seul, j'étais concentré sur ma musique lorsque j'entendis cette voie, la voie mélodieuse de la bibliothèque

-Désolé pour mon retard, j'ai eu du mal à trouver.  
Elle était la, le professeur lui indiqua ma table de travaille, j'étais tout seul, mais pas pour longtemps apparemment

Elle s'approcha tranquillement de moi, mais perdis l'équilibre et échappas tout c'est bouquin au sol, en deux temps trois mouvement j'étais accroupie et j'attrapais le tout pour lui redonner. C'est yeux était rivé sur les mien et je n'arrivait a les enlever... s'était comme si, comme si plus rien n'exister tout autour...

Le rouge de c'est joue que je voyait pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui me fit sourire... . Ca lui allait si bien. C'était bizarre mais j'adore me faire a l'idée que je pouvais peut-être le gêner un peut, que dans un sens quelque chose en moi l'intimidait... Mais qu'est-ce que je m'imaginais. Je ne la connaissait à peine et maintenant je me faisait des images dans ma tête. Mais quel imbécile j'étais...

Le professeur nous ramena à l'ordre

-Je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance. Mais laisser-moi vous présenter aux autres.

Elle rougit de plus en plus

-Bonjour tout le monde, je vous présente Edward Cullen qui viens de déménager ici avec sa famille, son père est médecin à l'hôpital de Seattle, nous avons bien de la chance de l'avoir.

Je me redressais et fit un petit signe de la main vers les autres élèves qui nous regardait.

-Et aussi nous avons Isabella Swan.  
C'était donc elle la fille dont Angela m'avait parlé

-Seulement Bella. Dit-elle

-D'accord, donc Bella est la fille du shérif.  
Elle fit un simple signe de la tête et se dirigea à toute vitesse à notre table pour s'asseoi

Le cours fut péniblement long, le professeur parla sans arrêt, et je ne pu m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil a tous les deux minutes vers l'endroit ou était assise cette prénommé Bella... Je ne pouvais lâcher mon regard des ses long cheveux, et lorsque j'avais croiser sont regard plutôt je n'avait pu résister... Elle était différente je le sentais... Quelque chose nous rapprochait, mais quoi...

J'avais anglais ensuite. Ce fut moins pénible car tout le long j'avais la tête bien ailleurs, je repensais a ses yeux brun chocolat, a son odeur si sucré, a ses long cheveux

Après les cours je me rendait a ma voiture et attendit Alice. Je cherchait des yeux Bella, mais ne la trouvait point, le parking était déja presque vide.

-Tu semble préoccuper, quelque chose ne vas pas Edward ?

-Ah non, tout va bien, très bien même

POV Alice  
Quand je rejoingnit Edward sur le parking du lycée, il semblait cherchée quelque chose ou quelqu'un du regard. Mais qu'est-ce qu'Il lui arrivait... tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la maison Edward fut silencieux, perdu dans ses penser... Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le déranger a se point...


	8. Fascination, 2

◊**C**hapitre 3 :;

_« Fascination »_

POV Bella

Je dormie très mal cette nuit la, les cauchemars revenaient, les branche frappait contre mes fenêtre, et le toit craquai... Cette endroit arrivait presque a me donnée la cher de poule.

Lorsque je me levais je ne voyais à peine la façade de la maison voisine par ma fenêtre tellement le brouillard était épais. Cette journée aurait été parfaite pour rester cloitrer chez moi et m'apitoyer sur mon sors, mais... naturellement je devais sortir de mon cocon, l'école commençait, les vacances se terminait et l'enfer débutait. J'allais être la nouvelle... celle de qui tout le monde parle et moi qui détestait être le centre d'attention, j'étais loin d'être servie...

J'enfilai un pull bleu, agencer d'un foulard gris et d'un jeans pale, je n'avait jamais été le genre de fille a suivre la mode... mais ayant une mère qui adorait les boutiques, je croit que je devait au moins lui faire honneur et écouter ses conseils... Et depuis qu'elle était partie j'avais pris la peine de me rappeler tout ce qu'elle avait pu me dire sur les vêtements car je savais très bien que c'est ce qu'elle aurais voulu... Je passais ensuite à la sale de bain afin d'arranger d'un coup de peigne mes cheveux qui avait un beau friser naturelle... du moins c'est ce que ma mère disait. Je me rendais ensuite a la cuisine pour grignoter quelque chose, toute en restant silencieuse... bien que j'eusse pleuré toute la nuit, je m'efforçais de paraitre heureuse devant mon père... je lui devais bien cela. Avant de quitter la maison pour aller au poste, il me souhaitât un léger bonne chance... mais je savais que la chance avait tendance a me fuir ou a me nuire depuis quelque temps donc je le laissais quitter la maison sans rien ajouter.

Il était 8h00, je décidais donc de me rendre au lycée, je tenais a y arriver tôt pour récolter les informations nécessaire pour mes cours. Aucun véhicule n'était sur le parking, je me garai donc le plus prêt d'un des bâtiments. Je me précipitais vers l'un d'eux qui en grosse lettre portait le nom d'ACCEUIL. Une dame était assise derrière le comptoir, elle avait les cheveux rouge vif et ne devait pas dépasser les 4pied 10... La sale était bondé de monde. Elle ne me vit pas entré, trop concentrer pour s'apercevoir qu'autour d'elle il y avait des gens, sans doute des professeurs... Son bureau ressemblait beaucoup plus un champ de batail qu'autre chose. La lumière était très faible pour un endroit pareil... Les couleurs orange et bleu foncé décoraient les murs de la sale... Il y avait quelque chaise de plastics verte et un grand comptoir en bois... Ce n'était pas très accueillant pour un bureau...

-Excusez-moi... Je suis nouvelle ici  
L'informai-je

-Bonjour, quel est ton nom?

-Isabella Swan

-D'accord,  
Elle vérifia dans tout sa paperasse jusqu'a y dénicher quelques feuille a mon nom.

-Voici ton horaire de cours. Un plan du lycée. Et cette petite feuille fait la signer par tous tes professeurs et reviens me la donner à la fin des cours.  
Elle me donna les quelque feuilles et m'indiqua l'endroit des classe.

- Si tu veux tu peux rester, j'attends d'autres élèves qui entre ici aujourd'hui et je pourrai vous faire visiter le lycée.

-Eh... Non merci, je crois être capable me débrouiller. Merci et bonne journée.

J'avais une journée assez banale, Anglais, maths, science nat. Et Sport. Je sentais que la journée allait être très longue. Je sortis di bâtiment et me dirigea vers un autre, le plus proche de celui ou j'étais.

J'étais concentré sur mon horaire lorsque je trébuchai et tombai au pied d'une fille. Moi et ma maladresse.

-Hm, Pardon, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais  
Dis-je gêner de la situation.

-Ce n'est rien. Je me présente je m'appelle Angela Weber.  
Cette fille était assez grande, elle portait des lunette et paraissait aussi gener que moi de la situation...

-Moi c'est Isabella Swan, mais appelle moi Bella !

-Enchanter Bella, tu es l'une des nouvelles, la fille du chérif si je ne me trombe pas?

-Oui effectivement.

Je regardai rapidement mon horaire tout en regardait les numéros de cours autour de moi... Et une question m'échappa...

-Hm, tu pourrais m'indiquer ou se situe les cours d'anglais ?

-Bien sur, suis-moi j'ai un peut de temps devant moi!

-Merci

Au moins j'avais fait une rencontre, Angela me ressemblait beaucoup, elle était très réserver mais super gentille et timide.

Les cours de l'avant-midi se déroulaient plus vite que prévue. En Math j'avais fait la rencontre d'une autre fille, Elle s'appelait Jessica Stanley elle étai plutôt sympathique, mais elle parlait beaucoup trop pour moi...

L'heure du midi se pointa enfin. Je ne connaissais personne, apport Angela la fille qui m'avait aidé le matin même, et Jessica celle du cours de maths, mais leur amis ne m'intéressait guerre, ils me posaient beaucoup trop de questions, certaines me dévisageait, et d'autres m'envoyait des regards qui tue. Je restait avec eux jusqu'à 12h30, puisqu'il me restait 45 minutes avant les prochains cours je décidai de me rendre à la petite bibliothèque. Heureusement je la trouvais rapidement... J'entrai doucement sans faire de bruit, la petite pièce était vide, une seul personne étai assise toute au font de la pièce... Je déposai donc mes livres sur la table la plus près de la porte... Un peut de calme ne me ferait aucun mal. Regardant les livres, je sur un chef d'œuvre, Les Hauts De Hurle-vent. Je l'ouvris à une page que j'aimais bien... Et enfin je sortie de mes rêverie et je me mis à lire.

_«Pendant un mois d'un séjour enchanteur au bord de la mer, je fus jeté en présence d'une créature éblouissante, qui me parut une vrai déesse aussi longtemps qu'elle ne fit aucun cas de moi...»_

Après ses quelques mots un bruit surgi, et me fit sursauter. Le garçon de l'autre coté me regardai, il était maintenant debout. Je regardai son visage avec fascination, il ressemblait a un ange, il avait les cheveux blond-roux qui faisait ressortir d'avantage ses yeux vert qui me regardait et essayait de me percée, il était grand et quand même très musclé, mais pas trop, une vrai merveille au font... Je fini enfin par croiser sont regard. Après quelque instant à nous fixé il détourna la tête rapidement. Je me rendis alors conte de se qui se passait, je venais de lire a haute voit, soudainement très gêné je détournais le regard a mon tour et plongeait ma tête vers mon livre. Je ne pouvais croire ce que je venais de faire. J'étais habitué de lire toute seule chez mi, donc je ne me privai pas pour lire a voit haute...Mais de la a le faire ici... ca ne va pas la tête...

La cloche retentie quelque minute après. Et me dirigea a pas rapide jusqu'à la porte. Je me rendis rapidement à mon casier, pour ensuite aller vers mon cours de biologie... Je cherchais et cherchais mais ne le trouvait mis un bon mo ment pour enfin le trouver, la porte était déjà fermer j'en déduit donc que j'était en retard et que le cours avait commencer. Je frappais et entrait.

-Désolé pour mon retard, j'ai eu du mal à trouver.

Le professeur pris la fiche que je lui donnais et signa... il m'indiqua ensuite une paillasse ou aller m'asseoir. Il était la, et je devais aller m'asseoir a coter de lui. M'as honte du midi me revint...Son regard si envoutant qui brulai ma peau, qui suivait chacun de mes moindre geste...mais pourtant je ne pouvait cesser de le regarder,, il était tellement beau, parfait même, je ne voit pas pourquoi il m'intéressait autant, j'était une fille ordinaire qui d'habitude ne portait pas beaucoup d'attention aux garçons, je préférais pour l'instant mettre mon temps dans mes étude.

Le professeur nous présenta, et j'allais m'asseoir en faisant de nouveau une gaffe et échappa tout mes bouquin. Le garçon nommé Edward...Il avait un nom qui s'agençait très bien a son visage, tout était parfait en lui,. Mais pourquoi avait t'il fallu que je le remarque...Enfin bref, il m'avait aidé à les ramasser, et encore une fois j'avais pu empêcher ses rougeur abominable de me monter au joue... Car de un il m'avait sourie comme jamais un garçon ne l'avait fait, mais jamais un garçon ne m'avait sourie tout cours. Et de deux il me fixait étrangement des les yeux, ses yeux d'un vert, j'eu l'impression sur le coup de perdre tout mais moyen.

Le cours paru un enfer, Il me regardait de temps à autre. Mais je n'osai le fixer dans ses yeux et m'y perdre à nouveau

Je devais le remercier pour tout à l'heure. Alors que le professeur ne parlait plus je lui dit :  
-Um, Merci pour tout a l'heure. Je sentis mes joues changer du rose au rouge, ce qui me fit encore plus rougir.

-Sa me fait plaisir. Me dit-il. Enchanter  
Il avait avancé sa main et m'avait fait un sourire éclatant. Je ne savais comment agir. Je pris doucement sa main la sera et me retourna vers le tableau.

Le Sport fu désatreux, j'avais meme mon petit lèche botte pour moi seule... Ce mike newton me suivait partout.. Il me donnait presque le chere de poule a force de me lancer des regard...

Apres le cours je me dépechait a aller a ma voiture, j'était la premiere sur le parking, avec chance j,avais pu éviter les regard. En arrivant chez moi le soir meme j'écrivit toute suite dans mon journal

_Vendredi 4 septembre_

La journée c'est bien dérouler... Peut-etre pas asser vite... Dans son visage j'ai vue la joie, dans ses yeux vert je l'ai vue heureux...

J'attends toujours de savoir si je pourrai retrouver foi en la vie, m'éclater de bonheure, aimer encore ou mourire à petite feu.  
J'ai rencontrer des gens aujourd'hui, certains mon fait souffrir, d'autre on réanimer des sentiments qui était loin.

On m'a souvent demander ce qu'était d'être heureuse... ses simple ce n'es rien du tout, c'est simplement un sentiment que des gens s'invente pour croire encore a la vie et pour s'y accrocher...  
Mais pourtant il fait souffrir plus que tout. L'incapable y croit plus que n'importe qui d'autre et s'y accroche.  
L'amour ce n'est rien... certains disent que c'est un sentiment tellement puissant qu'ils ne peuvent l'exprimer... ils ne savent simplement pas comme l'expliquer parce que ce n'est rien que le fruit de leur imagination.

C'est simple je ne sais pas aimer, je ne saurais jamais... Car tout en moi n'est que mauvais souvenir... Certaine personne dise nous aimer mais nous quitte.. Alors pourquoi encore y croire ?

Partir a zéro c'est mourir un peut plus, mais peut-être vivre d'avantage.


	9. Prise de conscience, 1

◊**C **hapitre 4 :;

_______ _« Prise de conscience »_

POV Edward

Moi et Alice étions très proche, et je savais très bien que quelque chose n'allais pas, elle ne souriait plus, ne sautait plus... C'était différent

POV Alice  
Il savait que quelque chose clochai, et moi je voyait bien que lui n'allais guerre mieux que moi...

J'avais besoin d'en parler, mais quoi dire. Depuis tellement longtemps je gardais tout pour moi. Comment lui dire ce qui c'était passer sans qu'il panique bien sur.

POV Edward  
En arrivant à la maison Alice s'enferma dans sa chambre. Je devais intervenir je n'aimais pas la voir souffrir. Son sourire manquait à toute la famille et je croyais pouvoir y remédier.

J'allais frapper à sa porte

Toc...Toc...Toc...  
Alice vint m'ouvrir.  
-Alice dit moi ce qui ne vas pas, j'en ai mare de te voir comme sa!

-Je... Je vais très bien, tout vas bien je te le jure.  
Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle mentait je devais la convaincre pour lui enlever un point sur les épaule et aussi pour me rassurer que ce n'était rien de mal.

-Alice je sais que tu mens

-Edward. Je n'ai rien.

-Alice regarde toi un peut, aucun sourire, aucun rire, aucune folie depuis que nous restons ici... allez raconte moi, je sais que tu en as besoin...

- Bon... D'accord je te raconte mais tu ne dit rien avant que j'ai fini. Et surtout tu ne panique pas, ce n'est rien de bien grave. Et je dois te raconter toute l'histoire afin que tu comprennes bien se qui c'est passer.

-D'accord vas s'y je t'écoute.

-Alors. Um, par ou commencer. Tu te souviens pendant les fêtes l'année dernière j'avais passé une semaine chez Mélanie.

-Oui, Mais pourquoi tu me dis sa ?

-Parce que c'est la que tout a commencé.

-D'accord! Continue

-Bon. Nous avions prévue d'aller à une fête le soir de mon arrivé chez elle, Mélanie avait rencontré un garçon qu'elle fréquentait, et il voulait qu'on l'accompagne.

-Quoi, tu ne m'en avais pas parlé !

-Arrête de jouer au grand frère protecteur et laisse moi t'expliquer...  
Elle laissa s'échapper un long soupire et repris.

-Nous nous étions donc préparé et y somme allée vers 21h30. C'était assez agréable, on dansait, on chantait, tout allait très bien. J'étais donc assise sur le divan pendant que Mélanie dansait avec son copain qui nous avait invités, non loin de moi un garçon était assis, il était très beau, et semblait trouver la soirée plutôt ennuyeuse. Je l'avait vue plusieurs fois parler avec l'ami de Mélanie, j'en avait donc déduit qu'ils se connaissaient.  
Un silence fut

-Ensuite ?

-J'était donc partie voir si une amie pouvais me raccompagner chez Mélanie, car je commençais à trouver la soirée plutôt ennuyeuse. Cette amie a refusée de me raccompagner et je suis retourné m'assoir sur le divan. Le garçon y était également et m'as sourit, je suis tout de suite tombé sous son charme. Nous avons donc discuté de tout et de rien pendant que nos amis dansaient ensemble. Il me plaisait beaucoup. Donc je l'ai invité à danser, nous avons dansé quelque temps. Plus tard nous avions décidé d'aller marcher un peut. Les discutions on continuer, on na parler de nos famille pendant quelque temps et nous somme retourner a l'intérieur. Je cherchai Mélanie du regard mais elle avait disparue. Jasper...

-Quoi, c'était Jasper !

-Oui...

-Hm, se qui explique le froid entre vous deux j'imagine.

-Bon allons laisse-moi finir. Nous cherchions tous les deux nos amis, mais la voiture de Taylor, l'ami de Jasper avait disparue, j'ai demandé à Jasper d'aller me reconduire. En arrivant la porte était fermer a clef et personne ne répondait. Il commençait à pleuvoir et j'étais complètement tremper. Il m'a donc emporter a l'hôtel ou il était pendant le weekend, il m'a prêté une chemise et un pantalon de pyjama afin d'avoir des vêtements sec et ne pas attraper la grippe. Son geste m'avait beaucoup touché. J'essayais de rejoindre Mélanie sur son cellulaire mais a mon plus grand désespoir aucune réponse, Taylor non plus ne décrochai pas. On a donc écouté la télévision ensemble. Un film d'amour passa à la télévision. Nous étions tout les deux assis sur le lit, blottit l'un contre l'autre. Bref j'ai fini par l'embrasser.

-Quoi, Alice...Toi et Jasper...Il a près de deux ans de plus que toi !

-Laisse-moi finir et je t'ai dit d'arrêter de jouer le grand frère protecteur... Je crois être capable prendre mes propre décision non ?

-D'accord d'accord je me tais...

-Nous avons donc passé un moment à essayer de rejoindre nos amis. Ce qui fut impossible. Puisque j'était enfermer dehors pour la nuit, il m'a inviter à dormir à sa chambre

-Alice ne me dit pas qu'il t'a...

-Edward laisse moi finir... Il m'a promis de ne rien faire. Si ses se que tu voulais savoir. Nous avons donc fini notre film et je me suis endormie dans ces bras. Le lendemain quand je me suis lever, j'avais un déjeuner devant moi et lui a mes coté qui souriait. Nous nous sommes donc fait une journée.... Je l'ai amené magasiner  
Dit-elle en souriant. Comme si se souvenir lui était graver...

-Et il ta laisser faire...

-Oui! J'étais aussi étonner que toi d'ailleurs, il m'avait dit que n'importe quoi lui plairai si j'étais a ces coté. Donc après notre séance de magasinage, nous somme allée manger. J'ai encore essayé d'appeler Mélanie. Elle a enfin répondue, on c'est donner rendez-vous chez elle pour le souper. Le reste de l'après-midi c'est bien passer, il était tellement gentil et si attentionné, lorsque nous marchions il me tenait la main ma jouait dans les cheveux... L'heure d'aller rejoindre Mélanie arrive très vite. En arrivant, elle me dit que Taylor était devenu son petit ami, ce qui était très prévisible d'ailleurs. Jasper partaient d'ici 3 jours, car il retournait chez lui avec son père qui était ici pour son travaille. Ils ont donc passé leurs dernières journées chez Mélanie avec nous. En deux jours moi et Jasper étions devenus inséparable. Nous ne faisions que discuter rire se battre ensemble, j'étais vraiment heureuse de l'avoir rencontré, il était différent des autres garçons, et c'est ce qui m'a attirer chez lui. Mélanie et Taylor étaient partie faire des courses et nous nous retrouvions seul tout les deux, on a donc entamé un film. Après quelque minutes Jasper à commencer à me frapper avec un des cousins et tu sais comment je suis, je ne dit jamais non a une bagarre d'oreiller... J'étais assise a califourchon sur lui et le frappai avec un coussin. J'ai stoppé une minute pour reprendre mon souffle, il m alors fixé dans les yeux, il s'est redresser afin d'être assis devant moi, j'étai toujours sur ses jambe. Il a pris mon visage entre ses main et ma embrasser tendrement. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un m'embrassait comme cela, c'était loin d'être comme la dernière fois, vraiment très loin... J'étais complètement transporter. Il ma lâché tranquillement et il a simplement sourit. Je lui ai rendu son sourire. Nous avons continué notre film assis sur le divan coller l'une contre l'autre. Mélanie et Taylor sont revenue peut après. Nous avons passé une bonne soirée. Moi est jasper devions dormir en bas sur le divan-lit, j'étais partie prendre une douche et quand je suis revenue les deux autre était coucher, Jasper était sur le lit, il avait son bas de pyjama mais avait enlevé sa chemise. Ce qui m'avait fait légèrement rougir. Il s'était lever tranquillement et m'a enlacé. Il ma amener sur le lit et nous somme resté enlacer un bon moment, il m'a joué dans les cheveux et m'a donné des baiser dans le coup, je me suis retourné pour lui faire face, et je l'ai embrassé tendrement, il ma entrainer a lui et j'ai poser ma été sur son torse. Il m'a parlé un long moment, et m'as dit des choses tellement magnifique. Il mas dit qu'il était triste de devoir partir dans 2 jours et que je lui manquerai, qu'il ne croyait jamais rencontrer une fille ici, mais qu'il était heureux de m'avoir, qu'il viendrait me revoir plusieurs fois. Nous avons passé la soirée coller l'un sur l'autre et j'ai fini par m'endormir. Le lendemain matin je me suis levé avant lui, et j'ai fait le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. La journée a vite passé ce qui m'a rendu très triste car il partait dans moins de 24heure. Il m'a emporter au cinéma dans l'après-midi et m'a apporter manger au restaurent ensuite. Ils étaient prés de 10h30 lorsque nous sommes revenues chez Mélanie. Les amoureux étaient déjà coucher. J'ai vite enfilé mon pyjama et je suis retrouver dans les bras de mon beau blond. Nous nous sommes collés longtemps avant de s'embrasser plus profondément que les autres fois. Je savais que c'était notre dernière nuit ensemble et je voulais en profiter au maximum. J'avais commencé tranquillement à déboutonner sa chemise... Et nous avons passé une nuit exceptionnelle, je n'avais jamais... Enfin tu vois...

-Alice...Évite les détail!

-Mais c'était ma première fois et je ne l'ais pas refait depuis... Ca a été la plus belle nuit de ma vie. Je me suis réveiller le lendemain, il me flattait tranquillement le dos et je sentais sa respiration dans mes cheveux. Je me suis lever pour aller prendre une douche et il ma suivit... Il était déjà 9h00 et il partait a 12h00 donc nous nous sommes coller sur le fauteuil, nous avons échangé nos numéro de téléphone, il m'a promit de m'appeler lorsqu'il arriverait chez lui. Mais il ne m'as jamais appelé...

-Alice tu devrais en parler avec lui!

-Non Tu es dingue, hors de questions, il ne m'as jamais aimer, il a simplement profité de moi.

-Non Alice je ne crois pas... Il a peut-être seulement eu un mal entendue...  
Il y eu un long silence, et je repris la parole.

-Moi je te dis que si... Sinon pourquoi aurait-il paru aussi mal que toi en te voyant, pourquoi j'ai même vue un sourire sur son visage et une étincelle dans ses yeux, jusqu'à ce que tu lui envoie ton regard qui tue

-Arrête Edward !

-Alice écoute moi je sais ce que j'ai vue !

-D' accord si tu le dit, mais moi aussi je sais se que j'ai vue, qu'est-ce que tu as toi Edward ?

-Moi rien pourquoi cette question ?

-Edward je sais très bien qu'il y as quelque chose...

-Bon d'accord j'avoue quelque chose pour ne pas dire quelqu'un me trotte dans la tête depuis hier..

-Aller raconte a ta sœur préférer.

-Bon.... Et bien j'ai rencontré une fille, non pas rencontrer, disons vue une fille... Elle est dans mes cours, elle s'appelle Bella.

-L'autre nouvelle c'est sa ? Ah Edward !... Et est-ce que tu lui as parlé ?

-Hm, non je ne lui ai pas parler... je l'ai vue ce midi pour la première fois, et ensuite elle est arriver en retard a mon cours de biologie, la seul place de libre était a mes coté.

-Tu penses lui parler un jour ?

-Oui évidemment, j'ai comment dire eu le coup de foudre... Tout en elle me plait, la seul chose que j'ai vue qui m'a déplut a été la tristesse dans ses yeux..

-Eh bien mon cher Edward toi tu es amoureux...

-J'en ai bien peur, mais comment je peut en être amoureux alors que je ne la connaît même pas ?

-L'amour ne se choisis pas Edward, je n'ai jamais choisi d'aimer Jasper et pourtant c'est arriver... Essaie de lui parler, de te rapprocher d'elle tu pourrai même l'inviter au restaurent ou au cinéma, du moins c'est toi qui voit.

-Oui je vais y réfléchir...

Je quittais à l' instant même la chambre de ma sœur, notre petite discutions m'avait surpris, mais venant d'Alice tout était possible.


	10. Prise de conscience, 2

◊**C **hapitre 4 :;

_______ _« Prise de conscience»_

POV Bella

J'était tranquillement assise sur mon lit, j'écoutait de la musique et lisait un de mes nombreux livres. Ma journée avait été longue et pénible, la seule chose qui m'avait remonter un peut avait été mon voisin de Bio, je ne lui avait a peine parler mais j'avais l'impression de déjà vue lorsqu'il était la...

J'était totalement épuiser, je sortait de la douche lorsque j'entendis mon père me parler.

-Bella pourrais-tu venir me voir ?

-Oui j'arrive tout de suite papa

–Alors, comment c'est passer ta première journée au lycée ma belle? J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas été trop dure avec toi?

-Très bien j'ai rencontré quelques personnes...

-Que dirais-tu d'invitées quelque filles la fin de semaine prochaine pour fêter tes 17 ans ma chérie, sa serait agréable, non?

–Sa pourrait etre agréable papa, mais je ne les connaît que depuis aujourd'hui, et je ne sais pas si elle accepterons, de toute facon qui voudrais-tu que j'invite, je ne connaît que 2 ou 3 filles...

-Je suis sur que d'ici la tu seras très près d'elles et tu auras beaucoup d'autres amie Bella... Allez pense-si un peut avant de dire non...

-Bon d'accord je vais y réfléchir...mais je ne tes pas dit oui...  
Je commençais a monté les escaliers.

-Bonne nuit ma belle

-Toi aussi papa

En entrant dans ma chambre je réfléchissais a sont offre, oui sa aurais pu être agréable dans un autre contexte, peut-être même que je me serais amusé... Mais la je n'avais pas la tete a faire la fête, et encore moin me faire ami ami avec des fille que je connaissait a peine seulement pour avoir des gens a une petite fete que mon pere voulait organiser pour mes 17 ans...  
Mais qu'est-ce que sa avait d'inportant fêter ses 17ans... moi je n,ene voyait pas l'importance... un ans de plus un ans de moin...

De toute façon qui accepterai de venir, peut-être Angela, elle était simpathique, elle me ressemblait beaucoup... je ses qu'on pourrait etre amie toute les deux...  
Jessica, elle est simple, franche, mais elle parle beaucoup trop, malgré qu'elle tiendrai la conversation toute le soirée...

Apport ces deux la je ne voyais pas du tout qui je pourrai inviter, oublions toute suite Lauren, elle ne m'aime pas sa se voit...

Peut-être Leah, elle était vraiment gentille et tout, mais la il faudrait qu'elle lâche un peut Jacob et sa ses complètement impossible...

Je m'endormie sur ses quelques noms qui passait en revue dans ma tête...

_**Samedi 5 septembre**_

_**Cher journal,**__****_

_**Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie,**__**  
**__**C'est que j'en suis incapable,**__**  
**__**Pouvoir sortir de ce cauchemar,**__**  
**__**C'est que sa m'est improbable.**__****_

_**Depuis mon arriver ici, rien ne m'avait convaincue de repartir,**__**  
**__**ni la pluie abondante, **__**  
**__**ni le froid, **__**  
**__**ni l'humidité...**__**  
**__**Certes la chaleur me manque,**__**  
**__**Certes ma mère me manque...**__**  
**__**Mais a sa je ne peux y remédier...**__**  
**__**Pourtant tout se que j'attendais c'était un signe du destin, **__**  
**__**un signe qui pourrait me prouver que tout finirait bientôt,**__**  
**__**Que je pourrais la rejoindre,**__**  
**__**Que toute souffrance me quitterait... **__**  
**__**Que je pourrais être heureuse a nouveaux.**__**  
**__**Mais rien ne m'avait convaincue de rester non plus...**__****_

_**Mon père Charlie m'aide beaucoup, du moins il fait se qu'il peut...**__**  
**__**c'est lui qui me pousse à vivre chaque jours, chaque instant, **__**  
**__**sans lui je ne serait jamais rester dans cette ville miteuse...**__**  
**__**Je m'accroche a la vie en sachant que si je la quitte **__**  
**__**je briserai probablement e cœur de mon père, **__**  
**__**tout comme ma mère la fait avec le mien.**__**  
**__**S'il n'était pas la,**__**  
**__**je ne sais même pas si je serais encore de se monde...**__**  
**__**je suis ici depuis seulement quelque jour,**__**  
**__**quelques jours long et pénible, **__**  
**__**quelques jours que ou j'ai du affronter une souffrance inexplicable, **__**  
**__**mais les souvenirs sont plus fort et plus douloureux...**__****_

_**J'ai pleurer pour la première fois depuis,**__**  
**__**et c'est toujours aussi douloureux, **__**  
**__**j'ai sourit pour la première fois depuis, **__**  
**__**et je ne me sens pas mieux,**__**  
**__**je me suis confier pour le première fois depuis... **__**  
**__**Et pourtant je souffre encore, je souffre en silence**__**  
**__**J'essaie de paraitre heureuse devant lui, **__**  
**__**mais parfois la vérité me saute au visage.**__**  
**__**Rien ne pourra être comme avant. **__****_

_**Aujourd'hui je crois avoir une raison de rester, **__**  
**__**je croit pouvoir passer par dessue mon mal, **__**  
**__**Pouvoir vivre de nouveau... **__**  
**__**sans pouvoir autant oublier se qui c'est passer.**__**  
**__**Je sais que se ne serait pas facile...**__**  
**__**Mais j'y croit**__****_

_**Malgré mes couchemar, en me réveillant se matin je souriais... **__**  
**__**oui je souriais encore...**__**  
**__**Une sensation étrange, depuis si longtemps sa ne m'était pas arrivé, **__**  
**__**et la en deux jour, voila que cela m'arrive 2 fois... **__**  
**__**Et même si se sourire était triste, même s'il était désespéré, **__**  
**__**C'était un vrai sourire, n'y forcer, n'y effacer... **__**  
**__**Il était simplement apparu tout seul... **__**  
**__**Moi qui croyais que jamais je ne pourrai sourire de nouveau, **__**  
**__**Parce que je croyais qu'un sourire aurais pu être le dernier. **__**  
**__**Et c'est sourire je les devais qu'a une seule personne... **__**  
**__**Edward, mon partenaire de Bio... **__**  
**__**Je ne le connais pas, mais pourtant...**__**  
**__**J'ai l'impression que se garçons vas changer ma vie...**__**  
**__**Normalement je ne m'intéresse pas aux garçons, **__**  
**__**J'essaie même de m'en éloigner, mais lui il **__**  
**__**me semble tellement différent, il me hante, **__**  
**__**son visage si parfait, son sourire en coin qui m'a fait fondre...**__**  
**__**mais sa saute au visage, je suis devenue cinglé...**__****_

_**Si seulement tu pouvais comprendre,**__**  
**__**si seulement j'avais les mots qu'il faut,**__**  
**__**pour me justifier,**__**  
**__**si seulement moi-même je savait pourquoi,**__**  
**__**te voir partir me fait souffrir,**__**  
**__**et j'espère qu'un jour tu comprendras**__****_

_**Maman sache que tu me manque jour après jour, **__**  
**__**et je sais que tu n'aurais jamais voulu que je me **__**  
**__**morfondre dans mon coin comme je le fais maintenant... **__**  
**__**mais c'est comme cela que je doit faire mon deuil... **__**  
**__**jour après jour le mal s'en vas... les sourires reviennent **__**  
**__**peut-être qu'un jour je pourrai vivre normalement... **__**  
**__**je sais que de la haut tu me regarde, je sais que tu **__**  
**__**ne m'oubliera pas... Mais je ne peux pas tout laisser **__**  
**__**passer je ne peux pas t'oublier...**__****_

_**À présent, je ne doute pas de ce que je désire, ni de ce dont j'ai besoin...**__**  
**__**J'ai besoin que tu revienne que tu sois la maman,**__****_

_**Tu m'as abandonner,**__**  
**__**Tu m'as laisser seule toute affronter,**__**  
**__**Tu m'as donné la vie,**__**  
**__**Et maintenant tu me la reprend**__**  
**__**Te dire au revoir,**__**  
**__**Me fait souffrir,**__**  
**__**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire je t'aime**__**  
**__**Je n'ai pas le temps de te montrer ma peine**__**  
**__**Mais pourtant j'ai du te dire adieux sans être prévenue**__****_

_**Un jour en te réveillant, tu t'aperçois que même si sa fait encore mal, c'est de moins en moins douloureux **_


	11. Soif d'amour, 1

◊**C **hapitre 5 :;

_« Soif d'amour»_

POV Edward

Je m'éveillai avec l'idée et l'espoir de la revoir et de lui parler aujourd'hui si possible. C'était lundi et la journée commençait très bien, le soleil éclairait ma chambre de tout ses rayons. Alice était déjà passée ici puisque des vêtements étaient empilés sur une chaise. Je décidai donc de me levé, et sans bronché je sautais sous la douche. Je ne mis pas grand temps pour y sortir et enfiler ce que ma sœur avait préparé pour moi. Je filai en bas afin de la remercier, mais Esmé m'avertie qu'Alice était déjà partie pour le lycée. Je pris donc tout mon temps et arrivai juste à temps au lycée pour ne pas arriver en retard au cours. Je me garais rapidement à l'une des dernière place libre et rejoignis mon cours de mathématique à toute vitesse. J'arrivais essoufflé, mais a l'heure.

Mon premier cours se passa très rapidement. Quelque travaux à faire, des exercices a corrigé, rien de bien difficile. Le reste de la mâtiner se passa grosso modo de la même manière. Bref assez ennuyante malgré sa rapidité.

A L'heure du déjeuner je me retrouvais seul avec Jasper a la cantine, les autres avaient tous entrainement.

Bella elle était assise à sa table avec Jessica, une jeune fille que j'avais dans plusieurs de mes cours mais qui ne m'inspirait pas confiance, il y avait aussi cette fille, Angela qui avait aider ma sœur, elle semblait gentille, le frimeur de Mike Newton, son visage en disait long sur ces intention, il y avait Tylor dont je ne connaissais que le nom, et cette Lauren qui regardai Bella d'un œil mauvais. Bref elle était loin d'être avec les meilleures personne de ce lycée, j'avais pris la peine de pauser quelques questions à Jasper sur ces personnes, et me les avait décrit exactement comme je les avais vue. Bella discutait de temps en temps mais ne semblait pas très a l'aise avec eux. Mon regard toujours fixé sur elle je continuais ma conversation sur les différentes personnes de ce lycée. Elle ne mangeait pas, n'avait qu'une bouteille d'eau et une pomme poser sous ses yeux. Je me demandais encore pourquoi elle avait l'air si triste la dernière fois en cours de biologie, peut-être qu'un jour je le serrais, ou peut-être pas non plus. De toute façon cette fille m'intriguai, je voulais savoir qui elle était, se qu'elle pensait. Je voulais tout savoir d'elle.

Étonnamment Jasper n'était pas le garçon que je m'était imaginer, il parlait beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais cru, et paraissait très a l'aise avec moi. On allait bien s'entendre et ca je le savais.  
Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment mais il était bien sympathique  
Juste a la manière dont il parla de ma sœur lorsqu'on arrivait au sujet de ma famille je savais bien qu'il sen voulait ... Et j'allais essayer d'arranger les choses un jour ou l'autre.

Le midi passa aussi vite que l'avant-midi, moi qui voulait aller a la bibliothèque, je n'eus pas le temps car m'est conversation avec jasper était très intéressant.

Vite vain le temps d'aller a mon cours de biologie, j'étais comment dire, impatient de revoir Bella...

Je m'assis a ma place, elle était déjà a la sienne. Et discutait avec Jessica Stanley et Mike Newton. Je n'aimais pas ce garçon il ne sassait de la fixé... Bon j'avoue j'étais un peut jaloux mais je ni peut rien ...

-Hm, désoler je n'ai pas tellement pris le temps de me présenter l'autre jour, Je suis Edward Cullen.

-Je sais, moi c'est Isabella Swan... Mais appelle-moi Bella.

La discutions ne dura guerre longtemps car le professeur commença sont cours.

Après les explications du professeur je repris la conversation la ou nous l'avions arrêté.  
Le professeur nous expliqua l'expérience à faire, il vain a notre table et parla tout bas.

-Vous n'êtes pas obliger de la faire, j'ai su que vous étier tout les deux dans un programme avancer l'an dernier.

Une surdoué, Um, intéressant, Elle rougissait encore, pourquoi elle m'attirait autant, pourquoi son sourire me faisait cette effet là ...Je n'avais aucune réponse a ma question.

-Alors tu te plais ici?

-Ici ou ailleurs de tout façon c'est pareille! Et toi?  
Sa réponse me fit frissonner quelque peut, comme si elle cachait quelque chose, mais après tout, tout le monde a ces petit secret.

-Hm, oui je me plait assez, je commence a m'habituer au climat...

-Avec bonheur aujourd'hui la température est on ne peut plus normal.

-Oui.  
Un petit silence suivit se récit.

-Pourquoi es-tu venue vivre ici?

-C'est...j'avais besoin de changer d'air. Et toi?

Elle ne parut pas très alaise sur le moment, je décidai donc de garder ma question pour moi et de trouver plus tard pourquoi elle était la.

-Ma mère à acheter une maison sur un coup de tête et nous voila les 5 ici... D'où viens-tu ?  
Demandais-je

-Hm, quelque part en Arizona, et toi?  
Quoi Arizona, mais je ne l'avais jamais vue, et croyez moi je l'aurais reconnue a des kilomètre a la ronde.

-Moi, Phoenix, toi c'était ou exactement?

-Je ne sais pas on voyageait beaucoup, Phil le mari de ma mère est joueur de Basse bal donc on le suivait ou il allait.

Elle avait commencé a griffonner quelque chose sur une feuille, et vue ma curiosité, je savais que je ne mettrai pas longtemps avant d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dessine?

-Rien je griffonne comme sa...

-D'accord ... Tu lis des Hauts et Hurlevents?

-Oui ! Toi aussi?

-Oui c'est un de mes livre préférer.

-Moi aussi

Et le cours continua comme sa...sa passa dans la tranquillité, nous discutâmes de nos famille, elle posait plus de question quelle ne répondait, mais sa mettait égale. Entendre le son de sa voit était si réconfortant et agréable.

Le cloche retentit, et entre deux penser un message au haut-parleur attira mon attention, mon dernier cours était annuler. J'allais donc prévenir Emmett et Alice qui après mure réflexions prirent la décision de revenir avec Rosalie.

Après la cloche qui annonçait le début des cours je quittais la petite troupe pour me rendre à ma voiture. Une fois sur le parking, je vis Bella au loin accoter sur une Chevrolet, elle s'apprêtait a entre dans sa voiture, et une idée me vint.

J'allais donc a sa rencontre.  
-Salut ! Tu n'as pas cours?

-Oui, mais je n'y vais pas...

-D'accord, Hm sa te dirait de faire un tour.

-Pourquoi pas ! Répondit-elle tout simplement

On se dirigeait tout les deux vers ma voiture, je lui ouvris la porte et allait m'installé sur mon siège. Je commençais la conversation avec quelque chose de simple en espérant la voir sourire.

-Sa te fait quoi d'être le centre d'attraction de tout le lycée  
Dis-je.

-Je dirai que vous l'êtes beaucoup plus que moi, juste à regarder dans quoi vous vous promener, c'est sur que c'est beaucoup plus intéressant qu'une simple Chevrolet...  
Dit-elle.

Elle était tellement belle, la voir sourire, d'un vrai sourire cette fois me soulagea, lorsque croiser son regard, dans ces yeux la tristesse était moins grande. Malgré tout, cette tristesse me perturbe. Je n'ai aucune raison de l'être, mais pourtant je ne peut rien expliquer de cela, tout est si naturel en sa présence.

-Mais moi tu m'intéresse beaucoup...  
Stop, oui beaucoup trop naturel en sa présence, Ah la belle gaffe.

-Eu, je veux dire que tu parais être quelqu'un d'interagissant, disons qu'on se ressemble sur certain point...  
Ouf, je croit que j'au eu un peut chaud, amis j'ai bien remonter la pante, il faudrait que j'apprennent a tenir ma langue.

Nous ne discutâmes pas beaucoup le reste du chemin, je la raccompagnais a sa voiture et lui ouvrit la porte afin qu'elle y sorte. Je m'excusais pour mon manque de communication, et lui proposait de refaire sa un autre jour, elle acceptât a et me sourit. Je lui souhaitais une bonne soirée avant de la quittait et de retourner a ma voiture.

Plus tard dans la soirée Alice cogna a ma porte. Et entra.  
-Tu sais Edward, Bella et très gentille, je comprend mieux pourquoi elle te fait cette effet la maintenant.  
Mais de quoi parlait-elle?

-Depuis quand tu la connais?

-Ce matin, je suis partie plutôt et je l'ai rencontré à l'école. Elle a de très bon gout, et je crois que je viens de me trouver une bonne copine avec qui faire du shopping.

-Je t'en pris Alice évite lui sa... Emporte jasper a la place!  
Dis-je pour rigole, sa ne semblait pas avoir l'effet escompter car elle commençais a avoir les larmes aux yeux.

-Edward je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus lui parler! Arrête un peut a la fin!  
Cria-t-elle

-Ah désoler Alice, je voulais juste rigoler Alice, si elle veut t'accompagner temps mieux pour elle.

-Je vais lui proposer de venir samedi!

Sur ce elle partie faire ses devoir.

Le lendemain midi j'avais décider que je voulait lui parler, la connaître davantage. J'allais donc la chercher a la table de Jessica, Mike et Angela...

-Bonjour Bella, tu viendrais manger avec moi ce midi?

-Hm, oui...  
Elle rougit, et ses rougeur me faisait chaud au cœur.

Nous passâmes a la cantine et j'emplis un plateau pour nous deux.  
-Prend ce que tu veut, je te l'offre.

-Merci! Alors...

-J'aimerai mieux te connaître, alors tu me laisserai tu poser des questions.  
Dis-je tout en baissant la tête vers mes chaussures.

-Oui aller vas-y

-Tu avais beaucoup d'amis dans ton ancienne ville?

-Non pas temps que sa, seulement 2 amie puisque je partait souvent, j'aimais mieux ne pas m'attacher au gens...

-Ok! J'étais au même stade que toi, disons que avec les nombres de déménagement qu'on faisait je ne prenais pas le temps de m'attacher a des gens.

-Et maintenant, ici, tu crois que sa va changer?  
Me demanda-t-elle

-Oui, mais nous avons une maison donc je crois que nous allons rester plus longtemps!  
Elle regarda derrière elle...

-Nous allons être en retard...  
Remarqua-t-elle  
J'avais tellement était distrait et curieux, que je n'avait pas fait attention a ce qui se déroulait tout autour de nous deux.

-On se voit en cours!

Aujourd'hui le professeur nous passait un film, j'avais tellement envie de parler avec elle, d'en connaître encore plus... le cours passa lentement nous nous regardions de temps en temps et elle souriait...

3


	12. Soif d'amour, 2

◊**C**hapitre 5 :;

_« Soif d'amour »_

POV Bella

Mon premier weekend ici fut d'un calme naturel, Charlie qui était habituer à être seul, et ne venait a la maison que pour manger et dormir. Moi j'avais passé ses deux jours à faire du ménage, j'avait aussi été passé un petit temps à la bibliothèque le samedi après-midi.

Au matin, je me levais rapidement et ma préparai mentalement a une autre journée pluvieuse, mais a ma plus grande joie -qui enfaite ne l'était pas temps que sa- c'est en ouvrant les rideaux qu'une grande lumière envahi ma chambre, ici a Forks le soleil ce faisait rare, mais ce matin la pluie avait décidé de lui laisser place pour la journée.

Miraculeusement cette nuit avait été paisible, j'avais dormie d'un sommeil profond. Pourtant quelque chose me semblait différente, resplendissant. Malgré le soleil abondant, je savais que la journée serait longue et pénible. Le soleil n'aiderait en rien ma triste solitude.

Je quittais ce soleil contre mon gré et allait prendre une douche rapide. J'enroulais une serviette autour de moi, m'habillait en vitesse et appliquais un peut de maquillage sur mon visage terne.

Charlie était partie tôt ce matin la, et contrairement au autre jour je ne l'avais pas entendue descendre. Je me préparai donc un toast et partie pour l'école. Sur le trajet je me remémorai ma fin de semaine plutôt banale et pensait a la proposition de mon père, et j'avoue qu'une soirée entre fille ne me ferait pas de mal, mais comment demander a des filles que je ne connaissait a peine si elle voulaient venir passer une soirée chez moi... Après mes quelques minutes a y réfléchir j'avais décidé d'attendre au moins demain pour leur demander.

Je me garait sur le parking et entrais dans le bâtiment ou mon casier se trouvait, comme la dernière fois, j'étais la première arriver. Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à regarder l'heure avant de partir et était arrivé a l'école assez tôt. Malgré tout une jeune fille était planté près de mon casier et semblait attendre quelqu'un. En l'examinant d'où j'étais je remarquai un sourire élargie sur son visage, une coupe courte noir corbeau qui pointait dans tout les sens. Je m'approchai tranquillement de cette dernière.

-Bonjour tu dois être Bella !  
Mais qui était-elle et que voulait-elle?

-Oui et en quoi puis-je t'aider?

-Oh, en rien de spéciale, je suis nouvelle et je sais que toi aussi. Je voulais simplement te connaître, savoir que quelqu'un vit la même chose que moi peut parfois être rassurant. Désolé si je te dérange. Moi je suis Alice.

Cette fille était gentille et étrange mais tout de même gentille, elle avait les allures d'un lutin, et me souriait.

Elle me complimenta sur ma tenu et nous partîmes dans une longue conversation sur ce que l'aimait, étonnamment les point commun que nous avions ne se comptait plus sur une main. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit excentrique et dynamique, et que moi j'étais plutôt renfermer nous nous entendions très bien. Étonnamment j'étais prête à parler de tout avec elle. Sa compagnie m'apaisait, me réconfortait. C'est a contre cœur que cette dernière me quitta lorsque la cloche retentit.

-Bye Bella, et bonne journée j'espère te recroiser bientôt!

-Moi de même Alice, reviens me voir quand tu en as envie, ta compagnie est très apprécier.

-Compte sur moi!

Je me rendis en vitesse a mon cours et pris la place que j'occupais vendredi dernier. Ce n'est qu'a la fin de l'heure que je remarquais a quel point mon cours avait passé vite. Ce fut de même avec le deuxième cours.

J'avais décidé de passer le midi a la table avec la bande, peut-être que m'intégré pouvais être une bonne chose. Je m'assis donc a l'une des seul places libre a la table, cinq personnes y était assise, il y avait Mike suivit de Jessica, ensuite Tyler a coté de Lauren, Éric et Angela. J'étais perdu dans mes penser lorsqu' Angela me parla.

-Oh Hé Bella, tu viens avec moi on va chercher à manger?

-Ah oui, oui j'arrive.

Je pris un plateau, et rattrapait Angela qui était déjà dans la file d'attente. Je pris seulement une limonade et une pomme, je n'avais pas très faim du moins je n'avais plus très faim. Après m'être assise, je reparais Edward assis a une table plus loin, il était avec qu'un seul autre garçon, J'étudiais Edward de la ou j'étais assise, il discutait avec le grand blond assis a ses coté. Je détournais le regard vers mon plateau et décidait d'écouter la conversation qui se déroulait autour de moi.

-Edward Cullen n'arrête pas de te fixé. Il a le regard braquer sur toi depuis le début du diner, je croit qu'il t'aime bien Bella.  
Me dit Jessica tout en souriant.

Je soupirai, une partie de moi ne voulait que se soit vrai, mais l'autre l'espérais plus que tout, et cela me faisait très peur.

Je relevais la tête, a cet instant précis je croisai son regard si perçant, je le fixais quelque seconde. Et très vite j'ai détourné mon regard pour me cacher derrière mes cheveux, j'ai détourné la tête, tout en rougissait afin que personne de la table remarque mon état. Pourtant je n'avais aucune raison d'être gêné, mais je l'étais. Ce garçon avait une telle emprise sur moi que je ne savais pas jusqu'à quel point je pourrai être mal alaise en sa présence. Des questions continuaient de me hanter, mais pourquoi me regardait-il?...

Après ces longues discutions du midi qui je doit dire m'ont plutôt ennuyer, je me rendis a mon casier avec Jessica et Mike, toujours dans les vapes a penser a Edward je les ignorais presque, nous entrâmes rapidement en cours et allâmes a ma table. Une discutions sur les prochaines fêtes à venir commençait entre mes deux amis, et tout ce trin quotidiens dont Jessica avait l'habitude de parler.  
Peut de temps après Edward entra dans la et je m'intéressais subitement a la conversation entre mes 2 compagnons, détournant tout de suite le regard afin qu'il ne voit pas l'effet qu'il me faisait. Il s'assis rapidement sur sont siège et me lança un Bonjour discret. J'y répondis avec un peut trop de rapidité a mon gout.  
-Salut  
Répondis-je tout simplement.

-Hm, désoler je n'ai pas tellement pris le temps de me présenter l'autre jour, Je suis Edward Cullen.

-Je sais, moi c'est Isabella Swan... Mais appelle-moi Bella

Le professeur nous expliqua rapidement quoi faire et vint nous voir moi et Edward afin de nous dire que nous n'étions pas forcément obliger d'y travailler puisque nous avions déjà tous vu sa l'an dernier.

-Alors tu te plais ici?  
Me demanda-t-il

-Ici ou ailleurs de tout façon c'est pareille! Et toi?

-Hm, oui je me plais assez, je commence à m'habituer au climat...  
Alors, il doit venir d'un endroit u il fait beau... je le plain...

-Avec bonheur aujourd'hui la température est on ne peut plus normal.

-Oui.  
Je n'avais rien a ajouté alors me concentrai sur mon dessin

-Pourquoi es-tu venue vivre ici?  
La question qui tue parmi tout les autres, fallait que je pense a autre chose... je réussis a sortir la première excuse qui me venait par la tête en était bref pour ne rien laisser paraitre.

-C'est...j'avais besoin de changer d'air. Et toi?

-Ma mère à acheter une maison sur un coup de tête et nous voila les 5 ici... D'où viens-tu ?  
Me demanda-t-il... Comme si sa avait de l'importance...

-Hm, quelque part en Arizona, et toi?  
Il eu un air surpris.

-Moi, Phoenix, toi c'était ou exactement?

-Je ne sais pas on voyageait beaucoup, Phil le mari de ma mère est joueur de Basse bal donc on le suivait ou il allait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dessine?

-Rien je griffonne comme sa...

-D'accord ... Tu lis des Hauts et Hurlevents?

-Oui ! Toi aussi?  
Ce livre je l'adorais, je l'avait lu des dizaine de fois.

-Oui c'est un de mes livre préférer.  
Intéressant...

-Moi aussi

La discutions continuais, il posa beaucoup e question mais lui répondit le moins possible, la conversation ne jouait que sur lui et pourtant cela n'avais pas l'air de lui déplaire...  
Ce ne fut pas long que la cloche annonçait la fin du cours, pour moi la fin des cours. J'avais prévue de ne pas aller en Sport, et je savait que Charlie ne pourrait rien n'y faire.

Je pris donc le temps de faire un peut de ménage dans mon casier puisque le vendredi j'y avait seulement jeter mes chose comme-si comme-sa. Ensuite j'allais sur le parking retrouver ma Chevrolet. Quelque minute à peine et la cloche sonna. Je restais un peut accoter sur cette dernière afin de voir les gens se rendre a leur cours, j'allais entrer dans ma voiture lorsqu'une vois m'interrompit.

-Salut ! Tu n'as pas cours?  
Cette voit...  
Je me détournais afin de le regarder dans les yeux

-Oui, mais je n'y vais pas...

-D'accord, Hm sa te dirait de faire un tour.  
Est-ce que je rêvais ou il venait de m'inviter à aller avec lui. Je ne savais quoi répondre, je ne voulais pas avoir l'air trop contente, n'y avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui s'en foutait...

-Pourquoi pas ! Dis-je en baissant la tête.

Il m'ouvrit la porte et je m'assis, sa voiture était tellement belle... J'avais un peut honte de la mienne...

-Sa te fait quoi d'être le centre d'attraction de tout le lycée  
Dit-il en souriant

-Je dirai que vous l'êtes beaucoup plus que moi, juste à regarder dans quoi vous vous promener, c'est sur que c'est beaucoup plus intéressant qu'une simple Chevrolet...

-Mais moi tu m'intéresse beaucoup..  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Que je l'intéressais. QUOI?

-Eu, je veux dire que tu parais être quelqu'un d'intéressant, disons qu'on se ressemble sur certain point...  
C'est bien ce que je me disais...

Il était si calme, ses yeux basculaient entre la route et moi. Il était tellement mystérieux et plus je le connaissais, plus j'avais envie d'être près de lui.

Nous fîmes plusieurs tours de la ville. Tout en discutant de temps en temps. Et il me ramena tranquillement vers l'école afin que je puisse repartir chez moi avec ma Chevrolet.

A peine j'avais eu le temps de toucher la poigner qu'il était la a m'ouvrir la porte. Je n'étais pas du tout habituer de ce genre d'attention, ce qui me faisait rougir, enfaite en sa présence je rougissais.

-Désoler, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui parle beaucoup...  
Lança-t-il un peut gêner

-Ce n'est pas grave, sa m'a bien plus

-On pourrai refaire sa un de ses jour ?

-Oui avec plaisir!

-Donc bonne soirée Bella, a Demain !

-Oui toi aussi !

Il me fit un sourire en coin et repartir, il me faisait craquer a un t'elle point que je ne pouvais l'expliquer.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup de devoir mais j'avais quand même décidée de les faire en arrivant chez moi, comme sa je serer débarrasser et j'aurais la soirée a moi. Tout en débutant j'avais commencé à préparer le repas, rien de bien dure. J'avais mit l'eau à bouillir afin de pouvoir faire cuire les nouille et j'avais mit de la sauce dans un chaudron sur le feu. Lorsque ce fus prêt, j'installais le tout dans un plat avec du fromage et je l'envoyais au four. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de devoir donc ce n'avait pas été bien long avant de les finir. Pendant le temps de cuisson, j'avais décider de m'occuper, j'avais donc continuer ma lecture, Les haut de Hurlement, mon bouquin préférer.  
Mon père revint tôt de son boulot se soir la.

-Bella?  
Lança-t-il en franchissant le seuil

-Salut papa! Comment c'est passer ta journée?

-Très bien et la tienne?

-Bien merci.

Il se débarrassa de son manteau l'accrocha a la patère, et déposa son pistolet dans l'armoire d'entrée.

-Mais d'ou viens cette sublime odeur? Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ma belle?

Ma mère ne cuisinait pas très bien, mon père lui est un piètre cuisinier. Je me demande souvent ce qu'il faisait avant que j'arrive, apport commandé de la pizza je n'ais rien trouver.

-Rien de bien gros, de lazagne c'est tout.

-Tu sais comment j'adore sa.

Il n'avait pas l'air très alaise, il était la dans l'entré de la cuisine et me regardai faire.  
Des que j'eus sortie la lazagne du four mon père sen servie une grosse pare.

-Laisse moi en un peut.

Il me fit une grimasse et alla s'asseoir a la table.

Aucun mot durant tout le souper, un calme fou nous entourait, mais pourtant un calme qui me soulageai, depuis l'accident mon père avait essayé plusieurs moyen pour me change les idées, mais je crois qu'il avait atteint son lot et qu'il n'avait plus d'idée en banque. Je le remerciais tout de même d'avoir essayé, mais celons Phil j'étais une cause perdu. Ce silence ne me gênait pas du tout, j'y étais même très confortable, avec Charlie je n'avais pas besoin parler pour qu'il comprenne qu'il devait soie me laisser seul, ou rester.

La nuit tombé, je montait a ma chambre. Après une bonne douche j'étais tombé endormie toute suite.

Cette nuit la fut sereine, enfin, aucun cauchemar, mais aucun rêve non plus. J'avoue que la penser qu'Edward et moi pouvions être plus que des amis un jour m'avait fait quelque peut réfléchir. Oui je le voulais comme cela, mais en aurais-je la force un jour?


	13. Des sourires plein le coeur,1

◊**C**hapitre 6 :;

_« Des sourires plein le coeur »_

POV Edward

Après les cours, jasper était monté avec moi, puisque Emmett et Alice allaient avec Rosalie. Le retour c'était fait en silence. En arrivant a la maison, je montais à ma chambre le temps que les deux autres arrivent.

Nous étions tous assis à table, Rosalie était resté à diner, Alice était a l'étage. Elle vint nous rejoindre assez rapidement toute excité.

-Alice que nous vaut l'honneur de cette joie soudaine?  
Demenda ma mère.

-Je vais préparer une fête pour l'anniversaire d'une copine ce weekend!

-Je suis contente que tu te sois fait aussi vite des amies ma belle.  
Répondit Esmé.

-Je suis sur que tu l'adorerais maman.

Ma mère avait à peine eux le temps de répondre que Rosalie posait déjà une question.

-Ah oui! J'en ai pas entendue parler, c'est la fête de qui?

-C'est chez Bella,  
Ou, la conversation commençait drôlement à m'intéresser.  
L'anniversaire de Bella, avec chance elle pourrait peut-être m'inviter

-Elle fête ses 17 ans et invites quelques filles, je crois que tu pourrais venir Rose, je sais que vous ne vous connaissez pas beaucoup mais vous aller vous entendre ces sur. Et lâcher un peut Emmett une soirée ne te ferait pas de mal.  
Et bien sa seras pour une prochaine fois, une soirée entre fille, j'aurais du men douter.

-C'est vrai Rose, on ne t'a vue avec personne depuis que nous somme ici. Arrêter un peut vos bouche a bouche y a des gens qui vivre autour de vous.

Emmett me filait déjà un bon coup de poing dans l'épaule, Et ma mère le regardait avec son regard noir. Elle savait que j'avais blagué, mais n'aimait pas sa quand Emmett frappait moi ou Alice, ce qui arrivait assez fréquemment.

-Et toi petit frère personne ne ta dit d'arrêter de reluquer Bella, donc laisse nous vivre.  
La, j'avoue que je ne l'avais pas vue venir celle la, je restais quelque secondes la bouche entre-ouverte, et Emmett se mit a rigole avec les autres. Je le regardai donc d'un air fâcher, je n'avais parlé de Bella à personne sauf à Alice, mais à ce que je voyais je n'avais pas été très subtil.

-Et en quoi consiste cette soirée Lili?  
Demanda Rose pour détendre l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce.

-Et bien je dois l'organiser alors je ne sais pas trop pour l'instant.

-On pourrais faire une soirée pyjama, film a l'eau de rose, bataille d'oreiller, séance photo, maquillage, coiffure, je croit que tout les filles aiment c'est soirée.  
A vrai dire cette conversation ne méritait en aucun cas mon écoute.

-Est-ce que je peux venir aussi, voir des filles en pyjama sexy se battre avec des oreillers, pleurnicher dans mes bras pendant leur film d'amour a mourir, c'est assez intéressant.  
Rosalie se décollait de lui et alla s'assoir a coté d'Alice afin de parler.

Hm, j'imaginais déjà la scène... en étant concentré que sur Bella bien sur... AH NON ! Mais c'est que je deviens comme Emmett !

-Aller Bébé tu sais que je blaguai, de toute façon je t'aime beaucoup mieux sans pyjama.  
Dit Emmett, sans se soucier de ceux qui l'entourait.

-Emmett évite ce genre de conversation. Nous n'avons pas besoin de savoir ce genre de détail.  
Dit ma mère en jetant un petit sourire vers Rosalie afin qu'elle ne se sente pas mal des petites blague d'Emmett.

-Ne vous inquiété pas Esmé, il ne me gene pas du tout, il est toujours comme sa. Je commence à m'habituer tranquillement, mais j'avoue que certain sujet pourrai rester dans ma chambre...  
Dit-elle en jettent un coup d'œil mauvais vers Emmett qui lui a sont tour lui faisait une petit moue de chien battu.

Nous éclatâmes tous de rires, même Esmé n'as pas pu se retenir. Emmett qui se soumettait a une fille non mais la je ne le reconnais plus...

-Tu as raison Alice sa me ferait pas de tord de m'éloigner une soirée d'Emmett et s'il continue ces conneries je pourrait peut-être m'en passé tous les weekends et les passer avec toi. Quand dis-tu?

-Oui sa serait agréable, mais je crois que mon frère m'en voudrait a mort, et vue sa carrure je risque gros.

-Ah sa tu la dit, pas touche a ma Rose.

-Bon alors Rose, ton idée de soirée pyjama est super je crois qu'elle plairait a Bella.

Moi je ne dirai pas non de la voir en pyjama, j'avoue que l'idée d'Emmett de pouvoir assister a cette fête ne m'aurais pas déplus, mais j'aimais mieux moi, garder cette penser pour moi afin de ne pas me mettre les deux filles a dos.

-Je vais chercher mon ordinateur Rose je reviens.  
A peine était telle partie, qu'elle revenait déjà, j'imaginais Alice courir dans les escaliers avec ces petites jambes.

-Écrit meilleure soirée pyjama sur le net, peut-être y aura-t il des bonnes idées!  
Dit Rosalie.

-Et si tu écrivain soirée ringard entre fille sa irais aussi je croit.  
Répliqua Emmett en faisant la mou.

Depuis un bout de temps ma sœur et Rosalie regardait l'écran, elle riait, et nous ignorai totalement. Je ne sais même plus ce que je faisais assis ici avec elle. Emmett lui était dans la lune depuis un bout de temps, et de toute façon vallais mieu le laisser comme sa, il était que tr;es rarement concentrer, et ses seul sujet de conversation, était soit la boxe ou encore Rosalie...

-Emmett c'est officiel tu ne me verras pas samedi, je passe l'après-midi cher Bella avec Alice!  
Dit Rosalie en gardant le plus son sérieux possible.

-Et d'où tu sais sa ? Bella n'a pas encore accepté à ce que je sache! Eh tout l'après-midi, et moi je vais faire quoi?  
Emmett se leva et alla se placer derrière les deux fille.

-Et bien oui elle vient à l' instant même d'accepter.  
Se qui voulait dire que ma sœur était beaucoup plus proche de Bella que je ne le pensais, elle l'avait invité a sa fête ok, mais elle lui a refilé sont email en plus, et moi dans tous sa... Je ne sais pas si Alice voudrait me le donner, je lui demanderai plus tard ce soir. Mais sa va pas la tête maintenant je suis jaloux de ma propre sœur, wow mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait cette fille.

-Eh Eddy tu lui as dit bonjours ... ATTEND QUOI? Medmoizelle Lili, Rose et les gamins??? C'est nous que tu traite de gamins?

-Bah oui, Qui veut-tu que se soit d'autre?  
Dirent Alice et Rosalie en cœur.

Emmett cherchai de quoi répliquer les 2 filles, mais comme d'habitude il ne trouva rien du tout.

-Et bien puisque c'est comme sa on va faire une soirée entre mec, moi Eddy et Jasper.  
Ein?

-Ah oui et qu'est-ce vous allez faire? Jouer a le pétoncle?  
Nous demanda Alice. Je ne pu retenir un petit rire a sa remarque.

-Non, je crois qu'une soirée billard s'impose.  
Dit-il.

-Oui j'approuve totalement, mais prépare toi a te faire battre Em, tu sais que c'est moi le meilleure de la famille.

-C'est ce que tu dis toi.

-Bon moi je monte.

-Bye Eddy.  
Dirent-ils tous en même temps.

Sur cette dernière parole je partis, j'avais besoin de sortir un peut, me retourner et faire tri dans mes sentiment

J'ai enfilé des joggings et un sweet-shirt large afin d'être le plus confortable possible, et je suis sortie de la maison pour partie vers les bois. Dehors l'air était tiède et bon, le sol était toujours humide, aujourd'hui il avait plut, encore... Donc sur le sol je devais éviter les flac d'eau, il faisait sombre, mais je commençais à connaître se bois et a m'habituer a tous sa. Je courais et courais de plus en plus loin jusqu'à l'endroit désirer. Ma clairière, mon endroit. En arrivant je pris quelque minutes pour l'examiner et m'assis par terre. Je devait absolument réfléchir, trouver les réponses a mes questions, mais dès que je pensais a elle son visage m'apparaissait et sont sourire me donnait chaud au cœur. Elle n'était même pas la, mais arrivait quand même à m'envoyer des les vapes. Quel effet elle a. Éloigner d'elle je souffre, pourquoi j'en ai aucune idée, mais je souffre comme un corps souffre éloigner de son âme. Je dois le dire je l'apprécie de plus en plus, a bien y penser, mais weekend son devenue que solitude depuis que je la connais, je reste là, enfermer dans ma chambre à me rappeler ses moindre petit mouvement et je compte tout les sourire franc qu'elle m'a lancé.

Mais la question qui me sautait le plus au visage je n'aurait sans doute jamais la réponse. C'était elle la seule à savoir. Ces beau yeux brun parlait souvent pour elle, mais ne me disait jamais jusqu'au bout, j'avais découvert qu'elle était triste, que quelque chose la hantait, et que probablement elle ne me le dirait jamais. La seul chose que moi je peux dire c'est que je l'aime.

Je décidais donc de rentrer. La nuit arrivait grand pas et je ne voulais pas me coucher tard.


	14. Des sourires plein le coeur, 2

◊**C**hapitre 6 :;

_« Des sourires plein le coeur »_

POV Bella

En arrivant au lycée le mardi matin quelques personnes me saluèrent, mais pour moi, impossible de me rappeler de leurs nom. Mais un signe de la main suffisait pour qu'ils soient heureux. J'était vite passé de stade de nouvelle au stade fille sympa. Étrangement, j'étais la seule à avoir changé de stade car apparemment les Cullen eux ne créaient pas vraiment de liens d'amitié avec les autres élèves. Même Angela m'avait dit qu'elle ne les avait jamais vue parler à personne excepter elle moi et les Hale.

La mâtiné c'était très bien dérouler, l'heure du diner arrivait a grand pas. Une fois tous libérés de nos cours nous nous rendîmes à la cafétéria. Comme les deux premier jours d'écoles je fis la file pour la cantine avec Angela, je me servis vite un repas et alla m'asseoir avec les autres

Les discutions habituellement mouvementer, ce faisait rare se midi. Après quelques minutes de pur silence, Jessica éleva la voie.

-Bella ne te retourne pas... Il y a Edward qui arrive par ici.  
Sans dire un mot je sentis mon visage se réchauffer et j'imaginais déjà le rouge que pouvait tranquillement voir apparaître les gens autour de moi.

-Hm, mais c'est que Cullen te fait de l'effet on dirait.  
Dit Tyler tous en me donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

-Lâchez la un peut.  
Dit Angela

Cette fille je l'aimais bien, elle j'aurais pu dire que je pouvais l'appeler une vraie amie.  
Alors le dit Edward arriva, et m'invita a manger avec lui. Je répondis positivement sans le faire plus attendre et le suivit.  
Je savais bien que Jessica en tirerais long d'un diner entre amis, mais je m'en moquais. Je voulais absolument être loin de ces garçons qui ne cessaient de me faire remarquer chacune de mes réactions.

Une fois a table un conversation sen suivit. J'étais tellement intéresser par la conversation que je ne remarquais même pas la cantine se vider. Je quittais donc Edward en sachant que dans quelque minute nous allions nous retrouver en biologie.

J'entrais dans le cours, Edward était déjà assis à sa place, je m'assis a mon tour et entreprit de sortir mes choses de mon sac, a peine avais-je eu le temps de l'ouvrit que le professeur entra avec un magnétoscope. Sans avoir le temps de parler, il le brancha, y inséra la vielle cassette, la rembobina, et 2 minutes plus tard un film en noir et blanc commençait a l'écran. Ce film dura toute le cours, malgré mon amour pour la Bio. Car oui c'était ma matière préférer, je ne portais aucun intérêt au film diffuser devant moi et ne cessait de fixer mon voisin, quelque fois nos regard se croisèrent, quelque fois il me faisait sont sourire que j'aimais tant, celui en coin que depuis son arriver je ne lavait vue faire a personne d'autre.

Le cours s'acheva enfin, vrai torture de pouvoir être si près d'Edward sans pouvoir lui parler. Nous quittâmes le cours sur cette note sans oublier de ce dire au revoir.

En arrivant devant mon casier quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en apercevant Alice souriante de toutes ces dents.

-Salut Bella, comment ses passé ta journée?

-Très bien. Dit, je sais qu'on se connaît que depuis peut, mais comme on aime toute les deux les vêtements je me suis dit que samedi on aurait pu aller faire du shopping?

J'aurais voulu de tout mon cœur pouvoir accepter cette demande, mais j'avais accepter celle de Charlie avant...

-J'aurais aimée Alice, mais je doit refuser, mon père veut absolument que je m'intègre, il veut donc que je fête mon anniversaire.

-Ah! Eh bien sa seras pour une prochaine fois alors.  
Elle se détournait pour partir lorsque j'eu une idée.

-Attend Alice, que dirait tu de venir, je sais que le shopping aurais été probablement plus agréable mais...

-Tu rigole ? J'adorerais venir, on pourrait se voir avant que les autres arrivent affin de ce préparer ensemble?

-Oui bonne idée, mais je n'invite que 3 ou 4 filles, je ne fait rien de gros. A vrai dire c'est la première fois que je fête mon anniversaire.

-Donc, ja vais t'aider, tu va voir sa va être géniale.

-Je te fait confiance!  
La cloche retantit.

-Aller vas en cours Alice on se voit demain, si tu as une idée n'ézite pas a me contacter.  
Je le tandit un papier ou était inscrit mon numéro de téléphone ainse que mon email.

-Ne t'inquiete pas.  
Et elle partie.

J'étais arrivé assez tôt chez moi, j'avais encore sécher le sport, mais Charlie savait très bien que je n'irais jamais. Étonnamment il n'avait rien dit lorsque je lui avais dit et avait même parut plutôt content que je lui parle de mes intérêt.

Je me jetait sur mes devoirs de maths que je fit en 15 minutes, habituellement m'aurais prit une heure, mais aujourd'hui j'avais décider d'écouter le cours ce matin.

Ensuite je rangeai le salon afin que se soit propre à la rentré de Charlie.

J'entamais le souper lorsque la porte d'entrer claqua.

-Bella?  
Oui, évidamment, qui veut tu que se soit d'autre?

-Oui je m'apprettait a faire a manger.

-Ne fait rien pour moi ma belle, je réchaufferais le reste des lazagnes.

-Ok

Je me préparai une salade verte et la mangeai a toute vitesse.

Mon père était installer sur le canapé, comme tous les soirs il somnolait devant les télé-séries diffusées.

Je montais dans ma chambre, mon endroit a moi. J'ouvris mon ordinateur, cadeaux de Phil lorsque je suis déménager. J'avais quelque message, un de lui justement. Il m'expliquait que tout allait bien qu'il s'ennuyait de moi et me parlait de sa nouvelle équipe, comme réponse je lui parlait de mes amis, du lycée...

Après avoir envoyer mon message j'entreprit de regarder le reste, qui pour la plupart était de la publicité.

J'allais éteindre mon ordinateur lorsqu'un fenêtre s'ouvrit, je lit le nom de mon destinataire.

_**Mesdmoizelle Lili, Rose et les gamins,, **_**Dit :****  
****Bonjour Bella, comment c'est passer ta soirée?******

_**Bella, Partir a zéro c'est mourir un peut plus, mais peut-être vivre d'avantage,, **_**Dit :****  
****Très bien et toi?******

_**Mesdmoizelle Lili, Rose et les gamins,, **_**Dit :****  
****Bien... Edward te dit bonjour. Et j'ai peut-être une idée pour la fête. Dit sa te dérange si Rosalie viens, enfaite c'est elle qui eux l'idée?******

_**Bella, Partir a zéro c'est mourir un peut plus, mais peut-être vivre d'avantage,, **_**Dit :****  
****Non pas du tout, c'est quoi votre brillante idée?******

_**Mesdmoizelle Lili, Rose et les gamins,, **_**Dit :****  
****Soirée pyjama, soin du visage, des ongle, on se met en beauté, on fait des bataille d'oreiller, on écouter quelques film d'amour. Sa te va?******

_**Bella, Partir a zéro c'est mourir un peut plus, mais peut-être vivre d'avantage,, **_**Dit :****  
****Oui sa va être parfait =) Merci les filles !******

_**Mesdmoizelle Lili, Rose et les gamins,, **_**Dit :****  
****Hm, dit tu crois que ton père nous laisserai boire un peut?******

_**Bella, Partir a zéro c'est mourir un peut plus, mais peut-être vivre d'avantage,, **_**Dit :****  
****Mon père ne seras pas la, mais faut voir quand même avec lui, tant qu'on ne dérange pas les voisins il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.******

_**Mesdmoizelle Lili, Rose et les gamins,, **_**Dit :****  
****D'accord tu m'en redonnera des nouvelle******

_**Bella, Partir a zéro c'est mourir un peut plus, mais peut-être vivre d'avantage,, **_**Dit :****  
****Bon moi j'y vais, j'ai du lavages a faire. Bonne soirée et a demain xoxo******

_**Mesdmoizelle Lili, Rose et les gamins,, **_**Dit :****  
****Bye bye Bella xoxo**

Je mit quelque minutes assemblé mon linge sale, descendit en bas et partie une brasser. Je remontais en haut sans plus attendre et sortie mon journal.

_Lundi 7 septembre_

_Je la laisse tranquillement partir, __  
__Je lui laisse sa liberté, __  
__Je la laisse enfin s'échapper,__  
__Maintenant je dois vivre mes propres expériences et arrêter de me lamenter sur mon sort,__  
__Se ne seras pas facile, sa non, une partie de moi reste dans le souvenir, et sa je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier,__  
__Je sais que je pourrai être heureuse à nouveau, mais jamais autant que je l'ai été. Pourtant depuis les derniers mois je longeai un long tunnel interminable, il fait froid, il fait humide, il fait noir et la peur m'envahit, et je sais que je ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, que j'ai atteint le bout du tunnel.___

_La solitude avait arrangé un certain nombre de choses, ces derniers temps. J'ai déjà été la gloire de Renée, sa fille unique. La belle et brillante fille a sa maman. Du moins pour elle, moi je me trouvait plutôt ordinaire, mais tout ces compliments me manque, toute sont affection, tout ses je t'aime sont loin.___

_Maman, Je t'aime. Autant, peut-être même plus qu'avant.__  
__Depuis que tu es partie, je marche, je parle, je respire comment avant... Mais malgré tout rien n'est comme avant, une partie de moi veut rester ici avec mes amis, et lorsque je suis avec eux j'en suis convaincue, mais lorsque je suis toute seule une autre partie de moi me dit que je serais mieux la haut a tes coté. J'ai l'air brave, je suis sur le mode survit, j'ai l'air de bien prendre la tragédie, mais pourtant tout en moi te cris maman tout en moi a besoin de toi. Devant les autres, maman, je reste sans émotion... Sauf bien évidement devant Edward... Il a fait renaître tant de chose inimaginable pour moi. Maman si tu serais la je suis certaine que tu l'aimerais, j'en suis sur même... ___

_Je t'écris et pourtant je sais que tout ces paroles ne parviendrons jamais mais sa me fait un bien fou._


	15. Aveux et confidence, 1

◊**C **hapitre :;

_« Aveux et confidences »_

POV Edward

La semaine avait passé bien vite, et cette après midi Rosalie et jasper venait chez nous. Ils devaient arriver à 1h00, puisque les filles devaient partie pour aller chez Bella à 3h00. Une très bonne occasion de parler un peut avec Jasper. Alice m'avait dit clairement qu'elle ne serait pas capable alors j'allais lui donner un coup de main et allait essayer de tout réglé, la fête cher Bella lui avait quelque peut remonter le morale, mais je voyais malgré tous quelle souffrais et je devais aider ma petit sœur.

Jasper et Rosalie était au rendez-vous avec une demi-heure d'avance. Nous étions tous descendue à la cave. Alice elle était resté dans sa chambre pour se préparer, puisqu'elle passait la nuit chez Bella, je ne sais pas comment ces deux la se sont rencontrer, mais une chose est sur, ma sœur manigançait quelque chose. Mais puisque moi j'essayais qu'elle et Jasper se réconcilie, je ne prenais pas trop compte de ce qu'elle faisait, après tout peut-être que sa pourrait marcher.

Nous étions tous installés dans les fauteuils.

-Dans 3 semaines on fait une fête à la maison, Emmett compte venir, j'en ai aussi déjà parlé à Alice, mais elle ne m'a pas encore répondue. Tu compte venir toi ?  
Me demanda Rosalie

-Je vais voir... c'est quand même dans 3 semaines, j'ai tous mon temps pour changer d'idée.

-Je vais essayez de convaincre Alice, j'en connais bien un qui voudrait la voir...

Je regardais Jasper qui avait l'air très concentré à l'instant même sur une partie du plancher, il ne relevait pas la tête mais restait quand même les yeux river sur le sol.

-J'essaierai de mon coté...Mais je ne garantie rien, elle est plus têtu qu'elle en a l'air.  
Dis-je.  
Jasper radotât quelque chose d'à peine audible, mais ne le répéta pas, personne n'avait compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire, mais peut importe...

-A moins que la personne en question, décider de l'inviter lui-même...

Un long silence sans suivit, Jasper devait avoir parler d'Alice a Rosalie, puisque cette dernière semblait connaître leur histoire. Rosalie et Emmett c'était isoler dans un coin du salon et semblait bien occuper puisque depuis quelques temps il était officiellement ensemble.

Je décidai donc d'entamer la conversation avec Jasper.

-Jasper je dois te parler. J'avoue que ce ne serait pas vraiment a moi de te dire sa, mais ...

-Vas-y. Je t'écoute.

-Je sais ce qui c'est passer avec ma sœur l'année dernière, elle m'en a parlé...

-Elle me déteste c'est sa?

-Et bien enfaite, ce n'est pas tout à fait sa, disons qu'elle fait des efforts pour t'oublier!

-Pour m'oublier? Quoi tu veux dire qu'elle...Qu'elle pense encore a moi?  
Dit-il avec un air surpris.

-Bien sur que oui, pourquoi penses- tu qu'elle agis ainsi...Elle t'ignore complètement... Et ce n'est pas dans ces habitudes de ne pas vouloir connaître quelqu'un. Surtout qu'elle était tout exister le soir que vous êtes venus, et lorsque vous êtes arrivé disons que tout à changer à une seconde seulement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté...?

-Et bien disons qu'elle ma raconter votre semaine ensemble, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose bien avant qu'elle ne me le raconte, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ne plus parler ni rire...

-Oui je sais, moi aussi j'ai trouvé sa dure la voir comme sa, sa m'a fait un choc, la première fois qu'on c'est vue elle était tellement heureuse que la voir comme sa m'a fait souffrir.

-Je crois que vous avez besoin de parler...

-Moi aussi, mais j'ai peur qu'elle me rejette.

-Je suis sur qu'elle ne fera pas sa... Elle aura peut-être besoin de temps pas contre...

-Je vais y penser.

-Mais au juste pourquoi ne las tu jamais appeler...?

-Parce que je voulais passer le plus de temps avec ta sœur avant de partir, et j'étais tellement pressé lorsque j'ai quitter la maison de son amie que j'ai oublié le numéro quelque part là-bas...

-Ah...Et elle n'osait pas t'appeler de peur que tu ne l'aime pas...

-Pourquoi a-t-elle pensé une chose aussi idiote?

-Jasper ma sœur n'a jamais eu de vrai petit copain donc coté amour elle n'est pas très confiante. Si j'aurais su avant j'aurais pu la persuader, mais je viens de l'apprendre donc...

-Pourtant, je lui avais dit avant de partir que je voulais absolument la revoir.

-Vas lui parler toute suite, je crois que vous en avez long à vous dire ! Et plus vite se seras réglé, plus vite tout iras mieux pour chacun de vous deux.

-Vraiment tu crois? Hm...Bon d'accord j'y vais, ou est-elle ?

-Dans sa chambre en haut, au deuxième, c'est la première porte sur ta gauche, bonne chance!

-Oui je crois que je vais en avoir besoin!

POV Jasper

Je montais tranquillement les escaliers... je ne savais quoi lui dire... Comment lui expliquer notre mal entendu. J'avais peur qu'elle me rejette ou qu'elle ne veule plus me voir.

Je passais devant les parents qui semble-t-il ne m'avaient pas vue... Ensuite je montais tranquillement les escaliers, a peine arriver a la dernière marche que je voyait déjà la porte de sa chambre, aucun doute c'était la sienne a coup sur, elle était décorer de petite fleures et au milieu était écrit en petite lettre son nom. Je m'approchais, sa en devenait presque effrayant, je perdais toute confiance en moi lorsque je me plantais devant sa porte et sa y est je paniquais ...

POV Alice

J'étais étendue sur mon lit et repassait en bonne ordre ce qui allais se passer pendant la soirée. Tout devait être parfait, je n'avais que Rosalie et Bella comme amie ici, et même si je ne connaissais que très peut Bella, avoir la chance de pouvoir lui organiser cette soirée était un honneur. Après avoir passée en revue tout les événements, je m'assie derrière ma coiffeuse afin de me faire une beauté. L'heure approchait a grand pas et il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer a mon look, par chance j'avais été acheté un nouveau pyjama la veille avec Rosalie.

Quelqu'une cogna à ma porte  
–Oui?

-Je suis désoler de te déran...

-Toi...Vas t'en je n'ais pas envie de te voir.  
Criai-je

-Désolé, je pensais seulement que j'aurais pu m'expliquer... Je crois que je te dois des excuses.

-Bon d'accord, mais fait vite s'il te plait, parce que j'aimerais pouvoir être prête avant 3h00!  
J'étais toujours de dos et me coiffait, je faisais mine de ne pas l'écouter, mais ses explications j'en avais besoin... je devais savoir pourquoi!

-Oui!... Bon tout d'abord Alice, ce que je t'ai dit chez Mélanie je le pensais sincèrement.

-Et puis quoi encore, c'est ta nouvelle tactique pour me ravoir dans ton lit c'est sa? Si tu crois que sa va être si facile tu te trompe de personne Jasper.  
J'avoue y être allé un peut fort, mais je ne regrettais en aucun cas ces mots, il les méritait.

-Je te le dit Alice, mais ne me fait pas répété, je n'ais jamais arrêter de penser à toi tout le long de notre séparation, je croyais avoir trouvé l'amour, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que tu ne m'appelais pas, alors j'ai tout de suite cru que je n'étais rien. Si tu n'en ais pas convaincue tu n'as qu'a demander a Rose, comment j'étais mal en point, comment j'ai souffert et comment j'attendais tes appelles.  
Il dit sa avec une lenteur incroyable.

La colère montait en moi. Je ne pouvais me retenir.

-ET TU CROIS QUE MOI JE N'AIS PAS SOUFFERT, QUE MOI JE N'AI PAS ATTENDUE?  
Oh sa oui j'avais souffert et je soufrai encore. Et sans même m'en apercevoir les larmes sur mes joue me trahissait, elle glissait tranquillement jusqu'a atteindre mon coup. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de cela aujourd'hui mais il faillait que tout s'arrête...  
-Ne dit pas sa, comme si tu n'avais rien été, car tu as tout été pour moi! Cette semaine a été la plus belle de toute ma vie, et être séparer de toi a été encore plus dure... Mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin de réfléchir...

Jasper venait de s'apercevoir que je pleurais a chaude larmes, j'étais toujours de dos a lui et le regardait dans mon miroir. Il c'est alors approcher d'un geste réconfortant, mais j'ai fait non de la tête, se ne pouvait qu'empirer mes pleures s'il me prenait dans ses bras.

Sentir son odeur, la chaleur de sont corps, ne m'aurais pas déplus, même loin de la, mais je n'était pas dupe a ce qu'on est pitié de moi.

-Oui je comprends, mais cesse de m'ignorer veux tu? J'en ai mare de passer à coté de toi comme si de rien était, oui il c'est passé quelque chose, et je crois que n'y toi n'y moi on ne pourra oublier alors essayons au moins de se parler de temps en temps, j'ai besoin de retrouver la Alice que j'ai connu.  
Il marqua une petite pose avant de reprendre.  
-Lorsque je t'ai vue ici j'étais heureux de t'avoir retrouvé je n'avais qu'une envie, te serer dans mes bras, mais lorsque j'ai vue le regard que tu me lançais, j'ai vite changer d'idée en voyant dans tes yeux a quel point tu m'en voulais. J'aurais voulu t'appeler tellement de fois mais j'avais laissé ton numéro sur la table chez Mélanie, je m'en ais tellement voulu. Je n'ais remarqué que lorsque j'étais dans la voiture de mon père, on était a mi chemin, et je l'ai presque fait retourner pour venir le rechercher. Ensuite j'ai gardé dans l'espoir de te revoir en retournant a Phoenix, j'ai fait toutes les soirées, je suis même allé cogner chez Mélanie, mais une vielle dame a répondue et ma dit que cette dernière avait déménagé. Donc j'ai fini par perdre espoir et me morfondre tout seul dans mon coin.

-Je suis désoler, mais j'ai été blessé quand je t'ai vue comprend, pendant temps de temps je croyais qu'on ne se reverrait plus jamais...Je croyais vraiment que tu m'avais oublié donc le meilleure moyen pour moi c'était d'en faire autant.

-Je crois sérieusement que nous devons tout recommencer au début.  
Il s'approcha tranquillement de moi. Je le laissais faire cette fois. Il me tendit la main et dit :  
-Bonjour je suis Jasper hale.

-Mais a quoi tu joues?

-Bin tu ne vois pas je recommence tout de début

-Bon, soupirais-je, d'accord. Bonjour, Moi je suis Alice Cullen, enchanté de faire ta connaissance.  
Je lui serais la main brièvement et me retournait vers mon miroir.

-Hm... j'aimerais que tu m'accompagne à ma fête d'anniversaire dans quelque semaine...

-Laisse-moi un peut de temps Jasper... Tout est arrivé si vite depuis quelque temps j'ai besoin de réfléchir a tout sa. C'est un peut trop tôt, mais je te donnerai une réponse le plus vite possible...

-Veut-tu que je te laisse seule?  
Dit-il

-Oui, merci je dois faire vite.

-Merci a toi d'avoir voulu m'écouter. Et sache que peut importe ta décision, nous pourrons rester amis, et que moi je t'aimerais toujours et je t'attendrai s'il le faut. Je sais sa fait un peut clicher mais je le pense vraiment Alice.

-Je ne l'oublierai pas Jasper...

Si je ne m'étais pas retenue je lui aurais sauté au coup... Il était tellement mignon, et je savais déjà que je l'accompagnerai a son anniversaire... c'était l'homme de ma vie...

Je devais faire vite nous partions dans 30 minutes, et disons que je ne m'étais pas du tout attendue à pleurer aujourd'hui...

POV Jasper

J'était heureux d'avoir entendue sa voie, d'avoir parlé avec elle, et même si elle ne voudrait plus de moi je l'aimerai quand même... je redescendis les marche aussi lentement mais cette fois la avec le sourire sur le visage...  
Elle m'avait sourie et sa m'avait redonne le mien...

POV Edward

Sa faisait 30 minutes que Jasper Était en haut, j'avoue ne pas avoir été très alaise avec les deux tourtereaux.

Il descendit enfin. Juste sur son visage je pouvait voir que c'était positif, il souriait, et je n'avait jamais vue jasper sourire.

-Enfin, je n'étais plus capable les supporter avec leur...Bécotages et tout... Comment ca c'est passée?

-Mieux que je ne l'ais imaginé... Dison qu'elle a besoin de temps, et que je lui en laisserai autant qu'elle en aura envie.

-Bien et? Tu crois que se seras long?  
Cette fois c'était Rosalie qui avait parlé... moi qui croyait qu'elle était trop occuper pour tenir compte de notre conversation j'avais tout faux.

-Je ne sais pas, je l'ai invité à venir a notre fête, elle va me répondre des qu'elle sera décider...

-Dis toi que si elle n'aurais pas voulu elle te l'aurais dit toute suite alors je croit qu'elle vas surement accepter...

-Je vais essayer de la travailler se soir Jazz... Bon moi je vais la rejoindre, elle doit m'attendre.  
Dit Rosalie en souriant. Elle nous quittait sans bien sur oublier un dernier baiser pour son Emmett...

-Et toi qui vas-tu inviter?  
Me demanda Emmett

-Hm, je ne sais pas ...Je ne suis même pas sur d'y aller.

-Pourquoi pas Isabella... je vois que vous êtes souvent ensemble et d'après comment elle te regarde, elle est folle de toi...

-Ah oui tu crois ?  
Je l'espérais tellement...

-Mais fait pas cette tête. Essaye-toi tu n'a rien à perdre!

Oui j'avais quelque chose à perdre, son amitié, cela me suffisait pour l'instant, mais est-ce que je pourrais lui résister longtemps?

Après un moment de silence je réfléchissait a la conversation que j'avait eu avec ma sœur quelques jour plutôt.

- Et Jasper, Alice m'as parlé de quelque chose...T'ais-tu vraiment laisser torturé a ce point. Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait emmené faire les boutiques?

-Oui! Pourquoi tu parais si surpris?

-QUOI TU AS LAISSER ALICE TE TORTURER A CE POINT...  
Cet fois c'était Emmett qui avait parler...

-Oui ce n'était pas si pire, la voir heureuse me rendait heureux...

-Stop. Y a quelque chose que je n'ais pas compris. Quand est-ce que vous y êtes allé, depuis qu'on est ici Alice n'est pratiquement pas sortie, de plus elle ne te parle presque pas...

-Disons qu'on est de vielle connaissance...

-Oui des connaissances qui on eu une histoire d'une semaine.  
Répond dis-je

-QUOI... Expliquer moi??  
Emmett n'avait toujours pas compris...

-Bon Alice et lui se sont rencontrés à une fête l'année passée, il on passer une semaine entre amoureux, ils ont couché ensemble la veille du départ de Jasper et ils ne se sont jamais rappeler... bref ils s'aimaient, lui n'avait pas son numéro elle avait peur de l'appeler et on en vient a maintenant...

-Ah! Elle t'en a raconté plus que je ne le pensais...  
Dit-il alors qu'il rougissait quelque peut.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je l'ai arrêté avant qu'elle en vienne au détail...

-Ok... si je comprends bien c'est toi qui a fait souffrir ma petite sœur comme sa? Et en plus tu as couché avec elle.  
Emmett avait un air fâcher sur son visage, mais pourtant sa voit était calme... Nous avions tous souffert de cette souffrance...  
-Mais puisque tu es mon beau-frère bah je te laisse la vie sauve, mais ne lui refait plus sa parce que la je ne t'épargnerai pas...  
Dit-il en lui donnant un coup de point dans l'épaule.

Nous étions en trin de jouer lorsque Emmett reçu un coup de téléphone. Il partit vers les toilettes. Et revint 5 minutes plus tard.

-Jasper tu dois savoir ou se trouve la maison du chérif. Nous devons aller y faire un tour, j'ai quelque chose a réglé.  
Nous le regardions tout répondant positivement a sa question. Je ne savait pas ce qui c'était passer mais Emmett n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette et Jasper n'avait pas l'air dans savoir plus. Nous nous rendîmes donc cher Bella.

La musique était forte la dedans. Emmett alla cogner et Bella lui ouvrit, lorsque je la vit aucun mot ne me vint. Elle était tellement belle, elle portait un pyjama Bleu nuit qui lui allait à merveille. Je me retenais pour ne pas aller la voir.  
-Et vieux arrête de faire cette tête la, si elle te voit elle va avoir peur.

-Ah ah...

Nous étions encore dans la voiture, Emmett était entrer depuis 15minutes déjà. Jasper regardai par la fenêtre a la recherche d'Alice surement. Il me donna un coup de coude dans les cotes, je levais les yeux et vit Bella planter le devant la fenêtre elle souriait. Jasper ouvrit la fenêtre du véhicule et sortit pour se dégourdir les jambes. Je ne veux même pas savoir a quoi je ressemblais a l'instant mais nous étions la tout les deux a ce regarder dans les yeux et sourires. J'étais complètement gaga, si j'aurais été devant elle je n'aurais pu dire aucun mot tellement elle était belle. Après quelque minute de contemplation, elle disparut à l'intérieur. Je décidais donc de sortir moi aussi. D'ici sa avait l'air plutôt mouvementer a l'intérieur, je doutais ma sœur d'avoir emporter de l'alcool. Bella fini par revenir accompagner d'Alice, un verre a la main évidemment. Je regardais Jasper.

-Arrête de faire cette tête vieux tu vas lui faire peur.  
Lui dis-je a mon tour.

Ils étaient fixer l'un sur l'autres, rien n'aurais pu défaire cette magie, juste a leur regard je savais qu'il allait revenir ensemble. Je tournais donc les yeux vers Bella qui me sourit et me fit un signe de la main. Emmett fini par revenir.

-Ouf, c'est chaud la dedans.  
Dit Emmett.

-Ho, croit moi on en a eux notre dose.  
Dit jasper en souriant

-C'était quoi le problème?

-Des filles qui on bu jouent a gage ou vérité et l'une d'entre elle doit appeler sont copain et inventer quelque chose pour créer un conflit bref, je l'avait supposément tromper. Jasper ta sœur a un sale caractère au téléphone. Vous avez pas vue la dedans, Jessica Stanley est soul, elle pleure tout les larmes de son corps, Alice et Bella sont plutôt chaude elle chante dance n'arrête pas de rire, Rosalie voulait que je reste, j'aurais bien accepté mais les filles on toute crier que je ne pouvais pas rester. C'était drôle. Vous avez manqué un sacré spectacle.

Nous rentrions tous les trois ensuite et commencions a jouer au jeux vidéo, la soirée fini aussi vite qu'elle avait commencer. Jasper rentra cher lui vers 11h00. Je décidais donc d'aller faire un tour en voiture. Et ensuite je rentrerais me coucher.


	16. Aveux et confidence, 2

◊**C**hapitre :;

_« Aveux et confidences »_

POVBella

Le reste de la semaine c'était passé plutôt rapidement même. J'avais passé un autre midi en compagnie d'Edward, on avait discuté, j'avoue qu'avec lui je parlais de tout est de rien, peut-être j'en disais un peut trop même... Alice m'avait aussi présenté de Rosalie, qui était d'une beauté à en coupé le souffle. Elle était aussi très sympathique et souriante, on avait trouvé des sujets de conversation qui nous intéressait toute les trois.

Le weekend arriva à grand pas. Je ne savait toujours pas se que les filles préparaient totalement, je savait que se serait un pyjama party, qu'on écouterais des films, mais leurs explications avaient été breves. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elles préparaient pour le reste de la soirée.

Samedi, une grosse journée s'annonçait, Alice et Rosalie devaient arriver à 3h00 pour m'aider à préparer la maison. Il était 1h00 lorsque je me suis lever, se qui était assez rare pour moi de faire la grâce mâtiner, mais ma nuit avait été plutôt agité, les cauchemars étaient revenue et n'avaient fait qu'hanté ma nuit. Donc le sommeil me manquais quelque peut. Mon père était déjà partie lorsque je suis descendue en bas pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Il m'avait laissé une note sur la table.

_«Bonne journée ma Belle, je t'ai laissé une peut d'argent pour acheter des pizzas... c'est d'accord pour l'alcool, mais n'abusées pas trop...J'espère que vous allez bien vous amuser, ne faites pas trop de bruit... Je reviens demain pour l'heure du souper...Ne t'inquiète pas pour le ménage je t'aiderai.__  
__xoxo Charlie»_

Je mangeais en vitesse et allait ma détendre sous la douche, j'étais un peu stressé, c'était la première fête que j'organisais –plutôt que quelqu'un organisait pour moi- et toutes les filles invitées avait accepté de venir avec aucune hésitation.

Je décidais de déplacer le canapé afin d'avoir plus de place. J'avais à peine fini qu'on sonnait déjà a la porte, je jetais un coup d'œil a ma montre avant d'ouvrit, il était déjà 3h00, les 2 heures que j'avais eu pour moi avait passé a une vitesse folle.  
J'allais donc ouvrir la porte aux deux filles

-Salut, les filles! Mon père est déjà partie. On a la maison jusqu'à demain après midi. Géniale non?

-Salut Bella. Oui tu vas voir on na préparer un ta de truck!  
Dit Alice en entrant.

-J'essayais de déplacer le canapé avant que vous arriviez. Dites, vous me donner un petit coup de main?

-Oui.

Après avoir déplacé le canapé les deux filles allaires chercher une tonne de sac dans la voiture de Rosalie.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est tout sa?

-Alcool, film, chip, liqueur, sac de couchage, tous se qu'on a besoin pour se soir.

-Je vois que vous avez tout prévue en effet. Charlie m'a laisser de l'argent pour la pizza on en commandera dans la soirée.

Je les ai aidais à vider leur sac, et emportait tous se qui est nourriture a la cuisine. Après avoir tout bien range, Alice me donna un paquet emballé.

-C'est quoi?  
Lui demandai-je intriguer.

-Comme c'est ton anniversaire et que nous fêtons sa en pyjama, on c'est dit que tu en aurais besoin d'un neuf pour l'occasion.

Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais mes pyjamas était plutôt nul, je l'avoue j'allais toujours dans le confort et non la beauté pour dormir. J'ouvrir tranquillement le paquet. Une camisole bleue nuit en cotons souple, légèrement décolleter avec un short en satin de la même couleur était bien emballer dans un papier de soie. Les filles avaient vue juste, il était magnifique. Je leur sautais au coup sans qu'elles n'aient le temps de réagir. Moi qui habituellement détestais les cadeaux, celui-ci me plaisait plutôt. Peut-être que j'étais seulement agacer par les cadeaux de ma famille.

-Merci les filles il est magnifique. Vraiment j'adore votre cadeau.

-Mais ce n'est que l'entré ma chère tu vas recevoir tes vrais cadeaux plus tard.

J'écarquillais les yeux, mais de quoi parlait-elle, je ne pouvais pas accepter tout sa, s'était beaucoup trop...

-C'est beaucoup trop, déjà que vous avez tout organisé les filles... je ne mérite pas tout sa.

-Oui Bella, tu es notre amie, tu mérite amplement tout ce qu'on te donne.

La conversation était close, et je le savais, je ne pouvais plus rien dire...

Nous étions a l'étage en trin de se préparer, Rosalie portait un pyjama semblable au mien mais rose tendit qu'Alice portait une nuisette mauve qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux noir et ses yeux brun.

-Wow! Les filles vous êtes magnifique.

-Toi aussi Bella, on na pris exactement la bonne taille a ce que je vois.

Quelque minute plus tard quelqu'un cognait a la porte.

Leah fus la première a arriver, Alice l'accueillie comme si elle se connaissait depuis toujours en la serrent dans ses bras...  
Elle me regarda avec un regard de pitié et j'allais vite la libérer. Elle était vêtue d'un pyjama orange qi s'agençait très bien avec la couleur de sa peau.

-Salut Leah je suis contente que tu sois venu!

-Moi aussi, mais je ne reste pas à dormir, Jacob va venir me chercher vers 12h00.

-Ne t'inquiète pas tu vas avoir empalement le temps de t'amuser.  
Dit Rosalie avec un gros sourire

-Tien c'est pour toi Bella...  
Elle tenait devant elle un paquet emballée. Alice lui arracha des mains.

-Les cadeaux c'est pour plus tard!

-Les filles vers quel heure voulez-vous que je commande les pizzas?

-Les autres devraient arriver bientôt donc tu pourrais les commander toute de suite et lorsque les filles arriveront, on pourras manger...

J'allais directement à la cuisine, Alice avait déjà tout prévue en demandant à Jessica et Angela quel sorte-t-elle préférais...  
J'appelais donc au numéro sur la feuille et commandait les pizzas.

Lorsque je rejoins les filles Jessica était dans l'entrée en trin de dénouer ces laçait. Elle portait un pantalon long turquoise, avec un tee-shirt moulant, c'était aussi un très beau pyjama, mais pas vraiment mon style.

-Salut Jess.  
Dis-je avec entrain!

Cette dernier me sauta dans les bras. Elle avait l'air de bonne humeur.

Quelque minute plus tard Angela arrivait. Elle était plutôt simple, les cheveux friser naturelle et elle portait un pyjama noir et rouge, qui lui allait très bien. Nous étions les 6 filles assises par terre au salon et attendions impatiemment la pizza. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin, nous étions tellement affamés que nous nous sommes jetés sur le livreur.  
Je crois qu'on lui a foute la frousse de toute sa vie.

-Eh les filles je vais faires une fête chez moi dans 3 semaines, venez sa pourrait être amusant.  
Tous répondirent positivement. Sauve moi et Alice qui n'était pas sur encore d'y aller.

La soirée avait bien commencer jusqu'à ce qu'Alice annonce le prochain jeux...

-Et les filles et si on jouait a gage ou vérité sa vous dit?

-Oui!  
Répondit-elle toutes en cœur... J'en avais déjà entendue parler mais je n'y avait jamais vraiment jouer. Il y a u début a tout, si les filles voulaient toutes y jouer sa devait etre agréable? Non?

-Bon qui commence?

-Hm, Moi !  
Cria Rosalie...

Nous étions tous assise en rond, Rosalie m'avait expliquer les règles, et maintenant elle était concentrer de trouver a qui elle allait infliger sa questions ou son gage...

-Ah, Bella... Puisque c'est ton anniversaire je te prends en premier... Donc tu choisi gage ou vérité?

-Vérité  
Je déteste faire quelque chose contre mon gré j'ai donc choisi vérité sans hésiter...

-D'accord, il doit bien y avoir un mec qui te fait craquer a l'école... On aimerait bien savoir qui c'est?

Je me sentais déjà rougir, je ne pouvais quand même pas leur dire sa...

-C'est évident  
Dit Jessica.  
-Tout le monde sais qu'elle craque complètement pour Edward.  
Continua-t-elle.

Elle, elle allait me le payer...  
Je sentait mes joue devenir rouge, encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était il y a quelque minutes

Alice se glissa vers moi et me souffla à l'oreille  
-Ne t'inquiète pas je sais qu'il serait heureux de le savoir mais je ne lui dirais pas.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par la... Il serait heureux de le savoir?

Après une heure de jeux, Nous savions que Rosalie était avec Emmett -bien évidemment, nous étions déjà toutes au courant- et qu'ils avaient coucher ensemble pour la première fois il y a de cela une dizaine de jours...Jessica et ces questions inutiles... Nous savions qu'Alice avait fréquenté Jasper, elle était resté brève sur le sujet mais nous avais dit qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Nous savions que Jessica craquai pour Mike, mais personne ne lui avait demandé, elle l'avait seulement dit. Et pour finir qu'Angela aimais Ben depuis très longtemps mais n'avais jamais osé lui dire. Leah elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de questions sur sa relation amoureuse, tout le monde savait qu'elle et Jacob sa durait et c'était pour longtemps encore...

Nous avions déjà quelques vers dans le corps lorsque nous avons décider de ne faire que des gage. Sa avait été plus marrant et moins gênant... Nous avions tous fait des trucks assez marrent qui insistait a un coup de téléphone ou autres choser ridicule comme sa... Rosalie avait du appelé Emmett et lui crier déçu en lui demandant pourquoi il avait trompé... Sa avait été plutôt drôle surtout lorsque ce dernier c'était pointé chez moi pour une expliquassions.

Sa cognai a la porte, j'allais donc ouvrir. En voyant Emmett devant Je criais tout de suit.

-Rosalie je crois que ces pour toi.  
Dis-je tout en riant devant l'air triste d'Emmett

Cette dernière s'approcha, embrassa son chère sur la commissure des lèvres le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit.

-Gage ou vérité mon chou?  
Nous partîmes tous d'un fou rire. Son visage étai tellement drôle, il avait l'air de ce demander qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici.

Ils discutait toujours tout les deux dans l'entré, d'ici je pouvait voir une voiture a travers la fenêtre, je m'approchai pour regarder qui si trouvait, Edward était dans la voiture et après quelque minute il leva la tête et me regarda avec son sourire en coin que j'aimais tant, je suis rester quelque minutes a le fixer, je devait avoir l'air idiot mais je m'en moquai... Mon regard dériva vers le passager, Jasper avait l'air de cherche quelque chose derrière moi... J'eu soudainement un flash. Je me retournais, empoignai le bras d'Alice et la tirait vers la fenêtre tout en lui chuchotant a l'oreille.

-Aller sourit m'as belle, depuis tantôt on dirait qu'il cherche quelque chose et je croit qu'il la trouver...

Elle me regarda les yeux rond et tourna la tête vers jasper qui était maintenant accoter sur la voiture. Elle lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la main tout en se retournant avec un air gêner au visage. Je fixai toujours Edward, mais fus interrompu par Alice qui me tirai le bras.

Nous étions installer au salon lorsqu'Alice arriva avec les cadeaux. J'ouvris le siens en premier, elle m'avait acheté un jolie bracelet en argent avec un cœur ou était graver mais initiale et les sienne. Elle me montra alors qu'elle portait le même. J'étais touché de son présent elle était vraiment gentille. Rosalie elle m'avait offert un chandail il était très beau, simple mais beau, il était nous avec un capuchon et s'attachait avec des boutons a l'avant, elle avait beaucoup de gout et semblait connaître bien les miens. Leah m'avait offert un bon d'achat cher un disquaire. Tendit que Jessica et Angela c'était cotiser et m'avait refait un trousse de maquillage au complet avec tout les couleur possible de far a yeux. J'étais comme au paradis.

Emmett avait fini par comprendre que sa petite amie lui avait fait un farce et était partie rejoindre les garçons dans l'auto. Nous avions décidé de mettre un film. Nous nous sommes installé confortablement dans le canapé et l'avons débuté tout en reprenant un nouveau vers, moi et Alice avions bu la même quantité puisque soit c'était moi ou elle qui remplissait nos vers, en une soirée j'étais devenue très proche de cette dernière. Rosalie elle avait bu quelque vers de plus. Jessica en avait bu un peut trop, elle racontait sa vie en détail et riait a n'importe quoi s'était assez rigolo a voir, Angela et Leah eux sirotait leur verre en discutant, les deux jeunes filles semblait bien s'entendre et j'en était contente.

Nous avons eu droit a une fin tragique après le film d'amour, m'a pauvre Jessica qui avait pris quelques vers de trop était en larme, se jetait dans nos bras et nous racontait tous se qui dans ce film lui avait penser a sont histoire d'amour avec Mike, la pauvre c'était fait rejeter quelques fois par le garçon. Pourtant il n'avait pas l'air indifférent à ses avances. Je regardais Angela du coin de l'oeil sans trop savoir quoi faire avec cette dernière toujours pleurnicher sur mon épaule, Angela me fit signe de me dégager et pris la relever avec Jessica.

Le dernier coup de minuit allait sonné lorsque quelqu'un frappa a la porte, nous avions eu aucune notion de temps. Jacob attendait patiemment Leah dans l'entrer, il regardait Jessica et retient un rire, j'avoue qu'elle était dans un été second...

-Hm, Bella y avait sa devant la porte.  
Elle me remit une petite boite. Je la mit de coté pour l'instant afin de l'ouvrir plus tard

Je remerciais Leah d'être venu la serait dans mes bras et elle nous quittait tous en me disant que sa avait été super.  
Quelque minutes plus tard nous avions monté Jessica dans ma chambre afin qu'elle dorme et nous nous étions installé a table pour jouer au carte.

-J'ai vraiment aimé la soirée les filles merci beaucoup!  
Dis-je toute en souriant.

-On refait sa quand tu veux Bella, je me suis autant amuse a préparer qu'a y assister.

-Oui c'est vrai vous êtes très bonne pour organiser des soirée les filles.  
Dit Angela.  
-Moi je vais aller me coucher je commence a être fatiguer, bon reste de soir et bonne nuit.  
Rajouta-t-elle

-Attend moi je te suit  
dit Rosalie.

Les deux filles montèrent les escalier en silence. Je me retrouvais seul avec Alice et la seras dans mes bras.  
-Merci pour cette soirée Alice, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait c'était géniale de ta part. Je suis vraiment contente de te connaître, et je crois que ses loin de changer.

-Bella j'ai fait se que j'ai pu c'est tout, je sais qu'on va être de grande amie, on est pareille toute les deux. Eh, tu n'as pas encore ouvert le cadeau qui était devant la porte!

J'allais chercher la boite dans l'entré et l'ouvrit. Une petite enveloppe étai dessue je pris donc le temps de lire la carte.

-Qu'est-ce qui est écrit?

-Juste Bonne fête Bella. Je ne sais vraiment pas de qui sa viens, c'est écrit a l'ordinateur.

-Aller ouvre le reste voir.

A l'intérieur était déposer une chaine en or blanc avec un jolie cœur, le cœur était travailler et une pierre bleu nuit ornait le tout. J'étais bouche-bée.

-Aller montre-le moi je veut le voir.  
Je lui montrai le pendentif, elle parut surprise. Puis elle ajouta.

-Il est magnifique Bella, prête le moi je te le met.

Elle ma passa le bijou autour du coup, il était magnifique, je ne savait de qui il venait, mais je savait qu'une fois mit il n'y aurais aucun moyens de l'enlever.

Nous étions en trin de ramasser toute les deux lorsqu'une question me vint.

-Alice qu'est-ce qui c'est passer entre toi et Jasper.  
Elle m'expliqua l'histoire, j'était assez triste pour elle mais en sachant ce qu'il lui avait dit la journée même j'avoue que c'était plutôt rassurant, elle l'aimait beaucoup, lorsqu'elle en parlait un étincelle braillant dans ces yeux. Et lui avait eu la même lorsque j'avais amené Alice devant la fenêtre pendant la soirée.

-Et tu crois que vous allez revenir ensemble?

-Je ne sais pas, j'aimerais bien, mais seul l'avenir nous le dira, on a besoin de ce retrouver, de parler...

-Oui je comprend j'espère pour toi en tout cas.

-Puisqu'on est dans le sujet, toi qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec mon frère?

-Eh rien on est amie c'est tout.

-On non, on ne me la sort pas deux fois celle-là, Bella je voit bien que tu craque pour lui.

-Bon d'accord, qu'est-ce que tu veut que je te dise de plus Alice, je ne le connaît pas beaucoup, enfaite que depuis 2 semaines, je ne peut pas te dire si je l'aime, mais je ressent des chose pour lui que je n'est jamais ressentit au paravent. Je n'ai jamais eu de copain donc je ne peut pas te dire si ses normal ou pas.

-Ta jamais eu de copain? Non mais c'est un farce, Bella tu est tellement gentille et belle je ne comprend pas.

-Y a rien a comprendre Alice, j'avais l'école a la maison et je sortait très peut.

Nous décidâmes de monter a l'étage toute les deux, les filles étaient toute coucher parterre et c'était endormie avec la lumière donc nous en profitâmes pour faire nos petit truck.

Il est presque 3heures du matin lorsque je sortit mon journal de mon tiroir, les filles dorme toutes

_Samedi 12 septembre_

_  
__Les sentiments m'avait manquer, depuis tellement longtemps je ne laissait paretre que froideur, la depression dans laquelle je m'était imposer cœur et ames quittai tranbquillement mon corps. J'avais trouver ce qu'il me fallait, mon remêde a toute vette souffrance et cette solitude. Et croyer moi, je ne la laisserai pas s,enfuit si tot.___

_Oui dernièrement vécu des choses difficiles, mais maintenant quelqu'un m'aide ;a remonter la pante sans même le savoir ou le remarquer. Pourtant je m'accroche au peut d'espoir qu'Il me reste. Alice et moi allons devenir vite proche et je le sais. Se soir, j'ai rit, sourit, crier, je me suis amuser, c'était tellement différent._

Je finit par m'endormir, Alice dormait déjà, il était 3h30 la dernière fois que j'ai regarder l'heure. Je sentait déjà le cauchemar revenir pourtant j'essaie comme toujours de prévenir ma mère d'avance, mais c'est comme si elle ne m'entendait pas comme si j'était seul a crier, je tombe en larme et revoit le camion nous entrer dedans a plein fouet. Je me sans agripper par quelque chose. D'un seul coup tout deviens flou, plus rien j'ouvre les yeux en vitesse et voit Alice avec un air effrayer sur le visage, elle me prend la main et m'emmène au escalier pour ensuite se rendre au salon.

-Bella parle moi, dit moi tout, c'était terrible tu criait tu pleurait, tu m'as réveiller mais pas les autres une chances mais dit moi c'était quoi ce rêve parce que sa avait l'air beaucoup plus réel?

Mais QUOI? J'avais parler donc elle savait que j'avais fait un mauvais rêve mais faites que je n'ai rien dit de trop grave.

-Ce n'est rien Alice, seulement au cauchemar.

-Bella, qu'est-ce qui est arriver a ta mère?

Je sentait déjà les larmes s'accumuler dans mes yeux et du mieux que je pouvait je les ravalait.

-Non tout mais pas ca Alice, je n'ai pas la force....

Et la j'éclatait en sanglot, 30 secondes plus tard j'était dans les bras d'Alice.

-Parle moi en Bella, sa pourrait que t'aider.

-Moi et ma mère nous nous allions voir Phil a sont match de Base Ball il y a quelque mois, et nous étions a un feu rouge, une vanne a sortie de nulle part et est entrer dans la portière de ma mère. Elle n'y a pas survécu, voila pourquoi je suis ici...  
Je repris mon souffle et un autre sanglot m'échappait.  
-Alice pourquoi elle et pas moi, elle n'avait pas le droit de m'abandonner, j'avait encore besoin d'elle, elle n'avait pas le droit...

-Chut Bella arrête se n'est pas de ta faute, sa aurait pu arriver a n'importe qui, et vous étiez seulement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment c'est tous.

Je pleurait toujours lorsque nous somme monter en haut, j'ouvrais mon journal toujours dans les bras d'Alice.

Et rajoutait :;

_MA MÈRE ME MANQUE JE NE SUIS PLUS CAPABLE D'ENDURER CETTE SOUFFRANCE.__  
__J'ai vécu trop de moment différent se soir, pourtant Alice a été la a chaque fois, et je la remercirai plutard, je n,ais plus la force de ne rien faire. Je passe une jour a la fois sans me douter de demain, et maintenant, mais journer son de plus en plus heureuse, pourtant elle me hante toujours pendant la nuit... _


	17. L'ombre de ma vie, 1

◊**C **hapitre 8 :;

_______ _« L'ombre de ma vie»_

POV Edward  
Je me suis lever tôt ce matin, je suis allé courir, j'avais besoin de réfléchir un peut, et à la maison impossible avec tout le bruit autour. Je n'avais jamais pensé l'offrir un jour, je l'avais même presque oublié jusqu'à hier soir, lorsque je l'ai vue devant la fenêtre...Son sourire aux lèvres, juste en la voyant la, je savais, je savais que je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de se sourire et ses yeux, j'y suis tombé et je m'y suis accroché, c'était la seul et unique façon de trouver ce qu'elle ressentait. Je me demandais encore pourquoi je lui avais donné, pas directement mais je lui ai quand même offert, j'y étais allé sur un coup de tête, je ne regrettais pas, sa non, j'avais toutes les raisons du monde d'y avoir été. Je savais que j'aurais des embrouilles avec la famille, que se collier représentait beaucoup, mais c'était à moi de l'offrir, et c'est seulement elle que je voulais voir le porter... La journée c'était bien dérouler, je n'en avais encore parlé à personne mais je savais bien qu'une personne était au courant... Alice devait bien l'avoir vue, la veille elle et Bella semblait tellement proche, je m'en réjouissais malgré le fait que ma sœur allait, et je savais bien, elle allait prendre sa pour une erreur de ma part... Et je redoutais le moment ou elle allait arriver...

J'étais assis a mon piano, je n'avais pas encore joué depuis que nous étions déménager. Mais depuis quelque temps une mélodie tournait dans ma tête, ces notes que je sifflotais sans arrêt, sans vraiment savoir se qu'elle signifiait, aujourd'hui j'avais décidé de les écrire, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais aujourd'hui je sentais que c'était la bonne journée. Je commençait donc à jouer quelques notes sur mon piano, m'arrêtais pour les écrire, le résultat n'était pas encore au point, je n'avait fait que quelques accords et déjà quelque chose clochai, comme si tout se qui m'avait inspirer était trop loin pour m'aidée... je décidait de ne pas lâcher et de continuer, je laissait mes doigts s'emportés, caressant et les frôlant une à une, du noir au blanc pour revenir au noir sur les douces touches d'ivoire, tout s'accordait, tout sonnait mieux, tout avait un sens. Seul mon cœur me guidait, une musique douce sans suivait. L'inspiration était à son plus haut point. Mais mon bonheur ne dura que très peut. Je fus interrompu par le claquement de ma porte de chambre. Et je vis se que je redoutais...

Une Alice folle de rage se tenait devant moi. Les mains sur les hanche un visage en colère, mais pourtant au début elle ne dit rien ne fit que me regarder. Pour ensuite péter un câble.

-TU ES FOU OU QUOI? Elle pourrait deviner n'importe quand que c'est de toi que sa viens, mais ou t'avait la tête t'imagine si Emmett la voit avec la chaine que maman ta donner au coup. En plus Emmett a donné la seconde à Rosalie... Une chance qu'elle n'était pas la lorsque Bella l'a ouvert parce que je te jure qu'elle ne se serait pas gênée. Surtout que Rose connaît l'histoire de ces deux colliers. Edward, mais ou avais-tu la tête. Je ne crois pas que papa et maman vont appréciez... Et tu sais toi-même comment ils ont réagie lorsqu'ils ont su qu'Emmett avait donné le sien à Rosalie. Disons qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que se soit si tôt...

-J'aurais pu lui donner moi-même si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, mais j'avais peur qu'elle le refuse ou encore qu'elle me repousse, et c'est la seule fille que je veux qui le porte... J'avais jamais pensé avant il y a deux semaine que je trouverais quelqu'un a qui le donner, j'avais presque même oublié son existence alors... Et je ne crois pas que maman et papa on à faire la dedans. Ils nous les ont donné et nous ont bien expliqué leur signification. Et pour moi Bella et celle qui doit le porter... Alice même s'y elle ne m'aime pas, ou peut importe, je veux qu'elle le garde. Je ne suis pas prêt à lui dire qu'il vient de moi, mais laisse moi une chance, je lui dirais lorsque je m'en sentirais prêt, et j'essayerai de ne pas trop tarder. Je compte dire à maman et papa que je lui ai donne mais qu'elle n'est pas au courant. Je crois que même si elle ne sait pas de qui il vient elle va lui faire attention.

-Edward va falloir que tu lui dises ou jour ou l'autre... et ce n'est pas du collier que je parle, c'est plus le pourquoi tu lui as offert. Edward, aller je crois qu'il serait vraiment temps que tu lui en parle...

-Alice laisse moi un peut de temps. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, je ne suis sur de rien, et j'ai besoin de faire un ménage dans mes sentiment, parce que en moi c'est flou, alors je n'irais pas faire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter...

-D'accord Edward prend un peut de temps mais une chose est sur elle ne t'ait pas indifférente alors fonce dès que tu seras sur de toi...

Oui j'avais vue dans ses yeux la veille, son regard, toute la magie qui portait entre nous deux, mais je devais réfléchir, une belle chimie était déjà former en tant qu'amis et je ne voulait pas gâcher tout sa pour quelque chose qui ne marcherais peut-être pas. Je pouvais peut-être lire dans les yeux de Bella, mais rien ne me disait qu'elle pensait la même chose que moi...

Alice attendait impatiemment une réponse. Elle me tourna le dos lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin qu'elle attendait pour rien, elle ouvrit la porte et je me remettais à jouer ces notes toujours enfouis en moi...

-Tu te remets vraiment à jouer Eddy? Je savais que j'avais entendue quelque chose...  
Dit-elle en revenant vers moi.

-Oui, sa m'est venu comme ca...

A l'instant même mon père entrait dans la chambre.

-C'était très beau Edward, continue je veux encore entendre...  
Me dit-il. Mon père avait toujours apprécier ma musique, lorsque j'avais 5 ans c'était lui qui m'avait inscrit a mes premiers cours, et depuis il adorait m'écouter, avant que l'on déménage je jouais souvent pour mes parents et leur amis lors de souper ou autre.

Je repris ou j'étais, m'arrêtant toujours entre chaque partissions afin d'y ajouter les notes que je venait de jouer. J'étais emporté par la musique. Et soudain les notes se faisaient de plus en plus éloigne, de plus en plus douce. Sur cette dernière porter je finissais en beauté la chanson que je venais de composer.

-Très belle chanson Edward, elle a un nom ?  
Un nom? J'y réfléchissait mais pourtant un seul visage hantait mes penser, et ses à se moment que je réalisais enfin que cette chansons c'était pour elle que je l'avait écrit, seulement pour elle...

-Non aucun pour l'instant.  
Alice me regarda et souriait, elle semblait avoir remarqué mon air songeur, et semblait savoir pourquoi je l'étais.

-A ce propos papa, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.  
Il ne répondit pas et regarda Alice. Cette dernière nous quitta rapidement et claqua la porte en sortant, comme pour nous montrer qu'elle était bien fermer. Pourtant je savais qu'elle était derrière et écouterais les moindres détails de cette conversation.

_____-De quoi voulais-tu me parler Edward?  
Je lui fis signe de la main d'attendre une minutes. Je restait silencieux et m'approchais tranquillement de la porte, en arrivent près de celle-ci, je mis la main sur la poigner et en moins de 30 seconde, j'avais une Alice qui paraissait fâcher a mes pied.

-Déguerpie Alice. Et en vitesse, sinon c'est moi qui te fait partir.

-Edward soit gentil avec ta petite sœur, et toi Alice, laisse les hommes discuter entre eux.

-Des Hommes haha, on a pu les hommes qu'on avait... il n'est même pas foutu de dire a une fille qui l'aime...  
Dit-elle en rigolant.

-ALICE...  
Criais-je, elle pouvait être gonflante parfois, sa pouvait être ma sœur, ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, malgré tout elle devait tout savoir avant les autres et avait pris la grande habitude d'être très curieuse.

Sans que je n'aie eu le temps de l'attraper cette dernière courait déjà au bout du couloir vers les escaliers.

-Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? D'une fille c'est sa?

-Hm, plus ou moins, disons que j'ai fait une bêtise, non ce n'est pas le mot, pour moi sa semblait évident au début mais maintenant je ne sais pas comment te dire...

-Vas droit au but et je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

-D'accord ne te fâche pas s'il te plait.  
Il me fit un signe positif de la tête et m'invitât à continuer.

-Et bien, j'ai rencontré cette fille, Bella depuis un bout de temps... Et hier je suis allé a son anniversaire, Emmett avait quelque chose a réglé avec Rosalie. Lorsque je suis arrivé j'ai vue Bella, et quelque minutes plus tard elle était dans la fenêtre et on se fixait, une chimie est passé entre nous, quelque chose de spéciale que je ne peux expliquer... Et disons que je n'ai eu qu'une idée... je me suis pointé chez elle plus tard, et j'y es déposer un cadeau... enfaite ce cadeaux, c'est le collier que toi et maman nous avez offert a moi et Emmett... Je sais que j'aurais du t'en parler avant, elle ne sait pas qu'il vient de moi mais je compte lui dire bientôt... Je suis désoler, mais je n'ais pas fait d'erreur du moins pour moi... Je suis sur et certains que la seule fille qui mériterai de le porter et bien Bella..

Il avait écouté mon récit sans broncher n'y répliquer, il semblait réfléchir lorsque j'arrêtait de parler. Mais ne répliqua pas.

-Mais dit quelque chose, ce silence sa devient envahissant.  
Dis-je.

-Bon j'avoue que tu as été une peut sur un coup de tête, mais j'aime beaucoup mieux tes explications que de la voir arriver avec le collier au cou comme c'est arrivé avec Rosalie. Et c'est clair si tu crois que c'est elle, Edward alors il n'y a aucun problème. Emmett et toi êtes différents, il est peut-être plus vieux, mais pour certaines choses tu es beaucoup plus mature, donc j'apprécie beaucoup tes explications. Je ne peux pas te dire comment ta mère va réagir lorsqu'elle l'apprendra mais moi je ne suis pas contre, je crois que tu sais bien faire ton choix... Mais il serait peut-être temps que vous nous présentiez cette Bella... Toi Alice et même Emmett n'arrêter pas d'en parler.

-Merci papa, oui je croit qu'Alice conte bien l'inviter a venir ici un de ces jours.

-Et de ton coté fiston?

-Non, je n'en suis pas sur j'ai encore à réfléchir, j'ai peur un peut mais je croit que lorsque je serait prêt à lui dire sa ira bien, je croit que sa va lui faire un assez gros choc si je lui dit tout dans la même soirée, le pourquoi je lui ai offert, l'histoire de ce collier et tout sa quoi...

-Ne t'en fait pas elle vas t'aimer comme tu es.

-Merci! Mais tu es mon père tu me dirais sa même si se n'était pas vrai.

-Bon je vais aller voir ta mère avant qu'elle ne se pose des questions, viens lui parler plus tard. J'essaierai de lui en toucher un mot avant.

-J'y compte bien a tout a l'heure.

Il quitta ma chambre rapidement. A peine avait-il refermé la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrait déjà, et Alice me sautait dessue.

-Alors comme il a pris sa?

-Assez bien je doit dire.  
Même si quelque instant avant j'étais près a lui sautait dessue pour la faire fuir, sa me faisait un bien fou a l'instant du lui en parler.  
-Je lui ai tout raconter, il m'a écouter et a compris...

-Et bien sa alors..

-Oui tu l'as dit, dire qu'il était prêt a demander a Emmett de le reprendre a Rosalie, avec toi c'est tout le contraire...

Nous partîmes d'un fous rire.

Lorsque cette dernière me quitta, je décidait que c'en était fini pour l'instant avec mon piano. Je décidait de m'installer sur mon lit et sortie donc mon livre préférer, celui qu'on lisait tout les deux le jour de notre rencontre, celui qui nous a réunies si je peut le dire comme cela. Si je n'avais pas entendue sa voit, ce jour la, je crois que tout aurais été différent, c'est ce qui m'avais donne la force d'aller lui parler. Maintenant tout est évident, mais comment lui avouer, comment me l'avouer a moi-même ? J'avais peur, peur de la perdre...

Je devait m'éloigner, m'éloigner pour être sur de mes sentiments, m'éloigner pour être sur que je ne ferait pas d'erreurs, m'éloigner pour ne pas m'attacher...

Sur cette penser je sombrait dans un sommeil profond sans rêve. Le lendemain matin en me levant je mettais mon plan en marche, j'avais décidé d'éviter Bella le plus possible, donc arriver a l'école le plus près du l'heure du début des cours, ne plus l'inviter à manger avec moi, et si quelqu'un comme Alice ou Rosalie l'inviterai, j'irais manger ailleurs ou ne lui parlerai pas... Je devait faire sa pour moi, pour elle... Mais se que je redoutais était l'heure de Bio que nous partagions, mais j'allais être capable, je m'y sentais capable.

Je pris donc une douche et descendit les escaliers, comme je l'espérais ma sœur était déjà partie pour l'école et Emmett était chez Rosalie. Quelques minutes avant mon départ Rosalie Emmett et Jasper vinrent me chercher. Je repoussais leur invitation de monter avec eux.

J'arrivait a l'école en retard. L'avant-midi se passa plutôt bien, je ne croisais pas Bella jusqu'à l'heure du diner. Elle était assise avec sa petite bande, et discutait avec eux. Malgré mes plans, j'avais une envie folle d'aller la voir, mais je devais résister a cette voit en moi, je devais rester fort. Soudain elle leva la tête, et me fixai et elle me sourit, je devais le faire, je retournai donc le visage pour ne plus la regarder, pour regarder dans une autre direction. Savoir qu'elle allait peut-être se poser des questions me faisait souffrir. Je ne voulais plus la regarder parce que je sais très bien que si je voyais son regard inquiet encore une fois, tout mon plan serait tomber a l'eau.

Le cours de Biologie arriva a grand pas. Je me dirigeai donc rapidement au cours et arrivait le premier. Je m'assis et attendit que les autres élèves entre. Avec ma plus grand joie elle fus l'une des dernière à entrer, je fixai donc mon regard vers la tableau pour ne pas la regarder.

Elle s'approcha de plus en plus de moi, avec une lenteur incomparable. A chaque pas j'avais envie de la voir plus près, de sentir son odeur... Je devais penser à autres chose.  
Elle titra sa chaise et s'assis.

-Salut.  
Dit-elle.

Aller un peut d'effort Edward, tu es capable de lui résister. Me répétais-je dans ma tête.

Elle fini par retourner la tête vers le tableau. Le cours passa rapidement, pour une fois je le suivit au complet. Le professeur parla tout le long. Quand la cloche sonna enfin, mes affaires était déjà toute dans mon sac. Je sortie donc avant qu'elle n'ait pu me parler, j'accrochai quelque personne au passage.

Les deux semaines suivantes fus ainsi, Bella me saluait et moi je mettais tout les efforts du monde pour ne pas lui répondre.  
Sa avait été atroce, elle avait tellement l'air de triste, elle paraissait souffrir de plus en plus jour après jour, j'avais tout pris sur moi pour ne pas la prendre quelque fois dans mes bras.

Le vendredi soir arriva, la fin de semaine je me relâchai le plus possible, je ne la voyait pas donc d'un sens c'était beaucoup moins difficile.

Lorsque j'entrait après les cours Alice était devant la porte de ma chambre.

-Mais qu'est-ce tu as encore fait?  
Criat-elle.

-Rien pourquoi?

-Mais c'est quoi cette idée d'ignorer Bella, elle était déjà mal en point, et toi tu était obliger d'aller tout gâcher. Elle commençait à aller mieux, et maintenant on dirait que son état à empirer. Moi qui croyais que tu l'aimais...

Mais qu'est-ce que Bella avait , pourtant elle ne paraissait pas si mal en point... Je devais lui reparler si sa pouvais l'aider, maintenant a cause de moi, on était deux à souffrir...

-Oui c'est sa Alice, tu as raison, je l'aime, mais je ne peut pas être avec elle.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela, tu sais très bien que sans toi elle a mal, aller ouvre un peut les yeux Edward. Mais sa saute aux yeux, vous êtes fou l'un de l'autre... Arrête un peut de faire l'enfant et vas la voir, elle t'aime et maintenant elle souffre a cause de toi.

-Alice je te jure, le semaine prochaine je lui parlerai... Mais je ne suis pas prêt a lui parler de mes sentiments et du collier...

-C'est d'accord, mais tache de ne plus la faire souffrir parce que tu vas avoir affaire a Emmett. Dison qu'il n'a pas aimé voir Bella comme cela.

Sur ce elle quitta ma chambre.


	18. L'Ombre de ma vie, 2

◊**C **hapitre 8 :;

_______ _« L'ombre de ma vie»_

POV Bella

J'ai dormi mal cette nuit la, pas très étonnant avec le nombre de larmes que j'avais évacué... Je m'étais comme toujours réveiller très tôt ce matin la, j'avais a peines dormie quelques heures, mais a mon plus grand étonnement, Alice n'était plus a mes coté. Les autres filles dormaient toutes profondément dans leur sac de couchage sur le plancher de ma chambre. Je me levais en évitant de faire du bruit évidemment. Tout en me rendant à la sale de bain afin de voir les dégâts de la soirée d'hier, j'entendis le bruit de la cafetière venant du rez-de-chaussée. J'avais un peu mal a la tête, et sans aucun doute je remettais tout sur la faute de l'alcool, j'avais peut-être un peut trop bu, mais la soirée avait été géniale. Finalement j'étais quand même bien, mes cheveux n'étaient pas en batail, mon visage était quelque peut pale, apport sa rien ne clochait vraiment. Après ce petit brin de toilette je descendis les escaliers le plus lentement et silencieusement possible je n'avais pas envie de réveiller les filles, malgré tous j'arrivais à faire craquer quelques marches. Lorsqu'enfin j'arrivais en bas, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Alice apparut devant moi avec 2 tasses de café dans les mains, elle m'en tendit une et je la pris sans plus attendre.

-Je t'ai entendue, donc j'ai pensé qu'un bon café sa te ferait du bien.

-Merci Alice.

-De rien Bella, dis tu as passé une bonne nuit après que je t'ai réveillé? Parce que tu as beaucoup parlé, certaines choses étaient beaucoup plus claires, et d'autre très vague...  
Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Oui très bien  
Mentis-je  
-Au fait, merci beaucoup Alice, merci pour tous vraiment, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi?

-Sa m'a fait plaisir ma belle, je serais toujours la, ne l'oublie jamais.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit au juste?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a seulement moi qui t'ai entendue. Et tu sais bien, tu as dit clairement que tu aimais mon frère... c'est un secret pour personne maintenant, et Bella tu peux te confier a moi, même si ses mon frère je en lui dirais rien...

-Oui c'est vrai, du moins ce n'est plus un secret avec toi, Alice... Tu sais je ne sais pas trop enfaite se que je ressens, je ne le connais que depuis peut, et j'aimerais bien que se soit autre choses que de l'amitié entre lui et moi, mais je ne crois pas que se serait une bonne idée... Du moins pour l'instant, on apprend a se connaître tranquillement et avec lui je me sans quelqu'un d'autre, je me sans renaitre et tout se que j'ai vécu ses derniers moi, et bien tout sa disparaît.

-Je sais que sa n'a pas été facile Bella, mais des gens sont la pour toi.  
Elle me dit tout sa en faisait des boucles dans l'air avec sa main afin que j'aperçois le médaillons.  
-Et avec mon frère, seul le temps vous guideras. Donc attend et écoute ton cœur.

-Oui, merci Alice, ta présence m'aide aussi beaucoup. Je n'aurais jamais cru m'attacher a des gens aussi rapidement  
La conversation ce fini sur cette note.

_____Nous étions toute les deux assises en face, à siroter notre café, qui a mon plus grand bonheur, me mit d'une superbe humeur.

Après quelque instant assises a ce regarder, Alice s'approchas de moi et tendis la main vers mon cou, agrippas la chaine en or blanc et tira délicatement dessus afin de faire sortir le cœur qui était cacher sous ma camisole. Je ne voulais pas l'exposer a l'école, de un je ne savais pas de qui elle venait et de deux je de voulait pas me la faire voler ou la perdre.

-Elle est vraiment jolie Bella, il faut croire que tu as un admirateur secret.  
Non, Un admirateur, mais d'où sortait-elle sa, et ci c'était un fou furieux, ou un maniaque, qu'est-ce je ferais moi?

Alice avait remarqué mon air effrayer et tenta tout de suite de me rassurer.

-N'est pas peur Bella, si se ne serait pas quelqu'un de bien je crois qu'il se serait déjà fait arrêter dans cette petite ville. J'ai déjà vue une chaine semblable quelque part, je vais faire ma petite enquête.

-D'accord je te laisse faire les recherche, mais je veux a tout pris savoir qui c'est. Et Alice, j'aimerais que tu n'en parle pas trop, sa reste notre secret ok?

Alice tenait toujours le bijou entre c'est main, lorsque Jessica entra dans la pièce. Alice lâcha subitement le bijou. Moi j'étais sous le choc, nous ne l'avions pas du tout entendue arriver, se qui dans une maison vielle comme celle de Charlie était très rare.

_____-Wow, qui t'a offert sa Bella il est magnifique.  
Je recouvris le bijou de ma main droite et le fit glisser tranquillement sous mon haut. Jessica s'approchas, me l'arrachait pratiquement du cou pour le regarder.

-Il vient de sa mère.  
Dit Alice subitement, pour cacher mon embarra et couvrir un mensonge qui venant de moi aurais parut totalement faut. Jessica savait très bien se qui était arrivée a ma mère, et se mensonge était parfait pour ne pas que tout le lycée sache qu'il venait d'un quelconque garçon ou même peut-être d'une fille, et encore moins que quelqu'un sache son existence.  
Jessica me lâcha enfin et partie se servir une tasse de café.

-Essais de ne pas trop l'exposer, d'après moi il vaut une fortune, et crois moi j'en sais quelque chose.  
Me dit Alice en chuchotant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je le garde sous mes vêtements, et je compte bien sur toi pour me le rappeler, puisque maintenant tu m'as sur le dos. Et merci tu viens de me sauver la mise.  
Je lui montrais le bracelet, et elle sourit de toutes ses dents. Alice était bien la meilleure personne que j'ai rencontré, enfaite elle et son frère avait dans un sens redonner vie a mon âme en peine.

-Dit comment tu vas toi?  
Demanda Alice lorsque Jessica fus assise a nos coté.

-Mal de tête atroce, et j'ai oublier une bonne partie de la soirée.  
Dit-elle.

La pauvre, si elle savait tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire pendant une soirée, surtout que son plus grand sujet avait été Mike et leur ébat sexuelle. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Mike était un tel con, il savait très bien que Jessica était folle de lui, et lui il profitait de cela pour la charmer et coucher avec elle. Mais il est d'une nullité ce garçon.

-A ce n'est pas si grave sa passeras vite, mais pour la soirée, tu a parlé de Mike... Et pleurer aussi... Je suis désoler, tout ce qu'il ta fait est bien malheureux. Jessica, tu mérite beaucoup mieux que ce garçon...

-Ah non, il faut toujours que je gâche tout.

-Ce n'est rien Jess. C'était agréable quand même.  
Nous nous étions arrêter de parler en entendait les escaliers craquer, sous les pas de Rosalie évidemment.

-Salut  
Dit cette dernière en s'asseyant a mes coté.

-Tu veux du café?  
Proposais-je

-Sa ne serait pas de refus.  
Je lui servis une tasse bien chaude de café et en prépara une pour Angela.

-Quelqu'un peut aller réveiller Angela, elle doit être prête dans 1h00, elle vas réviser pour un test de français avec Ben.

-J'y vais.  
Me dit Jessica tout en m'enlevant la tasse des mains.  
Je me retrouvais seule avec Alice et Rosalie.

-C'est le fouillis total, je n'en revient pas encore. Je n'ai jamais vue la maison dans un était aussi lamentable...  
Dis-je en pointant le salon.

Elles se mirent à rire.

-Tu n'es pas habituer aux fêtes hein? Tu vas voir tous vas être comme lorsqu'on est arrivé en moins de deux.  
Me dit Rosalie.

Nous nous mîmes donc au ménage. Angela et Jessica partirent très vite après le réveille d'Angela. Nous avons donc tout fait à 3. Les filles ont été d'une grande aide. Vers 4h00 elles me quittèrent tout en me serrant dans leur bras, je les remerciais pour la fête et leur aide.

Je montais a ma chambre et amassait tout el linge sale affin de partir une machine.

Mon père arriva peut après.

-Et puis ta soirée entre fille, Bella? Sa a bien été?

-Au oui Papa, c'était super, merci d'avoir eu l'idée...

-Derrien. Aller viens j'ai une surprise.  
Je le suivis jusqu'à l'entrer de sa chambre.

-Attend moi ici Bell'S  
Il ressortie avec une boite quelque instant après.

-Tien ma belle c'est ton cadeaux, je sais ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais je vais te donner un peut d'argent pour aller t'acheter des vêtements...

Je pris alors la boite qu'il me tendait, et l'ouvrit rapidement. Enfoui sous une tonne de papier se trouvait un appareille numérique super performant, celui dont j'avais parlé a ma mère et a Phil avant que... Enfin bref celui que je voulais. Je sautais au coup de mon père et il manqua m'échapper sous la surprise.

-Merci beaucoup papa ! Je l'adore.

Après cette accolade qui avait été plutôt étrange. Je me rendit a ma chambre afin de voir si Phil m'avait écrit.

Effectivement ma boite de réception était pleine à craquer, j'avais quelques messages de ma famille, qui devait toute être pour me souhaiter joyeuse anniversaire même si en vérité mon anniversaire était demain. J'ouvris tout de suite celui de Phil Il disait :

_Bonjour Bella, désoler de ne pas t'avoir écrit avant j'ai passé de ville en ville et plusieurs n'avait pas de bibliothèque et avec les entrainements j'étais épuiser. J'espère que tu vas bien, tu me manques beaucoup. J'aimerais que tu viennes me voir, dans quelque mois j'ai plusieurs semaines de congé donc se serait agréable de se voir. Je tenais absolument à te souhaiter joyeuse anniversaire, je t'ai envoyé de l'argent par la poste comme sa tu pourras t'acheter se dont tu a envie.__  
__Je t'aime fort et tu me manque, fait attention a toi!_

Son message me touchait beaucoup, mais je n'étais pas prête à le revoir, je savais que je ne ferais que penser a elle en sa compagnie et sa ne pouvait qu'empirer mon cas... J'étais totalement partie dans mes penser, et sans même lire mes autres messages j'éteignis mon ordinateur.

Je dinais donc avec mon père. Après ce repas, j'entamais la vaisselle le regard dans les vapes, avec toutes ces questions qui me hantait. Après quelques minutes, j'avais fini et je montais donc à ma chambre.

Je n'allumais pas la lumière.  
J'étais la assises dans le noir, toujours aussi silencieuse, mon collier en main et me posait mille et une questions. Qui pouvait bien m'avoir offert un collier d'une si grande valeur?

Mon cadran affichait 22h36, et pourtant le sommeil ne venait pas, depuis quelque minute je me tournait et retournai dans mon lit toujours préoccuper par le collier. Je fini par m'endormir quelques heures plus tard.

Lundi matin, je conduisis lentement pour me rendre au lycée j'arrivais à l'école de bonne heure, très fatiguer par ma nuit pourtant pas du tout agiter...Je me rangeais rapidement sur l'une des places la plus près de l'entré. Le stationnement était vide, aucune place n'était occuper. J'entrais donc dans le bâtiment ou se trouvait mon casier. Et que ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Alice devant mon casier avec une nouvelle boite dans les mains...

-Je voulait être la première a te souhaiter bonne fête!  
Pas étonnant du tout venant d'elle, elle prévoyait tout à l' avance, adorait faire des cadeaux et organiser des trucs.

-Merci Alice, mais je ne peux pas accepte un cadeau de plus.  
Elle en avait déjà trop fait pour moi...

-Juste un Bella, ce n'est rien.  
J'ouvris alors le pacquai, ou ce trouvait plusieurs accessoire pour aller avec les vêtements que Rosalie m'avait acheter.

-Alice tu es folle, ou tu à dévaliser les magasins et dépenser une fortune pour moi?

-Je dirai le deuxième. Non sérieusement Bella, tu es une bonne amie et je tien a te le montrer.

-Alice tu n'as pas à me donner tous sa.  
Le couloir commençait a ce remplir, j'enfonçais la boite dans mon casier et décidait d'accompagner Alice dehors pour prendre un peut d'air. Nous étions assises a une table lorsque table a l'extérieur lorsque j'aperçue Rosalie qui approchait avec Emmett et Jasper, mais aucune trace d'Edward.

-Alice je dois te parler.  
Dit Rosalie en empoignant le bras de mon amie.  
Alice n'avait pas répondue que Rosalie l'amenait au loin.

Les garçons parlaient de voiture et sa ne m'intéressait pas vraiment. Je restais donc assise en attendant le retour des filles, qui se fit seulement quelque longues minutes après. En revenant, Alice n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, mais je n'aimais mieux pas lui poser la questions devant tout le monde.

La cloche fini par annoncer le début des cours. Je me rendit a mon casier et ensuite mon cours. L'avant-midi fus plutôt facile, j'attendais l'heure du diner avec impatience, j'avais hâte de voir Edward. Lorsque que le cloche retentit enfin je me rendit à vitesse maximal vers la cafétéria. Je m'assis à ma table habituelle avec tous les autres en attendant qu'Edward vienne me chercher pour manger avec lui, ce qu'il ne fit pas. J'avais les yeux fixé sur ma pomme. Angela me tapotât l'épaule...

-Edward te regarde encore, Bella.

Je cherchai sa table des yeux et croisais sont regard mais en mois de deux il regardait déjà ailleurs. Mais que pouvait-il bien lui arriver. Je ne l'avais pas vue ce matin et se midi il n'osait à peine me regarder. L'heure du midi passa très lentement, les autres discutaient de tout et de rien, et moi je les examinais. Jessica était assise loin de Mike, elle semblait avoir réalisé qu'il ne faisait que lui faire du mal... Ben et Angela était toujours assis à coté, nous savions nous les filles qu'elle en était amoureuse, et d'après moi ce devait être réciproque vue la manière dont il la regardait. Je regardais au loin, Rosalie et Emmett était toujours scotcher l'un à l'autre. Alice, elle, semblait beaucoup moins mal alaise face a Jasper, il semblait même rigoler ensemble. Et moi, j'étais la fille pénible dont l'histoire finissait toujours mal.

Quelque peut après, je me rendit a mon casier pour ensuite aller en Biologie, je mit rendit lentement afin d'éviter les regards sur moi, j'aurais voulu courir pour aller voir Edward, mais vue ce qui c'était passer se midi je me demandais même pourquoi j'allais simplement au cours alors que je n'en avait aucune envie. Arriver devant la porte je pris une grande respiration, tout le monde était déjà assis en classe lorsque j'y entrais. Quelques regards se sont retournés vers moi, mais je n'y portais aucune attention. Je me dirigeais, toujours très lentement vers ma table de travaille, je n'avais pu retirer mes yeux du plancher. Lorsque j'arrivais enfin à l' endroit ou je devais m'asseoir je relevais la tête, Edward avait le regard river sur le tableau et ne me portait aucune attention. Habituellement il m'aurait servie sont joli sourire qui me manquai puisque je ne l'avais pas vue depuis 2 jours. Je tirais donc sur la chaise en asseyant de faire le moins de bruit possible et m'assis.

-Salut.  
Lui dis-je

Quelques secondes c'était écrouler et j'attendais toujours sa réponse, et finalement aucune ne vint. Mais que se Passait-il à la fin? Du jour au lendemain tout avait changé... Pourtant samedi, notre regard avait été différent de ceux habituel. Alice lui avait peut-être glissé un mot sur mes sentiments... Non elle n'aurait jamais osez... Alors pourquoi était-il ainsi.

Le cours passa lentement, le prof donna de la matière pendant toute l'heure donc aucun moyen de lui parler. Je devrais attendre jusqu'à la fin des cours. Parfois je lui jetais des regards, mais lui avait toujours le visage fixer sur le tableau...  
A la cloche, Edward avait déjà tout ramassé ses affaires et était partit a grand pas vers la porte afin de sortir le premier. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait? Que se passait-il pour qu'il s'éloigne de moi comme sa?

Deux semaine c'était écrouler depuis mon anniversaire, j'était devenue très près d'Alice... mais je ne parlai plus a Edward, NON il ne me parlait plus, parce que moi j'avais essayer, , parce que moi j'avais fait des efforts et pourtant sa na rien donner. Tout les jours je l'avait saluer en Bio mais jamais aucune réponse...

_Jeudi 24 septembre_

_J'écris de moins en moins depuis quelque temps, __  
__Mais tous en moi est flou. __  
__Qu'un énorme brouillard d'on je ne vois aucune sortie. __  
__Je ressens plein d'émotion, et pourtant toutes ne sont relier qu'a une seule personne... __  
__Edward me manque, il ne me parle plus...__  
__Pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'on était proche tout les deux. Mon inspiration ne viens plus elle est partie avec lui, et même si elle serait toujours la, j'aurais du mal à décrire toutes ses émotions qui me trouble. __  
__J'ai peur, peur qu'il ne me parle plus jamais, je suis triste, je ne pense qu'a tout sa et sa me rend dingue... En a peine 1 ans, j'ai perdu ma mère, j'ai vécu seule avec Phil, je suis déménager, j'ai rencontrer un garçon qui maintenant me plait mais je l'ai perdu aussi vite pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Je me suis fait de bonnes amies, et une meilleure amie qui m'aide avec tout, mais que malgré tout ce qu'elle fait je reste sans réponse à mes questions...___

_Maman, j'aurais besoin de toi a mes coté, seul toi serait capable de me dire quoi faire, seul toi aurais trouvé la solution. Tes conseils me manquent. Et maintenant je gâche tout se que j'essaie de faire. J'ai tout gâché avec Edward et je ne sais et ne serait surement jamais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...__  
__Maman aide moi à comprendre, aide moi a trouver ma voie... Parce que maintenant je ne sers plus a rien... je ne vie plus, je survis seulement... J'avais trouvé une raison de m'accrocher à la vie depuis que tu es partie. Mais maintenant que je l'ai perdu je ne sais plus où va ma vie , je recommence a m'affaiblir, la nourriture me dégoute, mes amis m'énerve a toujours me demander ce que j'ai... Seule Alice me comprend, seule elle réussit à me faire sourire quelque fois, c'est seulement pour elle que je suis toujours la... __  
__Maman sort moi de ce cauchemar... je ne peux plus être ici, je ne veux plus faire partie de ce monde... Les gens ne sont pas conscients qu'ils me font encore plus de mal lorsqu'il pose des questions... Et Edward me fait mourir jour après jour, je l'aime, je l'aime tant... mais lui ne l'a jamais remarqué ...__  
__Je pleure encore ta mort, mais maintenant je pleure celle de mon cœur et mon âme maman... tout sa est partie avec toi et j'ai bien réaliser que m'attacher a des gens ne faisait qu'empirer mon cas... __  
__Personne ne peut m'aider, car tout se qu'ils font c'est me faire souffrir encore plus...__  
__Je suis un cas désespéré maman...__  
__Je t'aime ___

_C'est seulement lorsqu'on perd quelqu'un qu'on réalise a quel point il était important _


	19. Envie de rien d'autre, 1

Coucou, Désoler tout le monde pour le retard... Et pour le chapitre aussi, parce que sérieusement vous allez me détester !!!

xoxo

Toune

___________________________________________________________________________________________

◊**C **hapitre 9 :;

_« Envie de rien d'autre»_

POV Alice  
Dimanche matin je me préparai pour aller faire un tour chez Bella, la pauvre avait grandement besoin de compagnie, je n'avais jamais vue personne dans un état aussi lamentable. Aujourd'hui je savais que Jasper allait passer la journée a la maison je voulais donc attendre avait de partir, afin de pouvoir lui parler. Je pris une douche rapide, mit un ensemble plutôt mignon et descendis pour prendre le petit déjeuner. J'étais assise dans la cuisine lorsque la quelque toqua a la porte. Je savais déjà qu'il était de l'autre coté, et j'avais besoin de lui parler toute suite. J'allais donc lui ouvrir.

-Salut Alice, ton frère est la?  
Me demanda-t-il tout en souriant.

-Oui, mais est-ce que je pourrai te parler avant?

-Hm, oui!  
Il parut surpris que je lui demande.

-Suis moi on va dans ma chambre.  
Dis-je en lui prenant la main.

Je n'avais pas besoin de le tirer ou peut importe il me suivit sans aucun refus. En arrivant en haut je m'assis sur mon lit et lui sur la chaise en face, il paraissait gêner et n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi dire. Pendant un moment aucun de nous deux ne parla, nous nous regardions plonger tout les deux dans le regard profond de l'autre. C'était comme magique, nous n'avions pas besoin de parler la chimie passait et ses out ce qui fallait. Après un long silence je décidais donc de briser se moment pour pouvoir enfin lui dire ce que j'avais à dire.

-J'ai bien réfléchi Jasper, je vais venir avec toi a la fête vendredi.

-Vraiment? Et bien merci d'avoir accepté, et encore désoler Alice, te faire souffrir n'était pas mon intention...

-Je sais Jasper... Aller va rejoindre Edward ou il va s'impatienter.

Il se leva pour aller vers la porte, je le regardait partir tranquillement étalée sur mon lit, alors qu'il avait la main sur le pogner je l'appela.

-Attend Jasper.  
Je me levais et couru jusqu'à lui, le pris dans mes bras et lui donna un baiser sur la commissure des lèvres. Il souri de toute c'est dent et je répondis a se sourire.

-Tu m'as manqué Alice.

-Toi aussi Jasper, on se voit à l'école... Et tache d'être bien habiller vendredi  
Dis-je en lui faisait en grimace.

-J'ai eu la meilleur des professeur en cette matière donc je croit pouvoir m'en tirer...

POV Edward  
La fin de semaine avait été plutôt banal, j'avais vue Jasper et n'avait rien fait de bien spéciale. Le lundi arriva, j'avais hâte de voir Bella, même si depuis quelque temps je ne lui avais pas adressé un regard, la voir rendait mes journées encore plus belle qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, même si ne pas lui parler me rendait triste, au moins je pouvais l'admirer. L'avant-midi se passa plutôt rapidement. J'arrivais à la cantine, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper étaient assis à notre table habituel, j'allais donc les rejoindre tout en cherchant Bella des yeux. Je la vie assise à une table avec ma sœur tout au font de la cafétéria. Elles discutaient toute les deux assise bien confortablement sur leurs chaises. Bella ne semblait pas aller mieux que la semaine dernière, même que son état semblait avoir empiré. La voir souffrir à ce point me rendait mal alaise. L'heure du diner c'était passée rapidement, j'étais resté assis la à parler avec Jasper tout en fixant Bella de temps en temps, j'étais totalement conscient que Jasper en faisait de même avec Alice, mais lui n'était pas dans ma situation. Une fois la cloche sonnée je me levais donc de mon siège et pensais à comment je pourrais aborder Bella, allais-je être capable de lui dire le pourquoi de cette ignorance? Je me dirigeais donc tranquillement au cours. En arrivant au bon couloir, je vis une foule d'élèves bruyants devant mon cours, j'en déduis donc que le professeur devait encore être en retard. Je m'approchais et vue Bella près de la porte, je m'appuyais dur le mur à l'opposer d'où elle était, je ne me sentais pas près à l'affronter toute suite, j'attendrais après les cours, pour l'instant je devais trouver un plan.

Sans que je m'en ai aperçut Bella se rapprocha de moi lentement, elle ne parla pas pendant un moment mais resta plantée devant moi. Je n'osai à peine la regarder.  
Puis elle ce décida à dire quelque chose.

-Salut  
Souffla-t-elle de sa voit angélique.

Je ne lui répondis pas, je n'étais pas prêt, je ne savais pas comment agir avec elle, comment faire pour qu'elle ne m'en veule pas. Je fini par lever les yeux vers elle, elle avait rabaissé la tête et regardait ses chaussures. Elle paraissait de plus en plus vulnérable, jours après jours. J'étais fixer sur son visage lorsque j'aperçus une larme perler sur sa joue, elle pleurait et je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont je pouvais faire, la prendre dans mes bras aurais mal parut puisque je ne lui parlais plus. Mais j'en avais tellement envie, me retenir était de plus en plus dure, et la voir dans cet état n'aida en rien mon cas. Soudain elle ouvrit la bouche.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE T'AI FAIT?  
Cria-t-elle avant de s'effondrer en larmes.

La je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui lui arrivait, j'avais perdu tout mes moyens et n'avais pas eu le temps de la retenir avant quel s'effondre au sol, je fis donc la seul chose qui me paraissait évidente. Même si j'en aurais eu envie je n'aurais pas pu résister. Je me suis alors pencher à sa hauteur et j'ai entouré son corps en sanglot de mes bras. Elle c'est nichée sur mon torse sans rien dire et a continuée de pleurer, ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas. Tout ce que j'avais réussi, était de la faire souffrir plus qu'elle ne soufrait déjà. Mais qui suis-je pour pouvoir lui infliger tout sa?

Je ne sais combien de temps nous sommes restés comme cela l'un près de l'autre, mais le professeur fini enfin par arriver. Les élèves avaient été de plus en plus bruyant et de plus en plus impatient lors de sont absence. Je regardais ma montre, afin de voir combien de temps il restait au cours, nous avions tous déjà manqués 20 minutes du cours grâce au retard du professeur.

-Désoler du retard, bon aller tout le monde on entre.  
Ils entraient tous très rapidement.

Je relâchais Bella à contre cœur et me dirigeais vers le professeur.

-Bella ne va pas très bien, je croit que je devrait la ramener chez elle.  
Lui demandais-je tout en lui montrant Bella assise au sol, ses jambes collées, près d'elle.

-D'accord  
Dit-il

Je retournais auprès de Bella tout en m'approchant tranquillement, j'en étais sur elle devais m'avoir entendue parler au professeur et je n'avais pas envie qu'elle me repousse. Je m'accroupie à sa hauteur, face à elle. Elle avait les joues toutes rouge de larmes sèche, d'autres coulaient encore sur celles-ci, elle ne relava pas la tête et continuas de pleurer. Je pris donc son menton avec ma main droite et le relavait afin qu'elle me regarde. Je séchai donc ces dernières larmes avec ma main et encrait mon regard dans le sien. Je lui pris la main et me releva tranquillement en la faisait suivre mon geste. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin debout devant moi je remarquais vraiment son visage, elle arrivait à être magnifique même en larmes. Je la pris tranquillement dans mes bras, avec un peut d'hésitation elle mit ses bras dans mon dos et appuya sa tête contre on torse. Je resserrais donc notre étreinte et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Désoler  
Soufflais-je.

Je la serais une dernière fois contre moi et me reculait, j'essuyait une dernière fois les quelques nouvelles larmes qui avait couler. La pris par la main et l'invita à bien vouloir me suivre. Elle n'avait dit aucun mot et je m'en inquiétais un peut, je comprenais qu'elle m'en veule, mais se silence était enrageant. Je l'amenais à ma voiture et elle me regarda avec un air incompris.

-Monte je te ramène.  
Lui dis-je

-Mais je suis capable d'aller chez moi toute seule je croit et de toute manière il faut bien que je ramène ma voiture.

-Bella écoute-moi pour une fois, je croit que je te doit des explications et pour ta voiture je vais m'en occuper, je dirai à Alice de te la ramener après les cours.

Elle montât sans rien ajouter. Nous arrivâmes chez elle et elle m'invita a entrer, j'y restais environ une heure, je lui avais expliqué du mieux que j'avais pu la situation, je n'allais quand même pas lui dire que j'étais fou d'elle, même si Alice c'est ce qu'Alice attendait de moi. Au début la conversation avait été plutôt difficile, elle n'avait rien voulut entendre. Mais j'avais fini par pouvoir m'expliquer avec elle.

Je fini par retourner à l'école pour mon dernier cours, j'avais manqué le cours entier de biologie pour rester avec Bella, et je savais déjà que mes parents n'allaient pas apprécier. En arrivant à l'école je me stationnais et repensais à la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Bella. La clochait fini par annoncer le recommencement des cours. Je me rendis donc au dernier de la journée, celui-ci passa assez rapidement. A la fin je me rendis sur le parking afin d'attendre Alice. Cette dernière ne sortie qu'une fois toutes les autres sorties. Je m'en allais donc à sa rencontre.

-Alice pourquoi as-tu mit autant de temps avant de sortir?  
Lui demandais-je.

-J'attendait Bella je voulais lui parler mais elle n'est jamais arriver.

-Justement en parlant de Bella je l'ai raccompagné chez elle, pendant le cours de biologie elle n'allait pas très bien, tu devrais aller la voir, justement il faut quelqu'un pour lui ramener sa voiture, donc je me suis dit que tu te porterai volontaire, j'irais te chercher plus tard tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler.

-Tu lui as parlé?  
Dit-elle étonnée.

-Et bien oui on a parler, sa n'a pas été facile mais j'ai essayé de lui expliquer du mieux que je pouvais. Dison que tout est réglé.

-Et tu lui à parlé du collier?

-Une chose a la fois Alice...Je n'ai pas eu le courage... Mais je vais le faire un jour ou l'autre...

-D'accord, bon tu as les clés que j'aille la voir un peut.  
Je lui tendis les clés que Bella m'avait laissé avant que je parte, Alice me les arracha des mains et partie vers la camionnette de Bella sans ajouter un mot.

Et moi je partie seul vers la maison, mon moral avait changer drôlement vite, J'était heureux, heureux que tout soit enfin réglé avec Bella. Lorsque j'arrivais à la maison, la décapotable de Rosalie était garée dans la cour. J'en déduis donc qu'elle était la maison. J'entrai, ils étaient tous assis au salon, Jasper prenait place sur le petit divan, Emmett et Rosalie eux était sur le canapé, les deux garçons jouait aux jeux vidéo. Je pris donc place près d'eux et regardait Emmett se faire battre à plat de couture par Jasper. Alice m'appela que quelque minute après, apparemment Bella ne répondait pas à la porte et puisque ma sœur était un vrai fouine elle avait regardée par la fenêtre du salon et avait aperçut Bella étaler sur le canapé. Je pris donc ma voiture et partie a toute vitesse chercher Alice. A peine entrer dans la maison que déjà ma mère annonçait le repas.

Nous nous assîmes tous à nos place habituel, même Rose et Jazz en avait une, ils faisaient presque partie de la famille maintenant, Rose, était avec Emmett et tout le monde savaient bien qu'Alise et Jazz allaient finir ensemble.

-Alors Rosalie, jasper comme cela vous faite une fête le weekend prochain?  
Demanda mon père.

-Oui, beaucoup d'élèves vont y être.

-Et vous, vous comptez y allez?  
Demanda mon père à l'adresse de moi, Emmett et Alice.

Mon père interrogea Emmett du regard, il savait déjà sa réponse mais le laissa répondre de lui-même. Emmett un très grand fan des fêtes. Dans nos anciennes villes il allait même à celle dont il n'avait été invité.  
Emmett...

-Évidemment, Rosalie m'a invitée. Je vais rester dormir chez elle après.  
Dit-il.

Ensuite il me regarda. Avec moi il n'était j'avais sur de comment j'allais agir, un jour je pouvais faire quelque chose et le lendemain faire complètement le contraire.

-Je ne sais pas si je vais y aller je vais voir rendue la.  
Il savait très bien que je n'était pas le garçons qui aimait le plus les fêtes donc il comprenait très bien mon manque d'attention a une petite soirée chez les voisins.

-C'est seulement que personne ne ta inviter et que tu n'as inviter personne.  
Dit Emmett...  
Ce dernière eu droit une claque derrière la tête de sa chère et tendre Rosalie. Tous rigolaient du geste de cette dernière, mais surtout de l'air surpris d'Emmett.

Mon père tourna sont regard vers Alice. Cette dernière avait eu tellement le morale bas c'est temps qu'il ne pouvait pas être sur puisqu'il n'était pas au courant de l'histoire, mais c'était mieux qu'il ne l'apprenne pas, car sinon sa ferait longtemps que Jazz aurais été jeté dehors.

-Oui, j'y vais avec Jazz, et Bella vas probablement dormir a la maison après... Du moins si elle ce décide de venir.  
Dit Alice toute souriante.

-Donc nous allons enfin connaître la merveilleuse Bella...  
Dit-il en me jetant un ou d'œil.

Je n'entendit pas la fin j'était complètement perdu. Bella allait venir a la fête, alors la j'y allais aussi... J'avais trouvé l'occasion de peut-être lui parler de ce que je ressentais, ou du moins pouvoir passer la soirée a ses coté, ou, il allait y avoir 50 tout aux plus autres personnes, mais on allait au moins se retrouver plus d'une fois dans la même pièce.

-Pourquoi tu n'inviterais pas Bella Edward... Tu sais très bien qu'elle accepterait.  
Dit Jasper en souriant.  
Celui la allait me le payer. Il savait très bien que je n'aimais pas parler de Bella devant tous...

-Quoi?  
Dirent Emmett, Rosalie et ma mère en même temps. Ils étaient les deux seuls de la famille à ne pas être au courant de ce que je ressentais pour elle. Mais maintenant grâce à mon ami Jazz ils étaient au courant. Ma mère souriait tendit qu'Emmett riait.

-Alors petit frère on est en amour?

- Merci Jazz, quand on a des amis comme toi, on n'a pas besoin d'ennemis.  
Ce dernier me sourit à cette dernière phrase.

-Ah, lâcher le un peut.  
Dit Alice.

Nous finîmes de diner tout en parlant de tout et de rien, je ne dit pratiquement rien, mais écoutait les autres parler de ce qu'ils allaient porter pour la soirée et tout ce qui tournait autour de cela. Rosalie était plutôt occuper avec Emmett, et Jasper regardait Alice sans arrêt. Ils finirent par partir et la soirée redevint normale. J'étais monté à ma chambre et jouait une dernière fois ma composition sur mon piano, elle c'était drôlement améliorer.  
Ensuite je me couchais pour tomber dans un sommeil sans rêves.


	20. Envie de rien d'autre, 2

◊**C **hapitre 9 :;

_______ _« Envie de rien d'autre»_

POV Bella  
Ma fin de semaine c'était bien dérouler, malgré le vide au font de moi, Alice avait réussis à me faire rire. Elle savait que je n'allais pas bien, juste a voir comment elle agissait avec moi, elle évitait toute conversation concernant Edward et elle essayait de me divertir le plus possible. Je savais qu'elle faisait cela pour m'aider, et j'avoue que sa m'a toucher. Je n'ais jamais eu d'amies sur qui compter et maintenant moi et Alice on est comme des sœurs, on est inséparable. Je l'avoue je n'ai pas très hâte qu'elle et Jasper revienne ensemble. Oui ils vont de remettre ensemble, je le vois lorsqu'Alice me parle de lui, elle en ais folle. Je ne veux pas la perdre elle aussi, mais je ne peux pas lui en parler, je ne sais pas comment lui en parler.

_Samedi 26 septembre__  
__C'est la dernière fois que je t'écrie, maintenant je dois faire ma vie, car toutes ces blessures j'en ai mare, celle que je ne peux montrer, celle enfoui au font de moi. Celle qui menace encore d'éclater, et mes faiblesses je n'aime pas trop les montrer. Je dois me reprendre, pour toi maman, je suis tombé au font du puis, j'ai perdu le combat et sa m'a détruit. Maintenant je dois tout recommencer et essayer de passer par dessue les mauvais moments passés._

**Personne n'as vécu ce que moi j'endure jours après jours**  
'Enfermer dans ce corps que je déteste, prisonnière de ma détresse''  
**Me réveiller tout les matins en sursaut à cause d'un cauchemar**  
'Je rêve en couleur, mais cède a la noirceur''  
**Je sais comment je pourrais apaiser toute cette douleur****  
**  
''La bataille débute, mais malgré tout je lui laisser la victoire''  
**Je connais le remède pour une bonne guérison**  
''Vivre ou mourir ? Peut importe je n'aurai jamais raison...''

**4 mois que j'ai mal et que je n'en peux plus,****  
****4 mois que je pleure en silence,****  
****4 mois de culpabilité,****  
****4 mois que tu es partie et que moi je survis.******

**Près de mon cœur se trouve une cicatrice qui ne pourra jamais se refermer,****  
****Même le temps ne pourra rien effacer, mon sourire s'efface. Et ne reviendra jamais y prendre place, je t'ai perdu, et maintenant je le perds lui,****  
****Celui qui m'aidait à me relever...****  
****J'aimerais être aimé, ne plus être brisé.******

**Alors aujourd'hui mon secret est découvert,****  
****Aujourd'hui rien...sa ne vas pas mieux****  
****Aujourd'hui est un jour que j'aimerais oublié****  
****Aujourd'hui j'ai réalisé que :****  
****J'ai perdu ma mère et je m'en sens coupable.******

**Demain seras un autre jour,****  
****Demain je sourirais peut-être,****  
****Demain je serais peut-être heureuse****  
****Demain je survivrai un peut plus****  
****Et peut-être qu'un jour j'arriverais à vivre...******

**J'ai peur,****  
****Peur que cette douleur ne me quitte pas, peur que le bonheur ne revienne pas, peur que tout sa je ne l'oublie pas. Maman aide moi à passer par dessus cette épreuve, aide moi à être heureuse à de nouveau, aide moi à remplir le vide que tu as fait dans ma vie, aide moi à supporter tout ses regards inquiets et à être capable leur dire que tout vas bien. ****  
****Au font de moi j'aimerais pouvoir mourir à ce combat, mais ce n'est que pour toi que je me bas. J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps avec toi, mais je suis heureuse du temps que nous avons eu. Maintenant c'est a moi de construire mon histoire, de continuer ma vie sous un meilleure jour, mais n'oublie jamais maman je t'aimerais toujours.**

Lundi matin, une nouvelle journée a affronté. 2 semaine jour pour jour que Edward avait cessé de me parlé, et c'était de pire en pire... J'avais envie de ne voir personne, seul Alice me supportait toujours...  
J'avançais vers mon premier cours, il fut long et pénible, encore une fois les maths me dégoutait, je n'écoutais pratiquement plus en cours, je n'en avais plus envie. Ma deuxième période fut aussi lamentable. Arriver a l'heure du diner je m'assis avec Alice a une table éloigner. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé, je n'étais pas tellement en état de parler avec qui que se soit... L'heure passa mieux que les deux précédentes, accompagner d'Alice tout passait très vite.

J'était devant la porte de ma classe et attendait avec les autres élèves que le professeur arrive. Il était en retard de quelques minutes donc tous les autres élèves étaient déjà dans leur cours Je vis au loin Edward arriver. Je devais essayer encore. Au moins une dernière fois, je devais rester persévérante, je devais garder espoir.  
Il était accoté au mur à l'opposer d'où j'étais. Je m'approchais de lui tranquillement tout en le fixant, lui regardait au loin dans le couloir. Je n'en pouvait plus, je devait lui parler.

-Salut.  
Lui dis-je.

Encore une fois aucune réponse, même pas un sourire ni un regard. Je posais mon regard vers le sol, je sentais la colère monter en moi, et les larmes envahir mes yeux. Je devais rester forte, tenir encore un peut.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE T'AI FAIT?  
Criais-je alors que je m'effondrais au sol, les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur mes joues. Je m'étais assise par terre, mes bras serrait ma poitrine et mes jambes était replier contre moi. Je n'avais pas tenu, je n'étais pas forte. J'avais conscience que tous autour me regardait mais je n'y portait aucune attention, j'était a bout de tout, je n'avait que besoin d'une pause, une pause de tout se qui m'entourais pour pouvoir enfin libérer ses pleure, libéré cette haine, libérer toute cette tristesse qui m'envahissait depuis peut. J'avais retenue trop longtemps tout ses émotions, et maintenant elle éclatait devant le regard de tous.

Après quelques instant, je sentit deux bras m'entourer par derrière. Je pleurais beaucoup trop pourvoir qui était la. Le professeur n'arriva que quelque temps plus tard. J'étais toujours au sol à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps quand il dit :

-Désoler du retard, bon aller tout le monde on entre.

Je restait par terre à sangloter dans les bras de je ne sais qui, mais étrangement j'était bien dans ses bras, j'était alaise, a l'habitude j'aurais repousser cette personnes mais je n'en avais aucune envie. Les bras relâchèrent tranquillement leur étreinte autour de moi. J'entendis quelques pas qui s'éloignaient de moi et l'entendit parler.

-Bella ne va pas très bien, je croit que je vais la raccompagner chez elle.  
Dit Edward

-D'accord vas-y  
Répondit notre professeur.

Edward se rapprochait de moi, j'entendait ses pas, il se baissa à ma hauteur, et approcha sa main de mon menton. Il m'avait relavé la tête afin que je le regarde, et passait ses doigts sur mes joues afin de faire disparaitre les larmes qui y coulaient toujours.

En arrivant chez moi, il vint m'ouvrir la portière de la voiture.

-Bella vraiment j'aimerais que tu me pardonne, je n'aurais pas du t'ignorer comme cela.

J'ouvris alors la bouche pour la troisième fois depuis que j'était avec lui.

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Et pourquoi maintenant tu reviens... tu avait pitié de moi. Si c'est pour sa sache que je n'est pas besoin de ta pitié.  
Et c'est vrai je n'avait pas besoin de sa en plus...

-Bella je n'est plus la force d'être éloigner de toi, tout les jours j'aurais voulu te parler, mais quelque chose en moi me l'interdisait. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment approcher de quelqu'un comme je l'ai fait avec toi, et j'avoue j'ai eu peur. Alors je me suis dit que si je m'éloignais tout de suite alors qu'on ne se connaissait pas beaucoup, sa allait être moins dure, mais je me suis tromper. Et lorsque je t'ais vue pleurer, je n'ais pas su me retenir, te voir dans cette état m'a fait réaliser à quel point sa ne pouvait plus durer.

Je ne savait pas quoi lui répondre alors je n'ai penser qu'a une chose le serer dans mes bras, comme il l'avais fait avec moi a l'école. Je m'approchais de lui en souriant. Et je l'entourais de mes bras et appuyait ma tête sur son torse. Je n'avait envie, mais les circonstance de cette accolade ne me plaisait pas beaucoup, j'aurais aimer que se soit simplement pour le plaisir. J'étais bien tellement bien dans ses bras.

-Est-ce que sa veut dire que tu me pardonne.

-Et oui, mais ne t'avise plus de recommencer...

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas je ne te laisserais plus jamais tomber Bella.  
Ses mots me touchaient énormément.

Je défit notre étreinte et me dirigeait vers la maison tout en l'invitant a y entrer. A l'intérieur je lui offrais à boire et nous nous installâmes au salon.

-Bella je peux te poser une questions?

-Vas-y!

-Alice m'a dit quelque chose... Du genre que tu souffrais déjà avant et que je n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses... si se n'est pas trop indiscret je peux savoir ce que tu avais. J'avais remarquer que tu n'étais pas toujours heureuse que même si tu souriais quelque chose te dérangeai... mais je n'avais jamais oser te le demander..

Non pas sa... Je ne pouvais pas lui en parler, j'étais encore beaucoup trop fragile pour cela. Avec tout ce qui c'était passer depuis quelque temps je n'aurais pas la force de tenir.

-Désoler Edward je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler maintenant  
Dis-je tout en retenant les larmes qui montaient à mes joues.

-Je comprend, si jamais tu as besoin d'en parler je suis la Bella.

-Merci

Nous continuâmes à parler de tout et de rien. Je n'en revenait toujours pas de la faciliter dont les mots venaient lorsque j'étais en compagnie d'Edward. Après un Bref moment il partie pour ne pas être en retard à sont dernier cours.

Je restais donc toute seule en attendant qu'Alice vienne me porter ma voiture. Et je réfléchissait a tout ce qu'Edward m'avait dit. Je l'aimais encore plus, et l'aimerai toujours, je ne pouvais déjà plus me passer de lui 2 semaine... Alors je n'imagine pas plus...

Je fini par m'assoupir sur la canapé, fatiguer de toute les larmes échappée dans ma journée. J'avais été faible mais j'avais aussi retrouvé Edward. Lorsque je me réveillais la nuit commençait à tomber. Alice avait garé ma voiture dans l'allé, j'étais un peut déçu de ne pas avoir pu lui parlé. Mon père était déjà arrivé. Pas contre j'étais seule dans le salon.

Mon père arriva.  
-Enfin lever Bella, sa doit faire 2 heure que je suis arriver. J'ai su qu'un des Cullen t'avais ramener parce que tu n'allais pas bien.

Je devait m'attendre à ce qu'il soit au courant, dans une ville comme Forks tout se savait ...

-Oui, disons que je repensait à maman ...

-Ah... D'accord, mais Bella appelle moi la prochaine fois je resterais avec toi.

-Bien, je doit avoir dormi toute l'après-midi donc sa n'aurais pas servit a grand-chose que tu sois la.

-Ok. Mais quand tu ne vas pas bien préviens moi Bella, j'aime mieux être au courant d'où tu es.

-D'accords papa je n'oublierai pas!

Sur ce nous allâmes manger a la cuisiner. Mon père avait préparé quelque chose. Disons que ce n'était pas très bon, tellement qu'il a commandé une pizza après sa deuxième boucher.

-Tu vois pourquoi j'aime quand tu cuisine Bella!

-Je voit très bien, je ne sais pas se que tu faisait avant que je soit la.

-Je me le demande aussi...

Nous rigolâmes à notre dernière remarque et allâmes attendre la pizza dans la salon.

-Ta journée c'est bien passer papa?

-Oui très bien

J'ouvris la porte au livreur lorsqu'il arriva. La température commençait tranquillement à descendre, l'automne approchait et le vent devenait glacial. Moi qui n'avais jamais vue pire que l'été de Forks, je commençais à regretter l'Arizona.

Nous nous assîmes tout les deux au salon et empoignas chacun une pointe de pizza. Le diner terminer mon père alla chercher sa carabine, s'assis sut le futon et commença à la nettoyer.

-Dis Bella... Tu penses aller chez les Hale ce weekend?

-Je ne sais pas encore, Rosalie m'en a parler mais j'en ai pas trop envie.

-Bella, je pensait aller a la chasse, et je me suis dit que sa te ferait une occasion pour y aller. Tu sais que je n'aime pas te savoir toute seule ici donc je m'était dit que tu pourrais passer le weekend chez Alice ou chez Angela.

-Papa tu sais très bien que je sais me débrouiller seul, mais si ses ce que tu veux j'irais, de toute façon Alice voulait que j'aille chez elle après la fête donc un soir de plus il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème je regarderais sa avec elle demain.

-Tu lui en parleras.

Sur ce je montait a ma chambre, il commençait a ce faire tard, j'avais dormie longtemps mais j'était encore fatiguer, je décidai donc de me mettre toute suite au lit afin d'être en forme le lendemain.


	21. Écoute moi, 1

◊**C **hapitre 10 :;

_______ _« Écoute moi »_

POV Edward

La matinée fus longue, beaucoup trop longue a mon gout. Depuis la veille, mes cours paraissaient très longs, j'attendais l'heure du diner avec impatience. Je savais que j'allais retrouver Bella, et j'allais manger en sa compagnie. La cloche finie enfin par retentir. Je me rendis en vitesse à mon cassier y déposait mes chose, afin de pouvoir passer le plus de temps possible avec Bella et les autres. J'arrivais à la cafétéria, encore personne n'y était, je pris donc place à notre table habituel après avoir emplit un plateau de nourriture. J'attendis, des gens commençaient à entrer et allaient à leur table mais aucune trace de ceux avec qui je mangeais habituellement, c'était vrai que je m'étais un peut presser pour me rendre à la cantine, mais bon, j'avais à tout pris envie de la voir tout de suite. Quelque minutes à peine après m'être assis, la cafétéria commença à s'emplir, je vis Emmett et Rosalie entrer dans la cantine, suivit de Jasper. Ils se dirigeaient tout les trois vers la cantine et s'emplirent un plateau pour ensuite venir dans ma direction. Lorsqu'ils fument assis, Alice et Bella arrivèrent. Elles partirent faire la file pour ce prendre à manger, et enfin arrivèrent à la table.

-Salut tout le monde.  
Dirent Alice et Bella en même temps ce qui déclencha un rire collectif.

Alice pris rapidement place à coté de Jasper, qui lui paraissait assez joyeux de leur proximité. Ils avaient tout les deux été séparés pendant quelques mois, et souffrais chacun de leur coté. Jasper m'avait confié qu'au début il croyait qu'Alice ne lui pardonnerais jamais, mais cette dernière ne cessai de ce rapprocher de lui. Et moi je savait très bien que malgré tout elle était folle de lui et ne le laisserais plus jamais partir. Bella, elle, paraissait hésiter, mais à ma plus grande joie elle vint s'asseoir près de moi, malgré les autres places libre à la table.

-Salut  
Me dit-elle tout en souriant.

-Bonjour, sa va bien aujourd'hui?  
Lui demandais-je

-Oui très bien et toi?

-Oui ca va.

Ce fus Alice qui me sortie de notre conversation en parlant à Bella.

-Alors Bella, tu viens dormir chez moi samedi?

-A propos de cela, mon père par tout le weekend, et il n'aime pas me savoir seule a la maison, donc je me disais que peut-être que...

-Tu es la bienvenue Bella... Hey Rose, on à une nouvelle partenaire pour le shopping de vendredi soir.

J'allais voir Bella tout le weekend, j'allais la voir tôt le matin et tard le soir, cette idée me plaisait, mais je savais malgré tout qu'avec Alice près je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps pour la voir.

-Oh non!  
Souffla Bella d'une telle manière que juste moi, je puisse l'entendre.  
Je ne pu m'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?  
Me demanda Emmett.

-Et bien je crois que notre chère Bella n'aime shopping.

-Traitre...  
Dit-elle en me regardant et grimaçant.  
-Et bien dans le mille, tu as vue juste mon cher Edward, j'adore les vêtements, mais pour ce qui es d'aller en acheter...  
Dit-elle en me faisant une grimace.

-Pas question que tu nous laisse tomber Bella, tu viens un point c'est tout... Rose tu pourrais venir dormir à la maison aussi sa serait amusant.  
Demanda Alice.

-Oui Rose tu pourrais venir.  
Dit Emmett le sourire aux lèvres.

Mon grand frère n'avait pas très bien compris qu'Alice imaginait plus une soirée entre fille qu'une soirée avec lui dans leur patte.

-Emmett, je parlais avec moi et Bella... On pourrait se faire une soirée beauté les filles un peut comme chez Bella, amis d'alcool cette fois la.  
Emmett afficha un mou boudeuse, se qui nous fit tous rires.

-Donc les filles je ne pourrais plus vous voir chanter et danser.  
Dit Emmett en fixant Alice et Bella.

Ces deux dernières le fusilière du regard.

Le self commença tranquillement à se vider alors je me retournais vers Bella et la regardais.

-Prête à aller en cour?

-Oui allons-si  
Me dit-elle.

Nous passâmes a son cassier et ensuite au miens. Arriver au cours nous nous assîmes et le professeur commença sont cours. Aujourd'hui nous allions travailler avec notre partenaire, ce que nous fîmes. Le silence qui passait entre nous était plutôt agréable, même si moi j'étais nerveux, il m'en aurait fallu beaucoup plus pour m'aider à me clamer. Bella était la, assise à coté de moi et elle souriait. Je devais l'inviter, je savais que c'était idiot parce que nous étions tout deux au courant que l'autre irait à la fête. Mais je n'aurais pas supporté de la voir y aller avec un autre, donc le seul recours qu'il me restait était de l'inviter moi-même. Après avoir enfin fait ma demande, elle y réfléchie quelque instant et accepta. Évidemment je ne lui avais pas dit que je l'aimais...

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa plutôt bien, à vrai dire je n'écoutais pas en cours, j'étais concentré sur autre chose. Je réalisais que j'avais enfin franchis une étape, moi qui n'avais jamais eu auparavant de petite amie je trouvais personnellement que je m'en étais bien tirer. Même si il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un rendez-vous... du moins pour elle nous devions probablement y aller entre amis. C'était comme si je ne réalisais pas encore... Bella avait accepté mais pour quel raison?

La semaine se passa sous le même rythme, Bella avait l'air plutôt gênée en ma présence, elle rougissait encore plus qu'à l'habitude. C'était très dur de ne pas sourire en voyant comment elle agissait devant moi, et devant ces rougeurs qui me plaisaient tant. Le vendredi Bella allais magasiner avec Alice et Rosalie. Je devais laisser ma voiture à ma sœur et repartir avec la voiture de Bella. Cette idée ne m'avait pas plus mais je mi était fait.

J'attendais donc les filles sur le parking, nous n'avions pas cours cette après midi, elles auraient donc toute l'après-midi et la soirée pour se monter un bill sur leur carte de crédit. Alice fus la première à me rejoindre, elle paraissait toute excitée de pouvoir amener Bella avec elle. La suivante fut Bella. En arrivant elle me sortie les clés de sa veille camionnette et me les lança tout en me disant d'y faire bien attention.

Je leur souhaitais une bonne journée de magasinage, Bella ne pu retenir une grimace qui me fit rire.

Je me rendit donc a la vielle camionnette de Bella. J'ouvrais la porte, l'odeur de Bella me sautait vite au visage, cette odeur si douce qui me plaisait tant. Je démarrais et partie vers chez moi. A mon plus grand damne sa camionnette ne roulait pas plus de 50 km/h, moi qui aimais la vitesse j'étais mal barrée. J'arrivais chez moi après 45 minutes de routes, qui habituellement me prenaient 15 minutes.

En arrivant je montais tout de suite ma chambre afin de faire mes devoirs. Bella ne serait pas la de l'après-midi donc je pourrais la voir le reste de la fin de semaine. J'en fis une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Ensuite je jouais au moins 1h30 de piano comme à mon habitude ma mère vint s'installer mes coté et m'écoutait jouer sa chansons ou celle de Bella. Maintenant toute la famille était au courant que j'avais un faible pour elle, je leur avais fait promettre du moins à Alice et Emmett de ne rien dire. Ma mère avait tout de suite devinée que ma nouvelle chanson était pour Bella, et ca l'avait rendu joyeuse. L'après-midi passa vite, je savais que les filles reviendraient tard.

Mon père et ma mère étaient invités à manger chez les Hale donc moi et Emmett les accompagnâmes. Nous restâmes la un bon moment. Emmett fut le premier à rentré puisque le lendemain il aurait entrainement. Moi je restais la encore. Mes parents partirent vers 12h00. Moi et Jasper étions en trin d'écouter un film d'horreur donc je leur avais dit que je rentrerai après. Le film fus très bon, je quittais Jazz vers 1h00 du matin et rentrait chez moi en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. En montant à l'étage j'entendis les rires des filles et reconnue la voie de Bella. Je m'arrêtais quelque instant devant la porte mais rien d'intéressant ne se disait donc je continuais mon chemin pour aller me coucher. J'étais épuisé. Je m'endormie presque tout de suite.

Le lendemain lorsque je me réveillai, il était tôt. Je pris donc un douche et descendit. À la cuisine était installé Emmett qui mangeait, Alice et Rosalie une tasse de café à la main et ma mère en trin de faire à mangé. Bella devait encore être couché. Ce ne fut pas long que les trois partirent pour aller à leur entrainement. Je montais donc à ma chambre. Je lisais comme souvent les extraits que j'aimais de mon livre préférer et après quelque temps je me décidais à me mettre au piano, j'avais beaucoup pratiqué, mais j'avais envie de jouer pour le plaisir. Je commençais donc par la chanson de Bella. Et la jouait et rejouait. Un bruit me coupa de mon monde. Je revirais la tête et vie Bella debout devait moi, elle portait le même pyjama que lorsque je l'avait vue chez elle. C'est la que je remarquai qu'elle portait le collier. Sa aussi tout le monde étaient au courant. Du moins tous sauf elle. Je ne fis aucune remarque sur le collier. Il lui allait tellement bien, je n'aurais jamais pu trouver mieux.

-Continue, c'était magnifique.  
Me dit-elle

-Merci  
J'étais un peut gêner, oui c'était magnifique mais la personne qui me l'avait inspiré l'était encore plus.

Je fini par l'inviter à prendre place à mes cotés, le tabouret était assez grand pour nous deux.  
Je fini par recommencer la chanson.

-Wow, tu as un sacrée talent.  
Dit-elle lorsque jus fini.

-Et toi tu as de sacré belle jambes.  
Lui dis-je en souriant. Je ne pouvait m'empêcher de rire un peut, elle était alaise près de moi, ce qui n'était pas arriver depuis que je l'avais inviter et cela m'étonnait vu la façon dont elle était habillée, elle pouvais être tellement timide que sa m'avait surpris de la voir arriver comme cela.

Elle rougit en une seconde. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus belle qu'en se moment.

-Tu veux bien jouer autre chose  
Me demanda-telle après un moment.

J'enchainais avec la chanson d'Esmé.

Cette dernière entra lorsque j'eu presque fini. Bella ne sembla pas l'avoir remarquer mais ma mère me sourie avec un sourire franc et heureux.

Lorsque j'eu fini ma mère ouvrit la bouche,  
-Merci Edward  
Dit-elle.

-Hm. Bella je te présente ma mère Esmé. Maman, je te présente Bella.  
Dis-je. Je n'avais jamais présenté de fille à ma mère et cela me semblait un peut étrange.

-Enchanter, nous avons tellement entendue parler de toi qu'on te connaît pratiquement par cœur.  
Dit-elle en souriant.

-Enchanter de même.  
Dis Bella.

Ma mère resta un peut parler avec nous. Et elle fini par me quitter suivit de Bella. Je ne fis rien de particulier le reste de la journée. Lorsque tout le monde fus à la maison nous allâmes chez les Hale afin de préparer la maison pour qu'elle puisse accueillir le maximum de gens.

La soirée avait bien commencer. Moi, Jasper et Emmett devions accueillir les invités pendant que les filles finissaient de se préparer. Il était presque 8h30, les filles étaient encore en haut et presque tout les inviter étaient arriver. Angela, Ben, Jessica et Mike firent les dernier à arriver, les deux dernier avait les bras emplit d'alcool. Ils avaient prévue passer une bonne soirée. Alice finit par descendre les marches, suivit de Rosalie et enfin Bella. Toutes les trois étaient sublimes, mais aucune ne pouvait battre Bella. Elle était splendide, elle portait un corsait bleu foncé ajusté et sans brettelle avec un jeans plus pale. Arriver en bas de l'escalier Rosalie sautas au cou d'Emmett, ce dernier la complimenta sur se qu'elle portait et ils partirent tout les deux. Alice, elle, traina Jasper à la cuisine et Bella se dirigea vers moi timidement.

-Tu est très belle Bella.  
Lui dis-je alors que ses joues devenait rouge.

-Merci. Tu es pas mal aussi!  
Je souris à sa remarque.

La soirée passa, il était près de minuit. Bella n'avait pas voulu danser prétextant être une mauvaise danseuse. Nous avions encore eu beaucoup de temps pour parler et j'en savais encore d'avantage sur elle. Après un moment je lui demandais :

-Tu veux quelques chose à boire?

-Hm, non merci je n'ai pas envie de boire de l'alcool.

-Il y as autre chose à boire... Un coke sa t'irais?

-D'accord vas pour un coke.

-Attend-moi ici, je vais te le chercher.

Je partie vers la cuisine. Jasper et Alice étaient assis a la table et discutait. Je pris donc deux coke dans le réfrigérateur et repartie vers le salon. Lorsque je revins je vie Bella accompagner d'Angela. Je me joins donc à elles.

-Edward tu n'aurais pas vue Jessica et Mike. Je les cherche depuis quelque temps et je ne les trouve pas.  
Me demanda Angela.

-Non je ne les ai pas vue, on peut peut-être t'aider à les chercher.

-D'accord aller voir en haut, moi je rente en bas et je les cherche ici.

Je pris Bella pas le coude et l'aidais à monté les escaliers. Le première étage était aussi plein que le rez-de-chaussée, nous nous faufilâmes entre les gens. J'avais fini par prendre la main de Bella dans la mienne pour ne pas la perdre. Ce contact m'avait fait frissonner de plaisir. On fit rapidement un tour de l'étage et je l'emmenai vers la première porte. Nous savions que ces deux la avait bu et que parfois ensemble ils s'amusaient si l'ont peut dire sa comme ca... Donc je cognais à la porte, assez fort pour être entendue car la musique était forte, très forte et je n'entendis aucune réponse. Bella fini par céder et ouvrit la porte. Personne ne si trouvait, la pièce était complètement vide. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la prochaine porte, l'accès illimité ne nous aida pas pour si rendre. C'était complètement bondé de gens... Je cognai de nouveaux sans lâcher la main de Bella. Encore une fois aucune réponse, je déposais ma mains sur la poigner de la porte et l'ouvrit sans faire de bruit. La pièce était dans un noir total, malgré tout nous pouvions voir deux personnes qui semblaient enlacer sur le lit. Bella appela Mike et Jessica mais aucune réponse on en déduit donc que ce n'était pas eu. Un cri strident me parvint aux oreilles.

-Lâche moi Mike, laisse-moi tranquille.

Bella se raidit à la phrase de son amie. Elle se retourna aussi vite que moi et alluma la lumière. Je m'étais bien habituer à la noirceur, je du cligner quelque fois des yeux afin de m'habituer a ce changement soudain. La scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux me pétrifia sur place. Mike était sur Jessica et il ne portait qu'un caleçon. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé la situation mais fini quand même par lever la tête. Lorsqu'il nous aperçut il se dégagea de sur Jessica. La pauvre était dans un mauvais état, elle était en pleure... Sa jupe était remonté jusque sur ses hanches et son tee-shirt était en mauvais état, il avait quelque trou et était de travers. Je pouvais déjà commencer à sentir la colère contre Mike monter en moi. Mais Bella agis avant moi. Elle se leva et alla se poster devant lui. Elle le frappa toutes ces forces, Mike trébucha et se retrouva assis au sol. Il était aussi surpris que moi de la réaction de Bella. Cette dernière n'avait pas l'air d'avoir déversé toute sa colère, elle se dirigeait toujours vers Mike, je la pris tranquillement la main afin de la calmer.

-Bella va t'occuper de Jessica, je me charge de Mike.  
Lui chuchotais-je

Sans attendre elle se ruât sur le lit ou était son amie, l'aida à replacer ses vêtement et à se relever correctement. Je pris donc la petite pile de vêtement qui était au sol, et enjoignit fermement le poignait de Mike. Sans même lui laisser le temps de se rhabiller. Il ne réagit pas mon geste et me suivit, toujours sous le choc de la claque que lui avait filé Bella. J'essayer tant bien que mal qu'il me suivre sans bousculer personne, mais se fus peine perdu des le début. Mike avait apparemment beaucoup bu de bières, se dernière titubait quelque peut. Nous finîmes par arriver aux escaliers, un enfer... Il tomba quelque fois sur les fesses, j'essayais de le retenir du mieux que je pouvais. Enfin rendue en bas je vit Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper qui parlait. Je m'arrêtais près d'eux.

-Alice vas appeler la mère de Jessica pour qu'elle viennes la chercher s'il te plait.  
Elle et Rosalie partirent sans ajouter un mot. Emmett prit la relève et empoigna Mike fermement aux épaules. Emmett était quelqu'un qui aimait défendre les autres, non il aimait plus se battre... Jasper nous suivit pendant que nous sortions Mike de la maison. Emmett le poussa un peu plus à l'extérieur. Mike ne devait pas avoir très chaud, la température descendait de plus en plus et même moi habiller j'avais du mal à rester bien longtemps dehors sans un manteau. Emmett change sa prise de place et lui pris le bras. Il lui envoya un crochais au visage qui fit complètement tombé Mike par terre.

-Ne t'approche plus d'elle parce que tu auras affaire à nous.  
Lui dis-je en lui lançant ses vêtements au visage.

Les garçons ne demandèrent aucune explication. Nous retournâmes à l'intérieur, à cause de l'adrénaline je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il n'y avait plus aucune musique et que quelque personne était debout sur le perron à nous regarder. Nous passâmes à coter d'eux sans rien dire et retournâmes en dedans. Rosalie essayait tant bien que mal de faire sortir tout le monde. Emmett et Jasper allaient l'aider pendant que moi j'allais rejoindre les filles en haut. Je fis de mon mieux pour faire descendre tous ceux qui était à l'étage. Ensuite je me rendis vers la chambre don la porte avait été refermé, Bella, Alice, Angela et Jessica étaient toute assises sur le lit elles levèrent le regard vers moi toutes les 4 en même temps, elles pleuraient toute à chaude larmes. Bella ce leva et vint vers moi.

-Tu peux aller en bas, on vas s'en occuper.  
Me dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Bella si je suis la c'est parce que tu es venu. Si je retourne en bas je ne serais vraiment pas utile, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie s'en sorte très bien pour faire partir tout le monde.  
Je lui souris et essuya les quelque goutes qui coulait sur sa joue.

Bella resta devant moi sans rien faires et sans que je n'ai le temps de m'en rendre contre elle me tiras afin que je la serre contre moi. Cette étreinte était confortable, malgré les sanglots de Bella qui augmenta. Les filles étaient toute restées sur le lit je décrochais mes yeux de Bella et levait la tête. Elle nous regardait toute avec un petit sourire. Même Jessica semblait aller mieux. Je ne savais ce que cela signifiait mais je savais qu'il fallait que je parle a Bella, je n'en pouvais plus.

La mère de Jessica venait d'arriver. Alice ne lui avait pas vraiment tout expliqué, en faite elle lui avait seulement dit que Jessica n'allais pas bien. En voyant sa fille en panique comme sa, elle l'avait très vite ramené chez elle.

Nous étions la tout les 6 a faires du ménage afin de ramasser tout les vers qui trainait un peut partout dans le grand salon. La seule qui ne faisait rien était Bella. Encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle avait vue, elle était assise sur le divan les larmes coulaient toujours sur ces joues. J'empoignais le sac à ordure que je tenais entre mes mains, jetait un dernier regard à Bella et allais le jeter à la poubelle en passant pas l'arrière. Je fus stopper nette par Alice et Jasper en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Edward ramène Bella chez toi, elle souffre et de toute façon on à presque fini. Alice iras vous rejoindre après.  
Me dis Jazz.

-Allez vas-y.  
Me dit Alice en prenait le sac que je tenais.

Je partie vers le salon en les laissaient derrière moi. J'allais directement sur le canapé ou était assise Bella, je me penchai à sa hauteur afin de pouvoir plongé dans ces beaux yeux, et je pris sa mains dans la mienne. Je n'avait jamais agis comme cela avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais avec Bella tout ces geste venait naturellement.

-Allez viens Bella je te ramène chez moi, Alice viendra nous rejoindre plus tard.  
Elle se leva sans rien dire et me suivait, sans jamais lâcher ma main.

Je la laissait à l'entrer et allais chercher nos manteau ainsi que son sac su le lit de Rosalie. Je me dépêchai pour ne pas la faire attendre et descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à ma maison, qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres. J'avais encore pris sa mains dans la miennes. Elle avait cessée de pleurer depuis que nous étions à l'extérieur. La maison semblait vide, aucune lumières n'était allumer, peut-être que mes parent étaient coucher. On entrait donc sans faire le moindre bruit Je reconduis Bella à la chambre d'Alice, je ne pu me retenir et lui donner un baiser sur la joue.

-Bonne nuit Bella, si tu as besoins de quoi que se soit viens me voir.

-D'accord, merci Edward.  
Elle se retourna et entra dans la chambre me laissant seul. J'allais donc moi aussi me coucher. Il était dans les 1h45 lorsque je me couchai, j'avais un peut regarder la télévision mais mes yeux c'était mit à ce fermer. Je m'endormie donc dans un calme absolue en pensant à Bella qui était quelque chambre de la mienne.

Je fit réveiller par la porter qui s'ouvrais. Je levait la tête et reconnu la silhouette de Bella alors je m'assis sur mon lit.

-Que fais tu là Bella?  
Demandais-je

-J'ai fait un cauchemar  
Dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

J'écartait alors mes bras en espérant qu'elle comprenne que je souhaite la réconforter et lui dit doucement :

-Aller viens ici.

Elle arriva vers moi, se glissa sous les couverture et laissa aller sa tête dans mon torse, je relevait sa tête pour essuyer ses larmes.

Elle était tellement belle, tellement différente, tellement... Aller Edward vas-y tu es capable. C'était exactement le moment que j'ai attendue pour lui avouer mes sentiments.

-Bella...

-Oui?

-Je ne me suis jamais attacher a une file avant toi et j'ai l'impression que lorsque je suis avec toi tout est différent.

-Ed...

-Bella chut laisse moi finir. Je crois que je m'attache de plus en plus et au début sa m'a plutôt troubler mais maintenant je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Chercher dans tes yeux est devenue un passe temps, te voir sourire me remonte le morale, entendre ta voie est mon soleil dans cette ville pluvieuse. Bella enfaite...  
Je stoppais un instant et repris.

-Je t'aime  
Nous dimes en même temps.

Je déposait ma main libre sur son visage et m'approchai tranquillement de ses belles lèvres. Je déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres pour être sur qu'elle ne me repousse pas et je reculer un peut. Elle fit alors quelque chose qui m'étonna au plus au point, elle empoignait mon visage et déposa ses lèvre sur les mienne. Nos lèvres se suivaient et se modelai les une au autres, elle passa une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, rapprochant d'avantage nos visage. Le moment était tellement magique que j'en oubliais presque de respirer. J'étais vraiment bien, j'avais trouvé la fille que j'aimais plus que tout et elle m'avait prouvé que c'était réciproque.

Nous finîmes par nous séparer tranquillement. Nos yeux était river les un dans les autres, Bella souriait comme jamais je ne l'avais vue sourire, et à cette instant même une larme glissait sur sa joue, une larme de joie, elle était heureuse, et je la rendais heureuse. Je la regardais s'endormir sur mon torse. A cet instant même j'étais le plus heureux du monde.


	22. Écoute moi, 2

◊**C**hapitre 10 :;

_______ _« Écoute moi »_

POV Bella  
Mardi matin, la température me paraissait vraiment de pire en pire. J'avais du mal à sortir dehors et le matin avant d'aller au lycée je n'avais plus envie de rien, j'avais passée la nuit à me tourner et retourner dans mon lit. Je m'étais levé tôt ce matin mais j'avais quand même trouvé le moyen d'arriver en retard à mes cours. Mon avant-midi c'était dérouler assez rapidement, j'avais parlé un peut avec Jessica et Angela. Après mon dernier cours de l'avant-midi je me rendis à mon casier, Alice devait m'y rejoindre, à peine avais-je eu le temps de l'ouvrir que quelqu'un me sautais dessus.

-Alors Bella, tu manges avec nous ce midi?  
Me demanda-t-elle toute exciter.

-Oui pourquoi pas.  
Dis-je.

J'avais accepté, mais un coté de moi aurais préférer être seule avec elle. Je savais que la veille j'avais été trop loin, j'avais pleuré devant trop de monde incluant Edward, j'avais montré ma souffrance à tous, et je ne savais comment les gens allaient réagir face à cela. J'avais aussi un peut peur, qu'est-ce que Edward avait pu dire à sa famille? Mais pourtant une autre partie de moi avait envie d'aller avec eux et m'avait convaincue d'accepter, de toute manière impossible de refuser quelque chose à Alice...

-Aller dépêche toi Bella.  
Me dit Alice tout en me tirant vers l'arrière afin qu'elle puisse refermer mon casier.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cafétéria. En entrant je découvris le reste des Cullen et les Hale assis à une table éloigné des autres, comme d'habitude. Alice me traina jusqu'à la cantine et emplit 2 plateau, j'en déduis que l'un était pour moi et l'autre pour elle. Je la suivis alors jusqu'à la table.

-Salut tout le monde!  
Dimes moi et Alice en même temps, ce qui déclencha les fous rires de tous.

Alice alla s'asseoir près de Jasper, moi j'avais l'embarra du choix. Je zyeutais les endroits libres et remarquais tout de suite la place près d'Edward. Je mis installait. Alice avait accepté que je passe le weekend chez elle, mais a la condition d'une soirée shopping avec elle et Rosalie. Les conversations autour ne m'intéressaient pas beaucoup, Rosalie et Alice était partie dans un dilemme de vêtement. Elle se chamaillait pour savoir qui allaient m'aider à trouver des vêtements. Je croyais être assez grande pour m'habille toute seule, mais il faut croire que non... Edward fini par me parler un peut vers la fin de l'heure du diner. Nous finîmes par nous rendre à nos casier et à notre cours ensemble.

Nous entrâmes tout les deux en Biologie, quelque personnes nous regardait, mais Edward ne semblait pas remarquer... Moi sa me mettait plutôt mal alaise. Nous allâmes tous de suite a notre table. Le prof ne mit pas longtemps à entrée et commença tout de suite le cours, aujourd'hui nous allions faire une expérience avec notre partenaire de labo. Il nous expliqua tout dans les moindres détails et nous pûmes commencer. L'expérience n'était pas très dure, avec les explications que le professeur nous avait données il fallait vraiment être taré pour ne pas avoir compris. Pendant tout le long ou nous avons du travailler à deux aucune parole ne sortie de notre bouche même pas au moment ou nous échangeâmes nos réponse, je lui avait simplement tendit ma feuille et il l'avait regarder, puis m'avait fait se sourire en coin que j'aimais tant j'en conclut que nous avions probablement les même réponses. Le silence par contre me plaisait bien il était apaisant et me détendait, du moins jusqu'à se qu'Edward le brise.

-Hm... je sais déjà que tu vas chez Rose et Jazz samedi, mais je me demandait si tu y allais avec quelqu'un en particulier?

Quelqu'un en particulier? Plein de questions se posaient en moi, allait-il m'inviter, ou était-il seulement curieux de savoir qui m'avait invité. Il semblait avoir remarqué mon questionnement et il ajoutât :

-Enfin bref je voulais savoir si tu voulais m'accompagner.  
Me demanda-t-il en baissant la tête vers le bureau.

QUOI BIENSUR. Pensais-je

-Hm... oui pourquoi pas.

Il ne fallait pas que j'y aller trop brusquement, ses intentions n'était qu'amicale donc je jouait les indifférente.

Le reste le la journée se déroula à merveille, le seul chose qui me déçu fus de ne pas apercevoir Edward près de sa Volvo après les cours.

Je me rendit donc tout de suite chez moi. Après m'être bien garer dans la cours, je courus jusqu'à l'entrer de la maison afin de ne pas être complètement tremper de la pluie qui faisait ravage depuis quelque jours. En entrant je vue Charlie étendue sur le canapé, paupière clause qui ronflait bruyamment. Habituellement j'arrivais toujours avant lui, mais depuis quelque temps Charlie travaillait beaucoup et dormais peut donc parfois il revenait passer l'âpres midi à la maison afin de dormir.

Je commençais donc à préparer à manger, quelque chose de bien simple et de pas trop long à préparer car j'avais beaucoup de devoir et d'étude à faire âpres le souper.

-Bella, c'est toi.

Charlie venait de se réveiller, sa voit était roque et basse.

-Oui c'est moi papa, le souper est presque près. As-tu faim?

-Oui, j'ai un faim de loup.

Je sortie deux grande assiette et les emplit. Je n'avais pas beaucoup mangé se midi donc j'avais quand même faim se soir. Je m'assis à table face a Charlie. Ce dernière ne semblait pas aller mieux.

-Tu as trouvé un endroit ou dormir se weekend finalement ?  
Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui je vais aller chez Alice.

-Très bien.

Le reste du diner se passa en silence. Lorsque nous hume fini de manger je fis la vaisselle qui me prit tout au plus 5 minutes puisque je n'avais qu'un chaudron, deux assiette et des ustensiles à laver. Je montais donc pour finir sous la douche. Lorsque je ressortie de la sale de bain, je mis le nez dans mes bouquin pour presque deux heures de devoirs. Après avoir tous fini je sortie mon journal et écrit un petite quelque chose...

_Lundi 28 septembre_

_J'aurais envie qu'il m'aime qu'il soit a mes coté, j'ai peur d'être seul et de retomber, mais pourtant une partie de moi m'interdit de m'attacher, m'interdit d'être heureuse sans elle._

Tout le reste de la semaine se passa presque comme cela. Je ne savais pas trop comme agir devant Edward, j'étais un peut gêner face à la demande qui m'avais fait. Malgré le fait que se ne soit qu'entre ami que nous allions à la fête, y aller avec lui était un plaisir.

Vendredi fini par arriver. L'avant-midi passa avec rapidité hallucinante, et à mon grand malheur vint l'heure d'aller magasiner. Je devait rejoindre Alice à la voiture de son frère, elle avait réussis à me convaincre de lui laisser ma camionnette, elle aurais fait parfaitement l'affaire mais d'après elle sa ne marchai pas...

Je sortie donc de l'école et aperçut Alice et Edward accouder a la Volvo... Je m'approchai d'eux. Je fini donc par mettre une main dans la poche avant de mon jeans afin de lui laisser les clés. Au lieu de lui donner je lui lançais, et par miracle il les attrapa.

-Fait lui bien attention.  
Dis-je.

Pour réponse il me fit un simple signe de la tête et partie vers ma voiture.

-Sa va être géniale.  
Me dit Alice toute excité.

-Hm...  
Dis-je

-Aller Bella met si un peut du tien...  
Je lui souris.

Rosalie fini enfin par arriver, suivit d'Emmett et Jasper. Elle confia les clés à son frère et monta à l'arrière de la Volvo. Nous la suivîmes sans retenue.

La route était longue, Alice conduisait très vite mais je mis habituait. Je regardais par la fenêtre, les arbres déroulèrent devant mes yeux sans arrêt. J'adorai la foret, j'adorait le paysage, bien qu'au début je n'y portait pas attention, mais plus les jours passait plus je voyait vraiment se qui se passait autour de moi, plus j'oubliait le mal qui m'était arriver il y a quelque mois. La musique était a font dans la voiture et nous chantions a tue-tête, cette vision me mit vite le sourire aux lèvres, j'avais tout pour être heureuse... Enfin presque... il manquait quelque points, mais j'avais des amis, un père, j'allais à l'école et tout se passait bien. Il y a quelque mois je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir être ici aujourd'hui et encore moins pouvoir m'amuser et avoir des amies. Alice et Rosalie était deux fille super, je savait que je ne pourrait jamais m'éloigner d'elles. Alice était ma confiante, celle qui savait tout de ma vie, celle avec qui je pouvais parler de tout et de rien. Elle serait toujours la pour m'écouter. Et Rosalie elle, elle ne cherchait pas a savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas, elle faisait simplement de son mieux pour nous l'enlever de la tête... ses deux filles la se complétaient et nous 3 nous étions un trio infernal... Nous avions toute les 3 nos qualités et nos défauts et nous nous entendions à merveille. Un peut plus loin une ville apparaissait.

-Seattle nous voila!  
Dit Alice.

Elle nous guida a travers les rue avec les consigne de Rosalie qui était un habituer de la place. Après quelques minutes à vagabonder parmi les rue de Seattle nous aperçûmes quelques boutiques qui se dessinaient sur notre chemin. Alice prit le stationnement le plus près et nous tira vers l'une des boutiques. Mon père ne m'avait pas donné beaucoup d'argent mais il me restait celui qu'il m'avait donné à mon anniversaire et aussi celui de Phil. Donc j'avais a peut prêt en tout 540$ pour m'acheter des fringues.

La boutique était grande et avait beaucoup de choix. Je trouvais vite mon bonheur, mais les filles vinrent me porter une montagne de vêtement, car cela elle je m'habillais très bien mais je devais être plus féminine. Je ne refusais pas leur aide et trouvait quelque morceaux a mon gout. Finalement je m'achetais une tenu pour le lendemain, je préférais ne pas porter de robe pour la soirée mais être plutôt décontracter. Les filles pensaient la même chose que moi. Après avoir payées nos nombreux achats dans cette boutique, nous nous rendîmes à une nouvelle. Une boutique de chaussure cette fois si. Je n'avais jamais porté de talon très haut, mais je trouvais da magnifique, je m'achetait donc un pair de bote longue et deux autre pair de soulier.

Les magasins se suivîmes les un après les autres et étonnamment je m'amusait bien... entre les parades que nous faisait Alice lorsqu'elle sortait de sa cabine, et les pile de vêtement je trouvait sa amusant, ce n'était pas du tout comme lorsque j'y allait avec... Nous finîmes par aller manger un quelque chose.

Un restaurent non loin du magasin ou nous étions semblait faire de bon met alors nous prime un table.

-Alors Bella comme sa mon frère ta inviter a la fête!  
Me dit Alice en souriant. Je regrettais déjà la journée. Alice pouvait être d'une grande écoute mais elle n'était pas d'une grande subtilité. Même si Rosalie savait a peut prêt que je flashai sur Edward, elle avait quand même bu quelque vers lorsque je l'avais annoncer...

-Oui mais on y va seulement entre ami.  
Dis-je en rougissant.

-Bin oui c'est sa, et si moi je te dirais que je n'embrasserais pas Emmett de la soirée tu me croirait...

Je ne savais pas trop quoi leur dire, enfaite j'étais plutôt mal alaise face a elle... Elles avaient toute les deux un copain du moins l'une en avait un et l'autre flashai pour un garçon qui flashai également pour elle et il était au courant... Et moi j'étais seule...

-Aller Bella on ses tous que vous rêver tout les deux de vous voir ensemble.

Et puis quoi encore? Je ne répondis pas. La serveuse fini par arriver et elle prit notre commande.

-Aller Bella vous iriez tellement bien ensemble tout les deux.

Je soupirais assez fort pour qu'elle me lâche. Mais connaissant Alice juste a sont regard je savait que je n'en avait pas fini avec elle.

-Bon d'accord oui je craque pour lui et alors? De toute façon je ne suis pas du genre à faire les premier pas et je n'ai jamais eu de copain, c'était même la première fois qu'un garçon m'invitait alors je ne sais pas trop comment réagir face a lui, je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a invité simplement, de toute façon on aurait été la toute les deux quand même.

J'avais lâcher tout sa d'une traite sans même respirer, et assez rapidement pour ne pas qu'elles comprennent tout mais a mon plus grande malheur il s'avérais qu'elle étaient tout deux d'une très grande écoute.

-Quoi?  
Dirent-elles en même temps.

-Bella dit moi que c'est un blague... tu n'as jamais eu de rancart?  
M'avait dit Alice.

-Et bien non... vous êtes contente maintenant.

Je venais de leur dire que j'étais mal alaise devant cette situation, mais tout ce qu'elle arrivèrent à faire c'était de me mettre en colère.

-Ne te fâche pas Bella, on ne comprend juste pas comment une fille comme toi ne peut avoir eu aucun copain c'est tout. Mais tu vas voir tout vas bien se passer.  
Me dit Rosalie.

-Allez les filles on mange et on fini il ne nous reste que quelque boutique ou je veut absolument aller.

-Hm, Alice, j'aimerais bien aller a la librairie pour me trouver quelque livre.

-D'accord on peut bien faire sa pour toi Bella, on n'iras a la librairie avant et on finiras avec les magasin, sa te vas?

-Oui c'est parfait.

Nous mangeâmes donc en silence. Alice paya le diner pour les trois et nous repartîmes. En arrivant a la librairie je ne trouvait aucun livre qui m'intéressait, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un magnifique journal, je l'achetais sans même vérifier le pris, il serait parfait pour replacer le vieux qui gardait en lui tant de souvenir désagréable. En nous recommençâmes a faire les ranger de vêtement d'une boutique a l'autre, j'étais encore sous le choc, comment autant de sac pouvait entrer dans un voiture. Rosalie et Alice possédait chacune une carte de crédit donc elle en profitait tellement qu'elles m'offrirent quelques morceaux malgré mon refus. Le dernière boutique fus une boutique de sous-vêtements, je n'était pas très alaise et encore un fois les filles m'emplirent les bras. J'essayait plusieurs petit ensemble, certain était très osez, et d'autre vraiment mignon. Les fille s'achetèrent pour 4 sacs chaque de sous-vêtements, et moi j'achetais que quels ensembles. Alice m'en avait suggérer qui était parfait, et même si je n'avais pas de copain je les aimais bien.

Nous arrivâmes tard chez Alice, le soleil était déjà coucher. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans sa cours je fus éblouit par la maison et laissait s'échapper de ma bouche un :

-Waouh.

-Tu l'as dit!  
Dit Rosalie en me souriant.

Nous descendîmes de la voiture, j'examinait mieux l'extérieur, c'était sublime. Nous fîmes plusieurs voyage de sacs jusqu'à l'entrer, apparemment Emmett était déjà coucher car il avait entrainement de Basket Ball le lendemain tôt. Edward et ses parents n'étaient pas la. L'intérieur était aussi magnifique. Nous montâmes dans l'immense chambre d'Alice. J'avais emporter le pyjama que les filles m'avaient offert, je savait que sa leur ferait plaisir que je le mette. J'allais donc l'enfiler dans la chambre de bain relier directement a la chambre d'Alice. Lorsque je reportais seule Alice était la.

-Ou est Rosalie?  
Lui demandais-je

-Elle est partie dire bonne nuit a Emmett. Et d'après moi ils en ont pour un petit moment dit elle en souriant.

Lorsque Rosalie nous avait enfin rejoins, environ une heure plus tard, nous descendîmes en bas, en entrant dans la cuisine Alice alla tout de suite vers le réfrigérateur. Elle me tendit un peut de glace et donna des boissons a Rosalie.

Nous remontâmes et parlâmes un bon 4 heures. Les filles ne devaient pas se coucher tard car elle avait entrainement le lendemain, avec chance elles finiraient de bonne heure donc je n'aurais pas a être enfermer trop longtemps seule dans cette chambre. Les filles s'endormirent vite. Moi je réfléchissait mais fini quand meme par m'endormir.

Samedi matin je me levait, Alice et Rose n'était plus a mes coter, elle devait être partie depuis une bonne heure. Une musique douce me vint aux oreilles, je décidait donc de la suivre malgré moi, j'avançais doucement dans les couloirs afin de ne pas tomber et déranger la personne qui jouait, ou encore de réveiller quelqu'un. J'étais consciente que j'étais seule dans la maison avec Edward et ses parents. Sa me gênait un peut. J'arrivait près d'une porte ouverte d'où sortait la musique, Alice n'avais pas eu le temps de me faire visiter la maison hier puisque nous étions revenue tard de notre shopping. En arrivant devant le cadrage je fus surprise de voir Edward assis derrière un piano. J'entrai doucement sans faire aucun bruit, mais grâce à ma maladresse je réussis tout de même à faire du bruit. Edward cessa de jouer et me regarda.

-Continue, c'était magnifique.  
Dis-je

-Merci  
Me répondit-il tout en recommençait, bizarrement il avait l'air gêner, c'était même la première fois que je voyais Edward dans cette état.

Après plusieurs minutes il m'invitât a le rejoindre et je m'assis à ses coter. La chansons s'acheva sur une tonne de note qui s'adoucir tranquillement.

-Wow, tu as un sacrée talent.  
Dis-je.

-Et toi tu as de sacré belle jambes.  
Dit-il en souriant.

Je n'avait pris le peine de me regarder avant de sortir, j'avais le mini short que les fille m'avaient acheter pour mon anniversaire. La situation me gêna un peut. Et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

-Tu veux bien jouer autre chose?  
Lui demandai-je

Et sur ce il commença a jouer une belle mélodie. J'étais tellement concentrer que je ne m'étais à peine rendu compte que nous n'étions plus toute seule. Une femme châtaine pale que je perçu comme la mère d'Edward était près du piano et regardait Edward jouer.

-Merci Edward  
Dit-elle.

-Hm. Bella je te présente ma mère Esmé. Maman, je te présente Bella.

-Enchanter, nous avons tellement entendue parler de toi qu'on te connaît pratiquement par cœur me dit-elle en souriant.

-Enchanter de même.  
Lui dis-je.

Je prenait tranquillement conte d'où j'était et de me tenu. La situation était très gênante.

Esmé discuta un peut avec nous et partis. J'avais su qu'Edward composait lui même ses chansons et que la dernière qu'il avait joué avait été écrite pour Esmé.

-Je vais aller me préparer en attendant les fillee.  
Lui dis-je.

-Ok, on se voit plus tard.

Sur ces dernier mots je sortie de sa chambre. Je retournai dans celle d'Alice et sautait dans la douche. Sa me détendue a un tel point. En sortant j'enfilait mes vêtements et allais m'installer sur le lit d'Alice un livre à la main.

La journée passa très vite. Lorsque les filles arrivèrent nous mangeâmes et allâmes chez Rosalie pour préparer la maison. La soirée arriva, nous nous commandâmes une pizza pour les 6. Ensuite nous, les filles nous allâmes nous préparée. Il était déjà presque 9h00 lorsque nous sommes descendues. La soirée se passait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce qu'Edward aye me chercher à Boire. Angela était venue me voir. Et elle cherchait Mike et Jessica.

Nous commencions donc une recherche dans la maison. Edward avait rester avec moi ,il me tenait par la main et me tirai vers les pièces pour voir s'ils étaient la. En entrant dans la deuxième chambre nous vîmes un couple enlacer. Étant assuré que ce n'était pas eu nous décidâmes de sortir, mais a peine avions nous commencer a refermer la porte qu'une cri a peine audible a cause de la musique nous retint.

-Lâche moi Mike, laisse-moi tranquille.  
Cria Jessica.

Je fus pétrifier sur place. Après quelques secondes j'allumais la lumière. La scène que je venais de voir m'avait complètement déboussolé, je n'aurais jamais cru Mike capable de tel chose. Mais il ne réalisa pas toute suite que nous étions la. Après quelque minutes il se dégagea en vitesse de sur elle. Il ne portait qu'un boxer. Jessica elle avait la jupe monter jusqu'au hanche, se qui dévoilait ses sous-vêtements, et son gilet était dans le même état. Voir Jessica pleurer tout en lui criant dessue m'avait fait un choc. Je me levais et m'approchais tranquillement de Mike ce que je m'apprêtais à faire était toute la colère que j'avais du endurer depuis que je le connaissais. Il me faisait presque pitié. Je lui envoyais une grosse gifle au visage, il titubât et tomba sur le sol. Je n'avais fini avec lui. Mike avait peut-être bu mais il n'aurait pas du faire cela. Je m'approchai pour le refrapper lorsqu'une main m'attrapa.

-Bella va t'occuper de Jessica, je me charge de Mike.  
Me dit Edward.

J'allais m'installer sur le lit avec Jessica replaçait ses vêtements et la serait contre moi pendant qu'Edward amenait Mike a l'extérieur. Pas longtemps après Angela a Alice nous rejoins, nous étions toute en larmes sur le lit lorsqu'Edward revint. Je me levais et me dirigeait vers lui toujours en pleure.

-Tu peux aller en bas, on vas s'en occuper.  
Lui dis-je. Je ne voulais pas qu'on gâche sa soirée et encore moins celle de Rosalie et Jasper.

-Bella si je suis venu c'est parce que tu es venu. Si je retourne en bas je ne serais vraiment pas utiles, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie sen sorte très bien pour faires partir tout le monde.

Il se rapprocha de moi et essuya les quelques gouttes sur mes joues. Je restait la, je ne savait pas comment réagir a ce petite rapprochement, Edward avait agis comme cela avec moi les dernier jour et je m'en réjouissais. Je fit donc ce que les filles m'avait dit, ne pas réfléchir et se laisser aller. J'attirai donc Edward a moi afin qu'il me serre contre lui. Je commençais à m'habituer à être dans ces bras, et cela me procurait une telle sensation inexplicable. Mais malgré tout sa ne fit qu'empirer mes sanglots. Je le lâchai un peu et retournait vers les filles. Je savais que Jessica avait besoin de moi. Sa mère fini par arriver. Je nu pas le temps de la voir. J'étais toujours sous le choc. Je revoyais encore la scène dans ma tête. Je me sentait compétemment inutile. Pendant qu'Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et Edward ramassait moi j'étais toujours sur le canapé a sangloter. Edward était avec moi dans le salon de temps en temps il me jetait des cous d'œil afin de voir si j'allais bien. Il partie avec le sac a ordure. Lorsqu'il il se pencha a ma auteur et il pris ma main dans la sienne.

-Allez viens Bella je te ramène chez moi, Alice viendra nous rejoindre plus tard.

Nous je me levais sans ajouter un mot. Il me laissa à l'entrer et revint assez vite avec nos manteaux et mon sac. Nous sortîmes dehors, les pleures cessèrent immédiatement. Il empoigna ma main et m'entrainât avec lui vers sa maison, en arrivant a l'intérieur nous fîmes le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas réveiller ses parent. Devant la chambre D'Alice il déposa un tendre baiser sur ma joue et me souhaitât bonne nuit, je lui souhaitais de même et entrait dans la chambre. J'enfilait en vitesse mon pyjama, les larmes m'avait complètement vider et je m'endormie immédiatement.

Je me réveillait en sueur et en pleure, toujours sous l'effet de mon rêve, sur le cou je n'avais pas reconnue l'endroit ou je me trouvait et avait eu encore plus peur. Les cauchemars recommençaient. Je regardais l'heure, il était 3h00 et Alice n'était toujours pas rentré, je mettais amplement la faute sur Jasper. Je me levais donc et partait directement vers la chambre d'Edward. J'entrais sans même frapper, a peine avais-je mit un pied dans l'encadrement de la porte qu'Edward leva la tête et s'assis sur son lit.

-Que fais tu la Bella?  
Me demanda-t-il à peine réveiller.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar  
Dis-je en sanglot.

Il écarta ses bras et dit.

-Aller viens ici.

Je me faufilait sous les couvertures et plongeai ma tête dans son torse. Je sentait son souffle chaud dans mes cheveux, j'étais tellement bien dans ses bras. Je reniflais sa sublime odeur et me calait encore plus contre son corps parfait.

-Bella...  
Soufflât-il

-Oui?  
Lui répondis-je

-Je ne me suis jamais attacher a une fille avant toi et j'ai l'impression que lorsque je suis avec toi tout est différent.  
Me dit-il.

-Ed...  
Je voulus le couper pour lui dire que c'était pareil pour moi, mais aucun moyen de l'arrêter.

-Bella chut laisse moi finir. Je crois que je m'attache de plus en plus et au début sa m'a plutôt troubler mais maintenant je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Chercher dans tes yeux est devenue un passe temps, te voir sourire me remonte le morale, entendre ta voie est mon soleil dans cette ville pluvieuse. Bella enfaite...

Ce qu'il m'avait dit était tellement beau, pleins de questions me hantait. Mais je devait lui dire je devais foncé, pares quelque temps de silence je lui dis :

-Je t'aime.  
Étonnamment il l'avait prononcé ces mêmes mots en même temps que moi. Il m'aimait et moi aussi je ne pouvais pas vivre plus heureuse qu'en se moment.

Il déposa sa main sur mon visages, maintenant plus rien ne me retenait. Edward approcha tranquillement sont visage du bien, trop tranquillement, mais je le laissais faire nous devions aller une étape a la fois et tout faire tranquillement. Il déposa un petit baiser sur mes lèvres et se recula. Torture, je pris son visage entre mes mains et le rapprocha de moi afin qu'il m'embrasse correctement.  
STOP appuyons sur pause. Je suis seul chez Edward avec lui, on revient d'une fête ou il m'avait invité. Et voila que maintenant on s'embrasse.  
Je n'avais plus consciente de mes geste, tout me venait naturellement.

J'étais bien dans ses bras, même très bien, nous nous étions éloigner pour pouvoir respirer et il me fixai avec tendresse de ses yeux brillant, des yeux que je n'avait jamais vue. Et sans avoir prévue le coup une larme glissai sur ma joue, a ce moment même j'étais la plus heureuse du monde. Je reposais ma tête sur son torse et m'endormie dans les bras de mon amoureux.


	23. Tes yeux ce matin, 1

◊**C**hapitre 11 :;

_« Tes yeux ce matin »_

POV Alice  
Il commençait à ce faire tard, nous avions fini le ménage en un temps record, la soirée ne c'était pas terminer comme nous l'avions espéré, mais nous nous étions quand même bien amuser. Emmett et Rosalie nous avaient vite quitté pour allez s'amuser tout les deux dans la chambres de Rosalie. J'étais seule avec Jasper depuis ce moment, il m'avait presque forcé à rester avec lui afin d'écouter un film tout les deux. Il M'avait donc trainé jusqu'à sa chambre. Je m'étais automatiquement assise sur le lit en entrant puisque nous allions regarder un film. Une fois le film programmé il fini par venir s'asseoir près de moi. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et je me callais contre son torse, exactement comme on l'avait fait lors de notre première nuit il y a de cela plusieurs mois. Étonnamment nous ne nous étions pas embrassées pendant la soirée... Pendant si longtemps j'avais rêvé le retrouver, et maintenant que je l'avais je nous faisais attendre. Je savais très bien qu'il n'était pas tout à fait le genre de garçon à dévoiler ses sentiments, parce que sa le gênait beaucoup, et je savais aussi qu'il savait se que moi je ressentais pour lui... Mais il restait la à m'attendre sans dire un mot. Je pouvais vraiment être lamentable parfois. Je tournais lentement mon visage vers le siens, il semblait préoccuper par le film et ne me regardait pas. Alors je fus la seule chose auquel j'avais envie.

-Jazz.  
Il retourna tranquillement son visage vers le miens. Nos visages était très près, assez pour que nos front se frôle.  
-Je t'aime  
Soufflais-je

Il me regarda comme s'il n'avait pas entendue, il semblait autant surpris et étonner que moi de mes paroles. Mais il resserra son étreinte et rapprocha tranquillement son visage du miens. Ses lèvres si tentante se tenait maintenant très près des miennes, qui ne demandait que les siennes.

-J'ai attendue se moment si longtemps. Je t'aime Alice.

Et sur ce il m'embrassa comme jamais il ne m'avait embrassé. La tendresse et l'amour qu'il avait du retenir lors de notre éloignement me donnait largement envie d'être encore plus prêt de lui, que se baiser dure une éternité. J'avais envie de lui comme encore jamais je n'avais eu envie de quelqu'un. Tranquillement je fis glisser mes mains jusqu'au col de sa chemise pour ensuite entreprendre de déboutonner ses boutons un a un. Je le fis languir et pris tout mon temps possible. Lorsque jus fini il semblait soulager et m'arracha pratiquement mon chemisier. Il n'enlevait pas ses lèvres de mon corps et continuas de me donner des baisers. Il s'arrêtât et me regarda, comme pour me demander la permission, je lui souris tout en approchant son visage du mien, je vis alors dans ses yeux tout le désir qu'il me portait à cet instant. Le reste de nos vêtements volèrent à travers la chambre pour ensuite donner place a une douce nuit emplit d'amour, de désir entre deux âme enfin retrouver.

POV Edward  
La lune éclairait parfaitement ma chambre et reflétait sur le visage de Bella endormie dans près de moi, sont souffle chaud sur mon cœur me faisait frissonner de bonheur. Le ciel s'éclaircissait tranquillement et laisser s'éloigner les derniers éclats de la pleine lune. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps mes yeux vagabondaient entre c'est deux magnifique vision, mais la pluie commença à tomber tranquillement.

J'ai toujours aimé l'automne. Certains disent que cette saison est une saison morte, pourtant elle est pleine de vie, les feuilles passent d'un vert d'été à un rouge flamboyant pour ensuite se laisser tomber par le vent et glisser tranquillement au sol.

J'étais encore étendue, je n'avais pas encore fermé l'œil et le soleil se levait à l'horizon, j'avais passé la nuit à la regarder dormir, comme si je ne réalisais pas encore ce qui s'était passé la veille, comme si j'avais peur qu'elle me quitte. Elle semblait sereine, bien endormit sans aucun cauchemar cette fois, les très de sons visage était doux et j'y laissais parfois glisser ma main. J'étais perdu dans mes penser et personnes n'aurais pu m'en sortir. Je n'avais vraiment pas pu dormir, j'avais simplement passé ma nuit à la regarder attentivement dormir. La maison était entièrement calme, et je pouvais parfaitement me laisser bercer par les battements réguliers du cœur de Bella contre mon torse. Le temps passait et pourtant je ne me lassais pas de la regarder.

Je fus soudainement sortie de ma contemplation en entendant la porte de la maison claqué. J'entendis ensuite de lourd pas dans l'escalier, comme si ce quelqu'un courait, je doutais fort bien qu'il s'agissait d'Emmett puisqu'il avait dormie chez Rosalie. Ici tout le monde dormait encore, et a ma plus grande joie, se vacarme ne réveilla pas Bella. Ce fut que lorsqu'Emmett ouvrit la porte de ma chambre que j'en eu le plus peur.

-Ed... Oups, je crois que je dérange...Je ne savais pas que tu étais si vite en affaire frérot.  
Dit-il en rigolant.

Mon frère pouvait prendre n'importe quelle situation pour en faire un blague ou un ragot à raconter à la famille... La porte était toujours ouverte lorsque je vit Alice apparaitre.

-Dit Edward tu n'aurais pas vue ...BELLA...  
Celle-ci me fit un grand sourire. Je remarquai tout de suite quelle portait les mêmes vêtements qu'hier, En y réfléchissant bien, je ne l'avais pas entendue rentrer la veille. J'en déduis donc qu'elle était resté dormir chez Jazz et Rose...

- Mais chut à la fin... vous ne voyez pas quelle dort... Allez discuter ailleurs...

Et ils partirent tout les deux vers leur chambre. Alice et Emmett avait eu le temps de prendre leur douche et de redescendre. Ma mère c'était lever et mon père était partie au boulot. Moi je n'osais pas bouger de peur de réveiller l'ange couché près de moi. Le calme qui avait consumé la maison il y a quelques heures était vite partie pour laisser entendre les bruit de tous au rez-de-chaussée.

J'étais pris dans une contemplation, Je regardder la beaucté de notre cours arriere. Tellement d'arbre et au loin le soleil qui essayait de s'y faufiler. Oui parce que aujourd'hui c'était l'une des rares journer ou le soleil nous deignai de sa présence... Apres je ne sais combien de temps de contaplation je sentis une petite mains passer sur mon torse. J'en déduis donc que mon ange était réveiller. Je trounais les yeux vers elle,elle me sourit. Et a cet instant je remarquai que la lueur qui m,avait toujours intriguer dans ces yeux, cet lueur qui semblait si triste, et bien a cet instant elle avait disparut pour laisser lace a ces yeux qui brillait de mille feu.

-Désoler si je t'ai réveiller  
Lui dis-je en carerssant sonm bras d'une extreme douceur.

-Non ce n,ai pas toi... Enfet, Quel heure est-il?

-Environ 12h30, tu as bien dormie?

-Mieu que jamais... Il est déjà 12h30?

Elle s'assis instantanément dans la lit. Je fit de meme et le seras tout contre moi. Je déposait ma mains sur sa joue, le silence qui nous entourait était tres calme, je m'approchait donc de son visage, et colleit mes levres sur les siennes. Se baiser fu aussi magique que celui de la veille. Je me décolait tranquillement de ces levre et colait mon fron au sien.

-Je t'aime mon ange.  
Lui dis-je

Elle rapprocha ses levres et les recolla au mienne. Je ne connaissait pas Bella sous se jour, mais j'avou que cela me plaisait beaucoup, avec elle j'était si bien.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward.

A cet instant ju fus attirer par la chaine qui glissait dans son coup pour aller se loger sous son haut. Je tirait sur le délicate chaine et reconnut tout de suite celle que je lui avait offert.

-Elle est tres belle. Qui te l'a offert.  
Je ne savait pas si mon frere, ma sœur ou encore jasper ou Rosalie lui avait dit, donc j'aimais mieu lui demender avant de me lancer.

-Hm, enfaite je ne sais pas.. On la trouver sur la perron lors de la soirée pour mon anniversaire.

-Tu aimerai savoir de qui elle vien?

-Quoi? Hm, oui si tu le sais...

-Et bien, elle vien de moi.

-Hm, merci...Mais pourquoi ne pas me l,avoir donner toi-même.  
Dit-elle en souriant.

-Et bien parce que j'avais peur que tu la refuses ou encore que tu ne l'aime pas. Cette chaine est très importe pour moi et pour ma famille.

Et bien c'est simple, mon père m'a raconter une histoire sur les colliers Cullen lorsque j'avais 14 ans, il y a longtemps déjà, ces deux bijoux se promenaient de père en fils ainé, un peut comme un héritage familial, ou plutôt de fils en copine. Celle avec qui ils voudraient bien passé leurs vies. Un jour comme tu peux t'en doutée, la famille s'est agrandi et un des colliers s'est perdue enfin c'est ce que croyez mon père puisque l'autre collier était en sa possession. Un jour, un cousin lointain a contacté mon père pour lui donner son héritage car malheureusement, l'héritage ne fonctionnait plus de sont coté puisqu'il n'avait eu que des filles, donc il l'a donné à mon père. Deux colliers en sa possession, évidemment il en avait donné un à ma mère, et lorsque mon frère est né ils avaient prévue de lui donner le second... Mon frère en a pris possession 2 avant moi, et de suite ma mère a fini par me donner celui qu'elle possédait. Sérieusement j'avais oublier ce collier jusqu'à ce que tu fasses apparition dans ma vie, lorsque je t'ai vue la première fois, lorsque j'ai plongé, noyer dans tes yeux couleur chocolat, j'ai tout de suite su que tu étais la fille à qui je donnerais mon collier, la fille avec qui j'aimerai être. Emmett à donner son collier à Rose à la minute où ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble, mon père n'a pas été très content et à trouver cela irréfléchis, immature. Emmett est plutôt du genre impulsif, et souvent il ne réfléchit pas avant de faire des gestes, c'est pour cela que mon père n'a pas approuvé son choix, mais mes parents ont vite compris qu'ils étaient vraiment amoureux. Moi, je n'ai pas demandé à mes parents s'ils appréciaient mon choix, je te l'ai simplement donné. Étrangement, mon père l'a bien pris, même si je ne fais pas souvent des erreurs et que mon père me fais confiance, je pensais qu'il aurait dis quelque chose, c'est quand même un héritage ! Ma mère était toute excitée à l'idée de te rencontrer mais cela n'était pas possible enfin pas tout de suite ! Tu n'étais pas au courant que c'était moi qui t'avais donné ce bijou, ni de mes sentiments à ton égard alors cela va de soit qu'il aurait paru bizarre que je te fasse rencontrer ma mère, non ? Donc elle a dû attendre jusqu'à samedi.

-Et tu crois vraiment que l'on est fait l'un pour l'autre ?

-Enfaite... Oui... Je ne voudrais pas t'effrayer avec tout sa, je sais que sa peut paraitre bizarre, mais je n'ais jamais ressentit cela pour quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai eu besoin d'un simple regard pout tombé sous ton charme. Je sais que le fait de t'avoir ignoré après te l'avoir donner a été un peut immature, mais au début j'ai cru avoir fait une erreur, j'ai eu peur sur le cou qu'en apprenant qu'il venait de moi tu le rejette, J'ai donc pris du temps pour réfléchir a tut sa. Et j'en suis venue au fait, je suis complètement fou de toi, et je ne pourrais jamais te refaire du mal comme je t'en ai fait... Je t'aime plus que tout Bella.

-Edward, tu sais que je t'aime aussi, et je ne trouverais jamais des mots aussi beau que ce que tu viens de me dire pour te le prouver.

Je l'embrassais donc tendrement une dernière fois avant d'aller sous la douche. Lorsque je sortie, je m'habillais en vitesse et attendait Bella. Lorsqu'elle fus de retour près de moi je la serais tendrement et pris sa main.

-Allez viens, je crois qu'on devrait manger un petit quelque chose.

La journée ce fus rapide, Bella partis tout de suite après avoir mangé, je comprenais très bien qu'elle voulait voir son père puisqu'elle était restée chez nous toute la fin de semaine.

Lorsque je me suis coucher, mes draps était toujours emplit de son odeur, j'avais déjà hâte au lendemain pour pouvoir la serer dans mes bras.


	24. Tes yeux ce matin, 2

◊**C**hapitre 11 :;

_« Tes yeux ce matin »_

POV Bella  
Je me réveillais tranquillement, j'avais peine à croire ce qui était arrivé cette nuit, pourtant je sentais toujours ces bras autour de ma taille qui me serait fort contre lui, je sentais encore son souffle chaud sur ma nuque. Mais pourtant j'avais l'impression de rêver, et je ne voulais étrangement pas ouvrir les yeux de peur que tous s'efface. Après un long moment je décidais enfin d'ouvrir tranquillement les yeux. Edward regardait par la baie vitré qui lui servait de murs et il souriait, de ce sourire qui me faisait temps de bien... Il ne remarqua pas que j'étais éveillée, je pris donc quelques instant afin d'admirer son torse nue sur lequel ma tête était poser. Jamais il ne m'avait été donné de fréquenter un tel dieu... À cette instant même je n'avais qu'une envie, l'embrasser. Je le sortie donc de sa contemplation en faisant glisser ma main le long de son torse et sculptait avec précision ses muscles d'acier. Il tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit. Ses yeux pétillait de bonheur, malgré les larges cerne mauve étant logé sous ses yeux il était toujours aussi beau et en cette instant paressait tellement heureux.

-Désoler si je t'ai réveillé.  
Dit-il en laissant glisser sa main sur mon bras.

-Non ce n'est pas toi... Enfaite, Quel heure est-il?

-Environ 12h30, tu as bien dormie?  
Me demanda-t-il toujours en souriant.

-Mieux que jamais... Il est déjà 12h30?

Je me redressais tranquillement sur le lit et me défit de son étreinte a contre cœur afin de m'asseoir. Il s'assis face a moi et posa sa main sur ma joue, approcha tranquillement se lèvres des miennes et me donna un baiser d'une infime douceur. Je joignis automatiquement mes mains derrière sa nuque et rapprocha son visage du miens. Malgré se rapprochement le baiser fus autant magique qu'il ne l'avait commencé. Je sentie Edward sourire contre mes lèvres, il éloigna tranquillement ses lèvres des miennes et colla sont front sur le miens, je me perdit instantanément des ses yeux émeraude.

-Je t'aime mon ange  
Me susurra t-il a l'oreille.

Je recollais instantanément mes lèvres sur les sienne. Pour la première fois depuis toujours un garçon disait m'aimer, et pour la première fois j'en aimais un.  
Je me décollais une fois de plus.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward.

J'avais conscience que je portais toujours le même pyjama que la veille, mais sa m'était égale puisque j'étais seul avec lui.

Edward venait de m'expliquer cette histoire si accrochante sur le collier. J'avais été plutôt surpris en apprenant qu'il venait de lui, mais j'avoue avoir été contente. Surtout en apprenant que s'il me l'avait donné c'était qu'il voyait en moi la personne idéale pour lui. J'étais heureuse à cet instant, seulement heureuse de savoir qu'il m'aimait depuis le tout début.

Après ce long moment l'un près de l'autre il me laissa afin d'aller prendre une douche. Je pris donc le temps de m'habiller et de me préparer dans la chambre d'Alice une fois prête, je retournai à la chambre D'Edward. J'entrais, nous descendîmes en bas pour pouvoir aller manger.

-Allez viens, je crois qu'on devrait manger un petit quelque chose.  
Me dit-il en m'entrainant main dans la main vers les escaliers.

A peine avais-je descendue de la dernière marche qu'une Alice toute souriante me serait dans ses bras.

-Alors Bella, tu as passé une belle nuit ?  
Me demanda-t-elle toute souriante.

-Oui bien sur, j'ai fait un cauchemar, et comme tu n'étais pas entré je suis tout de suite allé voir Edward.

-Ah, Bella, je suis désoler, avoir su je serais rentré. Et c'était quoi ce cauchemar ?

-Le même, encore le même.  
Dis-je mal alaise.

-Ah, Bella, désolé.  
Me dit-elle en me serrant fort dans mes bras.

Je voyais déjà les points d'interrogation se fixer aux yeux d'Edward et D'Emmett. Alice semblait voir mon malaise.

-Aller Bella je crois que tu devrais manger !  
Elle me tira jusqu'à la sal a manger ou été assise Esmée.

-Bonjour Bella.

-Bonjours madame Cullen.

-Apelle moi Esmée.

-Hm, D'accord Esmée.

Nous mangeâmes moi et Edward en silence, ce qu'avait préparé Esmé était délicieux. Alice vint vite nous rejoindre suivit par Emmett et Esmée.

-Alors vous êtes ensemble ?  
Demanda Emmett, comme si c'était évident.

-Hm, oui.  
Répondit simplement Edward.

Alice me sautât automatiquement au cou. Esmée abordait un sourire joyeux et Emmett sembla souffler à son frère un ''Enfin''.

-Et toi Alice comment c'est passer ta nuit. Il te faut une bonne raison pour m'avoir laissé tomber alors tu es mieux de faire aller tes méninges.  
Lui demandais-je

-Très bien... Je me suis endormie avec Jasper.

-Endormie, pourtant ce n'est pas se que j'ai entendue pendant la nuit.  
Dit Emmett souriant comme fier de ce qu'il venait de nous confier.

-Emmett laisse ta sœur tranquille. Sa vie personnelle ne te regarde en rien.  
Défendit Esmée.

-Bella j'ai mit tes vêtement dans ta camionnette.

-Merci Alice, sa à été vraiment géniale cette soirée avec toi et Rosalie, on recommence quand tu veux.

-Tu ne devrais pas dire sa, sa pourrait arriver plus de fois que tu ne le pense.  
Me dit Edward.

-T'inquiète Eddy, je ne te volerais pas ta chérie.  
Répondit simplement Alice.

Le déjeuner était terminer, je pensais tranquillement a rentré chez.

-Je crois que je vais y aller, mon père doit être revenu à l'heure qu'il est.

Je ne voulais pas vraiment quitter Edward, mais je savais que si je ne rentrai pas bientôt Charlie allait être inquiet, après tout l'après-midi était déjà bien entamée.

Edward me conduit jusqu'à la porter suivit de tout le monde. Il m'aida à enfiler mon manteau pendant qu'Alice allait cherchait mon sac en haut. Lorsqu'elle me lu enfin rendu, Edward entoura ma taille de ses bras, je souris à son geste mais était un peu gêner de notre proximité devant les autres. Il m'embrassa tendrement. Lorsqu'il se décolla de moi, je sentais déjà mes joue se réchauffer et devenir rouge. Alice sautait déjà sur nous pour me dire au revoir, et même Emmett vint me serer dans ses bras en mes soufflant à l'oreille :

-Je suis content que mon petit frère soit enfin heureux.

Je savais qu'Emmett était très protecteur envers Edward et Alice, c'est en particulier pour cela qu'ils ne lui avaient pas plus parlé en détail que sa de l'histoire entre Alice et Jasper. Mais de la à vouloir absolument leur bonheur, c'est que le gros Grizzli se transformerait en gros nounours.

La famille m'avait bien accueillit toute la fin de semaine, je m'étais presque sentit plus alaise que chez Charlie.

Je montais donc dans ma camionnette et me dirigeait vers la maison. Lorsque j'arrivais Charlie n'était pas encore la, je pris donc le temps de descendre tout les sacs et les déposer sur le perron pour ensuite les monter a ma chambre. Ce qui prit une bonne demi-heure. En entrant enfin chez moi, je montais tout de suite déballer toutes les choses que je m'étais acheter le vendredi. Je redécouvrais tranquillement les vêtements que Rosalie et Alice m'avait fait essayer, ou encore m'avais offert, malgré mon refus. Ma garde-robe était maintenant pleine a craqué, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, parce que la plus part des trucs acheter je les avais voulut. En tombait sur le dernier sac je redécouvris le magnifique journal que je m'étais acheter à la librairie. Je l'ouvris et décidait d'écrire les seuls mots qui me passaient en tête.

_Samedi 3 octobre_

_Edward... Est ce que je préfère au monde... Certes le monde est très grand, mais la ou je vis c'est petit._

Et c'est comme cela que j'ai baptisé mon nouveau journal. Je l'ai ensuite serer dans ma table de nuit et j'ai rangé le vieux dans une boite a chaussure vide. Ou maintenant je rangerai tout ce qui m'était précieux. J'avais hésité à le garder ou men débarrasser, mais il contenait trop de souvenir, et que peut-être plus tard j'aimerais relire tout ce que j'ai pensé au moment les plus dure de ma vie, comment j'ai réussis à passer a travers toutes ces épreuves...


	25. La pluie sur mon soleil, 1

**C**hapitre 11 :;

_« La pluie sur mon soleil »_

POV Edward  
Je me réveillais tôt ce matin la, j'avais négligé la course se weekend et si je voulais garder la forme, je devais en faire plus fréquemment. Je décidais donc que j'rirais courir, j'enfilais des vêtements lousse et partie malgré la pluie qui dévastait les sentiers de la forêt. Habituellement je courrais la tête vide, mais la aucun moyen de me sortir Bella de la tête, rien n'y faisait. Son odeur me manquai, j'avais besoin que son corps réconfortant de fonde au miens. Elle me manquait déjà et pourtant je l'avais vue hier.

Je prenais de plus en plus de vitesse, et m'enfonçait de plus en plus loin dans les bois. Les arbres trempés autour de moi dégageaient une bonne odeur, une odeur rafraichissante. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte mais j'étais presque rendu à la clairière, je m'avançais et ralentissais tranquillement cette fois, vers l'endroit. Je pris quelques minutes pour regarder la splendeur de cette clairière. Un jour je lui m'entrerais cette endroit, pour que notre amour puisse y vivre comme dans un conte de fée.

Je fis demi-tour afin de rentrés chez moi. Le vent fouettait mon visage, la pluie semblait être plus forte. Le chemin habituellement de terre était ensevelit sous une boue épaisse. En arrivant je laissais mes chaussures sur le perron et entrait en vitesse. Tout le monde était levé, assis à la cuisine, je l'ai entendait très bien de l'entrer. Je pris la direction de l'escalier le plus vite possible afin de ne pas trop mouiller le plancher, je m'enfermais vite fait dans ma chambre et allait me réchauffer sous la m'attardait sous la douche, désirais profiter au maximum des bienfaits que me procurais l'eau chaude. Une fois ma douche fini, je descendis en bas. Malgré le temps à me trainer sous l'eau, il était tout de même encore bien tôt.

-Bonjour chéri, comment sa va ce matin?  
Me demanda ma mère, à peine avais-je descendue la dernière marche.

-Très bien et toi maman?

-Bien aussi.

Emmett et Alice étaient tout deux assis à la table. Je m'assis donc en face d'eux. Ma mère préparais le petit déjeune et nous en servit une assiette chaque. J'engloutis rapidement mon petit déjeuner. La course c'était bien, mais après celle que je venais de faire j'avais un appétit de monstre.

Décidément, le temps passait très lentement. Alice était occuper à ce préparer, Emmett était partie chez Rosalie et moi je n'avais rien à faire. Je décidais donc d'appeler Bella. Je composais rapidement son numéro et attendait, à la deuxième sonnerie, elle répondit.

-Allo  
Dit son doux ténor.

-Bella, sa te dirais d'avoir un chauffeur ce matin?

- Seulement s'il est beau, agréable et qu'il embrasse comme un dieu!

-Et je le connais celui la?

-Aller je t'attends.

Et elle raccrocha sans même me laisser le temps de répondre quoi que se soit.

Je partie directement a ma voiture, sans même avoir dit au revoir a ma famille, je démarrais en trompe pour pouvoir voir Bella rapidement. Une fois arriver je clacksonais, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma aussi rapidement sur Bella clé en main qui s'apprêtait à fermer la porte a clé. Je m'approchais rapidement d'elle et passait mes bras autour de sa fine taille. Je la saluais, elle se retourna, je la plaquai doucement sur la porte afin que nos corps sois plus proche et elle m'embrassa, d'un long et doux baiser. J'en perdis presque tout mes moyens. Malheureusement nous fîmes interrompus par un raclement de gorge plutôt sévère. Elle se détacha tranquillement de moi et regardait la personne. Elle semblât plutôt surprise. Je me retournais pour faire face a la personne qui nous avait déranger, et me sentit tout de suite gêner. Le père de Bella se trouvait à peine à un mètre de nous et nous regardait furieusement. Je me décollais d'elle tranquillement sans suivre la conversation qui se déroulait entre les deux. Bella finit par tirer sur la manche de mon manteau.

-Hm, Edward je te présente mon père Charlie... Papa je te présente Edward mon...

-Petit copain, oui je l'avais deviné...  
Dit-il en me regardant furieux.

-Vien je crois qu'on devrait y aller. Bye papa.

Et Bella me traina jusqu'à la voiture, nous montâmes chacun de notre coté et je démarrais, le chemin se fit plutôt rapide, bien que le calme qui entourait l'habitacle était plutôt pesant. Bella semblait avoir remarqué mon malaise, elle coupa rapidement le silence.

-Hm... Plutôt embarrassant hein?  
Me dit Bella.

-Oui, j'aurais aimé le rencontrer... autrement disons.

Bella partie automatiquement d'un fou rire.

Apres quelque minute de route nous arivames a l'école. La bande nous attendait sur le parking pres de la voiture de Rosalie.

A peine nous avions sortie de la voiture qu'Alice sautait déjà sur Bella.

-Allo Bella, Comment vas-tu?

-Très bien Lili et toi?

-Super.  
Dit-elle.

Jasper arriva peut après de je ne sais ou. Il attira automatiquement Alice dans c'est bras, c'était presque réconfortant de les voir enfin assemble, avec tout ce qu'ils avaient du surement. La cloche retentit quelques seconde après. Je décidait donc de conduire Bella a son cours. Arriver devant celui-ci Bella se mit face a moi, j'aperçus tout de suite le regard de Jessica qui était déjà assise dans le cours. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle serait venu aujourd'hui, mais j'espérais pour elle que tout irais bien. J'embrassais Bella sur les lèvres pour ensuite la serer fort contre moi.

Je partie directement vers mon cours qui était au bâtiment à coté de celui-ci. Je m'assis à ma place habituelle à coter d'Angela. J'aimais bien être a ses coté, elle était plutôt discrète et silencieuse, tout le contraire de Jessica.

L'avant-midi se déroulât plutôt rapidement, j'avais des cours facile, puisque dans mon ancien lycée j'était dans une programme avancer, donc j'avais pratiquement déjà tout fait ce qui avait a faire.

L'heure du midi arriva rapidement. Je fus comme à l'habitude le premier a arriver a la cantine. Je m'assis a la table et attendit que les autres arrive. Alice et jasper fus les premier à arriver, suivit de Bella qui vint automatiquement s'asseoir avec nous. Je la serais fort contre moi. Beaucoup de gens c'était retourner vers nous. Le midi passa rapidement, nous mangeâmes tous ensemble et discutâmes ensuite.

La cloche retentit et moi et Bella nous rendîmes à notre cours de science. Le prof était déjà la, avec la télévision et la magnétoscope, j'en déduis donc que nous allions écouter un film.

Pendant la diffusion cette Bella me passa un mot.

_Je ne vais pas en sport, sa te dirais de sécher avec moi?_

J'étais tenté de sécher ma dernière période avec Bella. Et sans m'en rendre contre, j'avais déjà inscrit un oui sur le papier et je lui avait rendu.

Elle me sourit et retourna automatiquement le tête vers la télévision, j'était tenter de me rapprocher d'elle et de la serer tout cont6re moi, elle paraissait si concentrer que sa m'en donnait des frissons. J'approchais tranquillement ma mains de la siennes et la pris. Elle parut surprise mais je vis un sourire s'afficher sur ses levers. Le cours se passa ainsi, de temps en temps elle jouait avec mes doigts ou les enlaçait. Lorsque le professeur ouvrit la lumière elle lâcha instinctivement ma main. De peut de m'avoir blesser elle me regarda et je lui sourit, je savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas du genre a aimer la démonstration public, du moins dans les cours, parce que ailleurs elle ne se gênait pas pour se coller a moi.

Le cours fini rapidement avec une explication sur la vidéo. Je pris la main de Bella et l'emmenait alors a sont casier. Elle enfila son manteau et je pris son sac. On alla ensuite vers mon casier pour faire le même manège. Arriver dans la voiture je démarrais et allait directement chez moi.

En entrant ma mère nous accueillit.

-Salut les enfants!

-Salut maman.

A peine entrer dans le salon que le portable de Bella sonna. Elle répondit. Je la laissais donc seule une instant pour qu'elle puisse prendre sont appelle. Lorsque je revins elle avait les larmes aux yeux et discutait toujours au téléphone. Elle raccrocha rapidement.

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air me dit elle sans même me regarder, elle prit sont manteau dans l'entrer et sortie a la course avant même que je n'ai pu répondre quoi que se soit.

La situation m'inquiétait vraiment. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'avoir blessé a ce point, qu'avait-il arrivé. Qui était la personne avec qui elle avait discuté au téléphone. Plein de question me tourmentait. Ma mère me sortir de mes songes.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller la voir?  
Me dit-elle presque fâché.

Je ne répondis pas et partie a la course a sa recherche. Sa ne me pris que quelques minutes à la trouver, elle était derrière assis sur un rocher c et pleurai a chaude larmes.  
Je m'approchait tranquillement vers elle et la pris dans mes bras, son état semblait avoir empirer. Elle fini par ce calmer.

-Edward, je crois que tu dois savoir quelque chose.  
Me dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Je ne répondis pas et lui fit signe de continuer. Je pouvais m'attendre au pire, mais vue son état je devais l'écouter.

-Tu te souviens mon cauchemar que j'ai fait chez toi ce weekend, et bien sa a un rapport. Je voulais t'en parler il y a longtemps, mais je n'avais pas la force.

Elle prit une respiration avant de continuer.

-Je suis déménager ici parce que mon beau-père n'était plus capable de me voir souffrir comme cela, sa faisait déjà quelque mois que l'accident était arrivé et pour lui j'étais complètement perdu. Je ne me sentais pas bien, je me sentais complètement perdu. Ma mère est morte au mois de mars, j'étais avec elle, nous nous sommes faites percuter par une voiture et elle n'a pas survécu, moi je n'ai rien eu du tout. Rien du tout, j'étais intact, et pourtant il a fallu qu'elle meure.

Elle avait dit sa d'une traite sans arrêt, ses pleure s'accentuait lorsqu'elle eu fini son récit. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, tout ce que j'arrivais a faire était de la serer plus dort dans mes bras. Elle continua et m'expliqua tout ce qui c'était passer, de qui provenait le coup de téléphone. Et Maintenant je comprenais beaucoup mieux pourquoi elle avait l'air si triste la première fois que je l'avais vue. Je la serrais encore plus fort contre moi. Elle fini par arrêter de pleurer. Je regardait l'heure rapidement sur ma montre et aperçut que nous étions la depuis beaucoup plus de temps que je l'aurais imaginer.

-Bella, les cours son terminer, tu devrais rentrer chez toi bientôt si tu ne veux pas que Charlie se pose des questions.

Je me relevait, la trainant avec moi, je lui fis face et essuyait d'une main les quelques larmes qui coulait sur sa joue, je la pris dans mes bras.

-Désoler Bella, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, je me sans plutôt inutile, j'aimerais pouvoir t'aider.

-Ta simple présence m'aide Edward, ton écoute et tout ce que tu as fais pour moi est magnifique.

-Je serais toujours la Bella.

Sur ce elle m'embrassa.

Je la ramenais tranquillement chez elle. Le véhicule de police de Charlie était déjà dans la cours. Je la serrais une dernière fois avant de la laisser partir.


	26. La pluie sur mon soleil, 2

◊**C**hapitre 11 :;

_« La pluie sur mon soleil »_

POV Bella  
Je me levais ce matin avec qu'une seule idée en tête, voir Edward le plus tôt possible. Heureusement ma nuit avait été sereine, le cauchemar n'avait pas fait apparition cette nuit.

J'étais un peut inquiète de voir Jessica, je doutais un peut qu'elle ne serait pas présente a l'école aujourd'hui, et surtout j'étais encore plus inquiète de voir Mike, est-ce que je serais capable me retenir de ne pas lui mettre une baffe. Ce garçon ne pensait vraiment qu'a lui. Si je le revoyais une seule fois essayé de satisfaire ses petites hormones de male sur Jessica, il aurait affaire à moi.

Je me levais donc avec l'image de cette scène dans la tête. Je pris un longue douche afin de me rafraichir les idées, et aussi simplement parce que j'y étais bien. Je sortir de la douche, me séchait rapidement les cheveux, appliquai une fine couche de maquillage sur mes yeux et descendait au rez-de-chaussée afin de prendre le petit déjeuner. Charlie était déjà partie travailler. Je pris un bol et les céréales dans l'armoire, le lait dans le frigo et me préparais un simple bol de céréale pour petit-déjeuner. Une fois toute prête je montais chercher mon sac.  
Mon portable sonna... Je courus jusqu'en haut pour aller répondre.

-Allo

-Bella, sa te dirais d'avoir un chauffeur ce matin?

- Seulement s'il est beau, agréable et qu'il embrasse comme un dieu?

-Et je le connais celui la?

-Aller je t'attends.

Je raccrochais sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que se soit. Je me démenais pour descendre mon sac et attendait tranquillement en bas devant la télé. Quelque minutes plus tard un coup de clackson m fit sortir de mes songes et m'avertie qu'Edward était arrivé. J'enfilais mon manteau en vitesse et sortie dehors. Je verrouillais la porte lorsque je sentis deux bras m'entourer.

-Salut mon ange.  
Souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

-Salut.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face, il ma plaqua doucement sur la porte et me sourit, quelque seconde à peine et je m'emparais déjà de ces lèvres si tentante.  
Je me sentais complètement quelqu'un d'autre lorsque j'étais dans ses bras, tout était si différent. Un raclement de gorge nous fit sursauter, je me décollais tranquillement de sont visage d'ange pour pouvoir regarder qui nous dérangeait. Je fus tout de suite très mal alaise et très gêner.

-Hm, salut les enfants.

-Salut papa... Qu'est-ce que u fait ici, tu ne travaille pas?

-Oui, j'avais oublie quelque chose.

-Hm, Edward je te présente mon père Charlie... Papa je te présente Edward mon...

-Petit copain, oui je l'avais deviné...  
Dit-il un peut trop rageur a mon gout.

-Vien je crois qu'on devrait y aller. Bye papa.

Nous partîmes tout les deux vers la voiture d'Edward. J'aurais aimé que la rencontre se fasse dans d'autre circonstance, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment changer sa...le trajet se fit en silence. Je décidais donc de le briser.

-Hm... Plutôt embarrassant hein?

-Oui, j'aurais aimé le rencontrer... autrement disons.  
Dit-il.

Je ris à sa remarque. J'avoue que mon père n'avait pas été d'une super humeur, surtout avec le regard qu'il lui avait lancé. J'avais presque honte de mon père à l' instant. La famille d'Edward m'aurais bien accueillit même si j'aurais été dans ses bras... Lui avait trop de préjuger pour sa... Après tout c'était une police, il se méfiait de tous.

Nous arrives a l'école rapidement, après tout Edward conduisait très rapidement. Au début se ne me plaisait pas mais la je mi était habituer.

Edward vint m'ouvrir la porte. Je me sentit tout de suite comme mes premiers jours a cette école. Tous les regards étaient sur nous, je détestais attirer l'attention. Et depuis peut j'avais retrouvé une vie normal ou les élèves fessait comme si j'vais toujours été la. Mais je sentais que sa recommençait, simplement parce que je m'étais fait un petit copain, c'est vrai que c'était le plus beau de tout mais...  
Nous allâmes rejoindre les autres, Alice était dans les bras de Jasper, la voir heureuse me faisait plaisir, la première fois ou elle m'avait raconté leur histoire elle paraissait si triste d'être loin de lui.

La cloche fini par retentir et je dus me séparée d'eux. Edward s'approcha et me donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

-Tu veux que je t'emmène a ton cours mon ange?  
Me demanda-t-il

-Oui je veux bien.

Comme premier cours j'avais maths, nous passâmes mon casier et ensuite celui d'Edward, nos cours était dans deux bâtiment l'une à coté de l'autre. En arrivant devant la porte. Il m'emmena à lui et me donna un long baiser. Il se séparer de moi et partie sans se retourner. J'entrai dans le cours toujours déboussolé par son baiser et je vis Jessica qui semblait aller beaucoup mieux.

-Salut Bella!

-Salut Jess, sa va?  
Demandais-je un peut triste de reparler des événement qui c'était passer quelques jours plutôt.

-Oui mieux, Mike a été suspendue de l'école pour quelques semaines. Merci d'avoir été la Bella.

-Je suis contente que tu aille bien.  
Lui dis=je en lui souriant.

-Oui, a ce que je voit toi aussi sa va bien... Est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir les détail?  
Me demanda-t-elle

-Et bien... Moi et Edward on est ensemble.

-C'est bien ce que J'ai cru voir.

Le professeur arriva et nous du nous taire.

Quoi de plus barbant qu'être dans un cours de maths, quand on ne comprend rien et qu'on ne peut même pas parler avec ces copines. Et le pire c'est que le temps passe encore plus lentement lorsqu'on sais qu'un dieu va nous attendre a la pause.

L'avant-midi se déroula rapidement, ainsi que l'heure du diner, j'avais mangée avec Edward et tous les autres. En entrant en science je conclus rapidement que le professeur allait encore nous passer un film. Après de longues minutes j'avais demandé à Edward s'Il voulait sécher avec moi la dernière période. Il m'avait vite répondue oui. Pendant le film Edward avait eu plein de petit attention envers que j'avais plutôt apprécié. Ce garçon était l'homme de ma vie.

La cloche qui annonçait la fin du cours sonna et nous nous rendîmes chez Edward âpres avoir ramassé nos chose dans nos casier. Le trajet se fit en silence. En arrivant nous entrâmes et Esmée nous saluât. A peine j'avais eu le temps de la saluer que mon téléphone sonna. Je l'ouvris et ne reconnut pas le numéro afficher. Je répondit.

-Allo

-Bonjours, Bella, c'est Phil. Je t'appelle pour te parler de quelque chose, la police à appeler, ils ont retrouvé celui avec qui vous avez fait l'accident. Apparemment il avait volé la voiture qu'il conduisait. Je sais que sa te fait ma d'entendre sa ma Belle, mais la police aimerais que tu aille témoigner dans 3 semaines. Et que tu leur parle de l'accident.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire j'étais en état de choc. Oui j'rai témoigner, et j'envierais se sale con en prison. Il m'a pris ma mère c'est bien ce qu'il mérite.

A ces souvenirs des larmes glissaient sur mes joues, et sans m'en avoir rendue conte Edward était revenue dans la pièce.

-Oui je vais venir, j'en parle se soir a mon père. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi sa devrait aller.

Sur ce je lui disais au revoir et je raccrochais. Je devais aller faire une tour dehors, j'avertis donc Edward et partie a la course. Je trouvais un rocher non loin ou je m'assis. Quelque minute plus tard je sentis deux bras m'entourer. Et la je savais qu'il était temps que je lui parle. Lorsque je fus enfin calme je me déballais toute l'histoire. Il me serait de plus en plus contre lui, Et sa me faisait du bien de lui en parler. Après un long moment ce du l'heure de rentrer chez moi. En arrivant mon père était déjà la. J'entraient donc chez moi Charlie était assis sur le canapé et me regardait.

-Et tu comptait me le dire quand que tu avais un petit ami?  
Me demanda-t-il toujours aussi frustré.

-Hm, bientôt, mais...

-Bella mais comment tu crois que je me suis sentis moi, j'arrive et ma fille embrasse un garçon qui m'est complètement inconnu à pleine bouche. Et qui c'est ce garçon?

Pendant sont discours je m'étais remis a pleurer.

-Papa je l'aime, laisse moi vivre un peut. De toute façon ce n'est pas tes ognons.  
Je commençais à monter les escaliers.

-Ah oui, et en passent je vais chez Phil dans 3 semaines, je dois aller témoigner contre l'homme avec qui on a eu l'accident.

Je montais encore plus rapidement les escaliers, je sentais mes joues devenirs humide sous la pression des larmes.

Mon père vint toquer plusieurs fois a ma porte cette soirée la, pourtant je ne lui ouvrais pas. C'était la première fois que j'étais en colère contre lui et je n'avais pas envie de dire des choses que j'aurais pu regretter donc j'avais opté pour l'ignorance.


	27. C'est ensemble que nous, 1

◊**C**hapitre 11 :;

_« C'est ensemble que nous traverserons cette épreuve »_

POV Emmett  
La semaine avait été plutôt longue, mais elle s'achevait enfin dans une heure. La soirée qui s'annonçait allait être géniale. Nous allions tous regarder des films chez Rose et Jazz. Moi et Alice avions prévue de nous y rendre tout de suite a la fin des cours, tandis qu'Edward et Bella allait chez cette dernière pour chercher tout le brique à braque dont elle aurais besoin car elle passait la nuit a la maison, sa promettait d'être riche en émotion.

J'était content que mon frère et enfin laisser tomber ses principe et est enfin ouvert son cœur a quelqu'un. Bella était une fille géniale et je l'adorais déjà comme ma petite sœur. Son coté maladroit me plaisait bien. Toute la famille c'était vite attacher à elle. Esmée et Carlisle l'adorais comme si c'était sa propre fille et Alice c'était trouver une nouvelle meilleure amie.

J'était dans mes songes, je pensait à la soirée qui m'attendait, et surtout à ce qui se passerait après. Moi et Rose n'étions ensemble que depuis deux semaines la premières fois que nous avons fait l'amour. Et depuis les liens qui nous unissaient était encore plus fort. Je pouvais passer des journées coucher près d'elle à l'écouter parler de tout ce qui la tourmentait, enfaite je la connaissait par cœur et je savait parfaitement ce qui ne fallait pas faire pour la mettre en rogne, même si lorsqu'elle était fâcher je la trouvai extrêmement sexy, j'essayais de ne pas trop la provoquer.

La cloche retentit, me faisant sursauter. J'étais tellement concentré que je n'avais pas vue l'heure passer. Je ramassais mes affaires et fus le dernier à sortir de la classe. Je me rendis en vitesse à mon cassier afin de ne pas trop faire attendre mon petit cœur. Qui devait déjà être devant sa voiture à péter un capable parce que je n'arrivais pas. La patiente n'est pas trop sont fort, dommage pour elle, elle a trouvé un mec loin d'être a son affaire qui est toujours en retard...

J'enfouis les trucs utiles dans mon sac et partie en direction du parking. Évidemment elle était la, de toute sa splendeur, ses longue jambe sur ses haut talon était croiserait ses belle fesse était assise sur le capot de la voiture. Et oui j'avais la plus belle des petites amies qui ne se gênait pas de faire désiré. Seulement la façon dont elle s'habillait j'avais envie d'elle. Je n'imagine même pas les autres garçons. Je n'étais pas du genre à être jaloux, ils peuvent regarder tant qu'ils veulent, mais pas toucher, le droit de toucher n'appartient qu'a moi.

Je m'approchai de plus en plus d'elle, lorsque j'arrivait enfin ;a sa hauteur je la pris contre moi et lui donnait un tendre et doux baiser qui s'enflamma rapidement. Les marque d'affection en publique ne nous gênait pas du tout, personnellement moi j'étais fier de montrer a tout le monde la magnifique copine que j'avais. Elle répondit immédiatement a mon baiser, je me détachais tranquillement de ses lèvres enduit de gloss a la noix de coco.

-Sa m'avais manquer.  
Lui dis-je.

Elle me sourit et déposa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes pour nous laisser emporter dans un baise doux et chaleureux.

Jasper et Alice finirent par nous rejoindre. Rosalie se laissa glisser sur son siège de voiture pendant que moi je contournais sa voiture pour aller du coté passager. Jasper et Alice eu était sur le siège arrière de la voiture. On aurait une petite couple d'enfant. Ils se postent toujours plein de petites attentions et déteste les démonstrations publiques, il sont tout le contraire de moi et Rose. Ils sont discret et leur couple est baser sur l'amour et la simplicité. Très mignon mais pas dans mes cordes.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence habituel, la musique tournait en font pendant que tous regardait le paysage ou autre chose. La main de Rose était comme a l'habitude dans la mienne.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement chez elle. La maison était comme a l'habitude, très bien ranger. Je me demandais souvent comme Rose aimait venir chez moi, non plutôt dans ma chambre avec le fouillis qui y trainait. En attendant Bella et Edward, nous avions décidé de tout préparer... Non Alice nous avait obligés de tout préparer. Nous avion commander des pizzas, acheter une tonne de chip, de bonbon et de liqueur. Les filles elle, avait décidé que se serait une soirée pyjama.

-Très agréable lorsqu'on est un garçons et que l'on dort seulement en caleçon.  
Dis-je

-Hm, tu croyait vraiment que j'aurais oublier se détail... Monte, sur mon lit j'y es déposé un pantalon ainsi qu'un tee-shirt, enfile les et viens nous rejoindre.  
Me dit Rosalie.  
Je lui déposait un baiser sur le haut de crane avant de monter me changer.

Les filles avaient vraiment tout préparer, elle avait louer une panoplie de DVD de tout les genre. Elle n'avait oublié aucun détail.

Bella et Edward venait juste d'arriver. Et on commençait déjà a ce disputer.

-On commence par un film d'action !  
Dit Jazz.

-Non une film d'amour.  
Souffla Alice en regardant Jasper dans les yeux. Ce garçons était vraiment soumit a ses quatre volonté, il n'arrivait jamais a lui dire non. J'avoue qu'Alice avait un coté plutôt convaincant, et je m'en était habituer.

-Moi je dit un film d'horreur.  
Dis-je.

-Je suis d'accord avec Emmett.  
Dit Edward le sourire au lèvres.

-Non non, Bella et Rose vous vous voulez quoi?

-Amour!  
Répondit automatiquement Rose. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant d'elle. Elle avait un petit coté romantique, et aimait tout ce qui faisait à l'eau de rose.

-Et toi Bella?  
Demanda ma sœur.

-Je dirais amour aussi.

-Désoler les mecs mais c'est sa la solidarité féminine. Donc va pour une film d'amour.

Sa continua comme cela jusqu'à ce qu'on ai trouver un bon film d'amour qui nous plaisait a tous.

Le premier film fini, le débat recommença pour choisir le film, Rose était partie au toilette, Jazz préparai le film et nous nous attendions. Lorsque Rose entrât dans la pièce quelqu'un cogna a la porte, elle se dirigeait donc vers celle-ci afin de l'ouvrir. Lorsqu'elle fut ouverte je ne distinguai pas la personne, tout ce que j'apercevais de mon siège était l'air horrifié de Rose. Elle claqua la porte, recula de quelque pas et se laissa glisser sur le mur derrière elle. Je ne comprenais rien, mais vue la tête que faisait les autres il ne comprenait pas plus. Jasper fini par aller rouvrir. Un garçon a peut prêt la même grandeur que moi se trouvait derrière celle-ci, je ne l'avais jamais vue. Jazz et lui discutait, Rosalie semblait les écouter, mais moi je en leur portais aucune attention, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle partie les rejoindre.

-C'est bon Jazz calme toi. Je crois qu'il est temps que l'on parle lui et moi.  
Dit Rosalie

-Tu es sur Rose.  
Demanda Jazz  
-Attendez la qu'est-ce qui se passe.  
Demandais-je, j'étais un peut perdu, leur conversation m'avais complètement mélanger.

-Fait moi confiance je te raconterais tout plus tard.  
Me dit-elle en m'embrassant brièvement sur les lèvres. Elle traina avec lui l'autre garçon, et ils montèrent tout les deux.

Je m'apprêtais à les suivre lorsqu'une main attrapa mon bras.

-Emmett, ne fait pas de connerie, elle ta dit de lui faire confiance alors laisse la réglé ces choses toute seule.

Je défendis les quelques marche et allait m'asseoir sur le canapé.

En haut sa avait l'air de bouger, j'entendait Rose lui crier dessue, sans arrêt, pauvre gars, je n'aurais pas aimer être a sa place.

Soudain le silence, plus rien, seulement du silence, je commençais à m'inquiéter pour elle. Les minutes passait et toujours rien. J'essayais d'écouter le moindre son qui venait dans haut et encore je fus surpris, jusqu'a se que j'entendis ma Rose crier. Je me précipitais à l'étage en bousculant ma sœur au passage.

Lorsque j'entrais dans la chambre je fus choqué de leur proximité, la seule chose qui me permit de ne pas rebrousser chemin fus les larmes de peur que Rose laissait s'échapper.

-Lâche-la toute suite.  
Lui dis-je.

-J'ai rarement l'habitude de ne pas finir ce que je commence. De toute façon tu n'es qu'un jouait pour elle.

-Je crois que tu devrais t'en allée si tu ne veux pas avoir à faire a moi encore une fois.  
Dit Jasper calmement.  
Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils étaient tous dans la chambre, je fus un peut surpris.

-Bon d'accord mais je fais sa pour toi puisque tu es un bon vieux copain, et qu'a l'époque tu savais bien t'amuser toi aussi. Mais je n'ai pas fini avec vous. Dit-il en me pointant et pointant Rosalie.

-Je finirais par la ravoir.

Il se décolla de Rose, et elle glissa sur le sol, j'allais tout de suite a sa rencontre et la seras instinctivement dans mes bras. Je lui soufflais des paroles réconfortantes. Tous essayait de l'aider, mais moi je ne savais trop comment réagir, si je m'étais écouter je serais venu bien avant elle n'aurait pas eu à vivre cela.

Nous étions tous en bas, Rose et jasper venait de tout nous raconter, et j'en restait étonner. Qui aurais pu lui faire sa, elle méritait beaucoup mieux que tout sa, et j'allais l'aider a passer au travers, j'allais lui prouver que je n'étais pas comme lui, que moi je voulais son bonheur avant tout.

Apes quelque temps, Bella et Edward quittèrent la maison, et nous nous montions dans la chambre de Rose pendant que Jazz et Alice ramassait. Je me couchais automatiquement sur son lit en entrant. Je pensais sincèrement lui dire que j'avais pensé aller la rejoindre, nous avions toujours été francs et je me devais de lui avouer.

-Je suis désoler mon cœur, j'aurais du m'écouter des le début et rester près de la porte. Mais les autres m'en on empêcher.

-Arrête de culpabiliser, ce n'est en rien ta faute.

Je la regardais se glisser sur le lit et venir dans mes bras, elle avait la tête posée sur mon torse et son souffle chaud arrivait près de mon cou.

-Je t'aime Emmett.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi affin de me regarder, si je me serait attendue a cela. Elle ne me l'avait jamais dit depuis que nous étions ensemble, et maintenant que j'avais compris pourquoi, elle osait tout me dire. Je souris ensuite en pensant que se que je ressentais vraiment était réciproque.

-Je t'aime aussi Rose.

Elle redéposa sa tête contre mon torse et fini par s'endormir comme cela, moi j'étais toujours sous le choc mais fini par me laisser emporte au de la de mes rêves, sans problème.


	28. C'est ensemble que nous, 2

◊**C**hapitre 11 :;

_« C'est ensemble que nous traverserons cette épreuve»_

POV Rose  
Moi et Alice avions pris la soirée en charge. Et sa s'annonçait grandiose. Tout était près, Bella et Edward était enfin arriver et nous leur avions donné leur pyjama, et oui nous avons encore fait les boutiques. Cette fois nous avions opté pour des petites robes de nuit, elles n'étaient pas trop courte, elles étaient parfaite, avec de bretelles mince et un léger décolleter. Nous avions un peut penser à Edward et Bella, puisqu'elle passait la nuit avec lui, nous lui avons offert un cadeau un peut plus personnelle que nous avions laissé dans la chambre d'Alice chez les Cullen. Les garçons avaient chacun un pyjama assorti avec notre tenue.

Lorsque tous fus près nous nous assîmes devant la télévision. Jasper prépara le film, démarra le cinéma maison et éteignis les lumières pour tamiser un peut l'ambiance, il faisait toujours clair dehors nous avions donc fermé les rideaux. Nous étions toutes coller sur notre homme et le film d'amour commençait tranquillement. Quoi de mieux que de pleurer devant un film triste dans les bras muscler de sont petit copain. Moi je ne dirais rien. Après le film nous avions rouvert les lumières, pendant qu'un autre débat pour choisir le film suivant commençait, je décidais de me faufiler vers les toilettes.

En revenant au salon tout le monde était assis, Jasper préparais encore le tout lorsque quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Puisque j'étais la seule debout je décidais alors d'aller ouvrir.

J'ouvris doucement avant de découvrir qui se trouvait derrière. J'en restais bouche bé, aucun mot ne sortie de ma bouche mais je refermais immédiatement et bruyamment la porte pour ensuite me reculer tranquillement et m'effondrer en larme sur le sol.

- Sa va recommencer.  
Était les seul mots que j'arrivais à dire.

Et oui, mon pire cauchemar était revenue, j'avais réussie à oublier tout sa, j'avais réussie à éviter ses lettres, ses texto, ses e-mails et ses visites. Et aujourd'hui il fallait qu'il vienne tout gâcher ce que j'avais réussis à reconstruire après qu'il m'ait détruit, il fallait qu'il revienne après tout ce qu'il avait fait.

-Que se passe-t-il Rose.  
Me demanda Emmett en m'entourant de ses bras.

Les larmes étaient de plus en plus présentes. Un nouveau bruit me signalement qu'il était toujours la. Jasper ce dirigea directement vers la porte, il ne semblait savoir ce qui se passa. J'observais attentivement la scène. Il ouvrit la porte. Et eu l'air très surpris de revoir son ancien meilleur ami.

-Alors content de me revoir vieux frère?  
Dit-il, comme s'il ne se rappelait pas de leur dernière conversation ou plutôt sa dernière visite à l'hôpital.

-Oh non... Gabriel tu tant vas toute suite, on n'a pas besoin de sa en se moment.  
Dit Jazz fâché.

Il avait été le seul à qui j'avais tout raconter l'histoire, le seul qui savait la vérité. Les Cullen nous regardait tour à tour sans savoir ce qui ce passait, je n'avais pas eu le courage de parler de sa avec Emmett. J'avais eu tellement peur qu'il me juge par rapport à mon passer.

-Je veux seulement lui parler c'est tout.  
Répondit Gabriel.

-Non, ce n'est pas le bon moment, enfaite ce ne le seras jamais, tu ne trouves pas que tu en a déjà assez fait.  
Mon frère devenait de plus en plus en colère.

Je me relevais tranquillement et me retirais de l'étreinte d'Emmett, il était temps de réglé tout sa une bonne fois pour tout. J'était épuisé de faire dévier ses mots d'excuse depuis un ans ou encore de recevoir sa visite sans être prévenue et sans l'avoir inviter. Habituellement mes parents étaient la et disait que je n'étais pas la mais la j'avais répondue.

-C'est bon Jazz calme toi. Je crois qu'il est temps que l'on parle lui et moi.

-Tu es sur Rose.  
Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Attendez la qu'est-ce qui se passe.  
Me demanda Emmett.

-Fait moi confiance je te raconterais tout plus tard.  
Lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

-Suis-moi.  
Dis-je à Gabriel en le trainant jusqu'à ma chambre.

La pensé d'être seul avec lui me répugnait, mais je n'avais pas trop envie que tous nous entende et nous regarder. Rendu en haut je refermais la porte derrière lui.

-TU N'AS PAS COMPRIS DEPUIS LE TEMPS QUE JE TE FUIS QUE JE NE VEUX PAS DE TES EXCUSE ET ENCORE MOINS DE TA PRÉSENCE, TU N'ES PAS LE BIENVENUE. TU N'AS PAS COMPRIS QUE MOI J'AI SOUFFERT PENDANT QUE TOI TU T'AMUSAIS? TU N'AS PAS COMPRIS QUE JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR? TU AS DÉTRUIT MA VIE, TU M'AS VOLER CE QUE J'AVAIS DE PLUS PRÉCIEU, ET TOI TU CROIX QU'EN T'EXCUSANT TU POURRAIS TOUT RÉGLER, MAIS SA N'ARRENGERAIS RIEN A CE QUE J'AI VÉCU ET ENDURER.  
Lui criais-je.

-Attend Rose, je n'aurais pas du, c'était une erreur...

-UNE ERREUR QUE TU AS COMMISE....

-J'aimerais pouvoir effacer se passage.

-DÉSOLER MAIS ON NE PEUT PAS RETOURNER EN ARRIERE. TU AS FAIT UNE ERREUR, MAIS A CE MOMENT LA, TU EN AVAIS ENVIE ALORS NE REGRETTE PAS CE QUE TU AS FAIT MAIS ASSUME TES ACTES. J'EN AI MARRE DE RECEVOIR DE TES MESSAGES D'EXCUSE, TU N'AS PAS COMPRIS QUE JE NE VOULAIS RIEN ENTENDRE. TU A TOUT GACHER ET JE NE TE LE PARDONNERAIS JAMAIS.

Et à cet instant je me mis à pleurer. Il s'approcha tranquillement de moi et me seras dans ses bras j'essayais de l'éloigner mais il me plaqua brusquement sur le mur derrière moi, j'échappais un petit cri d'horreur, qui semblait accentuer sn excitation car il rapprocha encore plus son corps du mien. Des images que j'avais cachées au plus profond de moi réapparaissait et j'essayais tant bien que mal de les repousser, mais faut espoir, elles ne firent qu'accentuer mes pleures. Il déposa l'une de ses mains moite et sale contre ma bouche pour ne pas que je cri, j'essayais tout de même mais aucun résultat. J'essayais tant bien que mal de le pousser mais il saisit mes poignets d'une main.

-Une fois ne t'as pas sufis, tu me provoque encore... Aller dit moi que tu aime ca.  
Chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

-C'est toi qui m'oblige à faire tout sa, tu te laisse désirer.

Il avait peut-être raison, je n'étais qu'une aguicheuse, qui ne méritait que sa, a cette penser je cessais totalement de me débattre, je méritais totalement ce qui m'arrivait, je l'avait provoquer, tout comme la première fois, et maintenant tout recommençait. Le problème c'était seulement moi et personne d'autre.

-Tout est de ma faute soufflais-je.

Il était très, très près de moi, je pouvais sentir tout son corps contre le mien et sa me dégoutait. Il avait toujours l'une de ses main sur ma bouche, mais relâchai tranquillement sa prise. Il ne tenait plus mes poignets mais avait placé sa main au bas de ma cuisse.

-Alors dit moi que tu aimes ca, si tout est de ta faute.  
Dit-il en empoignant ma cuisse fermement.

Des larmes de frayeur se faisaient de plus en plus présentes, je n'arrive presque plus à voir autour de moi. Sa main moite se rapprochait dangereusement de ma petite culotte. Je me mordis la lèvre et criait de toute voit, je n'avais pas envie que tout sa recommence, je n'avais pas envie d'être obligé d'oublier une deuxième fois.

]Quelque seconde après avoir crié Emmett entrait instantanément dans ma chambre. J'était toujours plaquer contre le mur, le corps de Gabriel près du miens. Je pu voir tout la fureur et la tristesse dans les yeux d'Emmett.

-Lâche-la toute suite.  
Lui cracha-t-il au visage tout en s'approchant.

]A cette instant Jasper, Alice, Bella et Edward entrait dans la chambre. Ils restèrent tout deux figé dans l'entrée de ma chambre.

-J'ai rarement l'habitude de ne pas finir ce que je commence. De toute façon tu n'es qu'un jouait pour elle.

-Je crois que tu devrais t'en allée si tu ne veux pas avoir à faire a moi encore une fois.  
Dit Jasper calmement.

-Bon d'accord mais je fais sa pour toi puisque tu es un bon vieux copain, et qu'a l'époque tu savais bien t'amuser toi aussi. Mais je n'ai pas fini avec vous. Dit-il en me pointant et pointant Emmett.

-Je finirais par la ravoir.

Il se décolla de moi et je tombais immédiatement au sol. J'aurais voulu éviter ce moment, j'avais même évité l'histoire de Jessica pour ne pas me rappeler la mienne. Mais maintenant je n'avais pas le choix d'en parler. Le claquement de porte me confirma qu'il était partie.

Emmett s'approcha tranquillement de moi, et me serra contre lui.

-Chut mon petit cœur calme toi, je suis la maintenant.

-Tout est de ma faute. Je l'ai provoqué.

-Quoi?  
Me demanda Emmett.

-Ne dit pas sa Rose, tu ne la pas provoquer, tu n'as rien fait. Si tu provoqueras tu ne crois pas que la plus part des garçons du lycée t'aurais déjà sauté dessue.  
Dit Alice pour me réconforter.

-Sa c'est parce qu'Emmett est la.  
Rigola Jazz.

-S'il touche encore un de ses cheveux il va avoir affaire a moi. Rose c'est ma copine, il à eu sa chance et il la perdu donc...

-Allez viens avec moi Rose. On va tout leur expliquer.  
Me dis mon frère en me serrant contre lui.

La seule chose qui me vint en tête lorsque je descendis l'escalier du que Gabriel pouvait revenir n'importe quand. Je stoppais nette en plein milieu.

-Verrouiller la porte tout de suite.  
Fut la seule chose que je dis, et je me remettais à sangloter.

J'avais peur que sa recommence, et je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'Emmett soit impliquer la dedans. Emmett me pris dans ses bras et me descendit en bas dans le salon, tout le monde nous attendait.

-On peut avoir des explications maintenant.  
Demanda Alice, avec un air triste sur le visage.

-Vas-y toi.  
Dis-je en regardant jasper.

Les larmes coulaient toujours sur mon visage, et Emmett faisait de son mieux pour arrêter leur trajectoire.

-Bon d'accord, Rose si tu veux que je m'arrête tu me le dis.

Je lui fis signe de la tête pour confirmer.

-Bon et bien, il y a 2 ans et demi je m'étais fait de nouveau ami, disons que j'étais dans ma passe de la crise de l'adolescence donc je faisais les 400 cous. J'avais commencé à me tenir avec Gabriel et ses amis. Un jour la bande était venue chez moi, ma sœur avait tout de suite craqué pour lui. Après quelques mois j'avais décidé d'arranger les choses entre les deux, je savais que Gab craquait aussi pour elle. Et à partir de ce moment la il on commencer à se fréquenter.

-Je crois pouvoir continuer  
Dis-je

-Donc on était ensemble et vivions un amour assez particulier, mais on s'aimait, du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Je n'avais jamais connu l'amour, donc dans un sens j'étais heureuse. Après quelques mois, tout allais encore bien entre nous deux. Mais un jour il à parler de passer à une autre étape tout les deux, je n'étais pas tout a fait prête et je lui ai dit. Il a compris et m'a laisser du temps. Mais quelques semaine plus tard je suis allé chez lui, et il n'à pu voulu attendre après moi, il m'a donc forcé de coucher avec lui, c'était horrible, j'avais mal, j'avais peur, je me sentais salle et pas bien dans mon corps. Après cette épreuve, mon frère et mon père s'inquiétait beaucoup pour moi, j'étais comme perdu, mon corps répondait pour moi, je n'étais plus la. Et Jasper à fini par me faire avouer ce que j'avais. Dison que Gabriel a eu sa leçon, et il est déménager. Depuis je recevais des lettres et des visites que j'évitais.

Pendant tout le long de mon discours les bras d'Emmett me serait de plus en plus a lui, Je m'étais laisser aller et sa m'avait fait du bien, les larmes glissait toujours sur mes joues, mais j'avais un poids de moins sur le cœur, même si l'histoire avait faillit se répéter, je savais qu'Emmett ne me laisserai pas tomber.

-Mais c'est atroce...  
Dit Alice en s'approchant pour me serer dans ses bras, suivit de Bella qui fit de même.

-Il ne s'approchera plus jamais de toi.  
Me dit Emmett.

-N'en soie pas si sur, je le connais bien, et il est tenace, lorsqu'il veut quelque chose il l'obtient d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
Dit Jasper dans un soupir.

-On fera en sorte que son rêve ne se réalise pas.  
Dit Edward.

-Bon et si on continuait notre soirée, ce n'est pas que sa m'embête, mais être à la place de Rosalie, j'aurais pas trop envie d'en parler tout de suite.  
Dit Bella.

Tout le monde fut d'accord avec l'idée de Bella. Comme les autres, le film fus long à choisir. Mais finalement nous écoutâmes un film fantastique. Si on oubliait la visite de Gabriel j'avais adoré la soirée.

Après le film, je trainais Emmett avec moi dans la chambre, il s'étendit sur le lit.

-Je suis désoler mon cœur, j'aurais du m'écouter des le début et rester près de la porte. Mais les autres m'en on empêcher.

-Arrête de culpabiliser, ce n'est en rien ta faute.

Je me glissais alors sur le lit et alla directement dans ses bras musclé.

-Je t'aime Emmett.

Il parut surpris au début mais un sourire s'afficha sur son joli visage. Je ne m'étais pas sentit prête, c'était la première fois que je lui disais. Pourtant je savais exactement ce que je ressentais mais à chaque fois que j'arrivais pour lui dire les mots bloquaient. A vrai dire je ne l'avais dit a personne avant lui, et je ne m'étais sentit comme sa avec personne d'autre. J'étais vraiment très amoureuse de lui.

-Je t'aime aussi Rose.  
Souffla-t-il avant de me donne un baisser dans les cheveux.


	29. Et moi, je t'aime un peut plus fort, 1

**/!\ WARNING /!\**  
Ce chapitre comporte des scènes explicites, fortement déconseillé au moins de 18 ans...  
Nan sérieux lisser et savourer... Je ne vous garantis rien j'ai écrit vite alors...

◊**C**hapitre 14 :;

_« Et moi, je t'aime un peut plus fort »_

POV Edward  
Bella m'avait plus que surpris ce soir. Sa nuisette n'avait fait qu'augmenter mon désir pour elle. J'avais pourtant fait de mon mieux pour tout cacher ces émotions au cours de la soirée.

La soirée c'était très bien passer, si on oublie la visite surprise de l'ex petit ami de Rosalie qui avait pointé son nez pour couper cour à notre soirée. Moi et Bella avions décidé d'allé faire un tour dehors. Le vent frai fouettait nos visages et m'envoyait au nez la douce fragrance de Bella. Je savais que si elle gardait cette nuisette je ne pourrais plus me retenir longtemps avant de lui sauter dessue. Le vent se refroidissait de plus en plus et je pouvais voir Bella frissonner.

-Aller viens on rentre, il commence à faire froid.  
Lui dis-je en lui prenant la main et la trainant jusqu'a la porte.

Elle me suivit sans rien dire jusqu'à la porte, que j'ouvrit. A peine avais-je eu le temps de mettre le pied dans l'entrés que cette dernière me donnait un simple baiser sur les lèvres et se sauvait vers les escaliers. Je la suivis jusqu'a ce qu'elle s'enferme dans la chambre d'Alice. Je restais quelques seconde planter la a attendre et fini par partir vers ma chambre.

La lune éclairait parfaitement ma chambre a travers la baie vitré, je décidait donc de laisser tout lumière fermer et d'admirer ce que la nature qui s'offrait a moi. Pourtant l'image de Bella en nuisette ne sortait pas de mon esprit. La seule façon qui habituellement m'aidait à évacuer l'émotion trop forte était de jouer mes émotion sur mon piano, mais a cette heure je ne pouvais pas, mes parents était coucher. Je décidais donc de m'assoir derrière mon piano et d'écrire les notes qui me passaient en tête. Je ne pourrais pas voir le résulta tout de suite, mais en autant que j'évacue tout sa. Je frôlais donc les notes sans la jouer, prenais une pause, les notais et recommençait.

Je ne savais depuis combien de temps je faisais se manège, mais je fus interrompu par de petit pas dans le couloir. Je ne me retournais pas et restait devant mon piano. Après quelques secondes les pas étaient drôlement plus près je savais très bien depuis le début qu'il s'agissait de Bella. Deux petite mains finirent par se déposer sur mes épaules et se glissèrent sur mon torse. Je les attrapais doucement, je ne devais pas la laissait faire comme toute les autres fois. Parce que cette fois si je ne serais pas en mesure de me retenir. Je me retournais pour lui faire face et l'aida à s'asseoir sur moi comme a mon habitude.

Elle colla ses lèvres au mienne, se baiser, beaucoup plus pressent que les autres me fit instinctivement perdre tout mes moyens. Je décidais donc d'approfondir notre baiser et caressant sa douce lèvres inférieur avec ma langue. Nos langues s'accordaient parfaitement ensemble, et sa salive chaude avait bon gout, elles bougèrent en complète harmonie jusqu'a ce que mon cœur vienne arrêter se baiser parfait. À ma plus grande surprise elle c'était complètement lever. Toute chance perdue, elle me repoussait encore une fois, et mon estime venait de prendre un claque.

Après quelques secondes a me fixer elle sa rapprocha de moi et mit une jambes de chaque coté de mes cuisses et pris possession de mes lèvres avec fougue, une baiser dont jamais il m'avait été donner de faire l'expérience. C'était simplement magique, peut-être un peut trop puisque mon désire augmenta. Ses petites mains se promenait sur mon torse, la rapprochant de moi, je pouvais sentir son intimité près de la mienne, je ne pu retenir bien plus longtemps ce râlement de plaisir qui était au font de ma gorge depuis le début. Son sourire que j'avais sentit contre mes lèvres m'avait largement encouragé. Je laissais aller mes mains contre son corps de rêve. Elle s'arrêta pour respirer un peut, notre respiration était devenue plutôt saccader.

-Tu sais, tu es très belle avec sa Bella.  
Lui dis-je tout en détaillant son corps parfait dans cette tenu qui faisait amplement ressortir la pâleur de sa peau.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux, je pu y apercevoir un étincelle de malice. Elle se dégagea de moi, se redressant un peut sur elle-même. Je pu admirer son corps de tout son long.

-Tu n'as encore rien vue mon ange.  
Souffla-t-elle en laissant retomber mes bras contre moi. Je ne savais pas d'où venait tout sa, mais ma Bella était très différente. Du moins elle ne me repoussait pas.

Nous nous fixâmes un moment dans les yeux, j'avais bien vue qu'elle remontait sa nuisette sur ses cuisses, mais je ne voulait pas le brusquer donc je la laisser faire. Je vis passer sur son visage une petite moue boudeuse et elle retira complètement sa nuisette. Lorsque je vis son corps j'en restais complètement bouche bée. Elle portait un déshabiller plutôt mignon, non ce n'est pas les mots. Sa la rendait complètement a croquer, je la désirai comme jamais je ne l'avais désiré.

Nous échangeâmes plusieurs baisers doux et tendre. Elle recommença a déplacer ses main sur mon torse. Tandis que moi je flattais doucement son dos. Je descendis tranquillement mes mains le long de son dos pour m'attarder à ses hanches. Lorsque je descendis encore plus bas mon excitation augmenta au plus haut niveau en caressant la forme parfaite de ses fesses don le bas était dénuder. Je soupirais contre ses lèvres la faisant frissonner. Je descendis encore plus bas, flattait doucement ses cuisses. La je ne me contrôlais plus. Je pris ses cuisses avec entre mes mains et me leva de sur le ban de piano. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de mon bassin. Je compensais a l'embrasser dans le cou la faisait soupir contre le mien. Son souffle dans me cou me permettre de savoir qu'elle était sensible a mes baisers. Je me dépêchais de la déposer sur le lit, tout en la lâchant pour qu'elle si installe.

Je repris place entre ses cuisse. La seule chose que je voulais c'était tout son être pour moi, je la voulais nue dans mes bras, je voulais pouvoir toucher se corps qui m'avait été interdit par le passer. Je voulais gouter à la magie du sexe.

Je plaçais directement ma main a coter de sa tête afin de ne pas trop mettre de mon poids sur elle, et empoignait sa cuisse pour recommencer mes caresses a se niveau. Je remontais de plus en plus haut ma main, et à chaque fois ses soupirs m'emportaient. J'essayais de cacher du mieux que je pouvais l'effet qu'elle me faisait, mais des qu'elle posait sa main sur moi plus rien autour de nous n'existait. Promenant ses mains de ma nuque à mon torse, descendant de plus en plus bas. Elle fini par atteindre le bas de mon gilet je l'aidais le mieux possible pour l'enlever. Une fois enlever je vis ses yeux briller fixant mon torses, pour ne pas me vanter mais tout de même musclé. Je souris à cette image. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers moi, je repris sans plus attendre possession de ses lèvres qui me manquaient déjà.

Après quelques baisers, elle entrepris de m'enlever mon bas de pyjama. Beaucoup plus compliquer, je l'aidais un peut plus et fit voiler mon pyjama a l'autre bout de la pièce.

J'était de plus en plus a l'étroit dans mon sous-vêtement, et le fait de ne pas savoir si Bella voulait vraiment aller plus loin me mettait en rogne. Je lui demandais alors, parce que pour elle j'aurais pu attendre. Je voulais que pour notre première fois le même désir vienne de nous deux et qu'aucun de nous ne se sente obliger.

Elle répondit brusquement et recolla ses lèvres sur les miennes me montrant dans un baisers tout le désir qui emmenait d'elle.

Je commençait tranquillement a lui enlever son haut. Je la soulevais tendrement sans jamais lâcher ses yeux et fini par réussir à me débarrasser de cette partie de tissus. Je pris un temps fou a la regarder, un jolie ventre plat, des seins bien rond, ni trop gros ni trop petit, parfait pour moi, des hanches douce et bien sculpté. Je remontais vers son visage et aperçut les rougeurs de ses joues. Je déposais ma mains sur sa hanche en entrepris de gouter a toutes les parcelles du corps de la fille que j'aime. Commencent a la hauteur de son cou, descendent tranquillement jusqu'a ses seins. Me caressant toujours le torse, elle me fit basculer sur le coté et m'enleva mon boxer, libérant mon membres maintenant trop a l'étroit, en donnant un millier de petit baiser sur mon torse.

Elle remonta a ma hauteur après m'avoir regarder. J'étais nue devant elle et pourtant je n'avais aucune gène. Le moment était tellement parfait que je n'en avais pas le temps. Je roulais sur elle pour enfin pouvoir la voir au complète, j'enlevais sa culotte qui était déjà toute humide. Le contact de la peau de Bella contre la mienne faisait monter mon envie de l'avoir complètement pour moi

J'ouvris la tiroir de ma table de chevet et pris la boite de préservatif neuve que j'avais acheter la semaine précédente. Je pris un préservatif et l'enfilais sur mon membre bien dure. J'attendais un peut voir si elle voulait toujours. Et j'entrais tranquillement en elle, j'aperçus tout de suite pas le petit sursaut et la grimace qu'elle fit a cette instant, mais elle me rassura très vite en m'embrassant. A chaque cou de rein j'entrais de plus en plus creux en elle. Elle tenait fermement mes cheveux entre ses petite doigt, pendant que moi je glissais mes mains sur son corps. Elle donnait de temps en temps des baisers sur mon corps, mon cou ou mes lèvres.

Après quelques vas et viens ou j'entrais pratiquement complètement en elle, elle fini par ce décrisper et lâcha sa poigne dans mes cheveu.

-Je t'aime mon amour.  
Lui dis-je

-Et moi, encore plus.

Elle me regardait dans les yeux le moment était magique et je voyais bien qu'elle commençait à apprécier, et que toute douleur était loin a présent.

-Edward, encore... plus vite...  
Me dit-elle en un souffle.

J'accélérais un peut mes vas et viens. Sans pour autant être brusque. Ses mains caressaient mes cheveux, les tirait délicatement lorsque celle-ci frissonnait ou ronronnait. Je ne l'avait jamais vue aussi belle. Coucher sous moi, les yeux fermer la bouche entrouverte de laquelle sortait de temps en temps les sons les plus sexy que je n'avais jamais entendue. Je ne pensais pas que je tiendrais encore longtemps. Tout le plaisir qui était en moi était sur le point d'exploser. Lorsque je sentis les parois de son vagin se resserrer sur mon membre, je savais que sa en était fini pour moi. Elle étouffa un cri, à se sont je ne pu me retenir très longtemps.

-Bella...  
Soufflais-je en même temps qu'elle disait mon nom. Mon corps dressa et j'éjaculais tout dans le préservatif pour ensuite m'étaler de tout mon long sur son corps en sueur en faisait bien attention de ne pas l'écraser. Ces quelques minutes qui avaient semblé des heures, avaient été les plus belles de ma vie. J'avais partagé quelque chose d'unique avec Bella.

Toujours étaler sur son corps, la tête sur son cœur, dont j'écoutait les battement irrégulier. J'étais totalement ailleurs mais je décidais tout de même de me retirer d'elle et de me relever. J'enlevais le préservatif et jetait dans ma corbeille. Lorsque je me retournais Bella n'avait pas bougé. Je repris donc ma place, la tête contre son cœur. Elle prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa avant de tomber endormie. Son cœur fini par reprendre un rythme régulier. Et je fini par la suivre dans son rêve au son des battements de son cœur.


	30. Et moi, je t'aime un peut plus fort, 2

**/!\ WARNING /!\**  
Ce chapitre comporte des scènes explicites, fortement déconseillé au moins de 18 ans...  
Nan sérieux lisser et savourer... Je ne vous garantis rien j'ai écrit vite alors...

◊**C**hapitre 14 :;

_« Et moi, je t'aime un peut plus fort »_

POV Bella

Je ne sais si le malheur nous était donné, mais toute les fois ou nous nous organisions une activité tous ensemble, notre soirée tombait à l'eau parce que quelque chose d'inattendue arrivait. Ce soir, sa avait été très dure en émotion, du moins pour Rose. Son histoire m'avait profondément touchée, et je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle pouvait garder une chose aussi terrible pour elle.

De plus je n'avais jamais vue Emmett aussi en colère et aussi triste. Lorsqu'il avait vue Gabriel si proche de Rosalie, j'avais pu voir la colère dans ses yeux, et lorsque Rose et Jazz c'était confier à nous en nous racontant toute l'histoire, le gros nounours c'était calmer et avait serré tendrement sa chérie dans ses bras.

À L'heure qu'il ais, je marchais main dans la main avec Edward, nous avions décidé de prendre l'air avant d'entrer chez lui. La température était de plus en plus froide, et vêtu simplement de ma nuisette je commençais à frissonner un peut, mais j'étais bien, j'adorais la sensation du vent dans mes cheveux et sur mon visage.

Nous finassâmes par entrer dans la maison. Je posais un bref baiser sur les lèvres d'Edward et montait as l'étage, direction la chambre d'Alice, parce qu'elle et rose m'avaient soit disant préparer une surprise. J'entrais doucement, sur le lit était poser un paquet. Je pris directement la carte poser sur le dessue de la boit et l'ouvrit.

_Salut Bella,__  
__J'espère que notre cadeau te sera utile,__  
__Et ont espère que tout se passeras bien. __  
__On pensera à toi,__  
__P.S. n'oublie pas de dormir,__  
__et surtout amuse toi ___

_xoxo Rose et Lili_

J'ouvris tranquillement la boite, tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas briser le papier de soie, mais bien évidemment c'était déjà peine perdu depuis le début. Je redoutais un peut ce qu'elles me cachaient. Le papier recouvrait un petit bout de tissu. Le paquet contenait un magnifique déshabiller, à la vue de ce vêtement je devenais déjà rouge. J'avais dernièrement glissé timidement à Alice que j'étais prête à passer au niveau suivant avec son frère. Et loin de la l'idée de me confier, j'avais sur le moment quelques questions à lui poser. Elle m'avait répondue à tous et semblait contente, comme a son habitude. Malgré ma gène, je décidait de l'enfiler rapidement juste pour voir ce qu'il avait l'air sur moi. Il était simple, légèrement décolleter et de la même couleur que ma nuisette. Le haut était une camisole qui au sein était plutôt serer, me faisant un magnifique décolleter et légèrement plus habiller que le reste, tendit que le reste du haut laissait découvrir mon vendre a travers le tissu bleu transparent. La culotte était plus simple, un mini shorty qui laissait découvrir la bas de mes fesse. Et étonnamment, dans cette tenu je me trouvait plutôt sexy. Plutôt ravi du choix que les filles avaient fait, je décidais donc de le garder sur moi. J'enfilais ma nuisette par dessue et me dirigeait vers la chambre d'Edward.

Je marchai jusqu'au couloir en faisait le moins de bruit possible, les lumière était toutes éteintes, même celle de la chambre d'Edward. Je me dirigeais vers sa porte et stoppait net en le voyant assis derrière son piano, il semblait hésiter à jouer. Je m'approchais tranquillement de lui toujours en silence, déposait mes mains sur ses épaules pour ensuite les laisser glisser sur son torse muscler. Il prit d'une infime douceur mes mains dans les siennes et se retourna pour me faire face. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, et me noyais directement dans l'émeraude si douce de ses yeux. Tranquillement, il m'amena à lui afin que je m'assoie sur ses genoux et que l'on reste dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme a notre habitude. Mais je l'embrassais avec un peut plus de ferveur qu'a mon habitude, et comme je savais qu'il ne résisterait pas à ce baiser, il lécha ma lèvres inférieur afin que je laisse place à sa langue. Nos langue s'accordèrent parfaitement afin de ne faire qu'une.

Je me collais de plus en plus à lui, j'avais besoin de son corps contre le mien. Mon esprit m'avait quitté et je laissais tout mon désir m'emporter dans les bras du garçon que j'aimais plus que tout au monde. Je fini par me dégageait tranquillement de cette emprise et me plaçait doucement à califourchon sur ces jambes. Une fois bien installée, je reprenais possession de ses lèvres avec ferveur tout en laissant aller mes mains sur son torse, me collait plus pres de lui, je sentis son désir pour moi s'accentuer. Un râlement de plaisir étouffer sortie de sa bouche, je souris instantanément contre ses lèvres. Ces mains commencèrent à passées de mon dos à mes hanches laissant parfois voir le bas de mes fesses, bien sur il ne vit rien, trop occuper à m'embrasser. Je passais mes bras autour de sa nuque et empoignait ses cheveux entre mes doigt. Je sentait mon souffle de plus en plus faible, j'avais complètement oublier de respirer, je me dégageais de ses lèvres tout en collant mon front au sien.

-Tu sais, tu es très belle avec sa Bella.  
Me dit-il en me regardant de haut en bas avec son petit sourire en coin que me faisait craquer.

Soudain j'eu une idée.  
Je me redressais sur mes genoux, afin qu'il puisse me voir correctement.

-Tu n'as encore rien vue mon ange.  
Lui-soufflais-je en détachant ses bras de moi.

Son regard perçant me faisait chavirer. Je descendis mes mains le long de mon corps et j'empoignais fermement le bas de ma nuisette. Les yeux d'Edward toujours fixer au miens m'envoyait des regards interrogateur. Je lui souris instinctivement. Et commençait à remonter ma tenu, dévoilent tranquillement mes cuisse. Étonnamment il n'avait toujours pas retiré son regard du mien. Je décidais de simplement enlever rapidement la nuisette afin de me retrouver qu'avec le déshabiller que les filles avaient bien choisi. Je laissais donc glisser sur le sol le tissu de soit bleu.

Edward parut surpris du mon soudain changement. J'étais habituellement celle qui brisait tout, celle qui le repoussait lorsque d'après moi tout allait trop loin. Et maintenant je m'offrais a lui. Le désir pour lui n'avais jamais manqué, ses simplement qu'a ces instant précis je n'avais pas été prête.

Je m'emparais fiévreusement de ses lèvres si douce et recollait mon corps contre le sien. Il répondit à mon baisser et entouras ma tailler de ses bras muscler. Il se décolla, mettant fin a ce baiser et me regarda de la tête au pied en abordant un sourire qui en disait long, ses yeux remontèrent au mien et je les vue briller de mille feu. Son regard perçant n'avait fait qu'augmenter mon désir. J'étais légèrement gêner de ma tenu, je n'avais jamais été aussi loin avec un garçon, enfaite avant lui je n'avais jamais eu de copain.

Les baisers échanger à ce moment était doux et tendre, nous y mettions tout l'amour que nous avions l'un pour l'autre. Je laissais aller mes mains sur son torse, tendit que lui descendait les siennes le long de mon dos faisait glisser le tissus sur ma peau. Il s'arrêta à mes hanches pour ensuite aller plus bas. Il caressa doucement mes fesses et soupira d'aise contre mes lèvres. Le contact de son souffle était des plus agréables. Il descendit plus bas, j'eu un frison lorsque la peau de ses mains rencontra celle de mes cuisses, qu'il flatta avec douceur.

Il empoignât fermement mes cuisse, me faisait légèrement sursauter et entrepris de se lever. Une fois debout j'enroulais mes jambes autour de son bassin. Nos intimité se touchait à présent et seule le tissu nous séparait. À ce moment, je voulais être plus près de lui, je voulais son corps contre le mien. Il commença à embrasser mon cou me faisait râler de plaisir et échapper quelque petit soupir cour. Il me déposa doucement sur le lit. Je relâchais ma prise autour de son coup et de ses hanche et me reculait sur le lit afin de lui laisser de la place. Il ne se fit pas prier pour me rejoindre et recommençait ses caresses. L'une de ses mains était à coté de ma tête et l'autre caresse doucement ma cuise, me faisait frissonner de plus en plus, si cela était possible. J'avais replacé mes bras autour de son cou, descendent de temps en temps sur son torse pour ensuite remonter à sa nuque. Ces caresses étaient de plus en plus fougueuses, mais il restait tout de même tendre tout en allant lentement.

Toujours en l'embrassant, je passait mais mains sous son tee-shirt , le caressa avant de lui enlever complètement. Je pris quelque seconde pour l'examiner et vit un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres, je relevais vers ses yeux et il reprit possession de mes lèvres sans me laisser le temps de faire quoi que se soit. Je sculptais les muscles de son torse avec mes mains les laissant se promener sur tout son long jusqu'a l'élastique du bas de pyjama qu'il portait. Edward m'aida à le lui retirer sans même enlever qu'une seconde ses lèvres de ma peau. Nous étions maintenant tout deux au même niveau question vêtements, seule nos sous-vêtements nous recouvraient. Chaque fois que je me collait à lui un peut plus, je sentais son excitation à l'étroit dans son boxer conte ma cuisse.

Notre amour était partager de façon différente, et cette expérience commençait largement à me plaire. Doucement il se détacha un peu de moi et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Es-tu sur de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout Bella, Tu sais je serais capable d'attendre l'éternité pour toi ma belle.

-J'en ai autant envie de que toi mon ange.

Je redéposais mes lèvres contre les siennes, je n'avais pas envie de discutait, la seule chose dont j'avais envie était de son corps contre le miens, de son souffle dans mon cou, de ses main sur mon corps et encore bien plus que sa. À chacun de ses touchés un frison parcourait mon corps.

Il entreprit de m'enlever mon haut en soulèvent délicatement mon dos du lit. Je fus plus que gêner de voir son regard sur moi une fois se dernier enlever car je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé mon corps. Il déposa une main sur ma hanche, et commença à embrasser chaque parcelle de ma peau nue, passant de mon cou à mes seins pour ensuite descendre vers mon ventre. Encore une fois je ne pus retenir mes frisons et mes râlements de plaisir. Tout ses toucher était magique, comme s'il avait fait sa des millions de fois auparavant.

Je descendait frénétiquement mais mains sur l'élastique de son boxer, moi aussi j'avais besoin d'en voir plus. Je cessais de l'embrasser et le fit basculer sur le coter afin de me retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Je replaçais mais mains sur l'élastique et le descendait tranquillement tout en baisant son torse nue. Je fut stupéfait de voir la grosseur de son membre, enfaite je n'en avait jamais vraiment vue, du moins jamais d'aussi proche... Je remontais à sa hauteur et recommençait à embrasser ses lèvres, se ne fut pas très long pour que je me retrouver une fois de plus en dessous de lui. Se fut à son tour de me retirer la dernière parcelle de tissue qui nous séparait.

_____Il se détourna tranquillement de moi, ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sortie une petite boite de préservatif. Il en prit un et l'enfilât rapidement. Il revient se placer au dessue de moi et me regarda dans les yeux, comme pour avoir la permission. Je lui souris.

Tranquillement il me pénétra, m'arrachant une grimace vu la douleur.

-Sa va mon cœur, tu veut qu'on arrête?  
Me demanda-t-il inquiète.

-Oui sa va, ne soit pas idiot tu sais très bien que ses plutôt douloureux la première fois. Ne t'inquiète pas, la douleur partira rapidement.

J'attirai son visage au mien et l'embrassait fiévreusement afin de lui enlever toute inquiétude. Il commença à faire de léger vas et viens en moi, a chaque cou de rein je le sentais de plus en plus profond. J'agrippait ses cheveux dans mes mains et me laissait aller a lui en lui donnait de temps en temps des baiser dans le cou, sur le torse, et sur les lèvres. La douleur finie par s'estomper pour laisser place au désir. Ses caresses étaient d'une douceur infime, chaque fois que sa main passait sur mon corps je me sentais revivre. Cette première fois était parfait. Nos deux corps en sueur s'harmonisaient parfaitement. Et notre souffle était de plus en plus saccader.

-Je t'aime mon amour.  
Me dit-il essouffler comme jamais.

-Et moi, encore plus.

Je sentais le plaisir augmenter, et priait Edward d'augmenter sa vitesse. Ce qu'il fit, ses cous de rein étaient un peut plus brusque, mais à peine, juste assez pour que j'atteigne l'extase rapidement, mes parois s'était resserrer autour de son membre pour ensuite jouir le plus silencieusement le nom d'Edward. Au même moment il souffla mon nom et je sentis sa semence se déverser dans le préservatif. Il resta quelques secondes en moi et se laissa délicatement tomber sur moi, sa tête déposé sur mon cœur. Toujours a bout de souffle, il se releva, se débarrassa du préservatif et revint dans mes bras. Tellement fatiguer après ces minutes de plaisir, j'eu seulement le temps de l'embrasser tendrement avant de tomber des les bras de morphée.


	31. Sans toi je suis anéantit ,1

◊**C**hapitre 15 :;

_« Sans toi je suis anéantit»_

POV Edward  
Je me réveillais tranquillement d'un long sommeil sans rêve, profitant du moment calme pour rester allonger les yeux fermé me remémorant ma soirée d'hier. Bella était toujours collé contre moi, je n'osais plus faire un geste, de peur de gâcher ce moment si parfait. Le drap blanc nous recouvrant tout les deux, moi jusqu'à la taille et elle jusqu'au dessue de ses fesses laissait entrevoir son dos dénuder, j'y passais tranquillement ma main et caressait sa peau si douce. Son souffle chaud caressait ma poitrine, provocant un énorme frison de bien être. La situation était des plus calmes et je ne demandais pas mieux que de rester comme cella toute la vie. Je restais ainsi un moment jusqu'à sentir les battements de cœur régulier de Bella s'accentuer, je savais très bien qu'elle allait se réveiller dans quelques minutes. Son souffle s'accélérais tranquillement et je fini par enfin pouvoir voir la couleur de ses yeux.

-Salut mon cœur.  
Dis-je tout en flattant sa joue droite avec le revers de ma main.

-Coucou. Alors bien dormi?

-Mieux que jamais et toi?

-Comme un bébé... Dit moi, il est quelle heure?

Je retournais la tête vers le cadrant afin de regarder l'heure.

-Presque 12h00, il faut croire que tu dors toujours aussi tard ici...  
Lui dis-je en passant à la réaction qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle avait dormie dans mes bras pour la première fois.

-C'est dans tes bras que je dors bien mon amour.

Après un long et doux baiser, je sautais littéralement dans la douche afin de me laver comme qu'il se doit. Le reste de la journée se passait plutôt bien. La seule chose pouvant perturber mon bonheur, était Alice qui ne cessait de nous poser des questions sur notre soirée d'hier. On était tous assis au salon.

-Allez, dites moi comment sa c'est passer. Moi je vous ai bien raconté ma premier à fois avec Jasper à tout les deux.  
Demanda ma sœur pour la énième fois dans la journée. Je vus automatiquement Jasper rougir lorsqu'elle parla de lui.

-Moi je t'ai rien demandé, tu en à parlé toi-même. Et je ne suis pas sur qu'Edward t'ai demander de lui raconter.  
Dit Bella un sourire vainqueur au visage.

-Ah sa, non, tu crois vraiment que je l'aurais prié pour avoir les détails de sa vie sexuel. J'ai été capable l'arrêter avant dieu soit louer. De tout façon, qui te fait dire qu'il c'est réellement passer quelque chose.

-Et bien c'est simple. Sa se voit avec vos sourire ou encore les yeux doux que vous vous lancé. On dirait Emmett et Rosalie la première fois. Sauf qu'eux ne se son pas gênaient pour en parler et montrait des signes légèrement plus explicite.  
Tout le monde rit à cette remarque que Jasper avait lancée. Il n'en fut pas plus pour que notre gros nounours vienne se venger.

-Oui et bien moi je ne me suis pas fait rejeter tout de suite après au moins.  
Dit-il en faisant allusion au coup de fil qu'Alice et lui ne s'était jamais donner.

-Bon, je crois qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose maintenant.  
Dis Rose.

Donc la journée ce passa très calmement avec toute la bande à discuter de tout et de rien, parfois Jasper et Emmett jouait au Échec tandis que les filles parlaient beauté, ou encore tantôt on écoutait un film... Du moins l'après-midi se passa très rapidement. Et vite vint l'heure du départ de Bella. Le reste du week-end se passa très rapidement aussi malgré le fait que Bella me manquai énormément. Le dimanche ma journée fus plutôt relax, le matin j'avais été courir pour ensuite passer l'après-midi à jouer au jeux vidéo.

Le lundi arriva rapidement je pu enfin revoir Bella. Cette dernière ne se gêna pas pour ma sauter au cou à la minute ou je sortais de ma Volvo en arrivant à l'école. Les jours suivant se passèrent dans la même cadence.

POV Jasper

Enfin le milieu de semaine était arrivé, il ne restait que deux jours avant le week-end. Je me promenais dans les couloirs vide de l'école le professeur m'avait laissé partir 20 minutes avant la fin des cours puisque Ben et moi avions fini les exercices.

Toutes mes penser allait vers Alice, je vivais toujours le grand amour à ses coté. Et même que nous étions tous très heureux, Bella et Edward était de plus en plus proche, et s'affichait maintenant de plus en plus en public, Emmett et Rosalie c'était comme toujours. Il ne manquait que Ben et Angela, et je savais bien qu'Alice avait un plan pour ces deux la, nous savions tous qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre mais a cause de leur gène aucun n'osaient faire les premier pas.

Au Loin j'aperçus quelqu'un accroupit au sol, je reconnu tout de suite Bella. Je m'empressais alors de me diriger vers elle. Je n'avais jamais été bien proche de cette dernière mais ce qu'elle avait vécu m'avait touché, moi, n'ayant jamais connu ma mère qui était morte le jour de notre naissance a moi et Rose.

Elle était accroupit, serrant ses jambes contre son corps, ses sanglot étaient de plus en plus fort. Je m'approchais tranquillement et M'assis à ses coté.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella?  
Demandais-je d'une voie qui ne cachait pas mon inquiétude, alors qu'elle sursautait.

-Rien!  
Répondit-elle sèchement.

-Aller vient la.  
Je ne pu m'empêcher de la serer contre moi afin de la réconforter. La meilleure amie d'Alice pleurais toujours dans mes bras, je ne pouvais la laisser dans cet état et si jamais Alice venait qu'à la voir comme sa elle ne ferait que s'inquiété d'avantage.

-Aller Bella, parle-moi. Je sais que sa te ferait du bien.  
Elle semblait hésiter un instant mais fini par cédé.

-J'ai peur... Peur que tout les souvenirs que j'avais enfoui au plus profond de moi refasse surface. Peur que tout mon malheur revienne et que le monde s'écroule de nouveau. Jasper si tu savais ce que j'ai du endurer. Je ne crois pas être assez forte pour que sa recommence et j'ai peur de décevoir.

-Bella, même si les souvenirs revenaient, sa pourrais simplement t'aider de témoigner contre lui. Et d'après moi tu pourrais simplement en sortir gagnante. Tu es forte et on le sait tous, on ne sera pas la physiquement mais on te soutiendra mentalement.  
Un long silence regardait ma montre vois quel heure il était, les cours allaient bientôt ce terminer et je savais très bien que Bella n'avait pas envie de se retrouver dans un corridor bondé de gens.

-Allez viens on va aller dehors attendre les autres à la voiture, les cours vont bientôt se terminer.  
Je me relevais doucement et lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à ce lever a son tour. Elle la prit et se redressa.

-Merci jasper.  
Me dit-elle en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

-Derrien Bella, si jamais sa ne vas pas mieux, je ne serais jamais bien loin.

Lorsque nous fumes sur le parking Bella pleurais toujours, elle semblait vraiment très inquiète. Je ne pu m'empêcher de la reprendre dans mes bras, la voir dans cette état me faisait de la peine. Et je devais l'aider. Nous ne dûmes pas attendre 10 minutes que la cloche sonnait déjà. Je relâchait tranquillement Bella et lui sourit. Edward fut le premier à nous rejoindre. Il remarqua tout de suite les yeux humides et les joues rougies par les larmes de Bella.

-Sa va ma belle?  
Lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Oui sa va mieux, mais j'aurais quelque chose à te demander.

-Vas-y!

-Hm, je sais que c'est un peut à la dernière minutes et je comprendrais que tu refuse, mais j'aimerais que tu m'accompagne chez Phil et aussi au tribunal le jour de l'audience. Je pense avoir besoin de toi.  
J'étais presque content de savoir qu'elle ne se retrouverait pas seule là-bas.

-Sa me ferait plaisir de t'accompagner Bella.  
Il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Je retournais automatiquement la tête afin de leur laisser un peut d'intimité. C'est à ce moment la que je sentis deux petit bras entourer ma taille de derrière, je devinais tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. Je me retournais tranquillement vers mon petit rayon de soleil.

-Merci mon amour.  
Me dit-elle.  
Avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

Je décollais mes lèvres des sienne. Je la regardais ne sachant pas trop de quoi elle parlait. Elle du comprendre mon air interrogateur car elle répondit tout de suite a ma question silencieuse.

-Je t'ai vue avec Bella. Merci d'avoir été la pour elle, de l'avoir écouté. Je sais, vous n'êtes pas très proche, mais j'aimerais que toi et elle deveniez amis.

-Tes amies son aussi les miens ma Lili. Je t'aime.  
Lui dis-je en prenant son visage en coupe afin de l'embrasser.


	32. Sans toi je suis anéantit , 2

◊**C**hapitre 15 :;

_« Sans toi je suis anéantit»_

POV Bella  
Une main douce se promenant de long en large sur mon dos, me sortant tranquillement de mes rêves. Edward était toujours aussi doux avec moi et il ne changerait jamais. J'ouvris tranquillement les yeux afin de plongeait encore une fois dans ses yeux émeraude hypnotisent. Après s'être dit tendrement dit bonjour, Edward partie prendre une douche. Moi pendant se temps je me préparais tranquillement, enfilant un tee-shirt bleu ainsi qu'un jeans de couleur foncé. Ajoutant quelques accessoires que j'avais pris la peine d'amener.

Le reste de la journée avait été plutôt normal, assis au salon avec les autres couples à discuter ou s'occuper, comme à notre habitude. Edward me portait étonnamment beaucoup plus d'attention, me volait de temps en temps de doux baiser, me tirait à lui afin que je sois plus prêt, pourtant c'est attention ne me gênait pas moi qui était pourtant si timide. Nous avions franchis une barrière entre nous la nuit dernière.

Le temps passait trop vite à mon gout et l'heure de mon départ arriva beaucoup plus vite que prévue. A mon plus grand désespoir je ne pouvais pas voir Edward le lendemain, j'avais des devoirs à faire ainsi que du ménage, je les quittais donc pour ne les revoir que le lundi a l'École.

En arrivant je montais vite dans ma chambre, j'avais besoin d'écrire, j'avais besoin de raconter se que j'avais vécu...

Samedi 17 octobre

_Se matin je me suis lever dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime plus heureuse que jamais. Je me demande encore pourquoi l'avoir fait attendre. C'était tellement magique, tellement parfait, il a su comment agir avec moi, toujours en douceur. __  
__Je n'ai été en amour qu'une seule fois, et c'est celle-ci, mais pourtant j'ai une impression bizarre, qu'Edward est l'homme de ma vie et que peut importe ce qui vas arriver nous finirons par nous retrouver. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais rien vivre d'aussi puissant, parce que ce que je vis est simplement magnifique et j'y crois. J'aime Edward plus que tout et sa ne changeras jamais. Je suis follement amoureuse de ce garçon qui a su changer ma vie._

POV Alice  
Le lundi matin nous nous étions tous retrouver à l'école. La semaine ce déroulait tranquillement, Bella n'avait toujours pas céder et n'avait rien voulu me dire de sa nuit passée avec moi frère. Pourtant elle me devait bien sa, et tôt ou tard elle devra tout m'avouer. Je ne lâcherais jamais l'affaire. Je lui avait tout de même donnée un bon coup de pousse.

Tout allait bien, et le bal d'Halloween approchait à grand pas. J'avais choisi les costumes de tous, sauf évidement celui de Bella et celui d'Edward puisqu'ils ne seraient pas la se week-end la. Edward était encore au courant que depuis 2 jours, mes parents avaient tout de suite accepter qu'il se rende là-bas avec elle. Je savais très bien que la présence de mon frère là-bas était primordial, du moins elle ne le disait pas, mais c'était plutôt facile a deviner puisque depuis un moment ces deux la étaient inséparable. Imaginer les deux semaines sans se voir.

Le vendredi arriva rapidement, nous étions tous assis à table, pour une fois les filles d'un coté et les garçons de l'autre. Nous discutions tranquillement shopping pendant qu'eux parlait du match de Basket qui arrivait. Comme a mon habitude je regardais autour de moi chaque personne.

Edward regardait de temps en temps Bella, on pouvait voir à travers un seul regard tout l'amour qu'Il lui portait.

Emmett lui était émerveiller et disait sans cesse qu'il allait faire gagner son équipe, c'était bien la seul chose qui lui remontait le morale et l'aidait a passer par dessue l'épreuve qu'il vivait avec Rosalie.

Jasper ne semblait pas sens soucier mais faisait tout de même partie de la conversation, et animait de temps en temps le sujet avec ces argument.

Ben semblait plutôt ailleurs, la tête dans son assiette, jouant tranquillement avec sa nourriture et ne parlais que de temps en temps comme pour montrer qu'il était la.

Je tournais les yeux vers les filles.

Jessica souriait, mais pas tout à fait le genre de sourire heureux, elle essayait de paraître le plus heureuse possible depuis ce qui c'était passer avec Mike.

Angela elle, comme à sont habitude fixai Ben, s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas à enfin se mettre ensemble j'allais devoir pousser les choses.

Bella discutait de tout et de rien avec moi, nous étions encore plus proche qu'auparavant, la seul barrière qu'elle mettait entre nous était l'histoire avec mon frère, elle refusait catégoriquement de m'en parler.

Rosalie semblait anxieuse jouant avec sa nourriture sans jamais en toucher comme le reste de la semaine. Gabriel avait intégré notre école depuis le début de la semaine, elle redoutait jour après jours ses attaques. La pauvre avait perdu le sourire et Emmett essayait sans cesse de lui remettre. Emmett avait été plutôt fâché de le voir ici mais il faisait tout les efforts du monde pour ne rien montrer à Rosalie, la pauvre était déjà mal en point.

Je me tournais vers Bella et recommençait notre conversation.

-Alors, comment ton père a pris la nouvelle?  
Lui demandais-je.

-Et bien, disons que je n'ai pas osé descendre au moins une heure après, il était plutôt fâcher mes il s'est calmer et on à discuté calmement.

-Sa ne lui dérange pas que mon frère parte chez Phil avec toi?

-Hm, comme je te l'ai dit, il a plutôt mal réagis, mais je lui ai dit qu'il devait vivre avec le fait que sa petite fille soit amoureuse. Il veut donc le rencontrer et aussi rencontrer tes parents lorsque nous allons revenir.

-C'est un bonne nouvelle sa, au moins il pourra les connaître et te laisseras peut-être venir plus souvent chez nous.

-Oui, je redoute tout de même ses réactions...

-Ne t'en fait pas Bella nous allons tout faire pour le mettre alaise.

-C'est pas en vous que je n'ai pas confiance, c'est en lui... Il est parfois... Hm, excessif.

La conversation ce déroulât comme sa la reste du midi. La cloche retentit et je me dirigeais vers mon prochain cours avec Jessica. En entrant nous primes place, et à notre plus grand bonheur nous pûmes travailler en équipe.

-Jess, tu viens au bal finalement ?

-Oui probablement.

-Géniale, la veille nous allons probablement faire un soirée film d'horreur, tu pourrais venir?

-Oui, je devrais!

Un silence sans suivit, je décidais donc de faire de Jessica un allier.

-Hey, j'ai bien vue que Angela et Ben n'arrêtent pas de se regarder, pourtant ils ne font rien, sa te dirais de les pousser un peut avec moi.

-Quel est ton plan diabolique Alice?

-Et bien je compte les inviter à la soirée, et je pensais que peut-être on pourrait s'arranger pour forcé les choses, du genre pyjama sexy pour Angela, un peut d'alcool, des trucs comme sa...

-Oui mais tu sais autant que moi qu'Angela ne bois pas...

-Je peux être très persuasive quand je veux. Je crois être en mesure de la convaincre.

Jessica approuva et me promis d'amener de l'alcool a ma soirée.

La journée ce déroula aussi rapidement que le début de la semaine, nous n'avions rien de prévus pour ce Week-end, apport évidemment la départ d'Edward et Bella ce dimanche.


	33. Je pourrait te dire 100 fois je t'aime,1

◊**C**hapitre 16 :;

_______ _« Je pourrais te dire 100 fois je t'aime »_

POV Edward  
Samedi matin, encore toute la journée à attendre et se serait le grand départ pour moi et Bella. Après m'être lever de bonne heure, avoir pris une bonne et longue douche, je commençais tranquillement à préparer mes choses, j'étais un peut nerveux de rencontrer Phil, j'espérais que la rencontre serait plus amicale que celle avec le père de Bella... Oui moi Edward Cullen j'étais nerveux pour quelque chose d'aussi banale. Mais la rencontre avec Charlie avait été plutôt déplaisante donc je n'avais pas envie de rater tout sa une deuxième fois.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi amener, enfaite c'était la première fois que je partais de chez moi, nous avions déménagé trop souvent pour pouvoir aller en voyage et je n'avais jamais fait de camp de vacance. C'était la première fois que je quittais ma famille pour aussi longtemps.

Alice entra subitement dans ma chambre.

-Alors grand frère besoin d'un coup de main pour faire tes valise?

Je lui répondis d'un simple hochement de tête, je savais qu'elle s'y prendrait beaucoup mieux que moi pour ce genre de chose. J'avais préparé quelques vêtements dans un sac. Elle le prit et vida tout son contenue sur le lit.

Je regardais Alice fouiller mes affaires, elle était la depuis à peine vingt minutes et je n'avais jamais vue ma chambre dans un état aussi lamentable. Toute les tiroirs de ma commode étaient ouvert et la plupart des vêtements qu'ils comprenaient habituellement étaient rependue sur le sol, déplié et froisser.

Elle était assise par terre, entouré de tous mes vêtements à la recherche de ce dont j'aurais besoin une fois là-bas. Je n'avais pas totalement confiance, mais jusqu'à présent les vêtements qu'elle avait soigneusement plié dans le font de ma valise me plaisait. J'étais donc muet depuis son apparition au pied de ma porte, et je savais qu'elle n'exagèrerait pas trop tant que je serais présent.

Elle rangeait tranquillement tout ce qu'elle avait sorti, repliant et rangeant tout ce qu'elle avait pris a son emplacement habituel. À présent ma valise était pleine à craquer mais nous mais nous partions tout de même pour 10 jours, et la température a laque j'aurais droit m'était totalement inconnue, j'avais donc pris le nécessaire.

Alice sortie en trompe de ma chambre, revint quelque seconde plus tard avec l'appareil photo.  
-Voila, comme sa, je crois qu'il ne manque que quelques truc et tout seras parfait.  
Dit-elle un énorme sourire au visage.  
-Je peux te laisser terminer seule, j'irais prendre un peut l'air.  
Lui demandais-je.  
-Pas de problème, enfaite tu ne m'aidais pas beaucoup. Me répondit-elle.  
Je sortie de ma chambre, un jogging gris a la main et un vieux coton water, je les enfilais dans la sale de bain du premier et sortie rapidement de la maison. J'avais encore légèrement le tournis lorsque je sortie de la maison, voir ma sœur bouger dans tout les cens comme sa était épouvantable.

Je marchais tranquillement, m'enfonçant tranquillement dans les bois, accélérant de plus en plus à chaque pas. Je n'avais plus rien en tête, je courais et j'effaçais tout, ne pensait qu'a courir et respirer le grand air. Mes pieds s'enfonçaient dans la boue humide, des pluies des derniers jours. Le vent froid soufflais doucement sur la peau de mon visage, aujourd'hui avant d'aller courir j'aurais du me couvrir plus qu'a l'habitude, le temps changeait et l'hiver approchait a grand pas. Je me laissais aller dans le sentier de la forêt et courait a travers les arbres. Je continuais toujours de courir, de plus en plus vite, admirant les merveilles des bois de Forks. La nature me détendait. Je pris une petite pause, avalant un gorger d'eau que je trainais avec moi, et vérifiant l'heure, je courais de puis maintenant presque d'une heure trente, et pourtant la fatigue ne venait pas. Je revenais plus tranquillement sur mes pas, un bout de près de deux heure j'entrevoyais la maison a travers les arbres.

J'entrais silencieusement alors que l'odeur de souper que ma mère avait préparé m'extirpait de mes pensé, je m'engouffrais dans la cuisine, ouvrit le frigidaire et pris une bouteille d'eau fraiche, au cours de ma course j'avais achevé l'autre. Je me retournais, ma mère était assise a la table, feuilletant ses vieux livres de cuisine, je m'en approchais, déposait un baiser sur sa joue tout en la saluent et montait vite dans ma chambre.

Une valise et un bagage a main était déposer sur mon lit, le fouillis avait complètement disparut et ma chambre était plus propre qu'avant. J'ouvrais soigneusement le petite bagage, mon porte feuille, passeport, un livre, un cousin pour l'avion, ainsi que quelque truc qui pourrait m'être utile y était déposer, parfois je me demandais comment ma sœur faisait pour nous connaître autant, comme si elle avait lue quelque part que j'aurais besoin de tout sa. Je refermais le sac, et ouvrait la valise. Les vêtements étaient tout bien placé, une trousse contenait les choses nécessaires pour ma toilette. Un autre petit sac était rangé au font, je l'extirpais en essayant de garder tout le reste en place. Je l'ouvrais, il contenait plusieurs de mes sous-vêtements, des pair de bas, assez pour 10 jours évidemment et une boite que je reconnue immédiatement. Je ne fus même pas étonner de voir que ma sœur avait glissé ma boite de préservatif dans mon sac, celle que j'avais ouvert la semaine dernière avec Bella. Le fait que ma sœur se préoccupe de ma vie sexuel me gênait un peut.

Imaginer que Bella tombe dessue par hasard, je passerais pour quoi moi, elle croirait que ne pense qu'a coucher avec elle. Mais c'est vrai quand y réfléchissant, les souvenir de notre nuit me revenait souvent, même beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé, parfois j'avais du mal à suivre mes cours tellement j'étais ailleurs.

Je replaçais tout à leur place, laissant les préservatifs dans le sac, valais mieux être prévenant...

J'appelais tranquillement Bella, afin de voir comment elle se débrouillait, la pauvre avait aussi eu la visite d'Alice, et cette dernière m'empêcha de lui parler plus longtemps, protestant avoir besoin de Bella. Je raccrochais donc.

Le repas passa plutôt rapidement, Rosalie était resté à souper tendit qu'Alice était partie chez Jasper. C'était rendue plutôt une habitude, les deux couple était rarement a la même place en même temps. Le reste de la soirée tout el monde voguai a leur occupation, évidemment Emmett et Rosalie était monté, comme d'habitude. Mon père travaillait, et ma mère s'occupait du ménage, je montait donc da ma chambre, jouait tranquillement mon nouveau morceau celui que j'avais écrit lors de notre soirée, à moi et a Bella, que j'avais pu terminer au cours de la semaine. Je me couchais tôt.

En me levant dimanche matin le soleil venait à peine de faire son apparition, il était près de 5h00 du matin, j'avais descendue mes valises la veille dans mon auto, donc tout était près. Après un bonne douche je descendis a la cuisine, mon père y était, il venait probablement juste de rentrée de son chiffe de nuit, une semaine sur deux depuis peut il travaillait la nuit. Je discutais un peut avec lui, avant qu'il soit l'heure que je parte.

Je me garais devant la maison de Bella, la voiture de Charlie y était garer, et je n'avais aucune envie de l'affronter. Je klaxonnais pour avertir Bella de ma présence. Elle sortie de chez elle tout de suite, ses valises derrière elle. Et monta rapidement dans la voiture alors que je prenais soin de bien mettre ses valises dans le coffre arrière. Une fois bien assis sur mon siège, je souris a Bella et l'attira contre moi, je l'embrassais tranquillement.  
-Bonjours ma Bella, Bine dormie?  
-J'aurais mieux dormie si tu aurais été près de moi. Mais j'ai 10 jours pour rattraper mon sommeil. Répondit-elle.  
-Et tu crois que je vais te laisser dormir? Lui demandais-je un sourire timide sur les lèvres.  
-Peut-être, mais je serais tout de même dans tes bras.  
Je démarrais finalement.

Arriver sur le parking de l'aéroport, après de longue heure de route, je me garais. L'attente a l'intérieur de l'aéroport fus brève, nous étions arrivé juste attend pour faire les enregistrements de nos valise et pouvoir monter dans l'avions. Mes parents nous avaient réservé des sièges en classe première, malgré le mécontentement de Bella. Je la tirais donc derrière moi et l'amenait a nos sièges. Elle me laissa la place près du hublot puisqu'elle était fatiguée. On s'assit tout les deux et s'attacha, je levais l'accoudoir qui nous séparait afin qu'elle puisse prendre appuis sur mon épaule, et quelque minutes plus tard elle dormait déjà, avant même que l'avions ne décolle. Je profitais donc pour regarder le paysage qui s'offrait a moi tout au long du voyage.


	34. Je pourrait te dire 100 fois je t'aime,2

◊**C**hapitre 16 :;

_______ _« Sans toi je suis anéantit»_

POV Bella

L'après-midi du samedi avançait à grand pas, je lisais un bon livre pour me détendre, lorsque quelqu'un sonnait à la porte.  
-J'arrive. Criais-je du haut de l'escalier que je descendis presque toute sur les fesses tellement je ne voulais pas faire attendre la personne derrière la porte.

Je regardais à travers les carreaux, et découvrit Alice Cullen, ma meilleure amie.

-Salut Lili, que me vaut cette visite? Lui demandais-je.

-Salut, dit-elle tout en me serrant dans ses bras, je suis venu jeter un cou d'œil à ta valise.

-Alice, ma balise est prête depuis une semaine!

-Oui, mais laisse moi y jeter un cou d'œil.

Et elle fit son regard, celui dont personne ne peut lui résister, un mélange d'air de chien battu et de fillette.

-D'accord, mais seulement un cou d'œil.

Elle monta rapidement les escaliers sans même m'attendre, échangeant une brève salutation avec Charlie qui me regardait d'un air moqueur. Je refermais donc la porte, toujours figé sur place et remontais tranquillement derrière elle.

Lorsque j'entrais dans ma chambre, ma valise était déjà étaler sur le lit et son contenue était étaler sur le plancher.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Criais-je presque à Alice.

-Je refais ta valise, tu aurais du m'appeler, le travaille est tout à refaire. Dit-elle d'un ton calme.

Je la regardait tranquillement alors qu'elle paraissait plus concentré que jamais, cette fille avait un don pour les vêtements, que je n'appréciait pas du tout.

-Ah oui, j'ai pensé un peut à toi, regarde ce que je t'ais acheter.

Il ne manquait plus que sa...Elle prit le sac qu'elle avait dans les mains à son arriver et en sortie un tat de lingeries fine.

-A non! Sers sa toute suite, si mon père venait qu'à passer et voir tout sa, c'est la crisse de cœur assurer. Lui dis-je en rougissant.

-Ah, aller Bella, c'est pas comme s'il ne se doutait de rien...  
De toute façon tu vas en avoir de besoin !

-ALICE!! Criais-je

-Aller Bella, sa à fonctionne une fois, sa fonctionneras bien la deuxième fois, même si je suis certaine que tu n'en n'ais pas besoin pour séduire mon frère.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que sa à marcher... aller Alice tu ne sais rien, je ne t'ais rien dit et je ne crois pas que se soit le genre d'Edward de te parler de tout sa...

-Bella, je ne vais pas te mentir, en fouillant dans la chambre de mon frère j'ai trouvé la boite de préservatif et elle était...

Sauvé par le gong... non par mon téléphone... Je répondit rapidement sans même regarder de qui provenais l'appelle, l'important c'était de me tirer de cette conversation le plus rapidement possible.

-Allo? Dis-je

-Salut ma Bella! Entendis-je de la voit la plus merveilleuse du monde.

-Ah Edward, tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber, tu ne pourrais pas s'il te plait convaincre ta sœur de me laisser faire mes valises seule, surtout qu'elles étaient déjà prête depuis longtemps, et maintenant ma chambre est emplit de vêtement qui traine partout. Lui dis-je d'un ton suppliant.

Je pouvais déjà percevoir son sourire en coin au bout du fil, avec le petit rire qu'il avait.

-Fait lui confiance un peut, elle m'a fait la même chose et je suis plutôt surpris, tu vas voir elle va tout ranger après... Apport sa ca va bien ?

-Oui très bien, j'ai juste hâte de partir et de passer un peut de temps avec toi.

-Et pour lui faire plaisir... A ces mot je mis immédiatement ma main devant le téléphone afin qu'Edward soit couper de tout son, car je savais a peut prêt a quoi ressemblerais les paroles d'Alice...je vais mettre ses sous-vêtements dans ta valise Bella, et je suis sur qu'il va adorer. On sait se que tu insinue lorsque tu dis passer du temps avec lui.

Enfaite, Alice avait vue juste, la chaleur du corps d'Edward me manqua et j'avais besoin de retrouver une nuit comme celle que nous avions passé chez lui.  
Je revins donc a Edward après n'avoir que fait un grimace a Alice.

-Moi aussi j'ai hâte de passer du temps avec toi!

Après avoir parler de tout et de rien la conversation revenait sur le voyage. Alice était toujours mes valises, qui semblaient s'emplir de plus en plus.

-A quel heure tu passe ma prendre demain matin? Lui demandais-je.

-Vers 6h00 sa te vas? On arrêtera prendre un petit déjeuner en chemin.

-Bella, j'ai besoin que tu y mettre un peut du tien, raccroche maintenant et viens, m'aider, de toute façon il va t'avoir pour deux semaines alors qu'il ne te reste qu'une soirée avec moi. Fait moi plaisir.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et soupirait.

-Bon Edward le devoir m'appelle, semblerais que ta sœur est un coté possessif et jaloux, il ferait irruption se soir, apparemment elle est mécontente que je passe ma dernière soirée que j'ai avec elle a papoter avec toi puisque je vais te voir pendant deux semaine...

Il rit doucement.  
-Ok, je vous laisse alors, à demain ma belle!

-A demain je t'aime Eddy.

Je savait qu'Alice l'appelait parfois comme cela et que sa le mettait plutôt en rogne, et je savais aussi qu'avec moi sa passerais très bien, donc j'avais envie d'agacer un peut Alice puisque je savais qu'elle écoutait tout de la conversation.

-Et moi, encore plus. Me répondit-il avant de raccrocher.

-Ah, j'imagine la tête que mon frère a fait lorsque tu l'as appeler Eddy, il devait être drôlement frustrer, puisqu'il déteste se surnom.

-Pourtant, il n'as rien dit, et il paraissait totalement normal.  
Elle ne lâcha pas le sujet pendant un moment, sa l'avais vraiment mit dans un sale état, elle semblait presque perturber. Après qu'elle est tout fini coté valise nous nous assîmes sur mon lit.

-Au faite, merci Alice pour les sous-vêtements. J'avais eu le temps de bien les examiné, et Alice avait le dont de trouver le style de chaque personne sans trop exagérer, j'étais donc plutôt heureuse. Je te rembourserais le tout. Ajoutais-je.

-C'est un cadeau Bella, garde ton argent pour toi.  
Je savais qu'avec Alice c'était peine perdu.

* * *

J'étais assise à l'aéroport, plus nerveuse que jamais, mais cette fois je savais que c'était pour une bonne cause. J'étais confortablement assise sur les sièges attendant tranquillement que mon vole soit annoncée. Edward tannait fermement ma main, pour me montré qu'il était la. Notre Vole fut vite appeler, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les portes. Les parent d'Edward avaient insisté pour nous prendre des billets première classe, je me retrouvais donc dans un siège confortable au coté d'Edward, après avoir bouclé ma ceinture, je levais le bras des siégé nous séparant et me callait contre lui. Le sommeil me gagnait rapidement, j'avais l'habitude de dormir dans les avions et pour une fois j'étais sur de très bien dormir.

Je fus réveillé par une douce caresse sur ma joue droite.  
-Désoler de te réveiller ma belle, j'aurais bien voulu te laisser dormir mais nous arrivons, l'avions doit atterrir dans quelques minutes.

Une fois l'avions au sol, je lâchais la main d'Edward que j'avais tenu fermement, l'atterrissage était la partie que je détestais le plus dans ce genre de transport, et je savais qu'Edward me laisserais dormir juste qu'a la sortie de l'avion la prochaine fois, vue la façon dont il se frottait les mains je ne lavais pas négliger. J'étais encore quelque peut endormie lorsque je me levais pour prendre place dans l'allée. Je titubais jusqu'à la sortie, avec Edward qi me supportait par derrière. L'équipe nous dit au revoir et bon voyage avant que nous quittâmes l'avions en destination de la sortie des bagages. Nous n'avions qu'une valise chaque donc cette partie fus rapide, mais il nous restait tout de même celle qui consistait à trouver Phil. Et le connaissant, il devait déjà savoir perdu dans l'aéroport a ma recherche.

Après une bonne demi-heure de recherche je retrouvait Phil devant l'entré.

-Bella. Cris-t-il en agitant les bras dans tout les cens.

Je me ruais vers lui et lui sautait au cou. Il m'avait énormément manqué, j'avais pris l'habitude de vivre en sa compagnie depuis des années.

-Phil, je te présente Edward mon copain. Lui dis-je en pointant Edward qui venait de nous rejoindre. Il tendit la main vers mon-beau-pere.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer Phil.

-Et bien Bella, tu as eu le gros lot, en plus d'avoir une belle gueule, il est très bien élever. Dit Phil en riant. Bella, vous pourrez dormir dans la chambre qui vous plaira, j'en ai préparé une, mais si jamais il y a un problème vous pouvez changer si vous en avez envie.

Donc Phil n'avait préparé qu'une chambre pour moi et Edward...Intéressant, moi qui pensais devoir faire le mur pour aller rejoindre Edward.

-Aucun problème Phil, après tout je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne serait pas bien.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la maison les garçons discuterai de tout et de rien, j'avais une forte impression, que Phil nous inviterais bien plus chez lui après avoir rencontré Edward. Ils semblaient s'entendre a merveille et j'en étais heureuse, car cette rencontre était importante pour Edward puisqu'il avait raté celle avec Charlie il comptait ce reprendre avec Phil. Je n'écoutais que brièvement leur conversation, étant trop occuper à réfléchir à tout ce qui m'attendait pour les prochains jours.

J'avais peur qu'an arrivant chez Phil tout les souvenir revienne, que lorsque je verrais les objets que ma mère avait acheté ou encore les nombreuse photos d'elle moi et Phil que je ne tienne pas et que je lâche tous


	35. Entre amour et horreur, 1

◊**C**hapitre 17 :;

_« Entre amour et horreur»_

POV Jasper

La semaine c'était dérouler très vite, malgré le manque de joie de ma copine, elle était triste car son frère et sa meilleure amie lui manquaient, et malgré leurs nombreux cou de fil pour essayer de la rassurer, rien n'y avait fait avant la veille bien sur. À présent elle était toute exciter, se soir se déroulait la soirée cinéma, et demain aurais lieu le bal d'halloween qui depuis quelque temps l'avait occupé pendant tout ces week-ends.

J'étais assis, regardant l'heure aux deux minutes, impatient d'être a la soirée de se soir, et même s'il ne restait qu'une demi heure avant la fin des cours je savais que se serait interminable. Ben assis a mes coté faisait claquer ses doigt sur la table, remuais sur sa chaise et regardait l'heure encore plus souvent que moi il avait même le regard fixer sur l'horloge, signe de nervosité, et je savais très bien ce qui le rendait comme cela, il s'était enfin décider a invité Angela au bal et a notre soirée, ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient déjà deux rendez-vous de céduler. Après avoir fait sa demande mardi, celui-ci avait parut plutôt timide devant elle, ce qui m'avait fait rire puisque Ben été du genre à aller vers les gens.

Lorsque je lui avais parlé le lundi matin, il avait renié son attirance vers la jeune fille, mais je l'avais vite convaincue de m'en parler et j'avais raté mon cours de math au complet à l'écouter parler d'Angela. Cette fille l'avait complètement à ses pied, elle pourrait faire se qu'elle veut de lui tellement il s'y était accrocher. Pourtant à première vue, ils étaient très différents. Angela était plutôt timide tendit que Ben était extravertie, Ben aimait le sport Angela non, Angela était une fille douer a l'école, et elle adorait sa, ben lui s'en aurais bien passé. J'essayais bien de les imaginer ensemble, mais je n'y arrivais pas, malgré la grande complicité qu'ils avaient, les imaginer comme un couple était étrange et je n'arrivais pas me mettre dans la tête que bientôt ils en formeraient un, et peut-être même plus vite qu'ils ne le croyaient. Connaissant ma petite Alice, elle avait probablement déjà monté un plan pour les faire tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et je savais qu'elle le mettrait en exécution des se soir, puisqu'ils étaient les deux seul célibataire de la soirée. On avait tenté d'invité Jess, mais celle-ci semblait avoir d'autre plan.

L'heure, comme je l'avais cru défila à lenteur extrême, la matière dont le professeur nous faisait part ne nous intéressait pas, même que la plupart des élèves semblait appréhender leur week-end qui arrivait de minutes en minutes. La cloche fini par retentir, et personne ne se laissa prier, ils sortirent tous rapidement. Moi je marchais tranquillement jusqu'au parking, mon père m'avait interdit de prendre ma moto pour aller a l'école, je devait donc tout les soirs attendre après ma chère sœur. Je n'avais eu encore l'occasion d'Inciter Alice à y monter, mais puisque la neige pointait son nez et que le sol commençait à être glissant nous avions décidé d'attendre que l'été revienne avant une petite aventure en amoureux. Elle voulait tout préparer, je ne comprenais pas trop le rapport avec une promenade en moto, mais elle avait fini par m'avertir qu'un petit week-end ne nous ferais pas de tord, même si sa ne pourrais arriver avant quelques mois.

Une jeune fille toute souriante sautillais jusqu'a moi, je la serrais dans mes bras et l'embrassait tendrement, Alice me manquai toujours pendant mes cours, si j'en avais eu le droit je l'aurais suivit toute la journée. Elle était mon rayon de soleil et je ne pouvais me passer d'elle.  
Elle me sourit tranquillement.

- Et c'est maintenant que notre plan commence dit-elle un sourire coquin sur le visage.

POV Ben

Je m'apprêtais à partir lorsque j'avais reçu un cou de fil de Jasper, il m'annonçait que je devais aller prendre Angela, puisqu'Alice n'avait pas pu le faire. Je me dirigeais donc vers chez elle, Jasper m'avait bien expliqué le chemin sous les conseilles d'Alice bien sur. En arrivant sur sa rue, j'étais un peut nerveux, elle ne devait, sans doute, ne pas savoir que je viendrais la chercher. Je l'aimais depuis près d'un an, et n'avait jamais osé lui avouer. Mais Jasper m'avait fait réaliser- en me racontant son histoire avec Alice- que peut importe comme elle prendrait la nouvelle, je l'aimerais toujours et ne pourrait décrocher de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur moi.

Je me stationnais devant la maison des Weber, je poussais un long soupir avant de sortir de ma voiture. Mon cœur battait à toute allure et je me demandais encore ou j'avais trouvé le courage de l'inviter. Je sortie tranquillement, éternisant le temps. Après avoir faite quelques pas, je m'arrêtais soudainement, le porte de la maison venait de s'ouvrir, Angela s'y tenait, ainsi que son père, qui me regardait comme méfiant. Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue, pour ensuite refermer la porte et se diriger a toute allure vers moi.

-Hum...Alice n'as pas pu venir te chercher, et comme Jasper savait que je passais par ici il m'a donc appelé. Bégayais-je, en voyant à quel poing elle était jolie.

Elle me lança un simple sourire et m'emboitant le pas vers ma voiture. Je la rattrapais vite-fais et lui ouvrit la porte. Le chemin jusqu'a chez les Cullen ce fit dans un total silence, elle était concentré sur l'extérieur, une sourire sur son magnifique visage, je savais qu'a ce moment, aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être dit, le moment était seulement relaxant, étonnant puisque les derniers jours j'avais été plus que nerveux en sa présence.

Lorsque je me garais sur la place de parking de la villa, je fus éblouit par la baraque qui se dressait devant moi, je n'avais jamais rien vue d'aussi gros...

-Étonnant hein? J'ai eu la même réaction la première fois. Dit-elle avant de s'esclaffer.

-Et bah plutôt sympa la maison lui dis-je en me joignant a ses rires.

Nous descendîmes de la voiture, j'aidait encore un fois Angela en lui ouvrant la porte, lui tendant ma main afin qu'elle puisse descendre, elle la pris et me sourit, une fois a l'extérieur elle mit quelques secondes avant de se dégager de ma main et se dirigea vers le perron. Elle cogne quelque cou pendant que je la rejoignais.

La porte s'ouvrit a volé, et une furie noir sautait sur Angela.

-Angie! Cria-Alice suivit de Rosalie.

-Arrêter les filles vous allez l'étouffer ajoutât Emmett.

-Vous voyez, c'est pourquoi elles ne pouvaient pas aller chercher Angela, elles sont toute les deux soule depuis que nous somme rentré.

Je m'esclaffais sous le ton que Jasper employait, c'était plutôt tordant comme situation.

Ils finirent par nous laissé entrer a l'intérieur, après qu'Alice est failli tomber trois fois, rattraper par Jasper.

-Nous devrions commencer tout de suite, parce que sinon les filles n'en mènerons pas long. Ajouta Emmett.

J'aidais Angela à retirer son manteau, me débarrassant ensuite du miens. Je pris quelques minutes pour l'admirer, et suivit les garçons a la cuisine pendant que les filles s'installait au salon. Les garçons m'expliquaient ce qui c'était passer avec leur copine, Emmett était plutôt fâcher a cause de la perte de son alcool, tendit que Jazz lui trouvait sa plutôt marrent. Nous retournâmes au salon, je m'assis par terre près d'Angela, puisque les deux divans étaient utilisés par les deux couples.


	36. Entre amour et horreur, 2

◊**C**hapitre 17 :;

_« Entre amour et horreur»_

POV Alice

Rose et moi venions à peine d'entré dans ma chambre, cette après-midi nous avions eu un entrainement et j'étais épuiser. Je fis vite fait un saut à la sale de bain pour prendre une douche bien chaude. À peine revenue dans ma chambre que déjà Rose empoignait ma pochette de CD, en glissait un dans mon stéréo et mettait le volume au maximum. Mes parents étaient partie tôt ce matin, ils partaient quelques jours chez la sœur de ma mère qui restait en Alaska.

Emmett et Jasper étaient partis tout de suite après l'entrainement de Basket Ball qui se déroulait en même temps que l'entrainement de pompom girl. Nous fêtions aussi Emmett ce soir, il avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe, l'équipe avait mit du temps avant d'en nommée un nouveau, mais puisque Mike avait été renvoyé pour un temps indéterminé ils c'étaient donné tout les droits de le remplacer. Emmett était heureux de cette nouvelle, il comptait bien amener son équipe à faire plus d'effort que nécessaire. Les deux garçons étaient donc partie chercher des provisions pour notre soirée.

Rosalie comme à son habitude fouinait un peut partout, après quelques minutes à chercher, pendant que moi me maquillait et me coiffait elle m'appela.

-Dit Alice, on pourrait peut-être fouiller une peut dans la réserve d'Emmett et s'offrir un petit vers en attendant.  
Mon frère avait toujours été quelqu'un qui adorais faire la fête, avant que nous venions vivre ici, il sortait tout les week-ends, il avait donc pris l'habitude de toujours garder avec lui une réserve de tout l'alcool qu'il aimait dans son placard, juste au cas où comme il disait.

-Je te laisse l'honneur d'aller choisir, de toute façon tu dois connaître mieux que moi sa cachette.  
Elle en prit pas la peine de me répondre, et reviens quelques minutes plus tard avec deux bouteille en mains, les levant en l'air pour montré sa réussite. Je descendis donc au premier chercher des verres et de la glace. Une fois préparée et quelques verres plus tard. On cognait à la porte de ma chambre.

-Allez les filles, sa fait plus de deux heures que vous êtes enfermer la dedans. Et, Alice tu dois aller chercher Angela. Cria Emmett de l'autre coté de la porte.

-Tout de suite. Dis-je en pouffant de rire.

-Aller on ouvre maintenant. Dis Jazz avec une voit plus douce que jamais.

Rosalie était beaucoup plus pompette que moi, et riait de bon cœur, la bouteille a la main, en prenant de temps a autres des gorger de sa boisson.

Je fini donc par aller ouvrir la porte. Rosalie sautait immédiatement dabs les bras d'Emmett, manquant renversé le contenue de sa bouteille sur lui, en cherchant avidement ses lèvre. Moi, je riais et me blottissait dans les bras du beau blond qui se tenait près de moi.  
-Vous auriez pu nous attendre pour boire un cou les filles. Rajouta Emmett une fois qu'il avait réussis à éloigner une peut Rosalie.

-Emmett... Hm, depuis quand Lili possède autant d'alcool. Demanda Jasper.

-Elle n'est pas à moi, Répondis-je avec un énorme sourire.

-J'ai piqué dans ta réserve Emmychou. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. Dit Rose avec le plus beau de ses sourires, laissant balader sa main sur le torse de mon frère, c'est fou le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui.

-Hm...N...non sa va. Il ferma les yeux et colla Rosalie contre lui, Elle ne pu retenir un petit gloussement qui ne passa pas inaperçu à l'oreille de Jasper.

-Bon on sort d'ici tout le monde.

Évidemment une fois tous sortie, Emmett ne se dirigeait nul autre que dans sa chambre, suivit de près part Rose.

POV Angela  
Nous étions arrivé depuis deux heure, Jasper et Alice nous avait bien accueillit, et j'avais tous de suite remarquer pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu venir me chercher. Rosalie et Emmett nous avait rejoins quelque minute plus tard. Et nous avions commencé à écouter les films. Rose c'était endormie dans les bras d'Emmett, Alice et Jasper étaient collé l'un contre l'autre dans l'autre canapé, et Ben et moi étions assis pas terre, il c'était légèrement rapprocher de moi lorsqu'il avait vue que je ne supportais pas beaucoup les films d'horreur. J'avais rapidement empoigné sa main lorsque j'avais sursauté et il ne l'avait pas lâché depuis.

Au début de la semaine j'étais toute heureuse, Ben m'avais invité à venir se soir ainsi qu'a la soirée de notre lycée, mais dès le lendemain il avait commencé à se conduire bizarrement, il m'évitait. Alice m'avait dit qu'il était simplement gêner et que ce n'était qu'une preuve qu'il m'aimait bien.

Un ronflement me sortie de mes pensé. Alice pouffa de rire et je ne pu m'empêcher d'en faire autant et de regarder d'où venait tout ce bouquant. Emmett c'était endormit, la tête dans le cou de Rose qui dormait depuis un moment. Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon sans défense comme cela, c'était plutôt mignon a voir.

Ben à coté de moi bougea légèrement, sortant de sa poche son téléphone portable.

-Sa peut toujours servir. Me souffla-il à l'oreille, alors que son souffle chaud me donnais des frison, j'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il ne sens était pas rendu compte. Il prit la photo et reporta son attention sur moi.

-Tu as froids me demanda-t-il.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, il avait tiré la couverture sur nos deux corps et il avait passé son bras autour de mes épaules.

-C'est mieux comme cela?

-Hm, Hm... Fu la seule réponse que je pu lui donner, cette soudaine proximité me coupas le souffle.

Je sentais une douce main me flatter le bras, me réveillant tranquillement.

-Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller dormir Angie. Dit la voit de Ben près de moi.

-Alice a préparée nos chambre, viens je vais te montrer. Me dit-il à peine avais-je ouvert les yeux.

Il se dégagea de moi et me tendit la main afin de me lever. Je le suivais jusqu'à l'étage et m'arrêtait devant une porte qu'il ouvrit sans pour autant lâcher ma main qu'il tenait toujours.

-Voila, c'est ici que tu dois dormir, Si jamais il y a quoi que se soit, ma chambre est juste celle en face.  
Il se balança d'un pied à l'autre.

-Hm, Bonne nuit. Rajouta-t-il.  
Il se pencha lentement vers moi, déposa ses douces lèvres sur mon fon. Il quitta ensuite rapidement la pièce sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre. Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté la, devant la porte, ma main porter a mon front, touchant l'endroit que ses lèvres avaient effleuré.

POV Bella

Vendredi 29 octobre

2h35 du matin, aucun moyen de dormir, les scènes de notre soirée me revienne en tête, Phil avait eu un tournoi dans la ville voisine, il avait donc dormie là-bas. Nous nous somme donc retrouver seul Edward et moi, et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour préparer un petit souper romantique pendant qu'Edward était partie courir.  
Edward me parle rarement de ses envies mais je vois très bien dans ses yeux qu'il aimerait qu'on ait plus de moment d'intimité. Edward est un ange, malgré tout son coté protecteur prend le dessue, il a toujours peur de me blesser, avec ses gestes ou ses paroles, je lui ai rapidement fait comprendre qu'il devait me parler de tout.  
C'est comme cela que nous nous somme retrouver nus dans la chambre que nous partagions. La douleur était toujours présenta, mais elle est très vite disparut. Edward m'a ensuite expliquer les sensations qu'il avait ressentit lorsque nous avons fait l'amour, Après avoir longuement parlé, Edward ses endormie, je me suis lové contre lui.

Je n'ai pas trouvée comment te dire quel point je t'aime, a quel point être dans tes bras ma rendait heureuse. A quel point ton corps contre le miens me faisait sentir différente, aimé, belle, et des que tes mains caresse me peaux, des que ton souffle me frôle des que j'entends ta voit rauque de plaisir souffler mon nom je perds tout mes moyens. Tout sa ses si puissant que j'ai l'impression que tu as le contrôle de mon corps et de mon esprit, que part tes simple geste tu provoque les miens. Tu m'as fait découvrir de nouvelle sensation, de nouvelle vision des choses, tu as découvert mon corps et j'ai découvert le tien, tout sa était nouveau pour nous et nous l'avons vécu ensemble.

Je ne sais pas dans quel état je serais si je ne t'aurais pas rencontrer, maintenant tu es toute ma vie,. Tu as su me faire oublier mes problèmes. Aucune explication est assez bonne pour te dire a quel point Je t'aime. Je ne sais pas comment te dire tout le bien que tu me procure lorsque tu es près de moi.


	37. L'amour saute au visage, 1

◊**C**hapitre 18 :;

_« L'amour, sa saute au visage »_

**/!\ WARNING /!\**  
Ce chapitre comporte un langage ne pouvant ne pas etre a pproprié a un lecteur de jeune age...  
Je vous conseil fortement de lire ce chapitre, de l,apprécier, et de laisser un commantaire, mais sourtout de ne jamais au grand jamais utiliser ce genre de langage...

POV Rosalie

Je m'éveillais doucement, une légère douleur à la tête, j'avais un peut abuser de l'alcool la veille au soir, et avait surestimé mes capacités. Je m'étirais doucement pour trouver la place à coté de moi complètement vide, je jetais un rapide coup d'œil au cadrant qui annonçait 8h37 du matin, Emmett n'était pas du genre lève tôt pourtant... J'écoutais les bruits provenant de la sale de bain, je me relevais rapidement sachant exactement ou se trouvait l'amour de ma vie. J'ouvrais la porte, émettant aucun bruit afin qu'il ne m'entende pas. Les miroirs était totalement embuer, et les vitres de la douche commençaient elles aussi, il avait l'habitude de prendre des douches d'une chaleur extrême, j'avais tout de même une vue super sur le dos et les fesses muscler de celui qui me tournait le dos. C'est cheveux trempé, et l'eau qui coulait le long de son corps eu raison de moi réanimant un plaisir enfouis. Je mit à peine deux minutes à me débarrasser du grand tee-shirt qu'Emmett avait du me faire enfiler après nos ébat de la veille, j'ouvris d'un cou sec les portes vitré, et entourer de mes deux bras la taille de mon amour, collant ainsi ma poitrine contre son dos.

-Bonjour beau brun, j'espère que ma présence ne vous dérange pas, si vous n'avez pas fini votre présence me serait d'un aide à me débarrasser de plaisir qui depuis déjà quelques minutes me tourmente, lui soufflais-je a l'oreille d'un voit qui se voulais sexy.

-Salut mon amour, enfaite non, je t'attendais. Me répondit-il du tac au tac alors qu'il se retournait pour me faire face.

-Alors bien dormie?

-Toujours lorsque tu es la, mais je me suis tout de même réveiller avec un place libre à coté de moi et en plus j'ai gagné un super mal de tête. Lui répondis-je

-Pauvre petit chérie. Me dit-il en me serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

Je ne disais jamais non à un câlin qu'en Emmett jouait les attentionnés, ce qu'il faisait rarement devant les autres.

Après une bonne douche qui fut allongé par un l'appel de la nature, comme aimait si bien le dire Emmett, nous descendîmes main dans la main au rez-de-chaussée. Angela était assise au comptoir tendit que Ben s'affairait à lui servir une tasse de café bien chaude. Il prit rapidement la place à ses coté après l'avoir servit et remarqua ensuite notre arriver. Je m'assis rapidement au coté d'Angela pendant qu'Emmet en bon petit ami me servait a mon tous mon café me donnant en même temps une antidouleur pour ma tête qui me faisait toujours souffrir, je savait que cette action ne venait pas de lui, j'en était plutôt surprise mais il avait vue Ben le faire et il avait simplement du apprécier le faire lui aussi.

Aucune conversation intéressante ne débutât pendant un petit moment, nous parlions simplement de la soirée qui nous attendait.

-Dit donc Rose, je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de voit. Me dit Alice en entrant dans la pièce toute souriante, suivit d'un Jasper qui semblait mal alaise, soit à cause de l'illusion d'Alice ou encore ils nous avaient vraiment entendue.  
La plupart de nos amis ne croyait pas beaucoup en notre relation, ils pensaient en majorité qu'elle était de base sexuelle. Mais ils n'avaient aucune idée à quel point le sexe n'était qu'une infime partie de ce qui nous liait l'un à l'autre. Emmett était d'une telle douceur lorsque nous nous retrouvions seul à seule tout les deux. Ces vrai que physiquement parlant nous étions très attirer l'un envers l'autre et nous ne le cachions à personne. Même que nous étions très ouverts pas rapport à ce sujet, malgré ce qui m'était arrivé. Je crois qu'Emmett avait fini par me rendre alaise avec ces blagues, même si je ne les appréciais pas beaucoup, et qu'elle gênait la plupart des gens, elles m'avaient aidé à traverser tout sa.

Angela avait décider de reste avec nous pour nous préparer, puisque le bal était ce soir nous avion aussi prévue d'appeler Bella afin de prendre de ses nouvelles, nous savions que le procès aurait lieu dans quelques jours et nous voulions l'encourager. Évidemment lorsque nous avons appeler, elle et Edward était partie en promenade, Phil l'homme qui avait répondue, nous avait dit qu'elle lui faisait visiter la ville.

Les garçons eux, étaient partie chez nous et avait prévue de passer nous rejoindre vers 17h30 pour enfiler leur costume.

Il était près de quatre heures nous enfilade enfin nos costumes, Alice portait celle de la fée clochette, elle était magnifique, Angela partit ensuite enfiler son costume, elle contrairement à nous porte un pantalon bouffant, exactement le même que Jasmine, d'un turquoise flamboyant, elle avait par contre dit à Alice quelle ne voulait rien de trop extravagant, Alice avait donc fait le même haut mais avait recouvert le ventre d'Angela d'un voile de la même couleur. C'était mon tour, je n'avais pas encore vue mon costume, j'entrais dans la sale de bain et ouvrais la grande housse qui se dressait sous mes yeux. Lorsqu'elle fut enlever, je sortais la longue robe bleu, je savais qu'Alice adorait les personnages Disney, mais son talent pour reproduire les costumes était époustouflant, Je l'enfilais par dessue mes sous-vêtements, elle m'allait comme un gan, parfaite, faite juste pour moi. Je me sentais vraiment comme cendrillon da ns cette tenue.

Les garçons arrivèrent à la bonne heure, Alice, les amena vite fait dans la chambre d'Emmett, la petit robe que cette dernière postait semblait avoir fait son effet et mon frère été totalement à ses pieds. Emmett sortit de la chambre une dizaine de minute plus tard, il portait un pantalon de couleur rouge, avec un bande or de chaque coté, son veston était Blanc ajuste, faisant ressortir sa carrure parfaite, il était simplement splendide. Ce fut ensuite Ben qui sortit, il portait un pantalon blanc, bouffant qui lui arrivait au mollet, avec une veste sans manche de couleur mauve, le pauvre paraissait mal alaise de n'avoir presque rien sur le dos, mais je ne m'inquiétais pas, lorsqu'il verrait le costume de mon frère il se sentirait beaucoup mieux. Ce pris un moment avant que Jazz ose montrer le bout de sont nez, mais lorsqu'il sortit, la petite fée au son bras, leur costume semblait parfaitement s'accorder. Mon frère postait un pantalon vert en coton, assez ajuster, enfaite c'était tout se qu'il portait, il avait un bandoulière de feuille sur le torse, ses cheveux était ébouriffer, j'avoue qu'Alice avait fait un travaille remarquable.

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la gymnase, je reconnue à peine l'endroit ou nous avions sport, habituellement ils ne décoraient pas beaucoup, mais cette année ils avaient mit le pacquait. Tout le monde nous regardait entrer, Moi au bras d'Emmett, Alice sautillait au bras de Jasper, et Ben et Angela semblait plutôt gêner de cette attention que tous nous portait.

Après quelques vers de punch, sans alcool évidemment, je laissais tout le monde pour aller au toilette, Emmett semblait en pleine discutions avec quelques garçons de son équipe, je me dirigeait donc à travers la foule, je repérais rapidement Alice et Jazz qui dansait collé l'un contre l'autre, ces à se moment que je remarquai quelque regard vers eux, mon frère n'avais jamais été très vénérer par les filles, mais étonnamment depuis qu'il été entrée ici, quelque une aurait tuer pour être à son bras, et si jamais elle osait essayer quelque chose, je n'imaginais pas Alice, lorsqu'elle était furieuse c'était pire que lorsqu'elle était exciter. Je continuais à traverser le piste de dance et vue Angela et Ben dans un coin, ils semblaient en grande discutions tout les deux, Ben s'approchait d'elle tranquillement, il était plutôt subtile. J'espérais pour eux qu'ils finiraient enfin ensemble sinon ils auraient besoin de l'aide de moi et Lili. J'arrivais enfin dans les couloirs, la musique se faisait plus calme et moins forte. Je faisais comme à mon habitude claquer mes talons sur le sol.  
Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, un bras me tira vers un couloir opposé.

-M'accorderais tu cette danse? Susurra la voit que j'aurais reconnue entre mille.

-Aucune chance, dis-je en essayant de ma dégager de son emprise, mais il fit que serer plus fort sa main sur mon bras.

-Aller Rose je sais que tu en as envie, l'autre jour tu m'as repoussé parce que ton copain était juste en bas, je sais très bien que tu ne peux rien me refuser.

-Lâche-moi toute suite. Lui criais-je au visage en tirant plus fort sur mon bras.

-Ah! Parce que tu crois que j'en ai fini avec toi? Me dit-il en me plaquant contre le mur derrière moi.

-Non je ne fait que commencer et crois moi tu vas adorer Garce! Ajouta-t-il.

Je retins automatiquement ma respiration lorsque je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes hanches et son corps se collé sur le miens, les souvenirs revenaient, et je savais que encore une fois je n'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir, il était beaucoup trop fort. Je n'avais qu'une envie, pleurer, mais sa lui donnerais raison, sa ne ferait que l'exciter encore plus, je faisais de mon mieux pour retenir mes sanglot alors que mon corps était pris entre lui et le mur. Son souffle me faisait frissonner, j'avais peur, oui très peur, mais lui ne le prenait pas comme cela.

-Hm, avoue je te fais de l'effet ma belle, tu ne veux seulement pas le croire, mais tu sais si tu mettais toute tes résolution de coté on pourrait s'amuser tout les deux. Souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Cette fois sans était trop, je ne pus retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur mes joues.

Il déposait ses lèvres un peut partout sur mon cou, mes épaules, et toutes endroit dénuder de ma personne. J'avais horreur des sensations qu'il me faisait, j'en tremblais presque. J'aurais pu essayer de me débattre, mais j'en avais pas la force, je savais que peut importe il aurait tout ce qu'il voudrait, il m'avait déjà eu auparavant pourquoi il ne pourrait plus m'avoir? Son corps se collait encore plus, à travers mon épaisse robe j'arrivais même a sentir son excitation pour moi tellement il avait collé nos bassin l'une sur l'autre.

-Aller ma belle laisse toi aller.

Cette dernière phrase eu raison de moi, je pleurais a chaude larmes à se moment alors qu'il s'attaquait toujours de façon féroce et désagréable à mon cou. Je fermais alors les yeux je n'en pouvais plus tout sa était beaucoup trop pour moi. Comme si les sensations était dix fois pire lorsque aucune excitation traversait mon corps, je le sentais me mordre le cou, aspirer goulument ma peau entre ses lèvres humide, je sentais ses mains serer fortement mon corps, l'une sur ma hanche et l'autre malaxait durement mon sein, presqu'a m'en faire mal. Il était brutale, encore plus que la première fois, il ne se calmait pas, a chacun de mes souffle couper, qu'il devait probablement prendre pour des soupirs d'aise, il continuait avec plus d'ardeur, j'étais dégouter, horrifier, rien ne m'avais jamais atteint a se point la. A cet instant j'aurais voulu être n' importe où ailleurs. Mes jambe flancherai lorsque je le sentis lever ma robe, un cri strident sortie de mes lèvres et s'il ne m'aurait pas tenu si ferment je serer tomber directement au sol tellement s'en était trop pour moi. Sa mains se déposait sur ma cuisse la tenant tellement fermement que je ne serais pas étonner d'y retrouver un bleu. Il remontait tranquillement, beaucoup trop tranquillement, il n'aurait pas pu tout faire rapidement, non il fallait qu'il me fasse endurer ce calvaire au ralentit. Il déposa sa mains très près de ma féminité, ses a ce moment que je pensais a mes dessous, ceux que j'avais mit pour Emmett. Emmett, je savais qu'il n'était pas loin, qu'il s'amusait et que je l'aimais plus que tout, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour que se soit lui qui soit avec moi.

Soudain je me sentis tomber au sol, j'étais tellement dans mes penser que je n'avais pas réalisé que les mains de cet ignoble n'était plus sur mon corps, mais je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux, j'entendais plusieurs voie, mais n'écoutait pas les bruit autour était beaucoup trop fort. Soudain je sentis deux petite main sur chacun de mes bras, j'ouvrais machinalement les yeux pour voir Alice et Angela, m'aider à me relever. Elles me tiraient doucement, mes jambes ne m'écoutait pratiquement plus, je devais marcher tranquillement et me concentrer dessue. Alice me lâchait pour ouvrir la grande porte devant nous je la suivais toujours accrocher a Angela.

Un question me vint soudain à l'esprit.

-Alice, qu'est-ce qui c'est passée lui demandais-je essayant de calmer mes sanglot.

Elle me dirigea vers le banc ou je m'assis.

-Emmett te cherchai sa faisait au moins dix minutes que tu étais partie il commençait donc a s'inquiété, il est venu nous voir pour savoir ou tu étais, on est donc partie a ta recherche, Emmett le premier, je crois qu'il a fait tout les couloirs avant de te retrouve, et croit moi qu'il était bien plus qu'en colère lorsqu'il a vue ce salop te toucher.

J'étais plutôt étonner du langage d'Alice, ce n'était pas son genre de dire se genre de chose, mais elle devait être dans le même état que son frère vue le son de sa voit, et les larmes qui coulait sur ses joues. Sa phrase eu par con tre le dont de faire redoubler mes pleure.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas... Je n'aurais pas du vous mêler a tout sa...

-Rose, tu n'a rien fait, maintenant c'est fini, alors écoute moi, des demain on va voir al police et on porte plainte, il est majeure, et la premier fois qu'il t'a agressé tu été mineur, tu dois le faire Rose.

-Mais Alice, je ne peux pas... Comment les gens vont réagir qu'en ils seront? Je vais passer pour qui moi?

-Rose, mais tu la ferme? Cria soudainement Angela. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement qu'arrêter de parler.

-Il t'a presque violé une seconde fois, et toi tu veux le laisse repartir comme si de rien était, alors la ma belle si tu ne fait rien c'est moi qui fait quelque chose parce que sérieusement ce qu'il t'a fait est ignoble. Personne ne mériterais sa...

Je ne répondais pas. Je ne faisait que la regarder, je connaissait bien la Angela timide et gentille, mais la sérieusement elle étai en colère et je ne l'avais jamais vue comme cela, j'était étonner.

-D...Dé...Désoler... Dis-je en sanglot.

-Tu n'as pas à être désoler tu n'as rien fait, tout ce que tu as a faire maintenant c'est te débarrasser de se minable une bonne fois pour toute.


	38. L'amour saute au visage, 2

◊**C**hapitre 18 :;

_« L'amour, sa saute au visage »_

**/!\ WARNING /!\**  
Ce chapitre comporte un langage ne pouvant ne pas etre a pproprié a un lecteur de jeune age...  
Je vous conseil fortement de lire ce chapitre, de l,apprécier, et de laisser un commantaire, mais sourtout de ne jamais au grand jamais utiliser ce genre de langage...

POV Emmett

J'étais fâcher, rien ne pouvais me retenir, je n'avais jamais été dans un tel état. Je m'approchais de cet imbécile, qui avait plaqué ma Rose entre lui et le mur et osait mettre ces main sur son corps. Elle était en larme, et la dernière fois que je l'avait vue dans cet état c'était aussi a cause de se salopard.

J'empoignais fermement le tee-shirt de cet en foirer et le tirais brusquement vers l'arrière, à voir son expression j'en déduis qu'il avait été trop obnubilé par ces penser et ses actes sexuel pour remarquer mon arriver qui pourtant avait été fracassante. En cet instant je n'avais qu'une envie... Tuez celui qui faisait tant souffrir Rosalie. Je plaquai durement Gabriel contre le mur. Des gens qui avaient entendue des bruits étaient maintenant présents et un cercle se fermait au tour de nous, je pouvais entendre Ben et Jazz essayer de me convaincre de le lâcher, mais ma main ne faisait que se resserrer autour de son cou le faisant, de ce fait manquer un plus d'air. J'étais comme dans une transe, et impossible de m'y sortir, je voulais absolument détruire le visage de cet abrutie. Mes mains toujours sur son cou le relâchait tranquillement, empoignant de ce fait le colle de son gilet, mon autre main était crisper dans un point serer, que je lui collais immédiatement au visage. Celui-ci bascula sur le coté, mais il fut retenue par ma main qui le tenait toujours, je lui envoyais un deuxième cou au visage et cette fois je ne me retins plus je visais directement son nez. Sous l'effet de l'adrénaline je ne m'inquiétait pas des effets néfaste que ce cirque pouvait avoir pour moi, j'avais les doigts ensanglanter, et lui son visage baignait dans une mare de sang qui se déversait sur le sol. Je souris immédiatement a cette vue, a travers ses yeux je pouvais lire la peur et je devinais que dans les miens il y lisait clairement la haine et la colère que j'éprouvais a ce moment.

Autour de nous sa commençait vraiment a bouger et je doutais bien que la plupart des élèves étaient présent. Je me ruais alors sur lui, étant sur qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout a une tel attaque, mais je n'en pouvais plus, et cette voit au font de moi qui m'avait dit quelque minute plus tôt que j'en avais fait assez que je devais arrêter, cette voie de sagesse, elle venait de disparaître. Cognant toute partie de son corps que je pouvais atteindre, sans vraiment m'en rendre contre nous étions au sol, j'étais à califourchon sur lui et le ruait de cou alors qu'il avait cessé de se défendre depuis un petit moment, des cous de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus rapide. Étonnamment je ne m'épuisais pas du tout j'étais tellement en colère que tout ce que tout ce que j'avais retenue depuis notre première rencontre, depuis qu'il avait gâché notre soirée, depuis ce qu'il avait fait subir a Rosalie, tout sortait a ce moment.

Soudain je fus tirer par l'arrière pas Jazz et Ben. A ce moment je remarquai a quel point j'avais mit ca haut se salaud, il avait le visage en sang qui commençait a enflé, son souffle était cours et je pouvais deviner le nombre de bleu et de courbature qu'il aurait en se levant le lendemain.

-Sa sufi, cria une voix que je ne connaissais pas.

Je me retournais et reconnue immédiatement l'homme qui se trouvait devant.

-Je ne connais pas les raison de cette bagarre, je ne veux pas les connaitre, mais vous je veux que vous sortiez immédiatement de cette école. Et que lundi matin à la première heure vous soyez dans mon bureau, je compte bien avertir vos parent. Ais-je été assez clair monsieur Cullen et monsieur Hasting. Maintenant ouste sortez tout suite avant que vous n'aggraver votre situation.

Je regardais le directeur et lui fit signe de la tête, il me pointa doucement les toilette des dames avant que Jasper et Ben ne m'y conduise. Le directeur sortie ensuite du couloir.

-Si tu l'approche encore une fois, il n'y aura personne pour me retenir. Je lui envoyais un dernier cou de point, qui le renvoyait au sol immédiatement tellement il était faible.

Gabriel Hasting sortait de l'école en me jetant un dernier cou d'œil comme pour être sur que je ne le suivais pas. Quelques filles comme Lauren le suivirent lui demandait comme il allait, minable, si seulement elle savait ce qu'il avait fait....

-Je lui ai tout raconté. Souffla Jasper en pointant l'endroit ou le directeur venait de s'éclipser.

-Merci. Dis-je seulement.

-Vien maintenant on va voir comment va Rose.

-Rappelle moi de ne jamais te chercher me dit Ben en souriant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas il faut vraiment me mettre hors de moi pour mériter sa, mais je crois que cette fois le message a été clair, plus personne n'oseras s'attaquer au Cullen et au Hale, n'y même a Bella et ceux qui nous entoure, parce que si je vois quelqu'un faire de mal a mon entourage encore une fois et bien sa va faire mal. Dis-je en riant.

On se dirigeait vers les toilette ou les filles c'était enfermer, je m'arrêtais a quelque pas de celle-ci, et changeait ma trajectoire afin d'entrer dans les toilette pour homme. Je me plantais devant le miroir et regardait le reflet qui se trouvait devant moi, le beau costume qu'Alice m'avait fait était emplit de sang, j'enlevais donc la veste, j'étais heureux a ce moment d'avoir pensé à mettre un tee-shirt en dessous. Je passais ensuite mes mains sous l'eau chaude et faisait partir toute trace de sang dessue et sur mon visage. Une fois mais mains bien nettoyer je les regardais et remarquai que le sang qui y était ne provenait pas du tout de lui, mais des nombreuses blessures a mes jointure. Je ressortait rapidement, le veste sur mon épaule droite, les mains dans les poche, je n'avait pas envie que Rose s'inquiète pour moi alors qu'elle venait de vivre bien pire, j'avais seulement rendu la monnaie de sa pièce a cette en foirer et j'en était fière.

J'entrais finalement dans les toilettes des filles, suivit de mes deux acolytes a peine avais-je dépasser le petit mur qui bloquai la vue de celui-ci que Rose me sautait au cou en pleure. Je passait alors mes mains dans son dos, regardant Alice d'un air interrogateur comme pour lui demander si elle pleurait depuis tout a l'heure, elle hocha de la tête et reportait son regard vers mes mains, faisait signe de non de la tête comme désespérer de mon geste.

-Sa va aller ma belle, il ne t'embêtera plus jamais. Dis-je tout bas en la serrant plus fort contre mon corps alors qu'elle laisse échapper un énième sanglot.

-Emmy.... Tu n'aurais pas du faire sa. Me dit-elle.

-Ma chérie, je l'aurais tuez pour qu'il te foutre la paix une bonne fois pour toute, j'en ai marre de le voir te tourner autour surtout après ce qu'il a eu le culot de faire dans le passer. C'était donc de mon devoir de l'éloigner, je suis tanner de te voir sans-cesse pleurer, et ton jolie sourire me manque. Dis-je plantant me regard dans el siens caressant tendrement sa joue. C'était l'une des première fois que je faisais un geste affectif en public, habituellement avec elle j'y allais plutôt raide lorsque nous étions en public et gardait ces petites attention pour lorsque que nous étions seul, mais maintenant j'avais envie de la serer contre moi, de la voir sourire, d'être tendre avec elle, oui j'allais être tendre, j'allais mettre le bon vieux Emmett au placard. Parce qu'elle avait besoin de moi, parce que j'avais besoin d'elle et que son sourire était le meilleur réconfort qu'elle pouvait me donner après une épreuve aussi terrible.

-Je t'aime Emmy me dit-elle.  
Même si j'avais toujours détesté ce surnom et qu'elle était au courant, aujourd'hui, vue le moment, il passait bien, je trouvais même plutôt mignon voir le mou affective qu'elle me faisait, j'étais près a tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse et même si je devais entendre Emmy a longueur de journée et bien j'étais près à faire des sacrifices.

-Moi au Rosie Je t'aime comme un fou!

Je l'embrassait tendrement, lorsque je décollait me lèvres des sienne elle paraissait plutôt surprise de ce geste mais elle sourit de toutes ses dents, a présent je savait ce qu'il lui fallait, et j'allais lui donner toute l'affection dont je pouvais donner pour la rendre heureuse.

-Sa m'embête un peut de briser le moment, mais on devrait peut-être sortir d'ici avant que le directeur ce pointe. Ajoutât Jasper.

-Et bien c'est le cas de le dire.... Ta compétemment briser le moment dit Rose alors qu'elle redéposait ses lèvres sur les mienne.

Je lui soufflais alors a l'oreille :  
-T'inquiète yen auras d'autre des moments comme sa.

En arrivant devant la maison mon morale changea du tout au tout lorsque j'aperçus mon père sur le perron, il semblait un peut perdu, il semblait toujours perdu lorsqu'il réfléchissait, lorsqu'il me vue ce fut comme si sa petite lumière venait de s'allumer. Je sortis de mon 4X4 et allait ouvrir la porte a Rose.

Mon père s'approchait doucement de nous, ce qui m'indiqua rien de bon.

-Emmett, des que tu auras reconduit Rosalie chez elle tu rentres tout de suite a la maison, j'ai eu un téléphone des plus intéressant se soir, je me demandais qui pouvais bien appeler a cet heure.

-Mais p....

-Non, non, non, allez vas reconduire ta belle, on attend a la cuisine.

La cuisine sa ca m'angoissait encore plus, les seules fois ou les réunions familiale avait lieux a la cuisine ca s'annonçait toujours embarrassant et très mais très grave. J'étais donc tout a coup un peut moins sur de ce qui c'était passer se soir.

Je reconduis Rose jusque devant sa porte, elle paraissait mal alaise tout d'un cou.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ma belle?

-Je suis désoler Emmett tout ca est de ma faute... Dit-elle en regardant le sol.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute ma belle, il s'en aurait pris n'importe qui d'autre j'aurais eu la même réaction alors, oublie cette histoire, va dormir un peut et appelle moi demain matin. Je t'aime tu sais!

-Je t'aime aussi, elle se colla a moi, m'offris un long et langoureux baiser avant de me laisser seul sur le perron.

Maintenant je n'avais plus qu'a appréhender ce qui m'attendait dans les minutes qui suivront.

La discutions fut mois pire que je l'aurais pensé, Alice avait déjà tâté le terrain en expliquant ce qui c'était passer quelque semaines plutôt. Mon père avait alors compris ma réaction, mais avait été déçu que je règle sa avec mes points, je n'avais pas été puni, mais j'avais été suspendue de l'école pour une semaine, même si c'était pour bonne cause le directeur avait expliqué a mon père que j'avais fait sa sur le territoire de l'école donc je devais assumer les conséquences mais que je pouvais garder ma place dans l'équipe de basket et aussi en tant que capitaine. Par contre je savais aussi que des lundi matin je devrais rencontrer le chef de police pour lui donner ma version des fait sur ce que j'avais vue, le principal avait décidé de leur donner rendez-vous après que Jazz lui est expliquer l'histoire. Je devais donc essayer de revoir tout, sans trop penser a ses mains sur le corps de ma copine.

Mon père m'avait étonnamment laissé retourner voir Rose après notre discutions de famille, ma mère n'avais presque rien dit avait été en pleure presque tout au long de notre discours, Alice c'était charger de tout leur expliquer puisque si je l'aurais fait je n'aurais su retenir ma colère. Ma sœur, elle n'avait cessé de pleurer depuis qu'elle avait vue Rose au sol et moi j'en étais resté tétaniser, j'avais à peine parlé depuis.

Je cognais donc a la porte de mes voisin, Jazz m'ouvrit la porte, il ma fit un faible sourire.

-Elle est dans sa chambre répondit-il.

Je ne lui adressais qu'un signe de la tête et remontait rapidement les marche, apparemment Monsieur Hale était de service ce soir, et j'avais fait promettre a mon père de ne rien dire a leur père, Rose le ferais lorsqu'elle serait prête.

Je ne cognais pas et entrait dans la chambre de ma chérie. Celle-ci était étendue sur son lit toujours avec sa robe de bal, la tête dans les oreillers et ne semblait pas m'avoir entendue, je me glissais donc derrière elle, passait un bras autour de sa taille, allant retrouver sa main pour la mettre dans la mienne et je lui chuchotais doucement a l'oreille.

-C'est moi mon cœur, sa va mieux?

-Hum hum...

Elle joua quelque seconde avec ma mains, passant son doigt sur mes jointures, je savais qu'elle se sentait mal a cause de sa.

-Ne t'en fait pas sa va vite guérir.

Elle ne répondit pas mais ce tourna pour me faire face, sa visage était ravager par les larmes, elle se blottit contre mon torse, cachant sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Elle pleurait beaucoup, beaucoup trop a mon gout, je passais mes bras autour de son petit corps, la collent encore plus contre moi d'une façon réconfortante. Je passait doucement ma main dans ses cheveux, lui murmurant des parole réconfortante a l'oreille, je savait qu'elle n'était pas en état de parler ou même d'écouter ce que je disais et que seul ma présence aurais pu l'aider, mais c'était plus fort que moi elle devait savoir que j'était la. Après un bon moment elle fini par s'endormir, moi je restais la, a la regarder, jusqu'à qu'un petit cou retentisse a la porte, laissant apparaître un Jasper au visage décomposer.

-Elle va mieux? Me demanda-t-il.

-Un peut, elle s'est endormie il y a à peine trente minutes, mais elle semble sereine.

Il entra, s'assis sur le coin du lit.

-Tu l'as beaucoup plus amocher que moi je l'avais fait lorsque je l'ai su.

-Dison que j'ai été désarçonné, voir ses mains sur son corps, sa ma complètement effrayer, voir les larmes sur ses joues c'était beaucoup trop et je n'est su quoi faire alors j'ai fait ce qui me venait a l'esprit. Si vous ne m'aviez pas retenue il serait peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Jasper rit un peut, amis d'un rire mal assurer.

-Et tes parents ils ont réagie comment?

-Ils ont compris je croit, mais Alice elle n'a pas cesser de pleurer, tu devrait peut-être l'appeler sa pourrait l'aider, je croit qu'elle ne sais pas remis de ce qu'elle a vue.

-Oui j'y vais tout de suite, je voulait juste prendre des nouvelle de ma sœur, tu devrais peut-être rester ici cette nuit ci elle se réveille au moins elle ne seras pas seul, et je croit bien que tu es la seul personne qui puisse lui faire oublier.

Il sortie de la chambre sans même me laisser parler, Oui, j'allais lui faire oublier! Je devais même...


	39. Un pas de plus en avant, 1

◊**C**hapitre 19 :;

_« Un pas de plus en avant »_

POV Edward  
Lorsque je me levais ce matin le soleil filtrait a travers le rideau, je cherchais Bella de la main mais j'étais seul dans le lit, j'enfilais rapidement un pantalon de toile, le bruit de la douche se laissait entendre lorsque je passais dans le couloir, sachant très bien que Phil était au bureau, j'en déduis que c'était Bella qui y était. Je décidais donc de lui préparer un bon petit déjeuner.

Je sortais des œufs et du bacon, je devais mettre ma petite amie en forme et la nourrir tel qu'il soit. En faisant cuire le tout je laissais mon imagination vagabonder. Et m'imaginait d'ici quelques année, à faire le petit déjeuner de Bella, dans notre maison, peut-être avec des enfants, mais en tout cas réunis tout les deux sa j'en étais sur. Je ne l'avais pas entendue descendre et m'était aperçut de sa présence que lorsque j'avais sentit ses petit bras entourer ma tailler par derrière. Je m'étais donc retourner, avait embrassé ses lèvres si douces. Je pris quelque minute pour la regarder, elle portait un ensemble noir, qui moulait à la perfection son corps.

-Bella, tu sais que cet ensemble te rend vraiment... Hum sexy!

Elle sourit simplement en se rapprochant de moi, déposant ses mais sur mon torse collant se lèvres au miennes pour un baiser plus fougueux que le dernier. Tranquillement je me reculais après avoir entendue son ventre crier famine.

-Bella, tu devrais manger si tu ne veux pas être en retard.  
Dis-je a contre cœur.

-Oui, sa sent drôlement bon Edward, mais tu n'aurais pas du faire tout sa...

-Chut, dis-je en déposant un doit sur ses lèvres, j'en avais envie.

Nous mangeâmes alors dans un simple silence confortable, Bella semblait moins nerveuse que la veille, mais je voyait tout de même à travers ses yeux qu'elle était inquiète. Elle jouait un peut avec sa nourriture, le regard perdu, elle réfléchissait, mais affichait tout de même un petit mais un vrai sourire sur son visage. Faite que cet histoire ce termine rapidement que je retrouve ma Bella.

Une fois le déjeuner terminer, je sautais à mon tour sous la douche. Je me lavais le plus rapidement possible afin de ne pas faire attendre. Sortie, j'enfilais un costume noir qu'Alice avait soigneusement rangé dans mon sac et essayait de dompter mes cheveux, mais c'était peine perdu d'avance.

Je descendais donc en bas afin de la rejoindre Bella qui m'attendait déjà dans l'entrés.

-Sa va bien aller. Lui chuchotais-je en la serrant fort contre moi.

Quelque minute plus tard nous nous séparâmes et primes la direction de la voiture que Phil nous avait prêté. J'étais plutôt surpris qu'il ais une tel confiance en moi après seulement quelque jour, mais j'étais ravi de la bonne complicité que nous avions.

La route se fi dans le silence une fois de plus, ma mais dans celle de Bella qui regardait les maisons toute lus grosse les une que les autre passer a travers la fenêtre.

Philo m'avait très bien expliquer la route et je mi rendit sans me perdre et en arrivant même près de trente minute en avance.

Une heure plus tard Bella était entrée dans la sale ou devait avoir lieu le procès pendant que moi j'étais assis de l'autre coté des grandes portes, apparemment il ne voulait pas laisser entrer. Je patientais donc, mon cœur battait a un rythme exagérer, je ne savais comment réagir a tout sa, je ne savais non plus comment Bella réagirais puisqu'elle était entourer de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Je n'avais pas trop écouté de quoi ils avaient discuté, elle Phil et l'avocat, mais j'avais serré Bella fort dans mes bras pendant cet discutions pour lui prouver que j'étais la, pour la calmer un peut, pour la faire penser a autre chose. Sa semblait l'avoir aidé sur le moment, mais maintenant c'est moi qui avait besoin de sa présence.

Elle venait pratiquement juste d'entrer avec son avocat, lorsque je vis un homme portant un habit orange, un numéro de série coller sur celui-ci, ses mains était menotter et deux policier le tenait chacun par l'un de ses bras. Un homme, veston-cravate les suivait de près discutant au téléphone cellulaire, qu'il éteignit en arrivait près des deux porte fermer, je savais très bien de qui il s'agissait. Ils entraient dans la sale, me laissant, là, nerveux en attente de voir ma belle.

Aucun bruit, la sale tellement bruyante il y a quelque minutes était maintenant complètement vide, plonger dans un lourd silence. Moi j'étais la à attendre que tout ce termine, pendant que Phil lui était repartie a son entrainement.

Je passais doucement mes mains sur la couverture du livre que j'avais entre les mains, déjà plus de 40 minutes que j'attendais ici, et que je relisais les mêmes passages de ce bouquin. Depuis peut la vie avait repris dans la grande sale, des gens y venait et partait, le téléphone ne cessait du sonner, faisant de se fait entendre la voit clair, aigu et plus que fatigante de la réceptionniste.

Je me remémorais tout les bons moments où moi et Bella avions été réunis, je me remémorais à quel point elle avait été forte, a quel point elle avait surmonté la mort de sa mère. Et a quel point avec moi sa tristesse c'était transformer, pourtant je n'arrivais pas à croire que tout sa était grâce a moi et j'avais bien peur qu'elle ne retombe dans cette profonde tristesse qui était mètre d'elle il y a quelques mois. Je m'inquiétais, je lui avait promis d'être la, de l'aider a surmonter tout sa, mais je n'avait pas pu aller plus que ces deux, et ce qui se passait derrière m'inquiétait, me faisait peur, j'étais complètement perdu depuis qu'elle c'était refermer sur Bella. Je devais donc attendre, rester assis ici, sur ce banc de bois inconfortable, essayant tant bien que mal de concentrer tout mon esprit su r le livre que je tenais entre mes mains. Mais j'en étais incapable. J'attendais impatiemment qu'ils sortent. J'avais hâte de pouvoir la serer dans mes bras, de lui chuchoter des mots doux a l'oreille.

Pas longtemps après, les grande porte s'ouvrire enfin, laissant sortir quelque gens pour ensuite faire ressortir l'homme en orage, qui abordait un air plutôt déçu.

Lorsque Bella sortie enfin elle accourut jusqu'a moi, me sautant pratiquement dans les bras.

-Comment sa c'est passer ma belle?

-Mieux que je ne l'aurais espéré, ils ont tout fait pour me mettre alaise, malgré le fait que l'avocat de Marc essayait de me rendre normal et enchainait les questions l'une après l'autre. Mais tout c'est bien passé.

Elle avait les yeux rougis mais souriait, elle devait probablement avoir du raconter son histoire et elle n'avais pu retenir ces larmes, je laissait faire pour l'instant et décidait de garder mes question pour plus tard.

POV Emmett  
La rencontre avec le directeur devait à voir lieu dans quelque minutes, ma mère était assise, nerveuse dans le siège inconfortable du secrétariat. Elle examinait tout bonnement la pièce, en temps que désigner d'intérieur dans ces temps libre, elle se devait de scruter tout les lieux dans lesquels elle mettait le pied. Mais elle restait tout de même poli et ne parlait jamais de ses avis de décoration au propriétaire.

Me mère se leva machinalement lorsque le directeur franchie le pas de la porte, il n'eut à peine le temps de réaliser qu'elle se ruait déjà sur lui pour faire les présentations.

-Bonjour, je suis Esmé Cullen, la mère d'Emmett Cullen.

-Enchanté madame, j'imagine que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici?

-Effectivement. Dit-elle en me regardant.

-Allons dans mon bureau, nous serons mieux pour parler.

Nous le suivîmes jusqu'a la porte du font.

-Bon, Emmett, tu dois être au courant que Jasper m'a prévenue de toute l'histoire, et j'en prends bien conte. Mais je dois tenir conte aussi que tu as désobéi a l'un des règlements des plus sévère notre école. Je sais très bien que c'était pour ton bien et je t'avertis tout de suite j'aurais fait la même chose.

A Cet instant un sourire s'affichait sur mon visage.

-Mais je dois tout de même te suspendre pour la semaine. Il se tourna ensuite vers ma mère. Vous voyez madame Cullen votre garçons a tout de même été courageux il a défendue sa petite amie, et comme Monsieur Hale m'a expliquer que vos famille était proche je me dois de vous rassurer en vous disant que Monsieur Hasting ne remettra plus jamais les pieds dans cet établissement. Il a commit des gestes irrévocable les dernière années, et il avait été renvoyé de cette école. Nous avons décidé de lui donne une deuxième chance mais il a encore désobéi a nos règlement. Son comportement m'a déçu, mais dans un sens je suis heureux qu'Emmett l'ai arrêté avant qu'il ne fasse l'impardonnable.

-Emmett aime Rosalie plus que tout, et je crois que s'il n'aurait pas été arrêter attend il aurait fait des choses qu'il aurais regretter.

Je détestais lorsqu'ils parlaient de moi comme si je n'y étais pas.

-Quoi qu'Il en soit, Emmett je t'autorise garder ton rôle de capitaine de l'équipe, mais s'il te plait la prochaine fois que quelque chose comme cela ce produit, avertis un adulte responsable et ne fait pas se genre de bêtise.

-D'accord, Merci. Répondis-je seulement.

Moi et m'a mère sommes retourné chez moi assez rapidement, cette dernière savait très bien que Rose vivait quelque chose de dure, Alice leur avait en quelque sorte tout raconter avec Jazz. Et ma mère avait accepté que je passe jour et nuit avec ma belle.


	40. Un pas de plus en avant, 2

◊**C**hapitre 19 :;

_« Un pas de plus en avant »_

POV Bella  
J'étais devant le dressing de ma mère depuis près d'une heure, étonnamment Phil avait gardé tout ses vêtements et les avait même placés dans un dressing. Je passais mes doigts à travers les tissue, savourant leur douceur, leur couleur et leur souvenir. Je tombais alors sur un ensemble que je n'avais jamais vu, toujours muni de l'étiquette. Il était noir, une jupe qui coupait au genou et un veston qui l'accompagnait. Ce serais parfait, je tenais absolument à porter l'un de ses vêtement, pour la savoir avec moi, même si sentir son odeur me faisait souffrir, c'était plus fort que moi j'en avais besoin. Je le retirais immédiatement du cintre, retournant automatiquement dans la sale de bain. Je refermais la porte derrière moi, faisant le moins de bruit possible, afin de ne pas réveiller l'ange qui dormait encore dans la maison.

À mon grand désespoir, ma douche ne baissa en rien mon tôt de nervosité, j'étais encore plus anxieuse, a cause l'épreuve qui m'attendait cet après-midi.

Une fois habiller de cette tenue, je séchais correctement mes cheveux, les laissant tomber sur mes épaule et me maquillait légèrement, et tout sa rapidement afin de retrouver le seul moyen de me calmer. Edward.

Je descendais doucement les escaliers doucement, l'odeur du bacon des œufs me vint tout de suite un nez, mon petit copain était donc occuper à me préparer le petit déjeuner, Hm intéressant.  
J'étais dans la voiture d'Edward, plus nerveuse que jamais, nous étions à quelques rues du palais de justice et je savait que dans a peine cinq minutes je serait la bas. Edward avait conduit de façon normal, il avait rapidement trouvé le chemin, c'est vrai que même moi je n'aurais pas eu de difficulté tellement les conseils de Phil avait été clair.

Une fois arriver devant la porte, un homme ainsi que Phil m'attendaient dans le hall. Je me doutais fort bien que celui qui était inconnue devait être l'avocat dont Phil m'avait parlé quelques jours auparavant. Je m'approchais d'eux.

-Bonjour Bella me dit Phil.

-Salut.

-Bonjour, je suis Anthony Prince. Votre avocat.

-Enchanter répondis-je seulement.

-Bon passons aux choses sérieuse, l'homme contre qui nous devons combattre s'appelle Marc Barton, il devra faire face a 2 chef d'accusation la première est : La conduite avec facultés affaiblies, il est automatiquement mit en accusation, son permis de conduire peut lui être enlevé à vie. L'amende est infinie, tout dépendant de comme se déroule le procès, et il pourrait être enfermé en prison jusqu'à la détention à perpétuité. Mais puisqu'il plaide coupable sa peine pourrais être réduite.

Il m'expliqua en gros qu'est-ce que tout son dossier contenait, pour ensuite m'emmener vers la sale, malheureusement pour moi Edward et Phil ne pouvais y entré puisque je n'étais ici que pour plaider pour ma mère et que j'étais un peut comme un témoin.

La pièce dans laquelle j'entrais était complètement vide, je suivais toujours l'avocat jusqu'à une table non loin de moi. Une fois assise j'essayais de me calmer en examinant la pièce du beige mat. Tout était fait de bois.

Que quelque minutes après les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant place a un homme en costume cravate, un homme habille de orange le suivait. D'eux policier tenait se dernier et le lâchèrent en entrant dans la pièce pour rester près des porte pendant que les deux nouveau arrivant venait s'installer à la table à notre droite.

Le début fut plutôt normal. L'accuser avait été appeler à la barre. Se faisant poser mille et une questions, de mon et son avocat, comme si une bataille se faisait devant moi, il envoyait toutes leurs questions. Après quelque temps il retourna à sa place.

-Le juri appelle maintenant Isabella Swan à la barre.

Reste calme Swan, respire, tout vas bien aller.

Je me levais tranquillement suivit de mon avocat, je me dirigeais vers l'endroit ou quelque minute plus tôt mo pire cauchemars e trouvait.  
Anthony m'avait bien expliquer comment se passerais la suite. Il se plaça devant moi, un gros livre entre les mains.  
Je déposais la main sur le livre que mon avocat tenait devant moi. Tout comme on m'avait dit de faire.

-Juré de dire toute la vérité, rien que la vérité, Dites je le jure.

-Je le jure. Répondis-je.

Mon avocat retourna s'asseoir a sa place derrière la table, a ce moment j'aurais mentit en disant que tout allais bien, parce que je n'avais jamais été aussi nerveuse, je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur, je n'avais jamais autant repensé a ma mère depuis, je n'avais jamais autant souffert. Et le fait qu'Edward ne puisse me soutenir pendant se moment m e brisait le cœur. J'avais vraiment l'impression de retomber.

L'homme qui servait d'avocat à Monsieur Barton se leva.

-Alors Isabella, pourrait tu me dire le jour et l'heure exact de votre accident a ta m`ère et toi.

La question qui me posa me rassura un peut, la question était facile je n'avais même pas besoin d'y réfléchir je connaissais la journée et l'heure exacte.

-3 février, il était 15h57 la dernière fois que j'ai posée les yeux sur le cadran de la voiture. Répondis-je automatiquement

-Très bien. Maintenant pourrais tu me raconter en détail tout ce que tu te souviens de cette soirée?

-Oui...  
Je sentais déjà ma gorge se noué. Je savais qu'au cours de mon récit je devrais prendre des pauses et faire de mon mieux pour ne laisser échapper aucun sanglot.

Je commençait donc a raconter mon histoire du début, l'avocat faisait les cent pas devant moi d'un bout de la pièce a l'autres, ils écoutaient tous attentivement, et malgré tout mes efforts je ne réussis pas a contenir mes larmes.

-Une fois terminer je relevais la tête et regardait mon avocat qui me sourit, je prenais cela comme un signe positif.

-Se seras tout dit ensuite l'avocat de monsieur Barton.

Je me relevais retournait a ma place et n'écoutait plus rien des quelques dernières minutes.

Je devais maintenant attendre quelque jours, comme le juge l'avais dit ils vérifieraient tout les point avec le juri et il signerait ce qu'Il verrait convenable, il était out de même coupable. Mais ils devaient aussi y avoir un autre procès avant sa, un procès contre l'autre loi qu'il avait franchis.

POV Rosalie

J'étai étendue dans mon lit ou je n'avais pas bouger depuis le soir du bal, évidemment Emmett m'avait obligé a me doucher, m'ayant forcer a aller a la douche, il avait été tendre avec moi, aucun geste sexuelle il voulait simplement mon bonheur. Il m'avait doucement débarbouillé sous l'eau qui coulait sur nos corps. Aujourd'hui me semblait bizarre, différent, c'était la première fois que je me retrouvais seule, Emmett était partie à l'école avec sa mère et des qu'il reviendrait j'rirais avec lui chez le chef Swan. Après quelque temps de solitude j'en avais mare. Je me levais pour me rendre à la maison voisine. Alice m'ouvrit même avant que je puisse cogner, elle laissa échapper un petit cri d'horreur en me regardant de haut en bas. J'avais quelque peut négliger mon apparence. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que se soit je passais la porte et montait a l'étage afin d'aller me coucher dans le lit de mon petit ami, son odeur me manquai et sa chambre en était imprégner. Seulement quelque minute après mon arriver la porte s'ouvris sur lui et il vint me prendre dans ses bras. Je l'embrassais et sans un mot il me trainait au rez-de-chaussée pour m'emmener a sa route se fit autant en silence...

Le poste était remplie, il me tira jusqu'au comptoir.

-On aimerais voir Charlie Swan s'il vus plait, C'est urgeant.

L'homme nous dit de le suivre et encore un fois je suivais.

Un fois dans le bureau Charlie nous regarda un après l'autre se demandant surement ce qui se passait. Il nous invita à nous asseoir nous demandant de se même fait ce qui se passait. Emmett ouvrit la bouche mais je le coupais rapidement.

-J'aimerais porter plainte...


	41. Enterrer les vieux souvenirs, 1

◊**C**hapitre 20 :;

_______ _« Enterrer les vieux souvenirs »_

POV Edward  
Les vacances étaient terminer, et dire que je n'en avais pas profité aurais été mentir, la complicité avec Bella allait de bon train, pour ce qui est des rapprochements physique rien n'allait mieux que cela, j'aurais cru connaître parfaitement Bella, mais elle m'avait largement surpris, elle voulait toujours plus, dès que nous étions seul tout les deux, elle en profitait au maximum, et j'étais loin d'en être déçu. Je n'aurais jamais refusé quelques câlins de la part de ma Bella... Je n'aurais, même jamais cru qu'elle en aurait demandé autant pendant ces deux semaines. La gêne de Bella était pratiquement disparut. La dernière fois ou j'avais entraperçut une quelconque rougeur remontait à quelques jours.

Flash Back

C'était un soir comme les autres, Bella et moi venions de finir de manger, Phil comme à son habitude avait un entrainement.  
Après avoir regardé un film collé l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé, Bella était partie sous la douche, l'envie de la rejoindre m'avait donc pris. Lorsque j'entrais, les bruits de la douche couvrant le faible grincement que faisait la porte, Bella ne m'avait pas remarqué, je prenais quelques minutes pour admirer son corps dos à moi. L'eau glissait doucement sur sa peau, laissant quelques goutes sur sa trajectoire, ses long cheveux mouiller collant à son dos atteignaient presque le creux de ses rein. La vue que j'avais était parfaite, et ne me laissait pas indifférent, réveillant mon corps a l'appelle du siens. Je m'étais déshabillé en vitesse et l'avait rejoins rapidement. Elle n'avait pu retenir un cri lorsque j'avais déposé mes mains sur ses hanches, me prouvant qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que je sois la. Je l'aidais de ce fait à finir de se laver, faisant de même avec moi. Si le sol n'aurais pas été si glissant j'aurais fait prendre un tout autre sens a ses caresse, mais étant donner que. Je ne pouvais pas. Je l'avais aidé à sortir, ne prenant pas la peine de nous sécher, j'avais enroulé une serviette autour de son corps et autour de ma taille pour ensuite la guider rapidement jusqu'a sa chambre, direction son lit.  
Nous avions donc fait l'amour tranquillement et passionnément comme a notre habitude rien ne pressait, et a chaque fois j'aimais en découvrir un peut plus de son corps, gouter chaque centimètre de celui-ci. Une fois de plus nous atteignîmes la jouissance ensemble.  
Lorsque je jetais le préservatif, je remarquais alors un léger problème que durant le feu de l'action je n'avais pas remarqué. Je regardais une fois de plus la boite que je tenais entre mes mains, la donnait à Bella qui me tendait la main.  
-On est à cours mon ange. Lui susurrais-je à l'oreille.  
Elle me regardait, une moue boudeuse collée au visage, ces joues légèrement rosie, soit par la preuve de notre amour ou encore par la gêne. Je n'arrivais jamais à différencier dans ses moments.  
-On ira en acheter au dépanneur plus tard. Rajoutais-je alors qu'elle n'avait rien dit.

Il était à peine 20h00 lorsque nous partîmes marcher, nous primes donc un moment pour visiter les rue une dernière fois. Lorsque nous passâmes devant le dépanneur, j'arrêtais Bella, la trainant avec moi à l'intérieur. Elle fixait le sol, surement du à la raison de notre visite.  
Devant la caisse se trouvait quelques personnes que la jeune blonde fit payer tour à tour, s'occupant de servir tranquillement chaque client, répondant à leurs interrogations. J'entourais les épaules de Bella avec mon bras, attendant patiemment que notre tour arrive. Elle dirigea doucement son visage dans mon torse, inspirant de se fait doucement l'odeur de ses cheveux qui se trouvait à l' instant même sous mon nez.  
Une fois tout les clients passer, notre tour arriva enfin, j'annonçais a la caissière ce dont nous avions besoin, celle-ci me montra plusieurs choix mais peut m'importait. Je pris donc la première montrer. La caissière nous regarda donc légèrement plus attentivement, reportant son attention sur Bella qui avait quelque peut décoller son visage de mon torse et qui me regarder. Un sourire malicieux s'affichait alors sur le visage de la jeune qui devait nous servir.  
-J'en connaît qui vont bien s'amuser se soir. Dit-elle assez fort pour que nous entendions.  
Bella fini par relever la tête et regarda la jeune fille.  
-Heather? Demanda Bella tout sourire, rougissant légèrement.  
-Isabella Swan, et bien je n'aurais jamais cru te revoir de si tôt.  
-Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, je croyait que tu restait a l'.autre bout du pays.  
-Oui, les études tu sais, je suis déménage avant le début des cours. Et toi, lorsque j'ai vue Phil la dernière fois, il m'as dit que tu était déménager a Forks, J'aurais jamais cru sa de toi Bella, tu déteste tellement le froid...  
-Oui, disons que j'ai trouvé mon soleil à travers tous ces nuages et cette pluie. Répondit-elle en me regardant.  
Je savais que cette phrase m'était plus destinée à moi qu'à la jeune fille dénommer Heather. Sa me faisait chaud au cœur de voir Bella rigoler comme cela, je me demandais tout de même qui était cette jeune fille, mais je n'osais pas demander, ne voulait pas briser le beau moment. J'écoutais donc leur conversation, essayant de suivre du mieux que je le pouvais.  
Quelques personnes entraient dans le dépanneur, passant rapidement à la caisse, avec soit bière ou autre breuvage.  
-Alors tu me présente le beau jeune homme qui t'accompagne, ou tu laisses essayer de suivre notre conversation avec ces regard interrogateur. Demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle fut libérée.  
-Hm, c'est Edward Cullen, Mon petit ami.  
Petit ami, même si je le savais, cela faisait toujours un bien fou de les entendre prononcer de la personne aimé.  
-Et bien qui aurais cru un jour que Bella Swan se décoincerais. Dit-elle, relevant la boite de préservatif à la auteur des yeux de Bella, la faisant aller de droite a gauche sous les rire de Heather.  
-Et bien tu ne changeras jamais, je vois que les rougeurs sont toujours présentes. Ajouta-t-elle.  
-Heureusement parce que je l'ai adore. Dis-je passant doucement ma mains sur sa joue.  
-C'est l'amour à ce que je vois. En passant, je suis la fabuleuse Heather, la seule et l'unique que a accompagner Bella l'année dernière et je vois qu'elle va beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois. On c'est rencontrer à l'hôpital, si sa t'intéresse, disons qu'on a la mal chance en commun. Et pendant les deux dernières années on fréquentait les mêmes endroits, et un jour je me suis décider a lui parler, depuis je ne l'avais pas lâché, jusqu'à ce quelle partant sans avertir personne.  
-Désoler dit Bella en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou.  
-Ah sa va Bee, je te pardonne.  
Heather se retourna alors vers moi.  
-Dit moi, tu n'aurais pas des copains célibataires avec une gueule d'ange aussi belle que la tienne? Je ris à sa remarque.  
-Et toi Heather, tu es toujours aussi direct. Ajoutât Bella.  
-Est-ce un défaut? Demanda-t-elle.  
-J'ai l'impression d'avoir une deuxième Alice devant moi. Dis-je.  
-Alice?... C'est qui? Demanda Heather intrigué.  
-Ma petite sœur.  
-Alice ou pas, vous vous éloigner du sujet. Alors tu as des copains?  
-Hum, non je ne crois pas désoler. Dis-je en souriant.  
-Ah...  
-Bon je crois que nous allons y allez. Dit Bella alors que je payais notre achat.  
-Bella oublie les messages habituelle de noël, je veux des nouvelle a toutes les semaines, tu me manques trop. Dit Heather en faisant le tour du comptoir pour m'enlever Bella des bras et la serer tout contre elle. Et toi Edward, si tu l'a fait souffrir tu vas avoir affaire a moi, heureuse de t'avoir rencontrer, Ajoutât-telles en me serrant la mains.  
-Définitivement, il ne faudrait jamais au grand jamais lui présenter Alice...  
Bella éclatât de rire Alors que nous sortions du magasin.

Fin du Flash back

J'étais réveiller depuis un moment, je regardais Bella couché sur mon torse son visage dans le creux de mon cou, son souffle chaud caressant mon visage. Je passais ma main sur la joue de ma belle toujours endormie. Après quelque minutes à faire se geste sa respiration s'accéléra et elle commença a doucement gigoter dans mes bras.  
-Salut mon amour. Lui soufflais-je  
-Hum. Dit-elle en se blottissant davantage dans mes bras tout en déposant un doux baiser dans mon cou.  
-Il va falloir ce lever bientôt, l'avions part dans 4h30, Phil passe nous chercher dans a peine 30 minutes.  
J'essayais tant bien que mal de me défaire de son emprise, mais elle raffermie sa poigne lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que j'essayais de m'échapper.  
-Bella il va falloir ce lever.  
-Encore quelque minutes s'il te plait Edward.


	42. Enterrer les vieux souvenirs,2

◊**C**hapitre 20 :;

_______ _« Enterrer les vieux souvenirs »_

POV Bella  
J'étais encore une fois apeurer pas l'avions, accrocher au bras d'Edward que je tenais fermement, nous venions a peine de faire os adieux a Phil que j'étais déjà en tat de panique. Je commençais à sentir le stresse monté en moi, mais mains devenaient moite dans celle D'Edward. Je me réveillais doucement, le vent soufflait fort, et nous venions d'entrée dans un zone de turbulence, j'empoignais rapidement la main d'Edward qui lui dormait toujours. Je n'avais jamais été alaise en avion, encore une fois lorsqu'Edward c'était réveiller il avait été parfait et m'avait soutenue tout le reste du voyage.

J'étais tout de même des plus heureuses lorsque je mis enfin les pieds sur la terre ferme. Nous fîmes la routine de tout bon voyageur, à travers tout l'aéroport, allant chercher les bagages, et remplir la paperasse.

Nous nous rendîmes ensuite au hall d'entrée bonde de genre, et avant même d'avoir pu descendre de l'escalier électrique, une furie noir nous sautais dessue.

-Bella, Edward ! Cria Alice, bien trop près de mes oreilles.

Je me retournais vers les autres qui arrivait, Jasper riait de l'accueil que nous avait fait sa petite amie, Emmett lui souriait, et Rosalie elle ne semblait préoccuper. Elle semblait même plutôt triste. J'avais l'impression que durant notre voyage quelque chose c'était passée... Malgré tout, ils étaient tous heureux de nous revoir.

Emmett ne pu s'empêcher de faire quelques blagues douteuses sur le temps que nous avions passé seul. Je me récoltais aussi un petit sourire de Rose lorsque je la serais dans mes bras, avec un regard réconfortant je lui murmurais a l'oreille.

-Garde ce sourire Rose, et si tu as besoin de parler je suis la, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui c'est passé, mais qu'importe, je suis la pour toi et le serait toujours.  
Je n'avais jamais été du genre réconfortante, mais je savais que se simple geste venant de moi devait être gros pour n'importe qui.  
Elle resserra son emprise sur moi. Lorsque je m'éloignais, je découvrais un visage emplit de larme. Avant que je ne puisse intervenir, Emmett était déjà a mes coté et la prenais contre lui.

-Viens mon amour on rentre a la maison.  
Dit doucement Emmett, la serrant dans ses bras comme pour la protéger. Celui avait un regard inquiet que je ne remarquai qu'a cet instant.

Sur le parking, Emmett aida Rosalie à monter dans la voiture, et ils partirent rapidement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, elle compte bien vous parlez plus tard aujourd'hui. Me souffla Jasper alors que je regardais l'endroit ou la voiture avait disparut.

Et comme je m'y attendais, Alice m'annonça qu'elle avait prévue une journée shopping pour le week-end a venir.

Après une brève discutions avec le couple, nous nous rendîmes a la voiture D'Edward, mon petit ami comme a on habitude gentleman, m'ouvrit la portière pour que je m'y installe, j'appuyais mon visage contre la fenêtre, regardant les arbres défiler devant mes yeux. C'est fou ce que Forks m'avait manqué.

Sur ma joue, mon front, mon cou, mon menton, je sentait ses lèvres, mais je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux, je ne savait pas depuis quand j'étais endormie, mais le réveil était des plus tendre et agréable.  
-Allez mon amour, on est arrivé.  
Je gardais tout de même les yeux clos. Jusqu'a sentir les bras d'Edward sous mes genoux.  
-Hum, Edward, dépose moi tout de suite au sol.  
Lui dis-je toujours sous l'effet de ses doux baisers  
J'ouvrais doucement les yeux, apercevant la noirceur qui nous entourait, je souris tendrement a Edward lui volait un chaste baiser, refermant mes yeux et me recalais entre ses bras. Sentant que je n'avais aucune envie de me réveiller, il ne dit aucun mot et me laissait me rendormir.

Le réveil par la suite se fit plus rapidement, je me réveillais dans un lit, mais pas n'importe lequel. Quelqu'un avait troqué mon jeans contre u l'un des shorts confortable d'Edward. Je m'étirais doucement ouvrant les yeux, une fois étant très éveillé je sortis de la chambre d'Edward et me dirigeais vers les escaliers. Des éclats de rires parvenait jusqu'a moi je pouvais entendre Emmett et Alice se chicaner pour je ne sais quel raison.  
J'entrais alors dans la pièce.  
-Coucou Bella me dit ma meilleure amie, Alors qu'elle et Emmett se figeait tout les deux un bout de la télécommande dans les mains me regardant en souriant. Sans plus attendre la télécommande se retrouva aux sole et les deux me tenait chaq1u'un par un bras.  
-Bella on voulait écouter un film. Les filles veulent un film d'amour et nous le garçon on veut n film d'horreur. Me dit Emmett

Je me débarrassais de l'emprise qu'avaient ces deux la sur moi et me rapprochait d'Edward afin de me blottir dans ses bras.

-Je croit que je devrait rentrer chez moi, a l'heure qu'il est Charlie doit se demander.

-Il a appeler tout a l'heure, tu dors ici se soir. Me dit simplement Alice.

-Hum, un film d'amour, désoler les gars mais c'est la solidarité féminine.

-Sa règle pas le problème maintenant on est a égalité.

-Le problème ne seras pas trop compliquer a réglé. Dit simplement rose alors qu'elle s'approchait d'Emmett d'un démarche féline tendit que lui se retrouvait collé au murs derrière lui.

-Non je t'en pris pas se regard... Dit-il

Je décidait alors de m'y mettre moi aussi, je glissait doucement mais mains sur le torse d'Edward, plongeait mon regard dans le siens alors qu'il me faisait un mou boudeuse, je savait déjà qu'il allait lâcher bien avant Emmett, que nous entendions toujours se plaindre entre les baisers que Rose lui donnait, Alice et Jasper étaient mort de rire, et s'il aurais fallu qu'Alice s'y mettent on savait déjà que Jasper aurais lâcher depuis le début, il faisait tout pour sa petite Alice et peut importe le supplice.

Je remontais ma bouche à son oreille avec quelques baisers.  
-Hum, tu sais comment je déteste les films d'horreur mon amour, déposant un baiser juste en dessous de son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

-Et qui dit Film d'amour, dit aussi câlin. Dit Rose assez fort pour que les trois garçons entendent

-Hum, ok vas pour le film d'amour. Dit Edward

Je me déplaçais un peut de sur lui, Rosalie et Emmett était complètement occuper, ne lâchant plus aucune partie de leur corps soit avec leur bouche ou avec leur main. Il fallait s'en attendre, avec Rose qui le provoquaient comme cela.

-Bon on l'écoute se film, et toi enlève tes patte de sur ma sœur, ailler au moins l'obligeance de faire sa ailleurs que sous mes yeux dit Jasper en se cachant derrière Alice.

Une fois e film fini, Rose nous expliquais la situation, Emmett avait les point fermer et tenait fermement Rose contre lui, Jasper semblais dans la même colère, Alice et moi avions les larmes à l' œil alors qu'Edward rageait de l'intérieur.


	43. Enterrer les vieux souvenirs, extra

◊**C**hapitre 20 Extra:;

_______ _« Enterrer les vieux souvenirs »_

Extra, Sur demande Spéciale... N'hésiter pas à en faire !

POV Bella  
Lorsque le film fus fini, nous étions tous rester au salon, Esmé et Carlisle c'était joins à nous, même s'ils semblaient savoir de quoi Rosalie allait nous parler.

Après quelques minutes de silence Rosalie ouvrit la bouche.  
-Je ne sais pas trop comment en parler, j'avoue que sa a été plus simple d'en parler au père de Bella qu'à n'importe qui d'autre, même a Emmett.

-Tu as parlé à mon père? Lui demandais-je surpris.

-Oui, j'ai été obligé.  
Emmett resserras sa prise autour de sa taille, il semblait inquiet, mais au font de ses yeux on pouvait y lire une grande colère ainsi que de la tristesse. C'était plutôt rare de pouvoir voir les émotions qui se dégageaient de lui, pourtant à l' instant c'était tellement évident.

-A la fête d'halloween on a eu une visite plutôt inattendue. Rajoute Emmett qui essayait de garder son calme. J'avais laisser Rosalie avec ces amies, après un moment j'avais décider de la rejoindre, mais personne ne la trouvait, au font de moi j'avais comme un mauvaise impression, comme si je savais très bien ce qui se passait, Et mes doutes on été confirmer quelques instant plus tard lorsque j'ai trouver MA Rosalie écraser contre le murs, ce salop collé contre son corps. Emmett enrageait à chaque mot qu'il ajoutait, mais il restait tout de même calme, collant Rose contre lui, lui flattant le bras gauche.

Au contraire de se que j'aurais pensé, Rose ne laissa aucune larme tomber, même qu'elle semblait aller mieux qu'a notre arriver. Moi j'étais plus que mal, je n'avais pas été la pour elle, j'aurais voulu la consoler.

-Je n'ai pas eu une minute pour réfléchir que j'étais déjà par terre et le ruait de cou.  
Ajouta-t-il.  
J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour voir le spectacle, après tout, c'est vraiment ce que méritait ce Gabriel, il avait fait tellement de mal autour de lui...

-Et t'aurais pu le tuer, je vous jure, il était impossible de lui parler il était complètement concentrer sur son point qui s'écrasait sur le visage de sa victime, c'en était presque terrifiant. Dit Jasper.

Rosalie sourit doucement.

-Oui, ajouta Carlisle, amis le preux chevalier va rester à la maison toute la semaine, et lorsqu'il ne sera pas au poste avec Charlie pour ses témoignages, il sera ici à aider sa petite maman avec les taches ménagère. Dit-il en riant.

-Faite lui au moins ramasser sa chambre, il en aurait pour une semaine. Ajoute Rosalie en souriant.

-Traitresse, c'est comme cela qu'on traite celui qui t'a sauvé la vie. Dit-il alors qu'il commençait à chatouiller Rosalie sur le canapé.  
Malgré tout leurs problèmes, ces deux la, arrivaient à être heureux et rester uni, c'était plus que beau a voir.


	44. Toujours le moment pour casser 1

◊**C**hapitre 21 :; partie 1.

_______ _« Toujours le moment pour casser l'ambiance»_

POV Edward  
Une douce caresse sur mon torse me réveillait tranquillement. La douceur des mains de mon aimée me touchant de long en large augmentait de ce fait mon érection matinale, laissant naître un sourire coquin sur mes lèvres, très vite recouverte de celle de Bella.

POV Emmett  
J'avais été réveillé tôt par ma mère. D'après elle, je devais commencer tout de suite les corvées et ce matin elle m'avait obligé à faire le petit déjeune pour tout le monde. Et comme Rosalie, Jasper et Bella avaient dormis à la maison, cela faisait trop de bouches en plus à nourrir, si empoisonner n'était pas plutôt le bon mot.

Une fois le mélange pour les crêpes prêt, je me dirigeais vers les chambres des occupants de cette maison afin de les réveiller, ils pourraient donc se préparer pendant que je ferai cuire le tout.

Je commençais par réveiller Rosalie. Lorsque j'entrais dans la chambre, je remarquais tout de suite qu'elle avait délaissé sa place pour prendre celle que j'occupais à peine une heure plutôt. Ses cheveux étaient étalés sur l'oreiller et son visage callé contre l'oreiller. Elle était si sereine que la réveiller me faisait mal. Je m'assis doucement à la place libre du lit, posant ma main sur sa joue chaude.

-Rose, il est l'heure de se lever ma belle.  
Elle remonta sa mains vers la mienne et la pris, pourtant elle ne semblait pas réveiller. Je serrai un peu sa main, et déposais des petit baisers dans son cou, sans arrières pensées, j'avais juste envie d'être doux avec elle. Voyant qu'elle s'agitait doucement, je posais mes lèvres contre les siennes, lui imposant une savoureuse pression.

Répondant à mon baiser, elle bougea légèrement afin de pouvoir passer ses bras autour de mon cou.

-Hum, Emmy.  
Je la relevais délicatement afin qu'elle puisse se mettre debout. Sa nudité ne la gênait pas du tout, elle était même très à l'aise avec son corps, et cela aurait dû me donner des envies, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Ma mère m'attendait en bas, et je savais qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à venir me chercher. Je relâchais donc ses lèvres, la poussant vers la salle de bain.

-On se voit tout a l'heure mon amour. Et je refermais la porte derrière elle.

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la chambre d'en face, celle d'Alice. Je toquai doucement et ouvrai la porte.

Alice était blottie confortablement dans les bras de Jasper, tout deux endormies. Je me dirigeais doucement vers Jazz, sachant que ma sœur était très dure à réveiller. J'avais envie de m'amuser un peu. Je passais ma main sur le visage de Jazz qui me tournait le dos.

-Aller Jazzy-Chou c'est l'heure de se lever, dis-je d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, et me regarda.

-Bonjour Emmy-Chou, dit-il en souriant, refermant les yeux.

-Allez, le déjeuner est prêt dans 15 minutes alors on se magne ! Je te laisse la réveiller, ma seule option est le seau d'eau, et je crois que tu as de meilleures techniques !

Il rigolât doucement et s'assit sur le lit alors que je sortais de la chambre.

Je traversais le long couloir, arrivant devant la chambre de mon frère. Sachant très bien que ces deux là étaient habituellement les derniers debout, j'ouvris rapidement la porte. Je regrettais immédiatement mon geste lorsque j'aperçus mon frère au dessus de Bella, qui l'embrassait fougueusement, la couverture remontée jusqu'aux fesses, me cachant au moins la partie ou ils étaient joints. Mais les images passaient tout de même dans ma tête, me traumatisant. Ils gémissaient tout deux au même rythme, le souffle rauque et court, je ne pouvais plus bouger, même mes yeux refusaient de les quitter.

-Emmett !!!! cria soudainement Bella, remontant la couverture sur leur deux corps.

J'étais figé devant eux. Des voix me parvenaient de très loin mais mon corps refusait de bouger et mon cerveau refusait d'enregistrer ce qui se passer sous mes yeux.

-Hein ?! comment ça Emmett ? demanda edward, ayant l'air vexé de ne pas comprendre. Il suivit donc le regard de Bella, qui avait cessé tout mouvement lorsqu'elle m'avait vue.

-Oh, merde! Emmett sort d'ici tout de suite !!! Pourtant encore une fois je n'avais aucune réaction.

Un rire venant du couloir me permit de bouger à nouveau. Je me retournais pour voir Jasper sourire.

-J'ai été alerté par les cris ! dit-il. Sur ce, je crois qu'ils sont réveillés et en forme ! ajouta-t-il.

Je me retournais vers la porte pour voir mon frère et Bella qui me regardaient encore dans la même position, je mis donc rapidement mes mains devant mes yeux.

-Le déjeuner dans 15 minutes. Marmonnais-je gêné.  
J'étais prêt pour partir lorsqu'edward me cria dessus.

-EMMETT FERME CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE !!!!!

-Pardon, chuchotais-je plus pour moi que pour eux. Je courrais jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée pour m'enlever les images de ma tête.

POV Edward  
Je regardais Bella d'un drôle d'air.

-Hein ?! comment ça Emmett ? lui demandais-je alors qu'elle s'était figée et fixait un point derrière moi.  
Je décidais donc de suivre son regard, et tombais sur les yeux de mon frère qui nous regardait, ne bougeant pas.

-Oh, merde! Emmett sort d'ici tout de suite !!! criais-je. Pourtant il ne bougeait pas.

Emmett se tourna, semblant écouter quelqu'un. Il finit par revenir à nous, et je n'avais cessé de le fixer. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur nous, il plaça rapidement ses mains devant ses yeux, comme s'il ne nous avait pas regardé pendant 5 minutes.

-Le déjeuner dans 15 minutes, dit-il tout bas en repartant.

-EMMETT FERME CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE !!!! lui criais-je alors qu'il était à la moitié du couloir.

Aussitôt la porte refermée, je portais toute mon attention sur Bella. Elle était toute rouge, de gêne apparemment. Je me retirais donc d'elle et me couchais à ses cotés, la magie et l'excitation du moment avait disparut.

-Merde! répétais-je.

-C'est le cas de le dire. Mon cœur, répondit-elle. Faudrait penser à verrouiller la porte la prochaine fois, ajouta-t-elle simplement.

Après quelques secondes de silence, nous nous mîmes à rire tous les deux.


	45. Toujours le moment pour casser 2

◊**C**hapitre 21 :; partie 2.

_______ _« Toujours le moment pour casser l'ambiance»_

POV Alice  
Après un doux réveil de la part de mon Jazzou, j'étais rapidement allée sous la douche et m'étais préparée en un temps record. J'avais même eu un peu de temps pour aider Bella. J'avais réussi à lui faire enfiler une jupe, et j'en connaissais un qui allait me remercier. Nous avions tous mangé ensemble le déjeuner qu'emmett avait préparé, et étonnamment ça avait été très bon, pour ensuite se rendre a l'école, arrivant à la dernière minute pour entrer dans nos cours.  
J'étais tranquillement assise dans le cours que je partageais avec Jessica, et le professeur expliquait la matière à venir. Alors qu'il parlait toujours, il fût interrompu par 3 coups frappés à la porte de la classe. Il s'arrêta donc de parler, jetant un coup d'œil à la classe, et alla ouvrir à la personne ayant interrompu son monologue. La seule chose que je pouvais voir d'où j'étais assise au fond de la classe était une main tendant un billet orangé de retard au professeur. Pourtant aucun élève n'était absent.

-Monsieur Newton, prenez vite place que je finisse mes explications.

Je vis immédiatement Jessica se figer à mes coté. Elle avait pourtant si bien remonté la pente depuis cet épisode plutôt désagréable, elle s'était tout de même renfermée un peu sur elle-même mais qui n'aurai pas eu cette réaction? Mais je n'avais aucune idée si elle était assez forte pour affronter tout cela aujourd'hui. Ces dernières semaines avaient été plutôt difficiles pour elle, elle avait affronté plusieurs choses : elle avait laissé sa vieille bande d'amis pour rester avec nous, et lauren l'avait plutôt mal pris. Elle s'était retournée contre elle, mais Jess n'avait jamais changée d'idée, sachant très bien qu'elle avait une mauvaise influence sur elle.  
Je savais très bien que Jessica ne s'attendait pas du tout au retour de Mike aujourd'hui.

Elle semblait tout de même se détendre lorsqu'elle vit Mike prendre place à l'avant, au lieu de prendre place à ses cotés, comme il le faisait avant tout ça. Elle restait quand même sur ses gardes, jetant le plus souvent possible des regards vers mike afin de s'assurer qu'il ne la regardait pas. Le reste du cours se passa plutôt bien, je parlais à Jess le plus souvent possible afin de la détendre tranquillement. J'avais aussi envoyé un message à Jazz afin qu'il prévienne les autre du retour de Mike.

L'heure du déjeuner arrivait rapidement, je me dirigeais donc à la cafétéria avec elle. En arrivant, Rose était déjà assise à sa place, nous attendant pour aller faire la queue puisque son chéri n'était pas là pour lui ramener à manger.

POV Jessica  
J'étais assise à la cafétéria avec Alice, Jasper et Rosalie. Nous étions tous quatre attablés, plateau devant nous, attendant les deux tourtereaux pour commencer à manger. Ils finirent par nous rejoindre tout souriant, ces deux là était vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre, on pouvait voir à quel point ils s'aimaient et à quel point c'était sincère.

La cantine était pratiquement pleine lorsque Mike entra. Lauren accroché à son bras. Malgré ce qu'il m'avait fait, je ne pourrai m'empêcher d'en être jalouse. Parce que Lauren, celle qui est supposée être ma meilleure amie, celle qui est supposée me réconforter, celle qui avait fait une crise de panique lorsque je lui avait annoncé que je mangeais avec les Cullen quelques jours plutôt, était avec le garçon qui m'avait fait du mal, que j'avais aimé et que je n'arrivais pas à oublier. La blessure était encore trop grande et le voir si tôt avait été très dur. J'avais pourtant pris sur moi pour paraître bien, mais je doutais fort qu'alice ai cru à mon manège. Et en plus, Lauren était au courant de tout, au courant que je l'aimais, au courant que j'avais eu plusieurs rendez-vous avec lui, que plusieurs fois nous avions été intime, et que dernièrement il avait brisé ma vie. Et ça ne l'avait pas empêché de gâcher encore plus ma vie, ça ne l'avait pas empêché de me regarder souffrir et de ne rien faire, comme si elle n'attendait que cela depuis le début.

Moi et Lauren nous nous étions toujours vouée une haine absolue, même si en présence des autres nous étions les meilleures amies du monde. En fait, nous étions tous les jours en compétition, on avait toujours tout su l'une de l'autre, nous avions toujours été proches, mais dès que les sujets garçons, amitié, ou popularité étaient de mise, nous ne pouvions nous empêcher de nous prouver à nous même que nous étions meilleure que l'autre.  
Il y avait une différence plus que flagrante lorsque j'étais ou non en sa compagnie. J'étais très différente avec les autres, j'étais plus naturelle, moins superficielle et j'arrivais à m'amuser.

Tout le monde avaient le regard greffé sur eux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'assoient à ma table habituelle, avec Angela, Éric, Ben et Taylor. Pourtant je savais qui était à présent mes vrais amis, et ce ne fût pas long pour voir Angela qui se levait, vite suivit de Ben, pour venir nous rejoindre, moi, Bella, les Cullen et les Hale.

POV Bella

20 Novembre

_Étonnamment lorsqu'emmett nous a découvert, je n'ai pas eu honte, au contraire. J'étais tout de même gênée, mais on l'a rendu plus que bouche bée, comme s'il __ne__ s'attendait __pas__ à nous trouver dans cette, hum... position plutôt agréable...  
Et depuis quelques heures je ressens le besoin d'écrire, m'a journée n'a été qu'un brouhaha de n'importe quoi. Elle a plutôt bien commencé, mais l'interruption d'Emmett n'a fait que me frustrer, autant émotionnellement que sexuellement, Et c'est moi qui dit ça... Il y a de ça quelques semaine j'aurais été rouge de honte juste d' écrire ce mot dans mon journal, mais avec le temps je me suis un peu __décoincée__. Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Ensuite il y a eu l'arrivée de mike. Ca a été plus que triste de voir jess sans sourire toute la journée. Et moi j'étais un peu troublée. Et il y a eu mon retour chez moi, malgré le fait que charlie m'avais manqué, edward me manque encore plus, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu me passer de lui avant. Il a une place tellement importante dans ma vie que je ne pourrais même pas la décrire. Je l'aime c'est tout..._


	46. Une arrivée phénoménale, inattendue,1

◊**C**hapitre 22 :partie 1

_______ _« Une arrivée phénoménale, inattendue »_

POV Rosalie  
La semaine avait été plus que longue, mes journées sans Emmett étaient très difficiles. Je m'étais rapidement habituée au mode de vie où nous n'étions pratiquement jamais séparés, seulement une à deux nuits par semaine, et cela depuis le début de notre relation. Donc savoir qu'il était à la maison et que moi j'étais à l'école me rendait plus que triste. De plus, il avait décidé de se trouver un emploi à temps partiel, il était donc allé déposer son CV au courant de la semaine et attendais patiemment un appel des boutiques de sport ou encore des salles d'entraînements. Selon lui, il devait absolument se trouver quelque chose pour pouvoir veiller à mon bien être mais sérieusement, je n'avais aucunement besoin de son argent. Mais il m'avait parlé de plusieurs projets qu'il avait en tête, et pour cela nous allions avoir besoin de beaucoup d'argent.

Flash Back

Nous étions assis au salon avec ses parents et nous discutions de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que vienne le sujet tabou.  
-Vous allez devoir bientôt remplir vos demandes pour l'université les enfants, en quoi comptez vous vous inscrire? Nous demanda Carlisle, son regard protecteur posé sur nous.

-J'ai l'intention d'aller à Seattle et de m'inscrire en mécanique, répondis-je.

-Et moi je ne sais pas trop. J'aimerai ouvrir un magasin de sport ou quelque chose comme cela donc je vais peut-être aller étudier en comptabilité, ou en commerce et gestion, dis Emmett alors que nous avions tous le regard rivé sur lui.

Emmett avait des facilités en mathématique, en fait c'était la seule matière qui lui allais, pour le reste à part le sport, je devais l'aider à réviser afin qu'il puisse avoir son diplôme.

-Bah quoi? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas facile la comptabilité Emmett, ajouta Esmé.

-T'inquiète Maman, je sais ce qui m'attend et je sais aussi que je veux réaliser mon rêve. C'est aussi pour cela que je veux trouver un emploi. J'aimerai bien, lorsque nous serons à Seattle, pouvoir trouver un petit appartement pour moi et Rose, au lieu d'habiter sur le campus, histoire de se voir aussi souvent que cette année. Je sais très bien que vous pourriez nous payer l'appartement, mais je crois que je suis assez grand maintenant pour payer mes propres dépenses.

Nous étions tous bouche bée, moi parce qu'il voulait que nous emménagions ensemble et les parents Cullen probablement parce qu'Emmett voulait prendre ces propres responsabilités.

J'avais rapidement accepté, lui promettant que je trouverai moi aussi un emploi. Même s'il m'avait assuré pouvoir payer pour nous deux, j'avais envie de prendre moi aussi mes responsabilités. Après tout nous allions vivre ensemble, je me voyais mal tout lui faire payer.

Fin du Flash Back

La journée d'aujourd'hui avait été plutôt relaxante. Nous avions passé la matinée chez les Cullen Jasper et moi, puis nous étions ensuite rentrés à la maison pour passer un peu de temps avec notre père.

J'étais assise sur le canapé avec mon frère, mon père était sortie de la pièce quelques minutes auparavant, il avait reçu un appel de notre tante Meredith. Je me doutais bien que cela devait être important puisqu'elle n'appelait presque jamais. Étant la sœur de notre mère, elle s'était éloignée de nous après sa mort, mais elle passait tout de même nous voir lorsqu'elle le pouvait.

Jasper passait d'une chaîne à l'autre, sans jamais vraiment arrêter son choix sur l'une d'elle en particulier. Je décidais donc de me lever et d'aller préparer à dîner. J'étais loin d'être un cordon bleu comme mon frère, mais avec le temps qu'on passait tous les deux j'avais appris à cuisiner. Nous avions instauré certaines règles et nous nous échangions les soirs de cuisine.

-Attend, je vais t'aider, dit mon frère en entrant dans la cuisine alors que j'avais la tête dans l'armoire. Il va falloir que je t'enseigne un peu plus de mon savoir si tu veux pouvoir nourrir Emmett l'an prochain.

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi cuisiner. Mais c'est vrai qu'avoir quelque cours pour me préparer à nourrir mon nounours ne me ferais pas de mal. Dis-je alors qu'il sortait plusieurs choses de l'armoire et commençait à cuisiner. Je l'aidais en coupant les légumes et tout ce dont on aurait besoin, lorsque nous cuisinions ensemble rien ne pouvais nous déranger, nous étions plus souder que jamais, et cela nous rappelais le temps ou notre mère était encore en vie.

-Et toi alors, tu vas étudier où ? Je comprends bien que tu ne t'éloigneras pas d'Alice, mais la fac la plus proche est à Seattle, vous ne pourrez donc vous voir que les Week-end.

-Je sais, mais on va faire avec, on n'en a pas vraiment discuté.

-Tu vas toujours étudier en psychologie? Lui demandais-je alors que je mettais les légumes dans l'eau bouillante.

Nous nous laissâmes ensuite aller dans les joies de la cuisine. Nous avions presque fini lorsque mon frère prit la parole.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle veut notre tante? Demanda-t-il me sortant de mes pensées.

-Aucune idée, dis-je alors que les pas de mon père se faisaient entendre dans l'escalier. On va le savoir dans quelques secondes.

-Oui, je te rappelle plus tard. Dit-il entrant dans la cuisine.

-Hum, ça sent bon ici les enfants!

-Alors? Dit-on en même temps.

-Alors quoi?

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait? Demanda Jasper curieux.

-Et bien, disons qu'elle voulait me demander un service. Vous savez qu'elle n'oserait jamais laisser votre cousin seul chez eux, et elle part presque un an en Floride, elle m'a donc demandé de l'héberger ici. Et selon elle, Jazz tu as une bonne influence sur lui. Nous déballa-t-il en 30 secondes.

Je le regardais, incrédule. Jasper avoir une bonne influence sur lui, hum non, je crois que c'est plutôt Chace qui a mauvaise influence sur Jazz mais Jazz arrive tout de même à le calmer un peu...

-Génial ! Et qu'en est-ce qu'il arrive ? demanda mon frère heureux de revoir son cousin qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis plus de deux ans.

- Il arrive demain, il va aller dans votre lycée, et fera son entré lundi prochain. Je vais appeler le directeur aujourd'hui pour tout régler.

Voila, voila il ne vous reste qu,a appuyer sur le bouton vert =D


	47. Une arrivée phénoménale, inattendue,2

◊**C**hapitre 22 : partie 2

_______ _« Une arrivée phénoménale, inattendue »_

POV Jasper  
Depuis que nous avions parlé de l'arrivée de notre cousin, tout le monde avait hâte de le rencontrer. Alice avait même insisté pour que tout le monde soit là à son arrivée.  
J'avais plus que hâte qu'il soit de retour parmi nous, cela faisait deux ans que nous ne nous étions pas vu, et il me manquait vraiment. Nous avions toujours été proche tous les deux. Donc depuis les deux dernières années nous nous contentions des E-mails et du téléphone.

Les crissements de pneu se firent entendre alors qu'Alice commençait à sautiller partout. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la calmer doucement, alors que je réalisais qu'ils venaient d'arriver. Le bruit des portes de voiture qui claquent retentit, très vite suivit par des voix. Bella et Edward étaient toujours à la cuisine alors qu'Emmett et Rose venaient de descendre de l'étage. Les pas dans le gravier ainsi que sur les marches se rapprochaient. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur mon père, vite suivit de Chace. Emmet lui vola sa valise des mains, montant rapidement en haut.

-Et bah ça c'est du service ! Dit Chace en s'approchant de nous. Hey Jasp, ça fait un bail dit donc!  
Mon cousin avait vraiment grandit, et le plus étonnant était que nous ne nous ressemblions de moins en moins en grandissant, alors que jeune nous étions presque identique.

-Salut Chace, ça fait du bien de te revoir enfin.  
Dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

-Rosie... Dit-il d'une petite voix.  
Mon cousin s'en était toujours voulu d'avoir présenté Gabriel à notre famille, et Rosalie n'avait jamais voulu entendre ses paroles depuis la tragédie.

-Bon, ça va viens ici. Lui dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir toute ma vie.

-Laisse-moi te présenter tout le monde... Donc voici Alice, ma copine, elle est à moi, donc pas touche !

-Alice, celle avec qui tu m'as cassé les oreilles pendant presque 5 mois parce qu'elle ne te donnait aucunes nouvelles.

Tout les yeux s'agrandirent à ce moment. Même si tout le monde était au courant de ce qui s'était passé quelques mois auparavant, personne n'avais vraiment su que c'était Alice, sauf mon cousin. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de remettre notre rencontre sur le tapis, ça me rendait mal à l'aise car je m'en voulais encore pour ce qui c'était passé.

-Hm... Oui. Dis-je.

-Attendez, y a quelque chose que je ne saisis pas. Comment ça 5 MOIS? Dit Emmett

-Et bien on s'est rencontré il y a un petit moment... Et disons qu'on n'était pas seulement amis. Ne te fâche pas Emmett, c'est pour ça que j'étais un peu perdu avant que l'on déménage et aussi pour cela qu'il y avait un froid entre moi et Jasper. Dit Alice

-Plus qu'amis? Vous voulez dire que... que vous avez... couché ensemble ? s'exclama ce dernier.

-Hm, oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

-Ok, un peu trop d'infos pour moi aujourd'hui. Mais c'est que maintenant que vous le dîtes?

-Et bien ça fait partie des choses dont on ne parle pas beaucoup. Disons que ces mois où nous avons été séparés, on préfère les oublier.

Je décidais qu'il était temps de continuer les présentations, coupant cours à la conversation.

-Le grand baraqué c'est Emmett, le copain de Rose et le frère d'Alice. Les Cullen ont emménagé dans ton ancienne maison, et il y a leur frère qui est là quelque part dans la cuisine je crois.

-EDWARD! Cria Alice coupant cours à ma conversation.

-C'est bon on arrive. Répondit celui-ci

-Donc comme je te disais il y a Edward et sa copine...

-Isabella Swan.  
Tout le monde se tournait vers Chace qui regardait Bella, se demandant probablement comment il savait son nom.

- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai! Cria Bella.

-Allez vient ici Belly.  
A ce moment là tout se passa très vite. Bella courra et lui tomba dans les bras.

Des points d'interrogation s'étaient affichés sur le visage de tous, mais sur le visage d'Edward il y avait de l'inquiétude, de la peur et de la colère. Il avait peur de la perdre ça se voyait tellement.

-Vous nous expliquer, parce que là je comprends rien. Dit Emmett essayant de suivre et de se remémorer ce qui venait de se produire.

-C'est plutôt simple, expliqua Chace. Nos mères étaient des amies très proches l'an dernier, avant que la mienne décide de voyager, et nous étions de ce même fait toujours ensemble. Elles ont même cru que nous étions plus qu'ami, ce qui n'aurait été en aucun cas possible puisque nous étions comme frère et sœur.  
À ces mots, je vis instantanément Edward se détendre.

-Oui, un peu trop protecteur le grand frère, il m'empêchait presque de sortir de ma maison sans lui. Ajouta Bella.

-Mais à ce que je vois, ce que Renée espérais est enfin arrivé. Bella a enfin trouvé l'homme de ses rêve ! Dit Chace en souriant.  
Bella se raidit un peu, mais Edward pris soin de la serrer un peu plus dans ses bras, ce qui la fit se détendre automatiquement.

-Edward, l'homme de ses rêves, dit-il en hochant la tête vers Bella et tendant la main vers Chace.

-Chace, son grand frère et meilleure ami. Je suis sûr que nous allons bien nous entendre. Du moins si tu ne lui fais aucun mal, parce que si je trouve Belly dévastée par les pleurs à cause de toi, le grand frère surprotecteur refera surface.

-Ha ha! Je l'aime déjà beaucoup lui!

J'étais heureux que tous s'entendent bien avec lui. Le reste de l'après midi se passait plutôt bien, mon cousin ne restait que 7 jours avec nous, puisqu'après s'était les vacances des fêtes et qu'il retournait voir sa mère pour quelque jours. Il n'était là que pour s'habituer à la ville et pour son inscription à l'école.


	48. Ca se fête en grand

◊**C**hapitre 23 :;

_______ _« ça se fête en grand »_

POV Bella  
J'étais présentement assise avec Edward dans sa voiture, le chauffage à fond, pendant qu'à l'extérieur de gros flocon tombaient sur le pare-brise de la voiture. Tout était calme et jamais je n'aurais osé briser ce silence. La main d'Edward renfermais et réchauffais fortement la mienne alors que je regardais à l'extérieur les sapins tous ensevelis sous une couche épaisse de neige.

Nous étions presque arrivés lorsque je tournais la tête vers Edward, le regard toujours fixé vers l'horizon, il était si beau à cet instant et j'étais si bien près de lui. Il remarqua semblait soudainement avoir remarqué mon regard sur lui, car et un sourire menaça d'apparaitre sur ses lèvres. Je lui souris, et augmentais légèrement la pression sur sa main. Aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être dit prononcé, nous étions simplement heureux.

Des lumières apparaissaient le long du chemin, et même s'il faisait toujours clair en cette avant midi matinée d'hiver, les lumières à travers traversant toute cette neige me rendait d'autant plus heureuse. Au bout du chemin, une maison éclairée par ces petits globes de couleurs différentes tous plus éliminent illuminés les un que les autres. Noël, une fête magnifique.

La neige tombait encore, ce soir, cette nuit, j'allais être entouré de tous ceux que j'aimais. Pour commencer, Edward, qui était venu me chercher ce midi. Il m'avait m'ayant invité à diner déjeuner dans l'un des meilleurs restaurant de Forks, m'amenant et m'avait ensuite amené chez lui. Alice et Rose avaient prévue de m'aider à me préparer. J'avais aidé Esmée cette semaine à faire assez de pâtisseries pour tous. Emmett s'était donné pris au jeu, nous aidant à cuisiner, mais il avait vite changé de statut et était devenu goûteur. Comme il nous l'avait si bien dit : il voulait être sûr que l'on n'empoisonne personne. Emmett était devenu très protecteur envers moi, il ne laissait personne m'approcher, c'était le grand frère que je n'avais jamais eu, et il adorait que je l'appelle ainsi. Jasper, lui avait plutôt pris la place du confident, avec sa grande écoute et ses conseils, le fait qu'il aille étudier en psychologie ne m'étonnais pas. Chace, mon meilleure ami, de ce fait un des bons ami d'Edward aussi puisque nous passion beaucoup de temps avec lui, ne serait pas là pour ce jour de fête. Il était parti rejoindre sa mère pour une semaine. Carlisle, lui, travaillait et mon père était parti chercher Phil à l'aéroport. Carlisle et Charlie passant de plus en plus de moment entre homme, le docteur n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour se lier d'amitié avec d'autres personnes que ses collègues de travail mais depuis qu'il avait connu rencontré Charlie, ils passaient plusieurs soirées ensemble.

Lorsque nous arrivions enfin, je fus ébloui par tant de décorations : la veille, l'extérieur était comme à son d'habitude.

-C'est magnifique, dis-je alors qu'Edward m'ouvrait la porte de la voiture.

-Alice a pris les commandes ce matin, elle nous a tous réveillé très tôt pour que les hommes puissent monter les décorations sur le toit.

Je n'ajoutais rien et le suivait à l'intérieur. Emmett était couché sur le canapé, portant un pantalon noir avec une chemise rouge, une veste sans manche boutonnée, donnant un aspect plus imposant à son torse. Rosalie, assise à ses cotés, le sermonnait à cause de sa posture. Je saluais les garçons au salon. Carlisle était très élégant, il portait un costume noir, une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon rouge. Jasper, lui portait un pantalon blanc, une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une cravate rouge. Il ne restait plus qu'Edward à habiller et nous, les filles. Rosalie me trainait déjà vers les escaliers, apparemment Esmée et Alice avaient commencé sans nous.

POV Alice  
J'avais commencé à lisser les cheveux de ma mère. Attendant le plus patiemment possible Rosalie et Bella.  
Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin, je mettais mis de force le fer à lisser dans les mains de Rosalie afin qu'elle finisse de lisser les cheveux de ma mère alors que moi je m'attaquais à son maquillage. Je ne laissais pas le temps à Bella de faire quoi que ce soit que je la poussais déjà vers mon dressing, lui tendant la housse qui contenait la robe que j'avais fait pour elle.

Je retournais ensuite vers ma mère, espérant que la robe fasse faite aille parfaitement à Bella.  
Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, elle sortit habillée de la robe que j'avais créé, et celle-ci lui allait comme un gant. J'avais pris la peine pour une fois d'écouter les goûts attentes de chaque personne pour créer des ensembles à leurs goûts. Et d'après ce que j'avais vu sur les garçons, ceux-ci les aimaient bien. La robe de Bella étais rouge flamboyante, je savais qu'avec son teint pale ce serait plus que réussi. Celle-ci lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, laissant apparaitre ses belles jambes, elle s'ajustait parfaitement à son corps. Un léger décolleté laissait apparaitre la naissance de sa poitrine. Je lui avais laissé mettre une paire de ballerine car la dernière fois où je lui avais fait porter des talons haut, elle n'était pas sortie de la maison et s'accrochait désespérément à mon frère à chaque fois qu'ils avaient devaient changer de pièce, ce qui avait fait rire Emmett.

-Bella tu es magnifique, lui dit ma mère.

-J'en connaît un qui va en baver, ajouta Rosalie.

-Moi je dis qu'on va toutes les faire baver, criais-je.

J'envoyais ensuite Rosalie se changer. J'avais opté elle aussi pour le rouge, mais la sienne étais d'un rouge brillant. Une longue robe s'ajustant à ses courbes, laissant apparaitre l'une de ses longues jambes, un col baveux laissait voir la naissance de ses seins. Je lui avais fait un chignon serré, laissant son cou à découvert, donnant une meilleure vue sur la robe.

C'était donc mon tour, il ne restait que moi à présent. Je pris donc la même direction qu'avais prit les filles avant moi, prenant sur mon passage la dernière housse. Ma robe à moi était toute blanche, serrée au niveau des seins, un boucle rouge passait sous ma poitrine et le rets bas de la robe allait au vent. Elle m'arrivait à mi-cuisse, j'avais toujours trouvé ce genre de robe fabuleuse, mais n'avais jamais osé en porter.

POV Carlisle  
Nous étions tous assis au salon. Edward nous avait rejoins quelques minutes auparavant après s'être douché et habillé. Les filles nous avaient quittées depuis plus de 45 minutes, lorsque quelques coups à la porte retentirent. Edward se leva rapidement, allant ouvrir la porte à son beau-père.

-Bonjour Charlie, bonjour Phil. Dit-il aux deux hommes devant lui.

-Toujours aussi poli à ce que je vois. Entendis-je, dire Phil.

- Les gentlemens ne changent jamais. Ajouta Charlie, en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Edward.

Mon fils leur ouvrit plus grand la porte, les laissant entrer dans la maison.  
Je m'approchais d'eux, tendant la main à l'homme que j'imaginais être Phil.

-Phil, je te présente mon père Carlisle, papa voici Phil, le beau-père de Bella.

-Bonjour Phil, enchanté de vous rencontrer.

-Moi aussi, merci à vous de m'inviter chez vous.

Lorsque ma femme avait su qu'il passerait les fêtes seul, elle avait vite aussitôt demandé à Bella et Charlie de l'inviter chez nous, ce qu'il avait rapidement accepté.

Edward fit les présentations pour chacun des garçons, ceux-ci s'entendirent tous très bien avec Phil, mais le pauvre n'avais pas l'air très en forme, après tous il avait perdu la femme de sa vie récemment.

-On dirait que les femmes de la maison ont disparu. Dit-il en riant.

-En effet, elles ont même kidnappé Bella.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon, elle va vite te revenir ta chérie. De toute façon elle ne peut déjà plus se passer de toi. Ajouta Charlie en riant.

Rapidement nous fumes rejoins par nos petites femme. Esmée était plus que belle. Elle portait une robe noir, son dos était complètement dénudé, elle était plus que belle magnifique. Elle lui arrivait au genou, et elle portait une paire de talon haut noir. Nous étions mariés depuis près de 20 ans, et pourtant notre amour était toujours aussi fort qu'au premier jour.

POV Edward  
Charlie avait autorisé Bella à passer les vacances à la maison. Il était aussi invité à passer la soirée de noël avec nous et les Hale. Evidemment il avait accepté, et avait finalement accepté notre relation à moi et Bella. même qu'il m'aimait bien depuis que moi, mes frères et mon père l'avions amené voir un match de Base Ball à Seattle. On s'était tous bien amusé et j'avais appris à connaître Charlie.

En cette journée de fête, les filles étaient toutes à la cuisine en train de faire le repas, un tablier recouvrant leur fabuleuse tenue, pendant que nous les hommes, supervisés par Alice bien évidemment, décorions l'intérieur de la maison. Nous avions eu l'idée de tout faire accompagné des invités, créant à ce moment l'esprit des fêtes. Donc, tout en écoutant de la musique, nous préparions tout. Emmett était partis chercher un sapin avec Charlie. Moi je devais aller chercher les décorations au grenier. En passant par la cuisine je ne pu m'empêcher de m'arrêter à la hauteur de Bella et l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime mon amour. Lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

-Moi aussi. Me dit-elle tout sourire.

POV Bella  
En arrivant en bas, nous avions fini tous les préparatifs pour notre soirée, l'après-midi s'achevait et j'avais droit à quelques mots d'amour d'Edward à toutes les fois où il passait près de moi. J'avais fait le service lors du repas avec Esmée, un repas typique de noël avec une dinde et tout, un vrai repas de chef. Nous avions tous très bien manger, et Emmett s'était assuré de bien emballer les restes. Ensuite nous nous étions réunis au salon pour recevoir les cadeaux. Les adultes avaient insisté pour que nous ne dépensions rien pour eux. Carlisle avait décidé que je serais la première à recevoir mes cadeaux, apparemment certains avaient des cadeaux spéciaux et il souhaitait respecter un certain ordre. Moi qui n'aimais pas l'attention et qu'en plus je n'avais pas l'attention, j'allais être servie. De toute façon plus vite se serait fait, plus vite j'en serais débarrassée.

Je recevais donc paquet après paquet. Carlisle et Esmée m'avaient offert un bracelet en argent avec le médaillon des Cullen. J'avais été très émue, je m'étais toujours sentie à ma place avec eux et maintenant j'avais la confirmation que j'étais bel et bien la bienvenue parmi eux. Alice m'avait offert des vêtements, et étonnamment elle n'avait rien acheté d'extravagant, tout me plaisait. Lorsque je remarquais l'étiquette je fus plus que surprise. AlBeeRo était écris sur celle-ci. Il me fallu à peine quelques secondes pour le remarquer. Nous avions dernièrement passé une soirée moi, Alice et Rose. Alice cherchait désespérément un nom pour ses créations, Rosalie avait donc sortie une tonne de nom, mais Alice voulait quelque chose de particulier et puisque nous l'avions aidé un peu pour chaque modèle, lui donnant notre avis, elle avait subitement sortie AlBeeRo, mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle aurait gardé ce nom. Elle avait passé si peu de temps sur ces création que je fus étonnée de voir que tous les vêtements portaient sa marque. Jasper, avec qui je parlais souvent littérature, m'avait offert la nouvelle apparition de mon livre préféré. Emmett et Rosalie m'avaient acheté un lecteur CD à mettre dans ma camionnette. Charlie lui, ne sachant pas quoi m'acheter, il m'avait simplement offert de l'argent, que je garderais probablement pour mes étude ou encore pour garnir ma bibliothèque. Phil me tendit alors une enveloppe. Je l'ouvrais doucement ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre. Je fus plus que surprise de voir ce qui s'y trouvait et une soudaine vague de tristesse m'envahie. Le testament de ma mère était devant sous mes yeux : apparemment elle n'avait pas vendu la maison de Phoenix qui était maintenant à mon nom, elle m'appartenait, j'avais aussi eu la moitié de tout son argent, un peu avant qu'elle ne nous quitte elle avait hérité d'un grosse somme de sa marraine qui était morte de maladie, elle l'avait placé pour plus tard, et Phil avait eu l'autre moitié avec d'autres biens qui lui appartenaient. Je regardais Phil dans les yeux, cherchant de la main Edward à mes cotés, mais il n'était plus là. C'est à ce moment que j'entendis un douce musique.

POV Edward  
Les préparatifs furent vite achevés pour enfin pouvoir être tous ensemble. Ma mère m'avait supplié de jouer un peu de piano. Je lui avais promis, mais j'attendais d'offrir mon cadeau à Bella. Lorsqu'elle avait lu la lettre que Phil lui avait tendu je m'étais sentis mal de la laisser là toute seule, mais je le devais. J'attendis quelque minutes et commençait à jouer la chanson de ma mère, ça ne pris que quelques secondes avant que tous soient montés dans ma chambre et m'écoutent jouer. Bella avait un sourire triste sur le visage mais tranquillement celui-ci s'éclaircit, pour enlever toute marque de tristesse. Charlie paraissait surpris et je vis une étincelle passer dans ses yeux. Lorsque j'eu enfin fini cette chanson je plongeais mes yeux dans ceux de Bella et commençais à jouer sa chanson. Elle me sourit et vint s'asseoir à coté de moi, tout en laissait passer son bras dans mon dos. C'était la première fois que j'avais autant de gens dans ma propre chambre, cela me faisait plutôt étrange.

-Bella tu ne voulais pas que je dépense de l'argent pour ton cadeau, alors voila pour toi.

Et je commençais à jouer la berceuse que j'avais écris quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle souriait à présent, d'un vrai sourire, une lumière fabuleuse traversait ses yeux, elle était contente, elle aimait mon cadeau et pour cela j'étais heureux moi aussi c'est tout ce que je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse. Nous descendîmes au salon quelques minutes plus tard. C'était donc mon tour de recevoir mes cadeaux. Mes parents m'avaient offert des billets pour un concert à Seattle ainsi que tout le week-end payé a l'hôtel, où j'irais avec Bella. Alice m'avait offert des vêtements comme à son habitude. Jazz m'avait offert un bon d'achat pour un magasin de musique. Emmett et Rose, eux, m'avaient offerts une nouvelle guitare, exactement celle que je voulais. Et Bella, elle, m'avait acheté les partitions de morceaux que j'aimais beaucoup.

POV Alice  
Nous avions presque tous ouvert nos cadeaux, les miens se limitaient à des bons d'achat pour des magasins que j'aimais, mais j'avais aussi eu une semaine à paris avec ma mère, une sortie entre mère et fille, et j'allais en profiter à fond. Jasper lui, m'avait offert un collier en or blanc, le pendentif était un cœur, d'un coté y était écrie : A + J, et de l'autre : Pour toujours. J'en avais presque pleuré, j'avais été très émue et l'avait tout de suite mis à mon cou, sachant que je ne l'enlèverais plus.

Du moins nous avions tous eu de beaux cadeaux, Rosalie attendait patiemment le cadeau d'Emmett, elle était en train de déballer celui de son frère lorsqu'Emmett avaist commencé à bouger sur son siège.

POV Emmett  
J'étais plutôt nerveux, ce que je m'apprêtais à faire n'était pas dans mes habitudes. J'étais bien assis dans le fond du divan répétant mon petit discours dans ma tête, assis entre mon frère et mon père, ma sœur et ma mère étaient assises à nos pieds, tandis que Bella et son père étaient assis à notre droite et Rosalie et sa famille étaient devant nous. Je sentais déjà mes mains moites jouer avec la petite boite au fond de ma poche. Je n'écoutais aucune des conversations qui se déroulaient, la seule chose qui attirait mon attention était l'ordre des cadeaux et la vitesse dont ils passaient d'une main à une autre. J'avais donné tous mes cadeaux et avait bien précisé que je serais le dernier à offrir le mien à Rosalie. C'était maintenant à son tour de me l'offrir, on avait décidé d'offrir ceux les cadeaux de tout le monde avant en premier et d'échanger nos cadeaux de couple à la fin. Elle se leva et vint se poster devant moi. Elle me tendit une boite et retourna à sa place. J'ouvris lentement la boite, les mains tremblantes, plus je prenais mon temps plus mon tour était retardé. A l'intérieur, je découvris une chaine en or. Je n'avais jamais été le du genre à porter des bijoux, mais je la trouvais simplement magnifique. Je la soulevais et découvrit un pass de saison pour aller voir tous les matches de Base Ball à Seattle. Ce cadeau me redonnait déjà toute confiance en moi. Je me levais à mon tour et me dirigeait vers Rosalie. D'un signe de la main, je l'invitais à se lever et pris sa main dans la mienne afin qu'elle me suive jusqu'au milieu de la salle.

-Rosalie, premièrement, merci pour ton cadeau il me touche beaucoup.

Je pris une énorme inspiration avant de continuer. Allez Emmett tu en es capable,me répétais-je dans ma tête mais pourtant il y avait toujours une voix qui me disait que j'allais oublier quelques chose.

-Il y a tout juste quelques mois, mon cœur que l'on s'est rencontré, et pourtant tu as su changer ma vie pour qu'elle ne soit que plus belle. Nous n'avons pas vécu tous les jours des jours heureux, mais nous avons su trouver entente à tout nos mal entendue des solutions à nos maux ou encore nous avons su faire partir ceux qui n'avaient pas de place entre nous deux. C'est à deux que nous avons construit cette relation, c'est à deux que nous avons surmonté toutes ces épreuve. Mais toi seule tu as fait beaucoup plus, tu as su faire battre mon cœur, tu as combattu ta peur pour moi, tu as su effacer ton passé pour être dans mes bras, tu as su simplement être meilleure pour moi. Je me rappelle encore du premier regard étoilé que nous avons échangé le jour de mon arrivée lorsque je lavais ma voiture, je me rappelle à ce moment m'être dit que tu étais la plus belle et que j'arriverais à tout faire pour t'avoir près de moi. Je me rappele aussi notre premier baiser, du premier soir où tu m'as dit m'aimer et ces moments jamais je ne les oublierais. Ils sont tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres parce que tu en fais partie.  
A ce moment une larme glissa sur sa joue, je l'essuyais délicatement et rapidement avec ma main droite et lui sourit. Et recommençait mon récit.

-Tout ça s'est passé vite, mais juste le temps pour moi de tomber fou amoureux de toi, juste le temps pour nous de nous aimer. Et que tu m'ais accordé ton amour depuis ce jour, est l'une des meilleures choses qui m'ai jamais arrivé. A longueur de journée, le ciel brille, les oiseaux chantent, les étoiles scintillent, mais tout ça n'a rien d'aussi magique que tes yeux lorsque tu me regardes, que ton sourire lorsque je te prends dans mes bras, que tes petites tapes lorsque je dis quelque chose d'idiot, que tes baisers pour me réconforter, que ton odeur si enivrante, que ta beauté même en te levant le matin. Rien n'est comparable à tout ce que je pourrais dire sur toi. Tu es simplement parfaite, certes tu diras comme d'habitude que personne n'est parfait, effectivement, mais j'ai appris à aimer tes défaut, j'ai appris à vivre avec et à te trouver belle lorsque tu es furieuse contre moi, à te trouver mignonne lorsque tu es jalouse. Tout ça fait partie de toi et tout ça je l'accepte et l'accepterai toujours. J'ai attendu longtemps, pour te montrer mes vrais sentiments, j'ai attendu ce jour te prouver mon amour.

À ce moment je mis un genou à terre et sortit la petit boite de ma poche.

-Rosalie Hale, voulez-vous m'épouser? Lui demandais-je tout en ouvrant le petit écrin rouge vif.  
Sans aucun mot elle me sauta dans les bras et m'embrassa. Je la regardais ensuite, pris sa main gauche et passait la bague de fiançailles à son doigt. C'est à ce moment qu'une foule d'applaudissements me sortie de mes pensés. Je les avais complètement oublié, ils avaient su être calme et ne faire aucun bruit pendant que je disais tout ça à Rose et cela m'avait aidé à être beaucoup moins nerveux.

-Emmett, je t'aime tellement, tu viens de m'offrir le plus beau des cadeaux, tu viens de m'offrir de partager ta vie.  
J'eu à peine le temps de lâcher la main de Rose que déjà une tornade aux cheveux noir me sautait dessus.

-Wah Emmett c'était trop beau. Me dit-elle en échappant un sanglot.  
Apparemment mon discours en avait touché plus d'une, et toutes les femmes dans la pièce avaient les larmes aux yeux.

La seule personne qui semblait neutre était mon père, mais étant le seul au courant de tout ça, il m'avait déjà félicité depuis plusieurs semaines. Je rejoignis Rose et passait mes bras autour de sa taille pendant que cette dernière montrait sa bague à Bella. Je regardait Bella émerveillée par le bijou, toujours les yeux humides pour ensuite faire un clin d'œil à mon frère qui tenait sa petit amie par la taille. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi romantique grand frère. Me dit Edward tout sourire.

-Et bien c'est de famille Eddy, toi tu écris des chansons, Alice forme des couples et moi des demandes en mariages... Qui sait on pourrait se partir monter une entreprise ça pourrait fonctionner.  
A ce moment je reçu un coup de coude de la part de ma chère et tendre amour dans les côtes.

-Aïe... Rose, j'ai dit que j'appréciais tes tapes, pas tes coups.  
A ce moment là je mériterais un autre coup mais plus tendre.

-Et bien il va falloir t'y faire mon grand parce que tu es pris avec moi maintenant, Dit-elle en me montrant la bague un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et oublie l'entreprise, tes déclarations garde les pour moi. Ajoute-t-elle.

-Mais je suis sûr qu'on rapporterait un max avec tous ça, de toute façon écrire des chansons d'amour rien de plus facile. Dit Edward moqueur.

-Et bien tu iras les écrire pour quelqu'un d'autre tes chansons si c'est facile si que ça. Dit Bella en s'éloignant des bras d'Edward, une fausse mou boudeuse sur son visage.  
Ces deux là étaient vraiment à croquer.

-Je t'aime mon amour. Soufflais-je à l'oreille de Rose.

-Moi aussi et c'est pour la vie me dit elle en me faisait face. Ensuite elle m'embrassa langoureusement.


	49. Le sentier de neige , 1

◊**C**hapitre 24 :;

_______ _« Le sentier de neige »_

POV Edward  
J'était réveillé depuis longtemps maintenant, les yeux toujours clos, et roulais dans le lit afin de rencontrer le petit corps de ma belle. Je la rapprochais doucement de moi afin de ne pas la réveiller, inspirant goulûment son odeur naturelle. Le matin avait toujours été mon moment préféré, on prenait la plupart du temps, au moins une heure pour se câliner tendrement et profiter de ces moments de tendresse. Je passais doucement ma main droite dans mes cheveux, les ôtant de devant mes yeux afin de pouvoir enfin voir la lumière du jour apparaître. Je n'étais pas prêt à sortir du lit, à quitter cet espace chaud et douillet, et encore moins à réveiller l'ange entre mes bras. Je jouais doucement avec ses cheveux.

Depuis plusieurs jours la ville de Forks était plus que déserte, toutes les personnes que nous connaissions étaient parties dans leur famille ailleurs que dans la petite ville. Charlie avait repris son service, alors Bella passait toute ses nuits et ses journées à la maison, et j'en profitais avant que ça ne s'arrête. Hier avait été une journée à fêter, Charlie nous avait appelé de Seattle avec de bonnes nouvelles. La plainte de Rosalie avait été retenue, et pour le moment, avant qu'ils ne passent devant le juge, ce qui ne se ferait pas avant quelques mois, Gabriel était sous surveillance. Il ne pouvait approcher aucun membre de notre groupe à moins de cent mètres. Et avec toute notre chance, Marc, l'homme qui avait causé la mort de Renée était en prison, et il s'était enfin décidé à le condamner au temps requis. Il avait perdu son permis de conduire, il méritait au moins 5 ans de prison pour délits de fuites, conduite dangereuse, conduite en état d'ébriété, manque de respect envers les officier (apparemment on avait manqué cette partie) 5 autres années pour avoir tué une personne. Il devait aussi faire des travaux forcés. Donc nous étions à ce moment sûr d'avoir la paix pour quelques temps. Jusqu'au retour à l'école, où Mike Newton essaierait sûrement encore de retrouver sa place comme capitaine de l'équipe de basket Ball. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois, mais n'avais rien eu en retour, Emmett était apprécié de tous, et Mike cherchait un moyen de le faire renvoyer de son poste. Dommage pour lui, il ne savait pas s'y prendre et tous ses coups se retournaient contre lui.

Bella dormait toujours à poings fermés, elle avait légèrement abusé de l'alcool avec Alice et Rose la veille au soir, mais ça n'avait été qu'une partie de plaisir pour nous, les filles s'étaient lâchées, chantant, dansant, même Esmée et Carlisle n'avaient pu retenir leurs rires, le spectacle avait été quelques chose à voir, même si Bella s'était endormie dès que je l'avais déposé sur le lit, j'avais adoré la regarder dormir.

La forêt dense se trouvait devant nous, nous approchions tranquillement du centre d'activité dont nous avait parlé Jessica, des arbres plus épais les un que les autres s'emboîtaient pour former face à nous une majestueuse forêt. Le soleil s'y reflétant, donnait à la neige un éclat plus blanc que nature, les larges sapins verts ensevelis sous la neige jetaient une ombre sur notre passage. Emmett avait insisté pour conduire sa Jepp, il devait amener jusqu'au centre son snow board ainsi que celui de Rose. Jasper et Alice eux avaient opté pour un peu de patin et ensuite du tube dans les montagnes. Bella avais longuement insisté pour ne pas venir mais nous avions trouvé un accord, nous allions arpenter les sentiers de neige en ce si bel après-midi.

Je pris rapidement une place sur le stationnement complètement vide, j'aidais Bella à sortir de la voiture lorsqu'Emmett se stationna à côté de moi.

Une fois arrivé, je sortais doucement mon sac de la voiture.  
-Aïe! Entendis-je Bella crier.

Je me retournais vers elle pour voir ce qui lui avait valu ce crie. À ce moment je ne pu m'empêcher de rire. Bella se faisait bombarder de boule de neige par mon frère.

-Tu trouves ça drôle toi? Me demanda-t-elle

-Oui, répondis-je entre deux rires.

Bella avait toujours le regard rivé sur moi, un sourire s'affichait doucement sur son visage.

-Edward, me dit-elle toute souriante.  
-Oui, demandais-je méfiant.

-Cours! Cria Alice  
Je commençais à m'élancer vers les bois alors que Bella me suivait.

-Edward, entendis-je alors qu'elle était loin derrière moi. Je me suis fait mal !  
Je remarquai alors qu'elle était tombée au sol. Je me dépêchais de me diriger vers elle. J'approchais mon visage du sien, caressant doucement sa joue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour? Lui demandais-je

Elle me sourit et avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, elle s'était levée et m'avais enduit le visage de neige froid.

-Tu l'as bien mérité, me dit-elle.

-Bella, Lui dis-je calmement.

-oui?

-Cours mon amour...

Elle riait toujours et commençait à courir vers le chalet. Je lui laissait une longueur d'avance, et recommençais à courir derrière elle, alors qu'elle riait toujours. J'adorais la voir heureuse comme cela, voir ses joues rougies par le bonheur, entendre son rire monter tout autour de nous. C'était seulement magique, agréable.

Je la rattrapais rapidement. Lorsqu'elle vit que je m'approchais de plus en plus, elle se cacha derrière un arbre. Le silence accompagné de nos rires était plus qu'agréable, comme s'il n'y avait que nous deux. J'essayais de l'attraper en me faufilant derrière l'arbre, mais elle repartie vers un autre. Elle courait, sans arrêt, regardant dans ma direction pour me voir approcher rapidement. J'encerclais sa taille de mes bras, la collant contre moi. Je la soulevais du sol et la fit tourner dans le air alors que son rire cristallin raisonnait à travers les arbres.

-Edward dépose moi au sol. Me dit-elle sérieuse.

-Non. Lui répondis-je.

-Edward...

-Bella!

Je la reposais au sol alors qu'elle croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas bouder?

-Si je vais le faire!

-Ah oui... Et tu crois pouvoir me résister, dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

-Bien sûr.

J'empoignais sa taille la ramenant vers moi, je posais mes lèvres sur les sienne alors qu'elle se débattait un peu.

-Edward! Tu triches!

-je t'aime, lui dis-je.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, et à ce moment je savait que j'avais gagné.

-moi aussi.

Je l'embrassais, la gardais encore quelques minutes contre moi et nous finîmes par rejoindre les autres.


	50. Le sentier de neige, 2

◊**C**hapitre 24 :;

_______ _« Le sentier de neige »_

POV Bella

Je regardais à travers la fenêtre de ma chambre la neige tomber doucement, j'étais réveillé depuis un moment, mais j'étais si bien dans les bras d'Edward, nous avions passé une semaine à fêter avec sa famille. Chace était revenue de ses vacances avec sa m`ère. Donc hier avait enfin été une soirée de repos, que nous avions passé ensemble. Étonnamment, moins père avait laisser Edward dormir a la maison, ce qui n'aurais jamais accepter quelque semaine plutôt.

Edward dormait toujours, son corps chaud me relaxait, oubliant un peut la fêtes émouvantes que nous avions passer, J'étirais mon bras par dessus Edward, prenant mon IPOD su r la table de chevet. Ces bras se refermèrent autour de ma taille me recollant contre lui. Je relevais la tête vers son visage, celui-ci semblait toujours serein et sa respiration était toujours régulière. Je recollais mon visage dans son cou, mettant mes écouteur dans mes oreilles et appuyant sur Play, sachant que me chanson était déjà programmer a jouer. Bella lullaby's commençait a résonner dans mes oreille, Edward m'avais enregistrer ses chansons sur un CD et je l'ai avait rapidement transférer dans min IPOD. Je refermais les yeux et ne mit pas long a me rendormir.

Une poigne autour de ma taille me tenais plus fermement, j'ouvris doucement les yeux et retrouvais Edward, les yeux fermer, un sourire sur son beau visage. Je ne bougeais pas pour ne pas le sortir de sa bulle de bonheur et ne faisait que le regarder, C'est à cet instant que je remarquai l'écouteur dans son oreille, alors que la musique se rendait encore, mais seulement dans mon oreille droite. Ayant envie de le serré contre moi, je brisais se moment de silence, raffermissant ma prise autour de lui et lui déposant un baise dans son cou offert pour moi. Je le sentis frémir alors qu'il baissait la tête vers moi.

-Bonjour mon amour me dit-il en souriant.

-Hum soufflais-je e refermant mes yeux.

Il ne dit rien se contentant de me tenir dans ses bras et de frodonné ma berceuse.

-Je t'aime lui dis-je simplement.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour. Répondit-il posant ses douces lèvres sur mon front.

Quelques minutes plus tard je e sentais bouger sou moi.

-Aller ma belle, on va se laver et je te fais un petit déjeuner, comme tu le mérites.

On se levait tranquillement sans ajouter un mot, je manquais tomber au sol en débarquant du lit, mais Edward me rattrapa rapidement. Je m'enroulais dans un drap alors qu'il mettait son boxer et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sale de bain, sachant parfaitement que Charlie travaillait aujourd'hui, je ne gênais donc pas pour me rendre à la douche avec Edward.

Il e tiras doucement a lui, comme attirer, je ne pu m'empêcher de m'approcher. Il me pris contre son corps chaud et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

La douche ne fut que douceur, Edward savait exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Il m'avais laisser profiter de l'eau chaude plus longtemps et était descendu préparer a manger.

Lorsque je le rejoint, il était derrière les fourneaux et faisait cuit des œufs et du bacon.

-hum sa sent bon!

-Asie toi ma belle. Je te sers dans une minute.

Je m'exécutais. Prennent ma place habituelle autour de la table. À peine quelque seconde plus tard je me retrouvais avec un vers de jus d'orange devant les yeux.

-Merci soufflais-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Edward bennait de déposer les assiettes sur la table lorsque quelqu'un toqua a la porte.

Je me levais, vite suivit d'Edward et allais ouvrir.

-Coucou Bella. Me dit Alice surexciter.

-Bonjour tout le monde.

Derrières Alice se trouvais Jasper Emmett et Rosalie, Apparemment Chace avait préférer rester au lit, les garçons c'était envoyer quelques vers la veille, et il avait un peut exagérer.

Je me déplaçait et libérais le passage pour les laisser entrés. Il Était presque 13h00.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amènes? Demanda Edward.

-Rien de bien spéciale, j'ai eu une bonne idée. Comme il fait doux dehors et qu'il est tôt, je me suis dit u'on pourrais aller faire un tour au centre récréatif.

-Je suis sur qu'on va s'amuser ajoute Emmett tout souriant.

-Attendez un peut avant de vous exister comme cela, nous n'avon pas encore dit oui. Dit Edward,

-Allez Bella dit oui!!!

-Bon puisqu'il le faut dis-je d'un faut ton exaspéré.

Nous retroussés tous a la cuisine prenant place à la table. Alors que je mangeais, je remarquais une grande main s'approcher de mon assiette. Je frappais doucement dessus avec ma fourchette.

-Emmett si t'as faim, t'as qu'a demander. Lui dis je

-Mais Bella…

-Non il en reste dans la poêle, tu n'as qu'à te servir.

Ces ensemble que tout le monde se dirigeas vers la poêle et que nous mangeâmes le petit déjeuner.

Sa faisait près d'une heure que nous étions arriver lorsque nous avons décider d'aller chacun a nos occupation, je restait avec Edward, scellé contre lui. Étonnamment je n'avais pas froid et j'adorais la neige. Je gardais Rosalie descendre sur sa planche a neige dans la montagne, les cheveux dans le vent, un sourire sur son visage recouvert de ses lunette ainsi que de son casque. Elle semblait rayonner à travers toute cette blancheur. Ensuite vint le tour d'Emmett qui lui s,amuser et criait comme une petit fou pour une fois sa descente fini et sa planche a neige retirer ,courir vers Rosalie et l'embrasser tendrement, oui ils étaient dans leur milieu.

Jasper et Alice était serer l'une contre l'autre et descendait la montagne en tripe, un peut plus loin des deux autres. Le tableau était beau à voir, on voyait comment les couples étaient unis et comment il s'amusait, c'était plaisant.

Edward me pris la main, m'emmenant vers je ne sais ou.

Je le suivit sans un mot, alors que devant moi les arbre se dresser et que la neige était de plus en plue creuse alors que nous avions quitter le sentier. Après près de 42 minutes de marches les arbres commentaire a s'éloigner, jusqu'a se que nous arrivâmes dans une clairière.

-Wow, Edward c'est magnifique. Lui dis-je en me retournant face à lui.

-C'est ici que je viens lorsque j'ai envie d'être seul, en faite je ne suis pas venu très souvent depuis que nous sommes ensembles mais j'avais envie de te montrer, pour que cette endroit devienne notre endroit a nous.

Je m'approchais alors doucement, plaçant mes mains sur ses joues et l'embrassait tendrement.

-Je t'aime Edward

-Moi aussi Bella


	51. Épilogue, 1

◊**É**pilogue :;

_______ _« De nous deux à demain »_

POV Edward

J'étais dévasté. Bella était malade depuis quelque temps, aujourd'hui elle allait consulter un médecin, mais elle avait refusé de voir mon père. J'avais insisté pour l'accompagner, mais elle voulait y aller avec Alice.

Déjà deux heures qu'elle était là-bas, déjà deux heures que je faisait les 100 pas chez moi et que ma famille me regardait, ils savaient très bien que je surprotégeais Bella, mais elle était tellement maladroite et fragile que je me devais d'agir ainsi.

Je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait avoir, parce que je l'avoue même moi j'avais découvert des changements, des changements d'humeur surtout, ces derniers temps elle avait beaucoup pleuré. Et je ne savait pas quoi faire dans ces moment, sa mère lui manquai beaucoup, mais je ne pouvais pas réagir comme lorsqu'elle me l'avait appris donc a toute les fois je la prenait dans mes bras et la serrais fort contre moi tout en lui répétant que tout irais bien et que j'était la.

Alice fini par revenir, mais seulement 4 heures après être partie, lorsqu'elle entra tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle. Elle avait les yeux tout rouges, et elle pleura encore. Jasper c'est vite rué vers elle... Je ne savais quoi dire. Qu'était-il arrivé à ma Bella?

-Alice... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?  
Je sentait déjà mes yeux s'emplir d'eau, j'était inquiet très inquiet et l'entré spectaculaire d'Alice n'avais en rien aider mon inquiétude.

Elle ne dit rien et me donna une enveloppe. Je remarquai rapidement mon nom inscrit sur celle-ci et reconnu tout de suite l'écriture de Bella. Je l'ouvrit et découvrit le collier que je lui avais offert, ainsi qu'une lettre. Je savait déjà a quoi m'attendre.

Cher Edward,  
Désoler de partir comme cela sans rien te dire, sans même te dire au revoir. Mais j'ai besoin de temps j'ai besoin de me retrouver. J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'on arriverait à tout surmonter et que l'impossible pour nous n'existerait pas. Pourtant, je ne m'attendait pas du tout à ce qui m'ais arriver et partir me semblait être la meilleure solution. En partant je brise mon cœur et également le tien, j'espère qu'un jour tu sauras me pardonner. Je crois que t'avoir vue avant de partir n'aurais qu'augmenter ma peine, je crains aussi que je n'aurais jamais eu la force de te dire cela en face ou encore de te quitter.

J'aimerais pouvoir revenir en arrière et pouvoir te faire éviter cette peine. Éviter ton regard, éviter de tomber sous ton charme. Je ne regrette rien, mais je ne méritais pas tout ce que tu m'as donné. Tu étais fou de moi et tu m'as fait devenir folle de toi, j'étais prête à tout laisser tomber lorsque quelque chose m'ai arrivé. Je suis désoler je ne peux t'en dire plus, Je n'en ais pas la force, mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien de grave.

S'il te plait ne m'en veut pas, vie ta vie et si tu en a besoins alors oublie-moi. Je ne sais pas quand ou si je vais revenir. Mais n'oublie jamais que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais toujours, je reviendrais lorsque j'en serais prête. Beaucoup de chose arrive dans ma vie, et je n'avais pas envie de devenirs un poids dans ta la tienne. J'ai choisi le chemin qui me paraissait le moins compliquer.

Je sais que je vais regretter bien vite d'avoir descendue de notre petit nuage, et je sais que je ne serais jamais capable de tourner la page. Est-ce qu'un jour tout pourras être comme auparavant? J'ai besoins de ma raison de vivre, mais c'est ici que nos chemins dérivent. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer le mal que je vais avoir, de ne plus entendre ta voix, ou ton rire, de ne plus voir tes beau yeux émeraude me fixer en essayer de deviner toutes mes pensées. J'ai perdu mon amour et en même temps mon confident.

Promet-moi qu'un jour tu me pardonneras,  
Que tu ne me jugeras pas,  
Et me laisserais m'expliquer  
Même si moi-même je ne comprends pas  
Promet moi que tu me laisseras le temps qu'il me faudra

Bella qui t'aimeras toujours

Je n'eus même pas le temps de sentir les larmes couler, même pas le temps de cligné les yeux ou encore de regarder tout autour de moi que déjà je m'effondrai dans les bras d'Alice. Je ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se passer et tous autour de moi se demandait ce qui se passait. Je laissait alors glisser sur mes joue les larmes tiède que je m'éfourceau de garder en moi. Elle partait, me laissant seul alors que j'avais tout fait pour elle.

POV Alice  
Moi seule savait, mois seul savait le pourquoi de tout sa, le pourquoi Bella avait quitter brusquement Edward, le pourquoi elle était partie. Toute la vérité, seule moi la savais. Et pour combien de temps? Vois mon frère dans cette état me dévastait encore plus. Edward après avoir tomber dans mes bras c'était effondrer au sole et avait pleurer à chaude larmes tenant toujours la lettre dans se mains. La première fois qu'il laissait sa fierté de coter et qu'il pleurait devant autant de gens. Ma mère l'enroula dans ses bras et le seras fort contre lui.


	52. Épilogue, 2

Bonjour a tous,  
J'aimerais savoir après avoir lu ce chapitre qui met fin a mon tome 1, ce que vous croyez qui va arriver dans le tome deux, des revirement de situation qui pourrais être possible, donnez moi votre avis.  
J'aimerais peut-etre prendre de vos idées, augmenter le suspence et sourtout vous surprendre, vous faire pleurer, vous faire aimez ma fic plus que vous ne l'aimez déja.  
Toutes celles qui m'écriront quelques chose auront un apercut de l'un de mes chapitres... [Tout les titre sont poster sur mon blog] www. a-lepreuve-du-temps. skyrock. com [enlever les espace au début et a la fin]certe ils ne serons pas parfait pour l'instant car je suis en pleine Écriture mais vous aurez votre extrait et certain chapitre vous seront impossible d'acces... Mais tout sa seras écrit...

xoxox  
TOune

◊**É**pilogue :;

_______ _« De nous deux à demain »_

POV Bella  
9 mois, 9 mois d'amour, de pur bonheur entourer de tout ceux que j'aime venait de passer, l'été approchait rapidement, on avait vue la neige fondre sous nos yeux, le soleil daignait nous éclairer de temps en temps. J'avais passé un super week-end en camping, pourtant c'est la que les problèmes avaient commencé, que les nausées avaient commencé.

Et c'est pour cela que j'étais assise dans une sale d'attente, nerveuse comme jamais je ne l'avais été jusqu'à présent, Alice était avec moi. J'étais impatiente, la seule chose dont j'avais vraiment envie était de sortir d'ici, de guérir vite et d'aller voir Edward. Ce dernier avait voulu m'accompagner mais j'avais gentiment repoussé son offre. S'il avait été avec moi il m'aurait plus énervé qu'autre chose. Je crois que la situation l'inquiétait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne m'inquiète moi, j'aurais pu simplement rencontrer Carlisle, mais je n'aimais mieux pas.  
Depuis environ une ou deux semaines j'étais malade, je gardais tout le plus possible pour moi, mais Edward m'avait surpris deux fois aux toilettes entrain de renvoyer tout ce que j'avais mangé. J'avais de nausée insupportable, des maux de tête et des maux de ventre à n'en plus finir, des étourdissements et en plus je me sentais devenir faible. J'avais essayé tout les antibiotique que j'avais trouvé a la pharmacie et pourtant rien n'avais fonctionné.  
-Isabella Swan  
Apelle une femme avec un long sarrau blanc.  
-Tu veux que je t'y accompagne?  
me demanda Alice.  
-Non sa va aller, je vais y aller seule.  
Je suivais la femme jusqu'à une autre sale en retrait, un bureau. Elle me pria de m'installer sur le lit. Je lui expliquai alors mes symptômes. Elle m'examina un peut et me tendit un petite po afin que j'y fasse pipi. Je me rendais à la salle de bain adjacent la pièce. Après quelques minutes je fini par y arriver. Le médecin me prit un prise de sang et fi quelque test avec l'urine que je li avait rendu.  
-Isabella tu n'as rien de bien grave.

POV Alice  
J'était assise dans la salle d'attente, moi qui a mon habitude n'était pas très patiente, en se moment c'était un catastrophe, je regardait l'.heure a tout els 30 secondes et regardait ensuite le couloir dans lequel Bella c'était aventure avec l'autre Dame. Et maintenant depuis 45 minutes je jetais des coups d'œil dans la pièce. J'essayais temps bien que mal de me concentrer sur la revue que je tenais entre mes mains.

POV Bella  
-Vous étés enceinte Isabella. Me dit le docteur.  
Ce mot tournait et retournai dans ma tête. Et pourtant je ne bougeais pas. Je restait la figé...  
Le docteur continua son monologue, bien qu'il sache très bien que j'avais arrêté de l'écouter depuis qu'il avait prononcer ses simples mots.  
Je fini par retourner a la sale d'attente, a peine étais-je entré qu'un Alice impatiente et inquiète me sautait dessus.  
-Alors Bella qu'est-ce que tu as? Pourquoi tu pleures? C'est grave? Bella je t'en supplie dit moi.  
-Alice, je retourne à Phoenix...  
-Mais Bella...  
-Non laisse moi finir...  
-NON je ne te laisserais pas finir Isabella Swan. Tu as fait renaitre ma famille, tu a donner le sourire a mon frère... Et toi tu vas juste faire ca? Partir sans dire au revoir à personne, blesser les gens qui t'entourent et encore fuir? Si tu en as envie alors fait sa... mais ne reviens pas, ne brise pas plus les gens qu'il ne le serons déjà...  
-Alice je suis enceinte. Dis-je tout bas, coupant son monologue.  
Elle ne répondit pas me regardant fixement.  
-Bella...  
-Oui Alice? Demandais-je.  
-C'est vrai tu es enceinte? Mais je ne vois pas plus l'intérêt de partir!  
-Alice, j'ai besoin de recule, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, tu sais je vous aime tous, vraiment beaucoup, et j,ai conscience que je vais vous faire souffrir, je vais souffrir aussi, mais j'ai besoin de m'éloigner et réfléchir a ce que je veux vraiment.  
A partir de ce moment elle cessa d'essayer de me convaincre, elle m'avait fait promettre de rester en contact avec elle, mais je lui avait donner une condition, si elle ne parlais a personne de ma grossesse alors je lui parlerais toujours.  
-J'accepte, même si se seras difficile de les voir souffrir.  
Nous partîmes de la clinique bras dessus bras dessous, Alice essayait de me remonter le morale et même je ne souriais pas elle réussissait a me changer un peut les idées.  
La première chose que je fis en arrivant chez fut de réserver un billet d'avion. Ensuite tout me revenais en tête, tout les bon souvenir repassait, et mes larmes coulaient sur mes joue, je m'était affalé sur le canapé et n'avais plus bouger me demandant si partir était vraiment la bonne solution.

je sais, il est très cour, mais je ne pouvais pas en dire trop.... Sa répond a certaine question que j,ai eu... Alors Encore une fois MERCI a toutes et a tous  
xoxoxo  
TOune


	53. Message Important!

Bonjour tout le monde, je voulais vous avertir que j'ai dévoiler le nom des chapitre du tome deux!

Le prologue devrait être poster le Week End Prochain!

Vous n'avez qu'a aller vous incrire pour être prévenue!

_**À l'épreuve du temps **_(suite de : de nous deux a jamais) Figure maintenant dans mes fictions écrite! Alors aller me dire ce que vous pensez des titres des chapitre!

merci

TOune


End file.
